


Spider-Man: Home Sweet Home

by Denbob



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 106,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denbob/pseuds/Denbob
Summary: Five months have passed since Spider-man-man has been exposed and framed by Mysterio and is now despised by the public at large. While a new enemy, Kraven the hunter. Threatens to destroy everything that he holds dear. Now will Spidey be able to regain the peoples trust and defeat this foe or will he become the very menace that he was accused of?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 3





	1. Secret No Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story can also be found on Fanfiction.Net

(I do not own Spider-Man all rights go to their respective owners)

During the school hours of Midtown School of Science and Technology . Betty and Jason began hosting a news reel of the recent events of Parker identity being exposed and framed.

'Hello students of Midtown high, as you know its been five months since, since our fellow student Peter Parker, had his identity revealed to be Spider-Man. The infamous mask vigilantly, who once served as the local superhero of Queens. Along with being the newest and youngest appointed Avenger. Now framed murderer and terrorist.' Betty said as she gave off her report, while still nervous about the whole ordeal.

'Ya, Peter Parker and Spider-Man, geeky kid as a superhero, who would've thought? I mean with the whole alien invasions, the blip, the elemental attacks and now this? Its um pretty crazy, ' Jason reported in a more energetic mood. While Betty still tried to keep her composer.

'Especially since he's your freaking classmate, why is you never fingered it out sooner?' Jason asked. with Betty getting annoyed by his question.

'Yes well a lot of people say that to me Jason and I really don't need to be reminded again! But even so there have been some who doubted Mr. Jameson's claims of Peter being Spider-Man, do to his...rather controversial history' Betty said the world controversial carefully, hoping she sounded as professional as possible all the while showing pictures of of John's news articles that showed low review scores from both the public and critics alike.

'However as more concrete evidence was brought up by ongoing investigations...the claims became all the more apparent' The blond student explain.

'From the police finding Parker's Iron Spider suit in his apartment while it was charging' Jason said while playing a clip of officers investigating Peter's room and finding the suite in it steel box case.

'To video evidence of Peter jumping over our high school entrance while out of costume' Betty added as another video clip played of Parker in civilian clothes jumping over the gate.

'Testimonies, from an air port security who found his spider suit in his brief case 'Jason further added on as a clip played of the air attendant reporting to the police. 'Which was then recovered from the London attack as evidence ' Another video reel showed of the suite being recovered. Revealing that it has been heavily damaged in Spidey's fight against the droids, its circuitry exposed.

'And lastly being found unmasked and exposed as night monkey while recovering in le..boskei-?a police station in the Netherlands!' Betty tried, but gave up trying to pronounce the towns name. while Jason went wide eyed at she just said.

'Wait Spider-man is Night Monkey!?' he shouted in shock, while Betty looked at him with a look that said "Are you serious!?'

'I mean Ya of course he is Spider-Man...did you-' Jason tired to defend himself as he tired pitifully to cover up his mistake.

'My Ex told me' his fellow co-worker bluntly interrupted.

'Right, right...So peter is he like...still a mass murder or...?'Jason began questioning before Betty continued on with the discussion.

' Do to recent evidence, it turn out that Quint Beck, Mysterio, was a fraud. A former stark employee who was fired for being too unstable' Betty cringed at the word as it was massive understatement to what madman nearly did to her and her classmates.

'And apparently was the one who orchestrated the drone attack on London in order to make himself look like a hero, fortunately Peter Parker...Spider-man was able to stop him and upon providing video evidence and other testimonies from Happy Hogen, Nick Fury and other shield agents to the court. Parker was eventual founded innocent and allowed to come back to Midtown High.' She explain as a another news clip showed Peter in the court room shaking hands with his lawyer Matt Murdock after the successful trial.

'Wait, what...his coming back?' Jason asked in nervous tone. While Betty eyed him in confusion.

'...He's been back a month ago Jason...'

'Really!? I mean no offense personally...but maybe he should stay with the avengers or something? I mean rather not have some superhero attracting some psychos here and blowing everything up!' Jason cried out in near hysteria.

'The School is secured Jason' Betty responded but Jason ignored her.

'Ya but maybe I will feel a bit more secured if their wasn't some gullible teenager with access to military attack drones through a pare of classes that he can deployed by FUCK'N VOICE COMMAND! Jason ranted

'JASON!' Betty shouted in vain to keep to calm him down.

'I'am just saying how it is, you were there Beth, you know what happen' Jason snapped back while Betty looked down in disappointment

'Yes know, I was there, but Peter was also there to save me and everyone else so...please try to be a little less judgmental.

'Find, sorry...Parker, Spider-Man thank...you for, saving us' Jason apologize but not very serenely.

Betty eyed him a bit before shaking and rolling her eye at her cremate in both annoyance and disappointment for his lack of professionalism, before looking back at the camera.

'And besides, Parker himself does not have access to all the features of E.I.D.I.A.H, as the court ruled That the A.I will only allow Parker access, unless he gets full permission from either Nick Fury or General Ross. So such a case like Mysterio does not happen again. With Peter only allowed to use Edith through a wireless connection when on the field.'

'Oh' Jason replied now filling a little embarrassed by his outburst, before he grunted his face in confusion as another thought came up. 'Wait...Why didn't Fury did that before giving Parker those glasses ?

Betty looked like she was going lecture him again until she realized that Jason had a good point. '...I bet a lot of people will be asking that question now' she answered. while Jason shrugged.

'So how did the rest of the school reacted when they found out we had are own local superhero?' Jason ask calmly getting back to script. which Betty smiled in appreciation, thankful that her crew mate is taking his job a bit more seriously. 'Glad you ask, which I think it will time to introduce to are newest crew member Michelle Jones!

Betty announced as MJ, in her causal wear walked next to Betty and Jason. 'Whats up freaks'

at that Betty and Jason laugh a bit knowing she was just being humorous if a bite blunt.

'So Michelle I heard that you join this newscast in order to support Parker after his outing? Betty asked

'Well someone needs to look out for him. After all ever all even since his ( Michelle raised her index figures to empathize her point) secret identity was exposed he...sort of panic.

'How much...?' Jason ask in way that even he was concern.

'...a lot' Michelle said simply

A clip from downtown New York played the very moment that Parker his identity outed on screen. Which showed Spider-Man in his hysteria jumped off the lamp post and grabbed MJ who then began to scream at him to stop.

'...Told him that I never wanted to do that again.' Jones bitterly remarked

Jason and Betty looked uncomfortable upon seeing the clip before deciding to change subjects.

'So Ms. Jones I heard that you interviewed everyone on how they they reacted to Parker's identity being exposed' Betty reported while Jones looked impassive. 'Only the the ones that mattered.

'Lets take a look at them shall we?' Betty announced as another news reel begin to play on MJ news interviews.

The first of the news reels where of Principal Morita who had a stern look on his face.

'Now let me make this perfectly clear, I do not and will not support the actions of vigilantes on the school ground and while I do appreciate for the help Mr. Parker does in keeping the city safe from criminals and his support of the Avengers. I prefer that he keeps his superhero actions away from this institution, if he wants to continue to attend at this school. The Principal said in an even tone.

'Does that mean, you want him to cut off the Stark drones that are hovering this school which are pretty much the only thing that preventing it from-' MJ respond before the Morita interrupted her.

'I never said that...one can never too much security' he said with an even more still even tone.

the next interview showed Mr. Harrington who was bit more emotional.

'You now, this was not the first super that I had interactions with a superhero back in collage I was...sort of friends with Bruce Banner who once offered me pizza...never followed me up on that. Thou... it does explain why my students and I have been in consent danger...rather not think he would have a part in that Jones' he spoke in tone so seriously that even Michelle felt nervous around him.

'I...Umm...next'

The news video then cut another teacher Ms. Warren

'Did you know that Parker had his own miniature web lab in my classroom' The women said while showing that Parker indeed had his own web lab under his own desk. 'I mean I knew that kid was smart, but this was mad scientist genius level smart' You would think he would taught the class himself. I might've even be his student.'

The video then later cut to Brad.

'This makes so much sense, the fact he constantly disappears, him changing inot his costume with that blonde women...my picture being deleted by him-

'So you were taking a picture of him in the bathroom?' Ms. Jones responded sarcastically.

'MJ please you know I wanted-'

'Only my friends call me MJ not Pervs' Michelle snorted with a frown before moving off.

'Hey don't cut me off you-!?' Brad was then imminently cut off from the news feed.

Another one shown a video clip of Flash Thompson.

'You now, I was utter in denial that Parker was Spider-man you know my ideal hero, who was-am his biggest fan and then he turns out to be the same loser I have been picking on for years...It...makes a man think'

'What the fact you pretty much bullied the person you looked up to to for years?' Micheal said in a deadpan tone. Which caused flash looks at her with a face filled with immense guilt.

'...Yep' Flash said simply his eyes looking down from the camera '...Hey uhh you mind if you cut this off?'

'Hmm...nope' Michelle responded imminently as the camera zooms up to flash face. which made his guilt fill up even greater.

The last interview then went to Ned.

'When I first saw Peter Parker as Spider-man...I freaked, I mean he was up on the ceiling clawing like an actual spider, while we were supposed to be building our Lego death star and at first I thought it was awesome my best friend was a superhero...thought we would be celebrities if everyone knew' Neds face then fell as sadness begin to creep over his features.

'Then I began to realize just how much shit Parker had to go through as a hero. I mean him nearly getting killed by Toomes and then him actually getting killed by Thanos and actually feeling himself dying only to lose lose Stark just right after that and now...this' Ned explain solemnly as his voice started to hesitate. before he regain composer and spoke once again.

'Pete has gone through a lot these past years. Far more then anyone else here should and I think it would be best if we all just give a chance'

'Thank you Ned, for your time' Michelle said in a tone that was for once filled with genuine concern and respect.

'You too' Ned respond back in kind and from that the clip ended.

'Seems a lot of the reports are genuinely mixed' Betty responded solemnly, while Michael shrugged her shoulders. 'Its to be expected.'

Jason then shifted his stance while he avoided direct eye contact with his latest co-worker. 'So are you two still dating or...' begin to speak not wanting to trample MJ feelings too much.

'Were...something' Michelle said herself not feeling so sure about her whole relationship with Parker. 'I mean he rarely if ever comes to school anymore. What with the media and everything and most of the time he just comes by and visits. Now taking in online classes to finish his courses.

Jason then nodded in understanding 'Explains why I never personally see him despite being welcome back here...'

Jones nodded in agreement '...I don't think he ever felt welcome'

'Right' Jason responded back now himself feeling guilty for his other outburst earlier.

Betty then decided to change the subject. 'So were is Parker right now?'

Michelle then perk up and responded back in kind. 'Oh he is with the Avengers, ever since his take down of Mysterio he has been far more active lately. Fighting terrorists, drug rings, arms dealers, Trying to find the rest of Quentin Becks crew which seem to disappeared off the face of the map...you know...superhero stuff.' she said as casually as possible but her face and the straining of her voice did little to hide her worry.

Betty then look at Michael in complete sympathy 'You miss him don't you?'

'Ya...I do...Peter if you are' she then laughs 'No you better be watching this...please come home back safely...tiger'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is my First Chapter of Spider-Man Home Sweet Home. I was inspired by both the Betty's and Jason news reels from Spider-man Homecoming and Spider-man Far From Home. Along with the Spectacular spider-man TV show. from the episode when Parker had his identity exposed by venom.
> 
> With the interviews being a nice way to explain exposition, without it being force upon the reader.
> 
> Anyway please offer any reviews and criticism that can help me approve my work thank you.


	2. One Single Command

In an in area located in the outskirts of Maine in a flying helicopter. Jason, Betty and Michelle are being watched by Peter Parker from his eye-phone as he sighs in resignation. he was in his iron spider suit, which now looks worn and weathered from the many battles it has been through and standing beside him was James Rhode, who was in his war machine armor.

'You know this brings me back, Parker back when I do this all the time with Stark' Rhodey said to Parker who looked up to him with a smile.

'Really you mean taking out Terrorists?' Parker said in a somewhat sarcastic tone

'Definitely, even with all the weird ass shit we been through, its nice to actually fight people again. Rhodey smirked, while Parker smirked back to him.

Eventually the helicopter landed in an abandon military compound and who greeted him was no other then Nick fury.

'Glade that both of you where able to make it, especially you Parker nice to see your actually start acting like an avenger' Nick responded, while peter just nodded in response.

'Likewise' he stated simply. fury nodded back and before addressing the group.

'Now according to the details, from our inside sources. Local Arms dealer Mac Gargan as set up his primary hideout at this compound that was abandon and from what I can tell he has everything in there. shock gauntlets, black hole generators, disintegration ray the whole stock and if we take him out here right now his entire operation will be wipe out.' Nick explain as he then pulls up holographic projector map of the building from his wrist watch.

'I already have a team surrounding the place, but given what these weapons can do, I think I would need a bit of an extra muscle' Nick fury chuckled before turning back serious.

'So what do you want us to do?' Spider-man asked while Fury pulled winded up the holograph map in detail.

Half an hour has passed, after Fury debriefed on the plan. With spider man already sneaking through the air vents of the compound before silently landing on the ground and finding himself in the security room.

'Now the plan is simple. Spider-man will sneak into the compound and locate the security room. From then he will download all the data files of there weapon division as evidence. while War Machine and shield will be drawing out their fire.'

Peter played out the plain in his head. However just as he finished downloading the files. His spider sense suddenly warn of an attack from behind. As Parker back-flipped out of the way of metal stinger that embedded itself in the monitor.

The superhero then turn his head to face his attacker and groan in frustration. It was Mac Donald Aka the scorpion. He wore a mechanical suit that was similar in design to Toomes own vulture suit if only a bit more advance. Likely taken from the scraps of Thano's ship after the Alien warlord's last invasion. It had large gauntlets in the form of claws, his entire upper body covered in a green metallic suit and on his back laid a huge stinger, that gracefully move back and forth ready for another strike.

'Mac seeing you are doing well. what with the new suit and all' spider-man quipped while Gargan merely smirked.

'Heh, nice to see that you notice Spider-man or should I go with Parker?' he said mockingly. before launching another strike with his tail, which the superhero dodge with ease.

'Hey hey now I don't know about you but I rather be called Spider-man, when on duty you know?' the web hero joked while scorpion launched an another attack with his gantlets only to be easily parried. 'I mean its like calling an officer bob or Susen without referring them as officer, its just doesn't sound respectful you know?'

'You know kid, I always suspected that Adam knew who you where. But I always figured he wanted to save you for himself' Gargan chuckled as continued his assault. 'If he did told me I would have carved you open a long time ago!'

'And properly get your asses kicked by the avengers in the process, along side me' Parker responded while D growled at that statement. 'He properly didn't want get you guys into more trouble then you already where.'

Scorpion's faced sneered in frustration, before chuckling into a laugh 'Maybe Parker and perhaps back then five years ago you may have a point. But the thing is' Mac then moved his hand over his chest where a green button laid on the armor.

'While you avengers where busy licking your wounds the world has moved on, let me show how! ' The criminal then pressed the button as his entire body was then fully covered in armor from head to toe, his claws became sharper his stinger more slick and his movements faster.

Upon Seeing what Gargan had become Parker gasped in response 'Oh crap'

Meanwhile war machine and the shield operatives where having the same problems as all the criminals they where firing at where now covered in power armor in a simpler vine as scorpion is and while Rhodey was able to hold most of them off. his side was already starting to get overwhelm, due to not only their superior fire power, but also that they are completely bullet proof.

'Uh kid, don't now if you are busy but we need back up asap' Rhodey called over peter intercom, but the kid hero was not responding. 'Hey kid are you still there!?' the soldier ask again in a more panic tone. only for spider-man to hastily responded.

'A little busy at the moment' peter called out while rapidly dodging Scorpion's attacks now having gotten much faster and more powerful, tearing apart the entire room in the process forcing spider-man to retreat.

'This is bad...' as he continues to retreat 'I never thought that Scorpion and his goons gotten this advance with tech, there pretty much on the same level as Mr. Starks Mark three suit even if I am able to take down Mac there is still a whole squadron of his men with that power armor. Everyone else is just going to get slaughtered...unless'?

'A thought ran through peters head as he immediately retreated into one of the vents to escape his enemy. from his armored mask he then communicated with Rhodas.

'Okay Rhodey I have a plain but I need you to stall for me' Parker explain. while the older hero remain skeptical.

'For how long?' he asked Parker then knotted his brow as he struggled to find an answer

'I...don't now...five minutes?'

'...you have three..' Rhodey responded before ending the message.

'Great just great' Peter sighed in frustration before regaining his focus

E.D.I.T.H.' peter called in his mask that is now directly linked to wireless connection to his iron suit.

'Yes Peter?' the A.I responded

'I need you configure a virus for me. do you think that you link that to every targeted tech in this building?

'I can, but it will approximately 5.30 minutes to engaged in all hostile devices in the area' she responded, but peter shock his head.

'Can you do it a bit faster!?' he cried out

E.D.I.T.H. then remain silent for a moment, before answer 'There is a hot spot in the area, that can lower the timer down to 25% Peter. though you are still 50 feet away from that area I can help you track it.' the A.I explain as she finished her analysis while peter gave a small breath of relief. 'Okay that's good just start the timer while I'am on my way and by then-!?

Before Spider-man can finished his sentence the ventilation shaft was pulled from under him by Scorpion's stinger, as he came crashing down on the floor.

'Was wondering where you where hiding brat, what you think I can't see you?' Mac mock the hero while his visor glowed slightly red.

'And now he has inferred red vision...of course he has inferred red vision' Peter joked to himself as he pulled himself off from the ground while backing away from scorpion as the superpower criminal began chasing down spider-man throughout the compound.

'Well this is a massive fuck up' Nick cursed to himself as he saw the entire operation was beginning to fall apart.

'I mean you think our inside guy would tell us that scorpion would have something like power armor in his arsenal.

'Apparently, our informants are not as deep into his operation as we would like to believe. Gargan from what we've been informed he only allows his most trusted men to get into his more personal projects...guess none where able to gain that level of trust' Mary hill responded while Fury rubbed his face in anger.

'You don't say...well lets hope War Machine and Spider-Man are enough to turn this around. Otherwise were going to be recruiting for a lot more operatives.'

'Are we there yet E.D.I.T.H.!?' Parker cried out as he barley dodge another blow from scorpion. 'another 20 feet Peter thou I remind you we, still have 3.21 minutes left until the virus is engaged.' Spidey once again groan in impatience as he continued to dodge he enemy's strikes.

The battle between Spider-man and the scorpion was less of a battle and more like a game of cat and mouse, with the insect theme them hero. For while he is confident that he can take down Gargan given enough time. After all as advance as his scorpion suit is, its still nowhere near as advance as his iron spider suit, on top with him having actual super powers. But that was thing time. Parker was running out of time, the more time he spends fighting the empowered criminal the more lives are being put at risk. If war machine an Avenger could only buy him three minutes, in-spite of having his own Iron man suit and Shield agents backing him up...then you know how bad the situation has gotten.

'Running is not getting me anywhere, with that inferred vision he can track me down anywhere I go. E.D.I.T.H. is there any short cut to the hot spot?' Peter almost shouted as panic begin setting in.

'I'am sorry peter but you are still 18 feet away from the targeted area and their is still 2.50 minutes left till the virus is engaged' the A.I reported.

'Dame it there as to to be.' Parker complain until another idea came to his head. 'Edith give me a hologram area scan of the compound.

The AI did as it commanded as hologram projection was alight inside the miniature computer monitor in the eye lens of Parker mask. as peter looked into the area his eyes winded in shock. 'That is where the hot spot is!?'

before Parker could pondered further Scorpion appeared in front of him before ready to pounce.

'What wrong little spider already out of breath, ready to let me skin you alive!?' Mac taunted and laugh. thinking that he had the superhero back to a corner. only for spider-man to smile in with a knowing look.

'Heh...you would think creep'

This was a disaster, that was all Rhodey would have to say. He said that he could buy spider-man three minutes, but in truth it was far less then that. The power armored thugs already have him and his men backed into a corner under heavy fire and while war machine was able to take down many of them with his guns and tank missiles their numbers and firepower proved too much even for him and already his entire squadron is being overwhelmed.

'Dame it kid what is taking you so long!?' the Solider curse out until he heard a rumble from the wall above him. he looked at it in confusion, before it competently burst open showing scorpion being rammed out of the wall and onto the ground below him. With spider-man leaping out of the hole and landing next to him. Resulting in both the thugs and shield agents ceasing their fire in shock.

Mac Gargan for the most part. looked like a mess, his armor had noticeable dent marks in the form of shape fists and his visor is broken leaving his face exposed. Yet all the while he didn't seem all that phased from his beating.

'Well how cute Spider-Man you manged to beat me, but how are you going to take us all down kid?' Mac mocked clearing believing he won.

Spidey then responded taping his finger on his mask 'Simple I don't need to... E.D.I.T.H. ready to engage?

'Virus is ready to engage executing now!

Then a moment later the virus activated its effect. all the power armor the goons and Gargan wore imminently shut down. As almost all the criminals fell to the floor by the weight of their own armor. The now de-empowered super criminal looked up to Spider-Man in shock and later in rage as he struggled helpless pull himself up completely trapped by his own tech suit.

'Okay...I'll admit...that was pretty damn impressive.' Rhody declared in awe in seeing that kid took down the entire scorpion operation with a single command from Edith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Parker is now working along side the avengers on a more regular bases and ended up taking down Scorpion with a single command.
> 
> This action prologue was originally going to have Spidey taking down Mysterio's own gang and have EDITH disabled the holograms and tech, but decided against that when I realized that Scorpion would fit in much better. Given that he has basically taken over and expanded Toomes arm-dealership in way beyond what even he could accomplish.
> 
> Creating and mass producing power suits on the same level as Iron man himself.
> 
> Be sure to review.


	3. The Coming of Kraven

In the middle of a winter covered forest in the outskirts of Russia was a mansion of elegant design and scale, while finely worn down through centuries of aging and within the mansion laid a powerful man. Dressed in the lion skin vest with his hairy muscled chest exposed. He had long dark raven hair in the style of dreadlocks, while a thick mustache and black beard covered his face. His arms as thick as mighty oak trees, covered in many battle scars, that ranged from cuts and burns to even bullet holes. He crossed his hands as he stared off into a window, looking out into the winter covered forest. His face was stoic and yet filled with anticipation.

'I hope that you have some good news brother?...I am looking forward in hearing out your report' the man spoke in a polite yet deep Russian think accent. As a another man appeared next to him. revealing himself to be Dmitri the shield agent who drove Parker's school tour bus in Europe.

'He exceed my expectations' Dmitri responded while he showed his sibling his eye-phone reviling the video footage of Parker's battle with Mysterio.

'Took on an entire drone army armed with machine guns, rocket launchers, shock blasts...while having a limp leg to boot and disabled Gargan's whole squadron with a single virus. Aside from the top tires like Hulk and Thor his power far surpasses that of any of the avengers and on top of that his intellect has the potential to surpass that even the late Tony Stark.

'I see..'the older man said has he continue to watch the video. Now reviewing his battle against Scorpion and his powered armored goons and when he shut them all down with a single command form E.I.D.I.A.H.

'But still he is just a child, a child that has yet to reach his full potential...Which I may as well assist with. If only to make him truly worthy prey for the hunt the Man said with sinister smile as he begin walking down the stairs of the mansion.

'Forgive me taking so long to give you my report brother. Between giving Fury false information as his insider and making sure I was not followed I wanted to have without a shadow of a doubt that this child was worthy of your time.' Dmitri explain in reverence.

'For I would dare not dare to disappoint you' Dmitri finished with a bow. while the older man waved his hand dismissively.

'Forgiveness is not needed when you never had disappointed me Dmitri, at least now I no longer have to waste myself away with these...disappointments'

The man gestured his hand to the Grand hall of the mansion showing that a massive battle has taken place with walls broken apart, pieces of the floor uprooted and the roof blown apart and in the middle of the hallway where pile of bodies numbering in nearly over a hundred, with many of them being turn to pieces. Beside the corpses laid alien tech weapons and wearing armor similar to scorpion own goons only their's was colored silver.

'Such a pity, they thought they could kill Me with such things, thinking that they where invincible with such weaponry...only to forget they still human, what a waste.' The man said to his fallen foes in disgust and pity, before he and Dmitri left the mansion and the bloody battle site behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter. But it was all necessary to was to introduce are main villain. Who's keeping an eye on spider-man quit a while and will be one the super heroes greatest foes yet.


	4. The Interview

At the Avenger's compound, which was still being rebuilt after Thano's attack. construction sites littered the desolated landscape. Fortunately the main avengers has mostly been rebuilt from scratch. Spider-man, Rhodey, Bucky, Sam and Hulk may where all laughing after how well the mission with scorpion went in the lounge room.

'And right when Scorpion had this big speech on how he shouted 'I have you now sucker! Parker had E.I.D.I.T.H shut all his tech right at that moment and was like...who's the sucker now!?' Rhodey laughed to himself while the rest of the Avengers join him in.

'Got to say kid you did good out there. I bet Tony wouldn't done better' Bucky praised him as he raised a drink to toast'. While Parker laugh to himself in joy.

'Yeah well you know, I had to step up to being an Avenger and I step up to be Avenger so what can I say?' Parker joked while the with the others laughed again with him.

'With how much you've been kicking ass lately I think even the press will begin to like you' Sam muttered. At that Peter smiled became somewhat strain.

'If I'm lucky' Parker chuckled to himself sadly, before he saw Happy, his Aunt and Pepper approaching him. 'Speaking of which'

The three all hugged Peter as they approached him. Welcoming him back.

'Good to see you made it my little man' his aunt said relived that her nephew was all right.

'Me too' Parker thanked back with a bit of a tighter hug.

'I have an interview already scheduled, with one of the journalist on the press about the latest success of your operation.' Pepper reported. While Peter looked up her and nodded approval.

'Oh um good send them in' Peter asked in a casual tone. Usually in the past he would be nervous in talking to groups of people but now he has become much more better at it. After all you had to do was stay confident, smile and put on a brave face. Hard yet simple and was pretty confident that he can handle any reporter asking him questions.

Then he looked at the reporter at the end front door of the compound and his blood frozen still.

It was J. Jonah Jameson, the bane of Parker's publicity.

'Hello you wall-crawling menace' he greeted the young hero in his usual insulting voice.

The teen then soon retreated from the reporter to quickly talk to Happy, Pepper and May in private.

'Okay, I am going to ask one question...WHY is he here !?' Parker ask his voice strain, as it oozed with contempt.

Pepper looked at him confused, Happy looked worried and May sighed in understanding.

'He is the reporter that you are scheduled to meet to today' Pepper said plainly not fully understanding what is happening

'And you can't get anyone else because...?' Peter ask leaving his question open. Still baffled by what Pepper had done.

'Look Parker I know that you do not like John a lot of people don't like him trust me. But he is the main reason your reputation is so...questionable. Even after Quentin has been exposed as fraud. People are still not comfortable that my husband left all his military arsenal to a...' Pepper tried to explain while leaving her own question open to answer.

'Okay I get it!' Peter responded back quickly feeling that Pepper was not getting why doesn't want that reporter here.

'And he is one of your biggest critics on that issue.' she added but Parker shook his head.

'Look Ms. Pots Jameson has been on my case longed before the whole Quieten Beck thing. Even long before Mr. Stark gave me my suit. He is guy that will twist every fact, every truth and turn it into a horrible sick version of its former self...like what people on the Internet often do.

'Don't you think your overeating a bit?' Happy question as he raised his eyebrow and Pepper was about to agree with him until May interrupted her.

'He's right' she spoke Bluntly with not even a shred of humor in her voice.

'Are you sure?' Pepper herself asked worried. She can take that reason that Parker didn't want to talked to Jameson was because he was just biased and nervous, but if his own aunt was backing him up.

'I've read his articles myself even those without dealing with my kid. Trust me Pots best cancel the interview now while we have the chance' May offered sternly not even entertaining the idea that his nephews meeting with the web host will go well.

'...Okay look I know that the guy is an asshole, there aren't any arguments with that, but this interview has to happen. As it has with all the other avengers. It's not the fact that Tony Has enlisted a minor into what is basically a super solider squadron or that social activist and moral guardians are already clawing at are backs, for basically having a child solider. But the public at large needs to know that the avengers can still protect them' Pepper's eyes then became watery as she thought about her husband and then looked at the remaining crew of the avengers. Which consisted of only Bucky, Sam, Hulk and Rhoudy.

Parker shared Peppers look as well...it was dishearten at seeing so few avengers left, after the first and second war against The mad titan and his black order. Most the avengers have either been killed, gone into retirement or too busy dealing with other threats. Thor hand gone to space with the guardians of the galaxy, vision another A.I that Iron man created was destroyed and left Wanda heart broken, Natasha Romanoff the black widow sacrifice herself to get the soul stone. Clint now fully retired to his family, Steve Rogers, who decided to stay in the past is now too old to be captain America anymore and Mr Stark...Tony... he personal saw him die himself when he used the gauntlet to defeat the Thanos. Never once has the group of heroes he idolized since he was a kid...could look so small.

'I really was the only Avenger he could called upon huh' Parker whispered solemnly. As he thought back when Nick Fury tried to recruited him for a mission to stop the fake elementals and he rejected it just to go on some stupid vacation. His fists griped in hatred of his past self for doing that.

'Find let's get this over with' Parker announce to the group as he walked with Pepper to begin the interview.

Later in the conference room of the facility

'Alright before we begin, I want to make this perfectly clear...as a reporter the only thing that want is the truth. Yes Mysterio fouled he fouled us all all, but right now we do not need people pointing at each other, we need answers and right we need to know if the avengers are really in good hands when they are being led by some punk kid'! Jamerson introduce himself live on camera while he peter sat in two chairs on opposite sides in the compound's interview room. With peter looking nervous at what Jonah said.

'Uh I'm not really the leader of the Avengers. Rho-' Parker begin to explain but Jameson cut him off.

'Was it true that the avengers were so incompetent, that one of them even when back up by shield was nearly gunned down by two-bit crook Scorpion and because you weren't able to find out that he and his goons had high powered armor!? Jamesson accused Peter. While the teen was taken aback that the reporter would take things out of context like that.

'Nick Fury, never told us about the armor because, he never got the information from his inside man. Scorpion and his men where too tight lip to tell new recruits about the said armor'

'If that was the case why didn't you have E.I.D.I.A.H disabled the amour right from the get go or done it the very moment you got there!? Jonah question again. Which caused Peter to growl at him in frustration at the reporter ignoring the so called facts .

'Jameson, it has already been ruled by court, that I can only use E.D.I.E.A.T.H, under very strict circumstances and only through wireless control, while the main A.I was transferred to the main stark international data base. I was only able to allow to use her because Nick Fury approved of it and even then, given the wireless connection it wan't always stable.

'So, you are telling that Fury only approved you, when the mission began not before?' Jameson question again and this time Parker hesitated at the question as if realizing even he did not consider that.

'And because of your utter lack of foresight, you almost led the deaths of honest to god men and women who gave their lives for the mission and nearly the death of one the few avengers we have left'! John further accused peter which caused the teen to become angry.

'Look I was not the leader of that mission okay!' he shouted 'All I was assign to do was hack into their system download their files and get out! I wasn't even supposed to fight anybody!

'BUT YOU DID TAKE CHARGE RIGHT!?' Jameson shouted right back with even more fury as Parker quieted himself down in fear.

'Do you know what the problem is with you Parker? that the people seem or flat out ignore despite all the evidence I provided to them. 'ITS BECAUSE YOU A SNOT NOSE BRAT WHO DOESN'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY!

Upon that accession Parker froze, utterly silent at what the reporter just said to him. While pepper, Happy and May looked at Jameson in shock, But May Parker gave an expression of utter fury.

'Tony Stark, was an idol Parker an idol that the world loved and adore and idol that went from a hero to acceding to the statues of a saint and when he sacrificed himself to not only for our world. No not just our world but for the entire dame fucking universe! NONE OF US would be alive here to today if it were not for him!' Jonah ranted as his voice lowered.

'And what have you done hmm!?.' he laughed darkly as he stared hatefully into Parker's eyes. 'What have you done to honor his memory to carry his legacy that he entrusted to?' Jamesoan asked the now teen hero who only lowered his head in shame.

'That's right, you abused it took it for granted. When Fury called you to deal with the elementals that WERE regarded as a threat to the world. You ghost him. The director of Shield being a ghosted by an avenger!?' The reporter shouted at Peter and then begin pointing his right figure straight at him.

'And when you had E.I.D.I.A.H, the first thing you did was nearly killed your classmates with it and instead of trying to make up for it. YOU HAND OVER IT TO A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH WHO WAS WILLING TO LEVEL ALL OF LONDON TO BE FOOLHARDY HERO LIKE YOU!' The Journalist roared into Peter's face as the lad's guilt burt through every core of his body with every tongue-lashing word.

John then walked out of his seat and begin to walking up to petrified teen who jerked away from him in fright.

'But do you know the thing that hate most about you Parker, do you want to know the greatest thing that I hate about more than any of that!?' John spoke a in ice chilled voice that was barely above a whisper yet the scorn, viciousness in it felt all the more concentrated.

'It's because you suffer no consequences for your actions.' the report spoke simply and with that single sentence Peter to gasp in horror upon himself.

'You know, I thought it was bad enough, that you have to wore a mask to hide your identity and to avoid facing the crimes of your vigilantism and I thought...by unmasking you to the world showing the true menace that you are...I believed your days would be numbered; to answer for all the crimes you have committed' Jameson spoke in a stern yet surprisingly remorseful tone.

'But no, they pardon you, forgave you and still have you as an avenger, all the while you still continue to do the same the mistakes...as if all the horrible stuff your where responsible for didn't even matter!' at that hearing Parker then lowered his head further not even wanting to meet the news reporter in the eye, the words... they hurt him too much.

Mr. J then smirked at the young hero's utter silence.

'So, Spider-Man no words to come back with?, no quips, no jokes, nothing else to defend yourself with!?' John ask in a meekly harsh voice while Parker remain quit.

The reporter smiled. Then in almost sadistic glee as he looked over at the broken teen knowing he already won the argument. He then stares back the camera.

'Well there you have it folks, our next avenger is a pitiful irresponsible child, who failed as the next Iron man failed as Hero...and fails as a man. and so, my dear viewers I will leave you off with this one question.' Jameson then moved the camera towards peter who was on the verge of crying and trying desperately not to look at the camera.

'Do want this...boy, this punk, this Menace...to be your savior!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for those of you think that Jameson was going to all jokes and laughs...he's not.
> 
> While Jonah Jameson in most Spider-Man media usually have Parker brushing off his criticism and only causes Peter problems when turning the public against the hero or threatening to fire him from his job. This Jameson is a more physiological threat to Peter as he uses a combination of truth and lies to play with the boy's guilt complex to the point that even Spidy himself starts to believe him.
> 
> Which will no doubt will have lingering affects on our hero in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Stay tune.


	5. Doom To Failure

To say that May Happy, Pepper or any of the other avengers were mortified, wouldn't even begin to describe what they were feeling right now. They knew Jameson was blowhard a man capable of twisting the truth just to get more views and thought that this would be no different than his other interviews...

...But no.

John Jameson completely and utterly tore Peter apart in the interview, which went from a firm discussion to an outright demoralization of the Hero's character and pushing the kid to the point of tears.

May herself had some very harsh words to say to that bastard of a journalist and was ready to assaulted the man himself with the other avengers willing to back her up. But Pepper was able to talked them down but not before banishing Jameson from ever interviewing Parker or the avengers ever again less he gets a restraining order. Something of which News blogger shrugged off.

From then on Rhodey decided that peter should take a break and sent him back to queens for a bit of RnR. Knowing full while on how distress Parker is. the teen himself remain silent through all the arguments of that report even when May and Happy began driving him back to his apartment.

'You know I told them, that Jameson was bad news I told them point blank on what would happen, yet she didn't believe me' Aunt May rubbed her head in stress while happy could only shook his head in response.

'Well next will know better, I... can't believe that he did that to him not even-' Happy stops before speaking out the boy past mentor's name while Parker was in the car not wanting to hurt his feelings even more. 'My best friend had to go through that'

May wanted to shout at happy for bringing Mr. Stark when she gave him that stern look. But decided against it. Knowing that the fact that Happy wouldn't mention his name is enough to show that he cared about her nephew as much as she did and a bunch of arguing adults in a car is the last thing that Peter needs right now.

'Happy...be honest with me' may spoke in a whisper in hopes that Parker didn't hear her which unfortunate for her he did due to his enchanted hearing. 'If...He didn't offered peter to be in your...super club...could all of this been avoided?

Happy then closed his eyes in deep thought and shock his head. 'In all truth May I just don't know...Parker his abilities in terms of physical power he is on just below that that of the high tires of the avengers and something like that well...it can't be overlooked forever...if my friend hadn't found him...someone else would.'

May grimace deep in thought from that statement as a Happy continued to drive on in silence.

'So, you are saying...that something like this was inevitable to happen?' the older Parker question which caused happy to grimaced.

'...If Beck hadn't outed Peter someone else would have and even if we did try to frame someone else as the kid or Spider-Man, most of the people would likely just dismiss it as a hoax. While I can understand why the wants to keep his identity hidden, I do. It's just not feasible in this day and age, it's not. I can only wish that it could have only happen a much later in the kid's life'

May then nodded as he looks back at her dear nephew now falling asleep in the car. Not too long ago her little man was a happy boy playing with Lego sets, watching movies and worrying about getting a date. And now he looks likes like the entire world has turn against him. All the while she herself could do nothing to stop it. Nothing to protect her child, against forces beyond his or even her control and the worst of it was, that if Happy was right and that if...someone worse than Tony had come for her kid. Then this was really the best solution that can happen to him...as fucked up as it was.

When Parker arrived at the apartment, he did not speak one bit as he went to his room to bed. Compared to the other apartments he and his aunt moved in this one was by far the fanciest, he had large room to himself a separate living room and kitchen and open balcony. All of which earn as his monthly waged as an Avenger. Yet Peter despite feeling grateful also felt guilty that he did not deserved it.

Jameson's words...they tore through peter like they never have before, not when he talked bad about him during his day as a vigilante. Which was over-hyped bullshit.

'Spider-man caused car crash'

(video clip shows Parker catching a car safely

Spider-man steals women's purse

(a clip shows spider-man giving that her purse back)

Spider-man wreaks long Island

(while Stopping the vulture from high-jacking high tech cargo)

Same old usually bullshit that didn't mean anything.

'But what that old goat did to him...today he humiliated him right on camera, bringing up his insecurities, his faults, all of upon which were true.

He was the one who gave beck those glasses because of his weakness because he refused to step up.

He should have been to have E.I.D.I.A.H right on the spot so none of those agents got hurt and Rhodes nearly dying.

Maybe he should be in jail for what he done.

Maybe it would be better that he gave up being a hero.

But even if did gave up, what then?

He would still be running away just as Jameson accused him of and he would still be letting people die and as for his civilian life and his school career almost became a nonexistence as Peter then remembered a few months ago on how his last apartment was utterly vandalized and torn apart by angry mobs and how Aunt was fired from her job and forced to take a job as secretary for the Avengers which again he was grateful for Pepper and Happy for doing that for her.

Grateful for them for cleaning up his own mess.

He then thought back to the body guards and Mays conversation in the car and of how is identity being secret was doom to failure from the start and that if hadn't found him someone else would and upon remembering the type of enemies the avengers faced like Hydra, Stane and other terrorist organizations. Happy may had a point.

...was it really that pointless to have one?

He hide his face to protect the ones he loved, so others wouldn't worry about him and that his enemies would not target him or his family...but did it really protect anyone?

It didn't stop Toomes from figuring out and threatening his family and friends and Beck while he did show him his identity willingly it was an almost definite, he figured it out before hand and if he continues to be with the avengers other bad guys would have figured it out too... even if he did had Shield to cover his tracks.

Did he only wear the mask to only hide from own responsibility and at the benefit of no one else?

Parker's heart sank at the thought. But before he could ponder even further. A knock came from the door.

Aunt May answered it and it turn out to be Ned. Much to Peters shock and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for those of you who have not read the first chapter. This pretty much a massive deconstruction of spider-mans identity as well as why it was doom for failure.
> 
> Now of course Spider-man identity has been exposed plenty of times in the comics and it was quickly resolved by either memory wipe or by people not knowing his face when he was unmasked.
> 
> But since the MCU is a bit more realistic then the comics and more grounded on the power scale. Such methods would not work. Especially since it would take nothing short of something like an infinity stone to mind wipe the entire world and even then it would have been too dangerous to use and as for Parker's face, well face locating software would locate his identity in minutes. Which does exist in real life.
> 
> Basically the only reason was able to have his identity this long. Was due to the people not caring or knowing about him much and villains like the Vulture keeping their mouth shut about it out of gratitude and/or to take him out himself. But once someone like Beck framed Peter for terrorism and exposed it to public any chance that Parker would be able maintain such a secret is gone.
> 
> And as Happy said if Quieten hadn't exposed him someone else would. Basically despite Parker wearing a mask to protect himself and his love ones.
> 
> It wasn't going to last forever.
> 
> See you next time


	6. Fully Realized Avenger

Parker was overjoyed to see his best friend at his house. While it was only a week ago since he last saw him it felt ages.

The two youths huge each as they greeted at the door. Welcoming each-other with smiles.

'Man Ned it's so good to see you again, how is everyone?' Peter asked while Ned shrugged.

'Oh you know the same old usually stuff. Paparazzi hounding the school gate to get an interview with you. Mr. Morita nearly filing restraining orders on all of them. School still gossiping how you are some rogue bad guy the usual' Ned explain in the most casual carefree way possible which made Parker chuckle a bit.

'So Ned how's MJ doing' Parker asked. Which caused Neds face fell in a frown.

'Oh...she's...doing find' Ned tried to say casually to him, but Parker can tell from his friends voice he wasn't being fully honest with him. Ever since the court ruling, he and MJ where barely able to talk to each other and before the drone security was set up around it. He couldn't even meet her at school, due to being too dangerous if his enemies were to attack it.

Peter then remembering seeing Michelle on the school news broadcast, interviewing everyone and asking him to return home.

'If only it were that simple Jones' Parker thought to himself before looking back at Ned.

'I mean people are questioning if you too are still together or if you break up or if you have a long distance relationship...I mean did you break up with her Peter?' Ned asked in which Sighed as he thought back to his conversations with Michael shortly after his identity was exposed.

He remembered how panicked and was in a near fetal position while his girlfriend tried to comfort him which was right after he swung out of the streets to protect her in spite of her protest... he never felt so pitiful in front of her.

He remembered on wanting to break up with her so the bad guys wouldn't harm her on to brush everyone his claims:

'I'm too dangerous to be around you' Parker said

'I'm used to being in danger around you' Michael

'I can't always be there for you'

'Then make time then'

'I can die Jones!

'Everyone dies, it's what you do before that time happens and not when that happens that matters.'

She never once budged. Stubbornness to a fault too all his frustration to her and Yet...it was one of those very traits that made him fell for her.

'So, they tried to make it work, Peter would occasionally keep contact with her and would meet her in school on the days he could attain in spite of his bad rep. But then he got a call that Mac Gargan had a massive armed dealer crime ring expanded across the country and well...on thing led to another.

'...To be honest Ned...am surprise that MJ still wants to be with me at this point' Peter shrugged while Ned grumbled at his friends gloomy stat.

'Look peter, MJ still wants to be with you so be with her. Besides it's not that she would take what Jameson said at-uh wait what I mean-' Ned immediately regretted when saw Parker's sadden reaction upon reminding him J. Jonah's interview of utter roast of his best friend.

'Sorry I didn't mean to...' Ned tried to apologize but Parker shrugged it off.

'Dude its find I'am over it' Parker lied, but at this point he did not need his friend worry about him too. His Aunt, Happy and Ms. Pots where enough.

So he decided to change to a more positive subject.

'So um, I was...wondering do you want a tour of my workshop' Peter offered, which caused Neds eyes to wide up in wonder.

'You have a... workshop? a superhero workshop!?

A few minutes later Peter and Ned where one the other side of the teen's room with an enclosed space. Which Parker then gave off a voice command.

'Karen open the workshop please' Peter ordered as a blue light blink from the ceiling.

'As you command peter' the A.I responded as work-desk, digital printer, rows of cases contain devices, flipped from the back walls and suit displays rise up from the hidden floor panels.

Ned had his jaw nearly drop at what he saw. It was one thing to see him and Pete hacking and working with his stark suite. But it was another thing entirely to be in an actual place that can build it from scratch.

His work-desk which was large round and laid at the center of the workshop. Was hooked with three Laptop on the left side and hologram projectors on the right with a large laid-back chair. The walls were lined up with hundreds of web gadgets and other weapons, from bombs, grenades, electric tasers, eye lens and even few arc reactors.

But what stand out the most was the suits, which included five. Spider-Man's first homemade suite, which was just a hoodie and googles. The highly improved stark suite, which was now fully restored from it being destroyed in London, the Iron Spider suite composed of nanites which Parker used when he faced off against Thanos the stealth suit or the embarrassing named night monkey outfit that shield gave on his trip to Europe and the red and black custom one that Pete created himself and wore when taking on Mysterio.

It was like something straight out of a comic book. A superhero secret lair compacted within a lodge apartment.

'This is...SO COOL!' Ned proclaim in excitement as he almost immediately began looking around all the suits and gadgets. While Parker just chuckled as he walked into the work-space.

'I know right, I had the place design myself so I wouldn't have to go back and forth to the Avenger's compound to get access to my tech. Parker boasted as he swirled around in his chair.

'All this is stuff that I made from Mr. Stark's armory, Shield's own high tech and from Thanos's invasion at Wakanda' Peter explain coolly while Ned was busy looking at all the highly advance tech.

'So you are still like a dumpster diver only you don't use garbage' Ned committed

Parker was taken aback by that statement. After all, how else could he make tech or suit when he first started out. It's not like he has billions of dollars like most of the other heroes have. Still it is nice to supplied by actual resources.

As he continues to look over Parker's gadgets he came across a pair of glasses.

'Wait aren't these the Glasses that Tony gave you. The one that was Installed with E.I.D.I.T.H?' Ned asked as Parker looked up.

'They are, but only with a wireless connection to her, remembered what was said in the court hearing I can only access that with Fury or Ross's permission' the teen answered, before he noticed Ned offered the glasses to him.

Much to Parker's confusion.

'You should wear them more often; I think you look good with glasses' Ned cheerfully, but Peter gently push them back. Jameson words echo back at him about how he failed Tony stark.

'Maybe...Later' The wearily teen said while Ned looked disappointed but put the glasses away.

The heavy-set teen then walked over to the hologram projector. 'So this is the place you commute with the Avengers right? Parker then turn his head back to the projector.

'Sort of. Often we use it to have like a board meeting, only instead of...well an actual board meetings, we usually talk about stopping or hunting down criminals, up to date reports on how everyone is doing. That sort of thing.

'Right, ever since the desolation and the blip, I've heard on the news that tons of crime syndicates began rising in power due lack of Law enforcement and governments trying to keep themselves from falling apart. Sort of like you stopping the Manfredi mob back in Queens.' Ned nodded in understanding.

Parker then stayed quit at Ned's statement as he leans back into his chair.

'Turns out that they were only supply funds for an even larger operation'

'Wait what?' Ned asked in confusion before Parker pulled up a hologram projection of multiple crime ring and terrorist investigations that span over to the entire world map.

'Not since the Chitauri invasion has so much alien tech has invaded earth in the past Ten years and since its from Thanos's main fleet it's even more advance then the first invasion from New York. Which means that a lot more people were going to scavenge them.'

'You mean like Toomes?' Ned ask still in shock as he is now starting to realize the sure scale of the operations that Parker was trying to tell him.

'Yep but unlike Adrian who just wanted to keep a low profile...some didn't and when he went to jail, other arm dealers begin taking his place on selling off an alien tech. Scorpion being just one of many.' Peter explain as use the hologram map to show varies crime reports and sittings. Listing off Gangs, terrorist and even some rogue organizations like Hydra and A.I.M.

'Dude...' Ned gasped as saw all the operations that his friend Parker took on or still in the process to finish. Upon looking at it all the teen then came to another realization.

'Peter...you are and Avenger' Ned said causing Parker to look at with confusion as if his buddy hit his head or if all the information was bit too much for him to handle and short circuited his brain.

'Uh Ned I have been an Avenger like over a year now. What are you even talking about?

'No I mean you are an actually an Avenger now. Because well Pete no offense but you were sort of like Iron Man's sidekick given that he gave you the suit and everything' Ned said honestly which caused Parker to at him looked with disgust and slight betrayal.

I'm not his sidekick!' Parker whine but Leeds looked and remain unconvinced.

'No, you sort of were, but now you are full time superhero with your own lair and suits a fancy apartment everything. You're like living every kids fantasy!

Parker was about to retort but, he actually considered Ned words and actually looked around his place... he was living his dream. Ever since Mr. Stark saved him all those years ago back at the Stark Expo. He always wished that he could be an Avenger and when Mr. Stark brought him to Germany and had him fight Captain America, he thought he was invincible.

...My god was he so stupid. If a cold blooded criminal dropping a building on him and almost getting murdered in their fight didn't show how down right terrifying being a superhero was then a fight against mad reality manipulating alien warlord and flat out feeling himself being snap out from existence, ingrain it into his very essence. With Tony's death further empathizing it.

Being an Avenger is not just about being superhero...it was about being a soldier and willing to die not just for your country, but the world and even the universe as a whole and in the end when you try to compare that cosmic stuff to terrorist and criminals like Hydra, A.I.M and other common thugs. He was still handling the little stuff in the grand scale of things.

'If you say so Ned' Parker said with a shrugged. Ned then look at Parker out with concern when saw his lack of response.

'Oh come on man, you got to have some form a satisfaction of being an Avenger and working alongside superheroes.'

At that Parker perked and smiled as he remembered his time with the other heroes.

'That I did...you know Ned, the Avengers I never really got to know each other aside from Mr. Stark for a good long while. But as I began to hanged out with them more and got to know them more...they really felt like I... was part of a family' Peter chuckled as remembered how Rhodas talked him about his relationship with Tony. How Bucky talked about his time with Steve and the missions they went on in War World 2. Him doing experiments with Bruce Banner who was perhaps even smarter than Mr. Stark and training with Sam as they soured through the air.

But...he could never get really close to any of the them. If only because he didn't want to lose another mentor...or even be betrayed by one at that.

'Really?' Ned said gently with melancholy. Which caused a Parker freak at what Ned might think from what he just said.

'Hey that doesn't mean they replace you or anything Ned, if that's what you're thinking!'

'What you thought I has actually thinking that, come on man you know me better than that' Ned joked at his friend which caused Parker to sigh in relief before both started at laugh each other.

'But still you viewing them as family, that's deep Pete, makes me think you may not need to come to school anymore' Ned mused as while Parker shock his head.

'I'm being treated as a part time Avenger until I graduated from high school this spring' Parker remarked as laid back in his seat while wrapping his arms around his head.

'And since I'm already 17 I will soon be pass on as full on adult. No longer a kid'

'Which will also go for all of us' Ned added on as Parker nodded in agreement.'

'So, are you...still going to school tomorrow meet with the rest of us to catch to up?' Ned asked Parker who remain silent before groaning at the thought.

The experience he went through school after his identity had been revealed...where not pleasant to say the least but since MJ and Ned where there he can at least try for them.

'Sure, See you tomorrow.


	7. The Legend of The Hunter

In an enclosed warehouse on the outskirts of New Jersey.

Mac was pissed hell he was beyond piss. He was utterly enraged at having his entire operation taken down by a kid, the same who humiliated him all those years ago.

Everything was going so well for the past five years after half the universe was snapped from existed. So, few police officers so few so called heroes to stop him from building up his business and took the alien dealership far beyond what Adrain could even dreamed of.

Staying low keep under the Rader. That fucking cowardly idiot, with the type of weapons they had had could outright blown up the Rader. With the stuff he gotten from the latest invasion from the so-called mad titan they scavenged from the avengers compound itself as well other gadgets from the battle site. He was able do something that even Obadiah Stane failed to do.

Replicate the Iron Man armor. Oh, sure it may not be powered by some fancy arc reactor, but in all honestly who cares? The latest alien tech more than made up for it and oh boy how it did, that it enchanted his body like Captain America with the addition of claws, and a stinger that could tear through even vibranium as easy as rice paper and when he had his entire boys outfitted with it. Not even Shield or even a fucking Avenger could take him down.

He could have been known as the man who overwhelmed Shield, outgunned War Machine and him and his business would have been a force to reckon with feared even. But that brat ruin it all, with one stupid command that made him a laughing stock to the world at large.

Oh, of how he wished Toomes just told him about the kid. Things would have gone so much smoother.

Still it could be worse.

Lucky for him some of his guys from the outside got him bail time and now he was back to square one.

The once empowered criminal then looked at his surroundings among where a couple of crooks, some new others from his old gang, talking about business and other upcoming operations. Some of which Gargan was already considering.

'Maybe it would be good to stay low for now, just to build my organization back again. Wait for the next alien invasion or something' The scared arms dealer thought as ran through multitude plains in his head before a sound came at the door.

Everyone turns their heads at the door already arming their weapons and ready to fire at a moment's notice in case they have been found out and from the door came a shield agent Dmitri.

Tsk!' Mac spat as he saw the agent.

Dmitri Smerdyakov, a former member of his gang that turn out to be the inside man working for shield. What the hell was he even doing here?' Gargan mused before dashing that lingering thought away.

Well whatever he can at least take off some steam that from that humiliation of an operation.

'Semrdi...' Mac mocked as he began loading his gun. Good to see you come back here, what you think I will let you back in after you nearly set my guys up!?

The man remains quit at the thinly veiled threat and not once did he should show even a grimace of fear.

'If had wanted to expose you Donald I would have done it months ago. In the same way that this entire club would've been dismantled by Shield the very moment you stepped out of prison.

The felon arms dealer then narrowed eyes at being mocked at. 'Oh, you think I should feel grateful for you or something!?' he lashed out as he readied his gun to fire.

'No... to provide you with an opportunity' Dmitri declared and suddenly a moment later all the men in the ware house where disarmed of their firearms by flying knives that seemingly at came seeming out of nowhere and so fast none of the gangsters even knew what happen.

'What the hell...' Mac whispered to himself as he rubbed his hand in silent with him being in shock by the unforeseen instantaneous action then the pain in his wrist. While an emotion that he rarely felt slowly crept into his heart.

Fear.

Which only further increased when another man came out of the shadows the one that thrown the knives. A tall bulking Russian, wearing a lion pelted vest stood and black cargo pants stood before him. His hair a wild mess of dreadlocks. His face and his chest which laid bared with no shirt were covered in scars. While spotting a dirty thick mustache and beard that covered his face.

Yet the one thing that caused Mac Gargan to squirm was the man's eyes that seem to glow a fiery yellow and his pupils almost slitting like a cat's. Like he was looking at a mad animal in human form, while the man looked at him as if he where food or prey.

And the criminal could do nothing but pray that he wouldn't treated him as such.

'As my brother has told you, and the opportunity is presented to you, to all of you. A once an a life time opportunity...to destroy the spider.' The animal theme announced in thicken Russian accent as the other men began whispering among themselves.

'And how do you know you can take down Spider-Man huh?' one the guys question.

'Exactly the kid is back up by shield and the Avengers and some little manhunt, is not going to do him in!' a women shouted while the scarred man merely laugh back at her.

'And what makes you think that we will be fighting the Avengers?' he questioned which caused both accusers to look back at themselves.

'Let me assure you...The plans have been made. So that no agent or any other hero will be able to save the Spider, in fact they are already set in motion. All I am doing here is merely recruiting all the allies I can gather before I launch my assault.

'...Set in motion' Mac repeated 'so this guy is organized and has plain that out far out ahead to huh?'

I don't mean to soon like a hater but you didn't answer on how you can take down Spider-Man even without the avengers and Shield backing him up.

The pelted man then smiled viciously as he bared his teeth. 'Because my friends I am Kraven the hunter and I always bring down my pray.'

Later that Night in an old down apartment Mac Gargan was shaking in a combination of terror and acceptations.

'Kraven the Hunter' he repeated to himself in awe unable to process on what he just heard.

'Kraven, also known as the Lion of Russia, a fabled Mercenary that was basically a modern folktale that the boys tell each other to each to freighted or toughen themselves up. Someone with the strength of captain America and the skills of the black panther and the fury of that of hulk. Who was so unstoppable that he felled an entire army on his lonesome and viciously murdered anyone that dared stood in his way?

And the way Scorpion looked at him there is no doubt about it is him.

After The famed Solider of fortune announced his named the entire gang pretty much join up with him or rather dared not refused him and as for Gargan himself it was almost a dream come true as if his prayers have truly been answered.

'Spider-Man, oh Peter Parker you are defiantly going to wish I carved you up, if you knew exactly what you are up against.'


	8. The Deference Between Hero and Soldier

Parker then stood out in front of Mid Tech high the school for gifted students. At one time Peter once upon time felt privilege to be at a high-level school and now. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Ever since he'd been outed as a superhero. He had to follow a strict procedure each and every time he goes to school. By none other then Principal Morita himself.

He was never to use his powers while on school property unless given an emergency or requested by the teacher. Any and all tech aside from his suit is to be left behind in the security office and only accessed through permission from school faculty. To give the school notice when he does attend. So classes can be assigned to him and lastly if Parker is indeed assaulted at school it will be his duty as Avenger to keep them away from school as far as possible.

In many ways, he felt more restricted then back when he tried to maintain his secret identity.

And this was only the first of the crap he had to do deal with before even entering the school.

When Parker entered, he was greeted by his fellow classmates who stood as far away from him as possible as if he were about to attack them and he can't really blame them. From the framing of Mysterio and now Jamerson interview of him. People were avoiding him even more than usual. Not wanting to get involved with a...

Menace.

Yet even that wasn't the end of it as when Parker came by his locker. With it being covered with graffiti, saying words like freak, monster, get out and murderer. With some the messages even carved into the locker door itself. There have been attempts to repair the locker, but that didn't stop the students from damaging all over again. Eventually the facility just gave up.

Parker sighed as he opens his locker and grabbed his books and went off to class. Until he came face to face with Brad and his group of cronies

'Hello freak, good see your back' the teenager sneered, while Peter tried to look away.

Brad, if there was someone worse than Flash Thompson it was him. Because while Thompson was only really only annoying, Brad was far more willing to be violent, if only because that if Peter ever did fought back. Brad can easily turn it around and say that that it was him who started it and due Peter's superpowers and his bad rep. The bully can and has gotten away with it countless of times.

An on top of that he wasn't alone in his hatred for him as Brad managed to get quit a following among the students who where often at his back and call whenever the teen hero tried to start anything with him.

'So, tell me how many did you kill last time on that mission of yours or are your gonna cry like a bitch as you did to Jameson? Brad continued to mock, while Parker tried his best ignored him. But his tormentor refused.

"HEY Listen to me!' The Asian shouted as he nearly shoved Parker to the floor. Which nearly caused Spidey to shrug back in response but hesitated. Brad then grinned viciously before growling at the Hero.

'Oh, what's wrong Spidey? What are you going do huh? Bite like a spider can, hit me like a spider can?' he rhymed and sung like some he some sort of low beat rapper. 'Or are going shot me with one of those drones huh like you did last time!?'

Parker grunted as he tried to force his temper under control as he tried to get back up and walk away from the bully, yet one of Brads goons blocked his path and held his arms...it took everything Pete had to not throw them off.

'You know Parker, I really don' really get why you keep trying getting back to school, no one wants you here, because everyone is afraid of you here and even MJ has given up on you!'

At that Parker gripped his fingered in anger at Brad talking bad about his girlfriend, but continued to keep himself in check.

'Oh what, you think that bitch wants you after all the times you ditch her to be with your Avenger buddies!' Brad insulted Peter which caused the super powered teen's body to nearly jolt up in response, when Brad called Jones a bitch.

Just the very thought of referring her to a fucking dog, like she was someone's owner or that Brad owns her...

Driven Parker to complete utter rage.

The teen superhero with a mere flex from his shoulders instantly shrugged off the grips of brads cronies who backed away from him in fear. But Brad stood his ground even as Parker stared back at him hatefully. As if the school thug wanted to hit him.

But nothing came from it when one the teachers immediately entered the hallway.

'Hey whatever it is break it up!' He shouted. Which caused brad and his gang to back off.

'We were just minding our own business until this psycho came here and attack us' Brad lied as he went for his old wounded gazelle stick. Which Peter had seen way too many times to get a repeat of:

He and his friends will pretend to get beat up and Peter will be reported to the principal's office and be given a lecture of him not wanting to endanger his students and him being threaten to get kick out of the school.

Not wanting to do that today he moved as fast possible to get to class before the teacher could call out to him.

From then on, the day went by as a usual, sitting in class, taking lessons and talking to Ned about graduation, superheros and other things on the media, basically if it weren't for Brad and the shunning of the other students. It felt like any other day in school.

But the biggest change was Flash himself.

For the longest time Thompson didn't so much as speak to him when he learned about his identity, but unlike everyone else in school. It wasn't out of fear or malice. But more shocking enough by embarrassment and shyness. As he was like some sort of shy fanboy of him. Which in a way he was.

It wasn't like they are friends or anything, but they weren't enemies either. Not anymore anyway and from a few smiles here and there, they never even had a real conversation.

As for MJ Due to having a different school schedule and her taking part job as a news reporter for the school. He can only really see her at after school.

And usually any conversations or even a date with her was cut off by getting missions from the Avengers or from upcoming robberies from queens and hopefully this time, he now actually has a break. He can actually spend some real time with her...

Hopefully.

As the bell ringed to single the end of classes, Peter meets Michelle outside of school. Appearance wise she didn't change much. Her hair was bit shorter and wore a little bit of make up on her lips and looked a bit clean up in her appearance. But otherwise she is still looked like the same girl that he had fallen in love with.

As he appeared her Jones smiled at him. 'Good to see you back loser' she playful insulted which Parker just shrugged his head and smiled. Never thought hearing her talking down to him would feel so reassuring.

'Good to see you too' He responded back before kissing her on the lips with her returning back in kind.

These moments. It was these moments made Parker want to come back to school, it was these moments with the girl of his dreams. That made the bullying, the shunning and even withstanding Jameson worthwhile. For it was these moments when he kisses her, spending time with her, laughing with her having fun with her. That made all the troubles he faced all seem to disappear if only for an instant.

Oh, what could he do without her?

'I...uh heard about- I mean I saw your video with Beth and Jason' Parker said as awkwardly break off from the kiss.

'Ya I know, would break up with if you didn't' MJ Joked or at least is what Peter thought. He often can't tell.

'So are you just coming in to say hi or...' Jones begin to asked already expecting Peter to leave for another mission. But to her surprise he shook his head.

'No MJ, I 'm officially RNR, I probably won't be going back to the Avengers for at least a few days,so...'

'...So?' Jones repeated if wanting to make sure what her boyfriend is saying is indeed correct.

'We can go on a date tonight!' Parker exclaims

'Wait...are you serous!?' Michelle double checked. Her and Peter haven't been on a date or a real actually date since that terrifying swing in down town. So, to actually have time to go on one. It... almost seem foreign to her now.

Parker then looked at MJ sadly. 'Wait so does that mean you don't want...'

'I never said that!' Michael replied instantly before recomposing herself. 'It's you're so use to going off and being a superhero that I thought...it would never happen and I already have plans tonight...'

'You don't have to cancel-

'No, no its find. I'm find just...let me know when before the night comes okay?' Michael clumsy said while trying to keep herself from stuttering as she smiles at Parker. While he once again smiles back at her '

'I'll let you know.'

'Good'

'Well see you soon' Parker said as he walks away from MJ, while she did the same thing

'You too'

After some time, pass as Parker then arrived at the gate of his school ready to leave and prepare for his date with his girlfriend.

'I can't after believe how lucky things turn out to be, for once maybe for just one night I can finally-' he talked to himself a bit before a group of police officers begin to surrounded him and then immediately all those happy thoughts that Parker had vanished when he remembered Brads assault on him.

Later in the principal office.

TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION!?' Peter shouted at his Principle while he up stood in the office.

'You know the rules Mr. Parker under no exceptions are you excused for nearly assaulting a student' Morita spoke calmly as he folded his hands on his desk even when the super-powered teen yelled at him.

'But he is the one that assaulted me!'

'And because of that his sentence is doubled that of yours'

At the hearing that, Parker then calmed himself down. While the Principle just shook his head in disappointment.

'Mr. Parker I can understand your frustration with Brad and his goons in fact this is his last warning for assaulting you. But even then, from I heard from Mr. Dent you were about to assault him.

Peter then remembered back during his confrontation and how he almost struck back at him, but he wasn't going to do that...right? Even he wasn't so sure.

'...I... wasn't going to hurt him' Peter tried to reason, but it didn't sound convincing. Not to himself, let alone to Mr. Morita

'Your intent speaks otherwise young man and as such i cannot let you go unpunished. You must realize Parker that you... are far beyond the category of what can be classified as human and after what you have recently gone through...I have every right to keep my eye one you'

Anger then begin to swell inside Parker upon hearing at his principle accused him of.

'You can't possible-

'It's nothing to do with Mysterio!' the Principal snapped back, which caused the teen to step away in confusion.

'Or to be more specific it has nothing to do with Jameson and the trash heap he keeps pinning on you. No Mr. Parker the reason I'm more concern with you more than Brad is you all for indents and purposes you are a child solider!

Upon hearing that world. Parker's mind went numb as if, he couldn't even comprehend at what his Principle accused him of being.

'Look I know it might be the cause bu-

'I believe we need to stop the patronizing and look at what you and what the Avengers are. You are soldier and like any other solider, they fight they die and often kill and like any other solider they often face the full horrors that come from war. The principal said solemnly with his head down.

'I know because my Grand Father experience it first hand when he was part of the Howling commandos and even when passed away at the rip age of 86... he never truly recovered from his experience.'

Parker cast his eyes down at the grim understanding of it all. There was reason why the principal kept using those Captain America workout videos despite him being a wanted fugitive at the time.

'And I cannot imagine on the effects it can on the psyche a child.' Moritis said with a bit of sadness echoing off his voice.

Parker then remain silent at what his Principle said to him and then remembered what Jameson ask to the audience to the camera.

'Do you...want this boy this... menace to be your savior!?' the last words of 's speech haunting him even now.

His own Principal doesn't see him as a hero who can take care of himself But a troubled juvenile that could snap at any moment.

Like he needs his damn pity.

'Mr. Morita. With all due respect, I am not a child anymore and I definitely do not need to treated as one. The Avengers don't treat me like a kid, Nick Fury doesn't not treat like a kid and neither does anyone else in shield. At least for the most part. Why? because there are barely any Avengers left in the world to protect it and I am one of them.

The Principal took a long moment of silence at what his young student said before sighing in exasperation. 'Then I suppose you do not mind sitting down for detention and for my personal advice try looking therapy. Good day Mr. Parker.

After a few hours later Parker was finally let out of school as he was able to retrieve his superhero stuff. He was too mad to even bother swing across New York even when he can do it even without bothering to keep be his costume on.

Not like it matters anymore.

Parker never asked for much as an Avenger, as Spider-Man or even as Peter Parker. At least not much in the past. All he wanted was to go to school. Socialize with his friends hang out with his girlfriend. But no, he had to be bullied and pitied by his own Principal who sees him as a threat just because he has super powers.

'If only he wasn't so right.' Parker thought as he slumped on a nearby building.

The young man knew he was basically a child solider, knew that, He just-didn't want to associate it with the theme of a superhero. Because a superhero is more than just solider.

Soldiers kill, superheroes save.

Soldiers follow orders from superiors. Heroes follow their Heart.

Soldiers inspire fear and confrontation. Heroes inspire bravery and peace'

Right?

...Or at least that is what he told himself.

But regardless of whenever he was a soldier or not. What hurt most from the Principals words was the fear that he was going to harm his students. As if he would.

In spite...of all the experiences that he went through...

Damn it all.

All he wanted from today was to go on one stupid in date!

The honking of a car suddenly caught Peter's attention.

It was sports car with a smooth silver paint of coating that pulled up to Parker. The front window then slide down revealing Flash Thompson in the driver seat. Having that same condescending smirk that Parker had long known for years

'Hey what's up dick-weed ?'


	9. The Fears of an Affair

Parker Looked at Flash for a long moment. Before rolling his eyes and turning his back on him.

'Goodbye Flash' Parker snark in an annoyance, before walking away. As if he had enough to deal with.

Flash realizing, he did not get the intended quickly drove his car up to him.

'Whoa wait, hold I didn't mean that Spider-Man, Parker-I wanted to say I'm sorry' Flash tried to apologize but the piss off brunette keep on walking.

Determine Thompson keeping driving up to Peter. 'Look I know I was pretty much an asshole to you all your life, but I really want to make it up to you.'

'...and all these months you decided do this now right after I got out of detention?' Peter question as he became further unconvinced that Flash wants to help him.

The black-haired youth gave off a frustrated gruff at Parker's stubbornness.

'Look just let me give you a lift to your place okay? Unless you want to walk all the way there without web swinging.

Parker was about to retorted when he realized that it will take over half an hour on foot to reach his place and since flash is offering him ride to his apartment. Which in turn could save him time making more web fluid...

'Oh, find whatever'

And upon hearing that answer Parker's rival smirked in the victory.

The Spider-themed hero had to admit, while had been in many fancy cars before. Thompson's car defiantly stands out the most even when comparing to Tony Stark's collection.

Smoothed black leather seats, built in HD TV Screens, motion controls which basically allowed the car to drive itself and even built in a built in champagne fridge. The best that money can buy really and something that Parker at one point thought of getting himself.

'That is until he saw how May's own car was vandalized and graffiti-ed on. shortly after having his identity reveal. Which instantly push those wishful fantasy out of his mind.

'So, Spider-Man can I still call you Parker?' Flash ask but, Peter remain a silent

'Right Parker it is, anyway I was wondering if you like to go to party that I'm hosting, most of the school is already going so. You don't even need an invitation.'

'Are you doing this to pity me flash' teen said rudely which caught Thompson off guard.

'What no, I just wanted you to have fun, to enjoy yourself for a bit before you get called back by the Avengers. To be normal for once.

'Since when have I ever been normal Flash?' Parker nearly shouted at his former bully. Eugene looked hurt at that comment before looking away in guilt.

'You have been mocking me and harassing, me for years Thompson, how do I know this is just some, some publicity stunt to make yourself poplar, huh? or just to humiliate me more, why should I go, why should I trust you!?

Flash keep mouth shut at that for a few moments, as he was still trying to get the words out and after a few moments of silence began to spoke up again.

'Its...just like I said Parker to make it up to you' Flash answered in a pleading tone. Which made Parker realized that the former bully meant what he said.

'Look...I'm not asking forgiveness if I were you, I wouldn't forgive me either. I just that thought a party and getting wasted was something that you would enjoy... but if you don't want to come...it's find...I don't blame you.' Flash explain as he felt his words choking, clearly hurt by the superhero's words. Much to Parker bitter realization.

The two seniors remain quit for the rest of the trip until they came upon Parker's residence.

'Well here we are see you later' Thompson said he begins to drive away. However Peter stop him by placing his right hand on his car.

'Look Flash, back then I-I'm sorry it's just I've been so much today and I...' he tired to apologize, but ceased explaining himself. When The black haired youth just shook his almost amused.

'It's find Parker really it is. I had it coming, just know that the party is always open for you and besides MJ will be there too.' Flash explain which caused the Spider hero to take a step back in bewilderment.

'Say what?'

Flash then looked at him in confused. 'You now MJ your girlfriend, what she didn't told you?'

...No' Parker simply said almost at a loss for words.

'Huh...weird' well anyway see later Parker. Flash said as he drove off. While Peter steady begins to walk back to his apartment.

'So let me get this straight' Aunt May said as she had a hand on her chine and brow narrowed in concentration.

'Your Girl, Michael Jones, was already invited to your former bullies party and she never told you?

'Ya pretty weird right?' Parker confirmed, while trying to act as innocently as possible in despite the way to hid his real feelings.

'I would call it outright suspicious if you ask me' but then I haven't been a teenage in like what? 30 years. So what do know.' May waved her hands up in the air and shrugged.

'Even so...why did you think MJ didn't mention it?

'She was properly cheating you behind your back' the older Parker said extremely casually, which caused Parker's mouth drop down in horror.

'What?' Peter gasped, while his Aunt just shrugged.

'Hey you said you wanted Me to be honest, kid so I'm being honest, I mean stuff like this happen all the time when I was young. People broke, got back together and cheated on each other as naturally as one breaths air. but the again it could vastly differently from your school.

'MY SCHOOL IS EXACTLY LIKE THAT!' Peter scream. While May looked back at her Nephew, surprised. Completely not expecting that answer.

'Huh...strange, amazing how so many things changed back in my day. Yet I guess Teen relationships are the sole exception' May nodded her head to the left in thought.

'Have tried hooking to one of the younger avengers in your age group?

'MAY !?' Peter gasped in horror clearly not in the mood for jokes.

'Right sorry, but Peter I am sure you just exaggerating, maybe the reason that Micheal didn't told you is because she didn't want you to get the wrong idea.

'and if not?' Parker only for May wave up her in hands in sad acceptance.

'Things happen Pete'

'But if that's so...why didn't she just break up with me I mean... I told her to break up with me but she just.' the young hero stuttered as begin to rub hands across his face in angst. 'Why didn't she just be honest with me?

Aunt then got up from her coach and walked towards to her nephew with determination in her face.

'I suggest you go to your friend's party, talk to her and let her know what's wrong, that's the best advice I can give to you kiddo and besides if things don't work out for you and Jones like they sort of...didn't work out with me and Happy, they will be plenty girls out there you can get together with.

The brunette teen then took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He knows that May is right about this, as he himself always knew something like this could happen to him and MJ. He could understand she wanted to break up with him or maybe this was just an over-blown misunderstanding on his part. but even then a part of him felt that she was cheating on him being dishonest with him. Despite the fact that she was the most brutal honest person he knows.

Getting bullied by Brad, looked down upon by the Principle, those are things he can handle, but losing Michael Jones like this...

It makes you wonder why he even bothered coming back to Queens.

In an unknown location, somewhere within the city of New York.

'Are the preparations set Ticker?' Kraven commanded, while a middle age Caucasian nodded in approval.

'Took over a year and half to perfect this, but it is done finally. Once its operational no one from shield, the avengers or anyone else will be able to exist enter in or out of the city' the man then paused a moment for a bit to double take what he said 'Well for the most part anyway.

Karven gave a single light gruff in approval 'It is enough, those that managed to escape. My men will hunt them down and make an example of them' the time of the hunt is almost upon us.'

Ticker then stared at oddly and fearfully at the hunter, dreading of what the plans he had for the city. But in all honesty, he would be a damn idiot to oppose him and that goes for over half of the goons under his control really.

But still, there is something that is bothering him.

'If you don't mind me asking, just...what exactly did the kid did to you to make you go this far. Everyone here has a reason, but, yours is a complete enigma.

The legendary Mercenary didn't answer for a seeming impossible amount of time before as the man gradually but steadily bared his teeth in a blood thirty grin at the engineer and at a first Ticker thought that he overstepped his bounds.

'Not every man is driven by hatred my friend, but often driven for the lust and glory for battle and this boy, hehehe' the hunter laughed sadistically.

'Let's just say I haven't felt this anticipation in a long time.'

Ticker stared the mercenary for a in an awkward hesitant moment, before brushing it off.

'Well if there one thing about him, is that the rumors right about him being crazy are true at least. 'Man I can only imaged how much this thing would sell on the black market,' Ticker thought and chuckled as he begins adding the finishing touches to his greatest work. 'If me and Toomes still did business we probably would have gotten richer then even the great Tony stark.'

'Humph live and learn' the man said to himself fondly as he continues on with his work. By the time he is done, he'll be out of the city, by the end of the day out of state and by next week out of the country. Because regardless whenever Kraven succeeds in his scheme or not. He would want no part in it or anywhere near it.

Chapter 10: Shunning Himself from Wild Teen Heaven  
Chapter 8

Peter remembered, back when he was last invited to Liz's party, shortly after his friend found out about his secret identity and without his consent blab it to everyone in school, he was friends with Spider-Man just because Flash insulted him. Back when everyone thought he and the superhero were completely different people.

Oh man how times changed.

When he and Ned arrived at the Thompson residence, he can't help but admit that he is impress. It made Liz's own place looked moderate when you compared the two and even when he visited Mr. Stark's place. It felt more like an oversize apartment or condo then an actual house.

But, Flash Thompson's Home. It was an actual real-life Mansion. With peril white lime stone walls, a massive court yard that stretch over half a mile in length and even a built in pool. Its fancy and elegant deign and architect reminded him a lot of all the buildings and monuments he saw during his trips to Berlin and Venice.

If it weren't for the muffled music and flashlights coming from the back yard pool. One would never guess that something like a teen party would take place here.

But when Peter and his friend went inside the Mansion. He was even more floored on how lavish it looked. With white marble floors. Pristine golden wallpaper, that seem to shine without a speck of dirt. A massive double staircase that led to up to the second floor, while a massive elaborate chandelier that hanged at the center from the ceiling above. While finely crafted stands and sofas line up on both sides of the hallway.

Flash wasn't kidding on what he said back then. When he and his classmates stayed at that hotel in Venice, on how he was that he was back home. Because has far as Parker is concern he does live in a hotel.

'...Man, it feels like entering into a royal palace or something.' Ned committed and Peter can't help but agree. He felt that even with all the money he earned as an Avenger he could never make anywhere nearly as much to live in something like this. Even if he lived 10 lifetimes over.

'Parker!' Flash from above the balcony from the second floor, before quickly coming down the stairs. To greet him warmly, before looking dismissively at Ned.

'And Ned' Thompson, acknowledge with barely a look, but the fact he even did that. At least showed he was trying to be civil.

'Hey' Leeds responded back meekly. Not even sure he should even be here.

'Well, what are guys waiting for the party is in the back' The rich boy declared as he ran off to the Back yard. While Peter and Ned followed him.

The party was massive as the entire pool and the kitchen, was packed with nearly everyone from school. Most where already in bathing suits and playing in the pool or inside drinking beverages, chips, candy and cooked food, which included but not limited to: burgers, hot-dogs, steak, chicken wings and even shrimp. While some of the other kids were either dancing inside the mansion or just taking selfies with their phones.

It was a teen paradise. That could be praised by the Gods themselves.

Ned then looked at Parker with a longed narrow looked. Causing the brunette teen looked at him as if he were crazy.

'Wow..' Ned stutted in awe steady walked across the place as tried to take everything in.

'Its like walking into the halls of Valhalla, only that it has, has boom boxes and stereo's' committed as he looked continued to look around the place.

'I can't believe you almost didn't go to this party. This is Amazing!' Leeds declared joyously, while Parker had his head down

'Yeah' he replied sadly. While Ned look at him with concern.

'Whats wrong Pete?

'Its just that...' the brown haired hero tried to say while playing with his figures awkwardly on how to best answer.

'I...didn't expect this party to be this...good?

Ned's eyes then winded in exaggerated shock and horror at the revelation of what his web-head friend stated..

'YOU WANTED THIS PARTY TO SUCK!?' Ned almost screamed at Parker in hushed yet shouted voice. While the later groan in announce at Ned blowing it out of proportions.

...thou it was somewhat the truth all the same.

'Well no... maybe I don't know, it's just that well I thought, MJ was going here and...' The teen tried to hasty explain, but Leeds wasn't going to have any of that.

'So you weren't even going to take your girl to this party. Dude, I would bring my ex. My fucking ex to this party this party. Just to because of how fucking awesome it is. I mean seriously Pete, what the fucking hell!?

Peter then looked down to the ground shamefully. At Ned accusations, even if it was a bit more complicated than that. When he accepted Flash invention, a part of him did wanted to enjoy the party and have fun. But a larger part did hope it sucked so MJ wouldn't be interested in the former jerk-ass.

Boy did that blown up in his face.

Yet even so, he should be fair to Ned. His friend deserves to be at this party, after sticking by him for so long.

'Well you see the reason I... hoped that this party wouldn't go well, was because I thought MJ was cheating me with Flash'

Ned's furious face was then placed replace with one of understanding at comrades dilemma.

'Oh, Pete you shouldn't worry about that, Michelle loves you and would never anything like that.' His said reassuringly. While Parker smiled back him. Knowing that his buddy would offer him words of comfort.

'Unless Thompson has something you have that you don't' Ned reasoned back bluntly almost a second later. His voice barely having any emotion in it.

Parker doubled back at him. His smiled almost frozen to his faced. Too stun to even express to what his supposed best friend stated to him.

'...What do you mean?' stated in an equally emotionless voice. Almost mimicking Leeds.

'Well aside from, you being a superhero.' Ned explain as he gestured to Parker to look at Flash.

'He's is poplar' he explain as Peter saw Thompson talking happy with a whole group of people near him.

'He's loaded' Ned then gestured to a butler who was giving out gift baskets to the other guests.

'And he has a career in bio Engineering-'

'Wait what!?' the teen superhero gasped in shock, while Ned then showed a video of Eugene working on bio technology and another post declaring his internship.

'But I thought...Flash only gotten in Mid Tech due to his parents bribing the school.' Peter stuttered as he can't believing that Thompson could rival him in intelligence too.

Ned stood quit as his buddy sadly read over the article. 'Everyone did, me included, until that thing was posted on twitter, Tumbler and Instagram.

'Well...' Parker begin to panic as now knows that Flash of all people has a real chance of taking away his girl. 'There has to be something I have over him aside from me being a superhero right!?'

Ned then thought about long and hard. Before answering.

'...You have a hot bod' Leeds exclaim plainly. While Peter just stared at Ned for bit, before nodding in agreement before nodding in agreement.

'Okay there is that...MJ likes hot bods' said to himself in an almost calm voice.

'No not like Pete. Love. Everyone love's hot bods,' Ned declared seriously with a smirk 'Everyone and as long as you have that going. You definitely have the advantage over Thompson.'

Parker then took everything that Ned said and realize that he is right. Ever since he gotten that spider-bite, his entire body transformed into that of athletic Olympian champion. With washboard abs, bugling yet smooth biceps and pecs.

A body that would most people would require months to even come close to reaching and the last time he saw Flash half naked. He was not in the best of shape.

Maybe Aunt May was right he was probably worrying about nothing.

'Hey nerds what's up?' Flash called up to Pete and Ned and when they turn back to look at Flash. Both their Jaws almost dropped when they looked at the former bully.

Flash was now wearing a black tank top and short swim trunks. Which showed off his now muscular arms, broad shoulder and legs. When Thompson didn't hear them a response to him. He looked confused before looking down at himself, and realize why they are reacting to him like.

'Oh yeah, I forget mention, for the pass five months I have been working out just so I can have a body like your Spider-Man and boy was it torture.' Flash said, doing one thumb push-ups casually on the pool floor while, Ned and Peter stood still in shock at what they are seeing, too stun to even even say word.

'Had to change my entire diet, do push-ups, set-ups, pull ups and Hand stands over a hundred times over every day none stop and that not counting the weight lifting' Flash continue to explain as he then begin flip his workout and did reverse planche push-ups. 'At times I felt like was going to break myself apart, there were moments I thought I really was going to die through all that work out...but it is all worth it.'

Flash then flipped himself up and garbed his tank top before having the most smug smile he ever had. 'Fest your eyes'

And with a single pull Thompson ripped apart his shirt . Exposing his entire upper body for all to see.

If Peter thought him having superior bod would give brownie points now he was seriously mistaken.

'Flash's body...he looked like a black skin Adonis, while he may not be as ripped as the spider themed hero. He was very near dammed near close to it and what he lacked in that apartment his slightly more buffer build more than made up for it. If Peter's own athletic build was like that an Olympian champion, then Flash's broader build was like that of a quarterback superstar.

And while both Teens where straight as an arrow in terms of preferences both them can't helped but admirer Flash Thompson's body. Partially Parker, because unlike flash, he earned that build, not just by accident. Even other the party guest took notice as most of the girls and even the guys begin taking pictures with their phones of Flash's own hard earn bod.

The dark haired hunk then smiled as he continues to pose and flex at his swooning audience as they continue to take pictures of him. While Ned and Peter kept their silent. As any sort thing or so called advantage that Parker had over Flash is gone.

'I..umm...well there always other gi-' Ned tried to comfort his friend but Parker just back away from him.

'Just-stop it Leeds I...' Peter tried to speak up but was at a complete loss for words. Before huffing and retreating back inside the house.

A few minutes later, After Flash showed off his muscled form. With sparkles sweets dripping down his chest from the posing. Began looking for his idol hoping his idol was impress.

But he could't find Parker anywhere, only Ned who sat in a chair alone.

'He where Pete?' Thompson asked but Ned barely responded.

'He...I don't know, maybe in the kitchen?'

Flash eyed Ned uneasy completely not getting what Ned was on about. Yet when went the kitchen, Parker was there as his friend said he was sitting at the bar. Only instead of enjoying the party like he thought he would. His idol laid his head on the the table in misery.

The teen superhero then heard someone sat near same, but didn't to look up his head to realize who it is.

'What do you want Flash?' Parker asked while the teenage hunk raised his eyebrow in amusements, before grabbing a bottle of scotch and two glass cups from the counter and then began pouring the drink into both of the glasses.

'An't it oblivious' Flash answered almost mockingly. 'I'm wondering why my favorite superhero is not enjoying the party'

The brunette teen then snorted at the answer. 'Look Thompson, I get you want to pay me back and everything, with this party but I am just not in the mood. expecally you showing off like that.' Parker growled bitterly, while Flash just rolled up his eyes in annoyance.

'Okay Parker, let me give it to you straight, that whole body building, that was all me, but this party the entirety of it is for everyone not just you.' Flash stated bluntly while Peter looked at him in confusion. While Flash sighed.

'Peter...when I... nearly died at back in London and seeing you being exposed by Beck and having with all the shit you went through after that' It made me realize something...life does not go forever. Especially the life of the teenager and Yet you kept on fighting. Even after everyone turn against you. It truly inspired me to be a better person. It made me want to be a better person not just to you but to everyone.'

Thompson said passionately. While Peter looked impressed at how much the jerk matured in a short time. In a way that sort of reminded like him.

'And the thing is Parker, were not going to be kids much longer. In few short six months all of us will be graduating. With most people here already having a future plan out and the thing is...aside from maybe after school is out this summer. This will properly going to be the last time I'm going to have a party like this.

Peter's eyes then winded upon hearing what Flash said and saw how everyone else, but him was having so much fun. Thompson didn't just did this party just him. It was for everyone in school, while he was busy worrying about a problem that may not even existed. He basically letting the best party of the century slip him by.

Ned was right what the actual hell was he even doing? Can he even act like a normal teenager anymore?

'Look, you don't need to be here Parker, I think you do, but I am not going to force you. Just as I have said back in the car. Just know that I will always look out for you because...even if we may never be friends...you will always be my hero.' Flash then walked away from the kitchen and took one the two glasses with him. Leaving the other one and the main bottle next to the downcast hero.


	10. The Best of Parties, The Worst of Nights

Peter Parker took one long look at the glass cup and the bottle of Scotch, Thompson left him with. He was not legal to drink. But then again no one else at the party seem to be or even care and at this point in time neither did he.

After everything that he went through, during the past year. Fighting aliens, being framed, humiliated on T.V. maybe drowning his sorrows would be a good thing. Or at the very least let him take the first step to actually enjoying the party.

However, before he could even a single action. He then notices a girl that was familiar to him in the crowd. Before realizing it was MJ. Who decided come to the party after all. Thou she didn't seem all that happy.

Taking a deep breath, The teen superhero, then grabbed both the scotch and the glass cups with him and walked over to her. While she in turn pretended to ignore him as if she been caught.

'So...' Parker began to speak as he sated next her.

'This is what you meant by having other plans?'

Michael then tried to conceal herself from her embarrassment at her being exposed. Before giving up on the act and sighing.

'Sorry look, Peter, I did had plains to go to this and Flash seemed nice enough about it and what with all the...work and drama I had to go through, I thought I would be able to take a break. It's just well, since you're staying longer here longer then usual and you two having...' she paused a bit. Trying come up the right nicest thing she about the two rivals relationship she can say.

'...A history with each other I thought you would be angry if I wanted to go' She admitted. But Parker just chuckled lightly at her, while leaning back at the wall beside her.

'Really worried about the that huh? He continued to laugh. He really was worrying about nothing after all.

'Look...MJ, if you wanted to go to this party,I would have gone with you. What happen to me and Flash in the past...it's done, gone, dead. Where not even enemies now.'

Michelle then gave off a look of surprise before smiling warmly at her boyfriend.

'All I wanted from you Michael, is to be happy and to be happy with you' Parker said remembering the words that Both his Aunt and Thompson had told. Him being honest with her and enjoying the moments while they last.

'So' he as he gave the glass cup to her.

'Do you want to be happy with me?'

Michael then smirked at him before taking the glass drinking the entire cup in one gulped

'All the more willing Tiger' she answered back, which gave Parker to have the biggest smile he ever had in a long time.

'Oh Hey guys' someone else called out to him revealing themselves to be Jason and Betty and Ned.

Betty and Jason both wore swim wear with Jason wearing blue sports shirt and green trunks and Betty with a white bathing suit and a blue towel wrapped around her waist having just gotten out of the pool. While Ned had whole plate, filled with burgers, hot-dogs steak and shrimp piled on top one another.

'I see that you still together' Ned causally remarked. Only for Peter to give him look that said 'Not now Ned' but before his friend could register it. MJ then looked at both her boyfriend and Ned suspiciously.

'What did you mean by.' she said very slowly 'Still together'?

Then Leeds. Upon realizing he should have kept his big mouth shut, turn his head away from Jones narrowing her eyes on him, before stuffing himself with a chicken wing.

Betty looked at her Ex with quick glance, but she quickly shake her head and rolled her eyes and brushed it off.

'Well its glad to see that you were able to make it Jones and you too' she greeted happily to Peter and MJ.

'Likewise,' Parker said back in kind.

Jason then nodded his head to the left, at the bottle in Parker's hand.

'Wait is that a bottle of scotch, aren't you bit underage to drink that, or are you allowed to drink that since you are a superhero and all?

The former vigilante then looked at the bottle for a long moment before shrugging. he raised it above his head and without another word steady begin drinking down the entire bottle.

MJ, Betty, Ned and Jason then all looked Parker in shock at what they saw. This supposedly sweet, quit, innocent boy began gulping down an alcoholic beverage and even more impressively doing it in one take. As the brunette continue to drink. Other people begin to take notice as while, with similar expressions of shock. Especially Flash as he stared frozen while he was getting his food. His Idol swallowing the entire scotch he gave him.

A few more moments passed before Parker emptied the the whole bottle before slamming it on a nearby table. He looked back at party goers as they just stared at him. While the spider-themed superhero looked around nervously.

'Maybe I took it bit too far?' he thought to himself. Yet any doubts were blasted away when Flashed called him

WHOO HOO, WAY A GO PARKER! WAY A GO SPIDER-MAN!' he hollered and rooted out which in turn caused the, the entire party cheer and hollered to Peter as well.

The teen hero smiled at being admired for once and now that they admire him the party was on.

Not Since his first mission with Stark. When he went out with a bunch of party goer's at Berlin, that Peter had so much fun. The only difference, was this was a million times better.

No longer needing to hide behind a mask, the teen was able to freely show off his powers everyone one there. From taking the guests on a short swing around the pool with his web shooters. Displaying his spider sense and practicing a game of where people begin to throwing stuff at him from every corner. While the teen hero catch every thing tossed at him, even when blindfolded. All the while the sporting the most bored and laid back expression his face can muster. Much to people's frustration and joy at the fun of it all.

He even got into a muscle flexing contest with Flash, as they both gone shirtless. Displaying their fine physics. With Betty, MJ and Ned being the Judges and Jason recording the whole thing with eye-phone.

'Peter is definitively the most ripped, but steeps bit on the skinny side' Betty Judge, while placing her hand on her chin.

'Flash's buff, but not quit as tone' Ned said he then turn his eyes to Micheal. 'Jones?

MJ then smiled got from her seat took a long look at both Peter and Flash bods as she walked around them while they both flex there body at her. A moment passed before she shrugged and raised both their hands in the air.

'I think its just a matter preference at this point' he plainly stated.

Which caused Betty, Ned and Jason and the rest the crowed to clap out in agreement.

Other actives included Peter showing off his different web shooters and having the guests try out one them at a time. From shooting out web bullets on empty glass bottles and breaking them and even forming web trampoline that allowed many party goes to jump off into the pool.

But then came the greatest moment of the party by far the couple dance contest.

'Alright, Mid-Town Badgers we are about to enter the endgame here, its DUO DANCE OFF!' Flash loudly announce from the speakers as he stood by the DJ, with his head phones on.

'Each couple on the dance floor is going to show off their best moves to the crowd with a song of their choice and you my audience will be the judges. Whoever your think is the winner be the be sure to HOLLER!' Flash presented dramatically as all the party goers shouted out and cheered in agreement.

Among the contestants were, Cindy Moon and Brain McKeever, Sally Avirl and Abe brown, Jason and Betty and Peter Parker and Michael.

'Upon seeing the other couples dancing. Jones begin to shaking nervously as she held her boyfriend's hand.

'What's wrong?' Peter ask with concern.

'Sorry it's just that I never dance before not at a party anyway...' Michael said nervously, while Parker place his right hand her cheek to calm her down.

'Hey it's okay, I don't know how to dance either. You are not alone in this Jones, not when you have me beside you.' the black-haired beauty stared at her significance other in awe and wonder as she looked over his boyish smile.

No longer filled with doubt, but boundless confidence, Just like superhero.

She bowed her head down to him before smiling. 'When did...a loser like you gotten so damn confident?' she half laughed, half joked. Thou her question was still very much serious to her.

Peter then place his head on hears gently spoke. 'Michael. I've learned... that sometimes you need to stop worrying about what everyone in the world thinks of you. Sometimes, you just need to let yourself go...to not allow fear to bind you'

Jones then raised her eyebrows. impressed by Peter's speech. 'Did you read that from your nerdy comic books or something?'

'Made up on the spot actually' Parker answered as he grabbed both of her hands

'Are you ready?

The dance contest went smoothly into the night as each dance due took there turns on the dance floor with some of them being a hit or mix with the crowd, until only five competitors remain.

Cindy And Brain preformed the Level Up dance by Ciara. Showing off fast pace and exotic movements while moving to the beat of the music. With most the crowd bobbing their heads to the beat.

Sally and Abe Brown dance to Electro Swing of Black Betty played by Caravan Palace. With their moves being more gracefully as they move and gyrate across the entire floor, while keeping their movements in line with the rhythm.

Jason and Betty went all out they both preformed duet of Genie in the bottle performed by Christina Algeria with their movements being on par with actual professionals . Which gotten massive shout out from the crowd.

Jones looked more and nervous on seeing all the contestant's performance but Peter still had that confident smile on his face and even when Michelle felt like she should back out. But firm gentle hands kept her in place and filled her own heart with renewed confidence.

Flash then played a song from the 1980's.

Footloose by Kenny Loggins.

When the music played Parker immediately was already dancing to the music. Using his enchanted agility to perform all sorts of moves, while MJ just stand as everyone looked at her. Her stage fright once again over taking her.

But then Parker offered up his hand to dance with him and MJ with barely a moment's hesitation took his hand and begin to dance with him.

At first the dance started out awkwardly. But soon they became more and in-sync with one another, to the point their dancing was almost symbiotic. It may not have the fast pace dance moves, like Cindy's and Brain's, nor the gracefulness of, Sally's and Abe's, or the professionalism of Betty's and Jason's dance. But it had something all others lacked.

Sure. Raw. Emotion.

To Peter and MJ it didn't matter if they sucked, it didn't matter if the people laugh at them and saw them as joke. To them in this moment the people didn't matter the world didn't matter to them all that matter...

Was each other right here, right now in this very moment of passion and glory.

The music then reached its climax, as Peter and Micheal's dance reached the peak of its intensity. With Parker and MJ Swirling around each other, before he lifted her up into the air above his head before letting her down to the floor. All the while still in the same motion of the dance and then in reverse of the usually roles. Jones then twirled her boyfriend down to the floor with her head close to his.

They stared at each other longing at each other. both out of breath. before Micheal pulled Peter Back up.

At that seeing that the crowd imminently roared into an absolute applause.

'Well that was something spectacular, don't you think ladies and gent's? Flash announced from the DJ speaks. With the party going cheering back in acknowledge. 'Well then. Lets see who's our dance party champion-' Thompson was about to declare winner. Before a crash came from the kitchen.

The rest of the party turn at the commotion and saw that the entire food stands were toss over, spilling all its contents spilled on the floor.

Peter too was shock at what just happen. But when he turns his head to the culprit of the mess. His heart completely sank in disappointment and MJ saw, by looking at his face. That all the newly gain confidence that her boyfriend gain. Had crumbled down into dust.

For it was Brad Davis, who stood over the collapse food stands. His face, an expression of pure rage and disgust as glared at Peter.

'You invited him?' Ned said as walked up to Flash. Who shook his head in disapproval.

'No... I didn't.' he stated bitterly as he eyed Davis and place his hand on his pocket containing his phone encase the crazy teen tried something.

'You know, Peter...Spider-Man' Brad spoke to the brunette teen. Who eyed him back with concern.

'I was a surprise really, that Flash Thompson invented basically everyone from school here...everyone, even you a fucking psychopathic freak...but not once did he invited me...ME the only person to see you as the monstrous MOTHERFUCKER THAT YOU ARE!' he shouted while kicking away another food stand, causing the other party goers to back away from him in fright.

Davis then steady begin to walk to the super teen until he literately face to face to him.

Parker, merely narrowed his eyes and readying himself for an attack.

'You know, I have built up quit a good life for myself Peter, especially after you were snapped away. But when you blip back, everything went to hell for me. I nearly got expelled by you, got myself humiliated by you, nearly got myself killed by you and lost my girl . !' Davis empathizes each word with rage as he shouted and spitted into Parker's face'

But the hero did nothing. Kept his composer in spite of the threats that Brad threaten him with.

He will not let his anger get the best of him not this time.

'Look, I get you hate me and all, but so what?' Parker argued as he walked around the enraged teen.

'You are not the first one to threaten me Brad and you won't be the last. I'm sorry for you I'm, but taking it out on me isn't going to do you any good. As you should know already. So why don't take self-severing pity and fuck off!' Parker viciously talked back to Davis. Who in turn backed away a bit. Not expecting the once shy Parker having such a sharp tongue

'Good' Peter thought when saw Brad backed away in fear of him. Now the tables were turn. Oh sure Davis can still attack him, but he can easy dodge anyone of his moves and as long he did that without throwing the first punch he will still be seen as innocent by the police if the mad teen tried to report him and with all these onlookers they would know he only defended himself.

Which may probably ended expelling him from Mid-Tech High.

It was a simple plan, that should have solved a very simple problem and properly would of ride of Brad Davis in the best-case scenario.

But unfortunately for the Web-Head... He never considered the worst-case scenario.

The Asian teen stood quite for a bit, before giving off a light, dark, chuckle.

'Your right Pete. Attacking you wouldn't do you any good. But how about your girl instead!' he shouted as he suddenly grabbed hold of MJ, who in turn tried to fight him off. Before Davis brought out a knife to her neck.

Everyone in the party immediately was taken aback by what Brad had just done. Shocked that the angry youth would take things so far.

But for the young Superhero. It was an entirely different experience.

Yes, like everyone else in the party he appalled by Davis action's, yes he had no idea he would go so far.

But unlike them he should have saw it coming.

He thought in all of his experiences as superhero since the very start of his career. He should have known what would happen if one didn't take potential threats seriously, regardless of how small they seem.

And it wasn't just for him either.

Mr. Stark didn't take Adrian Toomes as a threat and it nearly cost having his most advance tech being stolen and sold on the black market.

Nick Fury and Shield thought after Hydra was beaten in World War 2 by Captain America and the Howling commandos. That the organization was finished. Only to find out their entire terrorist group completely took over Shield since its very foundation and almost had the entire world offered to them on a silver platter. All because they thought Zola was just Red Skull's lackey.

And as for him...by not doing the right thing right back then a long time ago. He lost one of the most important people he had in his life.

Now he was doing it again. Because he didn't thought Brad Davis a threat to him. Bully, tormentor? sure but never a threat not him.

He, wasn't a train assassin like Bucky The White Wolf, a war veteran like Rhodas with a superpower Iron Man suite, a raging gamma monster like the Hulk. Or a full-on god like Thor. No he was just Brad Davis and athletic but otherwise ordinarily high school teen who at this point in time was even less of threat then Flash once was.

Not a threat... expect to the ones he loves and he didn't need any superpowers, training, or advance suites to become just that.

'Aww, what wrong shit face? you were talking were smack talking a good short while ago!' the crazed teen insulted the hero. His breathing becoming heaver, his eyes blood shot with rage while barring his teeth into a grin that would make any serial killer proud. While Peter despite screaming, panicking on the inside. Kept his composer.

'That's the thing about so called hero's that, Jameson had been saying all this time, you never care about the consequences of your actions, until it actually hurts the people you care about and no one else. That's why everyone of you single you bastards should be locked up!' He ranted as Peter begin to circle him, looking for any opening he could use that would not result the love of his life having her thought slit. While Jones despite being terrified for her life. Tried to keep up brave face.

'Let her go Brad' Peter tried to reason the potential murderer. But Davis scoff at him.

'Oh what so you could beat my ass up? pass. But you know what I will do, skewering your fucking whore!' The lunatic declared. Right as he pressed his knife against to MJ's throat. But before could commit the action Peter then suddenly darted his head to the left. Which caused Brad to do the same...

Only to see nothing there.

He only had a mere second to realize he has been played. But that one second was all Parker need to take down the vengeful teen.

'It was a basic tactic that Happy taught when trying to disabled hostage situations. Against most professionals it properly wouldn't work, but for Brad Davis who was most definitively not an expert. the young hero was able to pull it off through flawlessly. Add in his super speed and agility it will only take a simple knock out punch to put down the delinquent.

Yet in that single second so many things happen at once.

Due to Parker enchanted sense he saw everything played out in slow motion. With own body only moving slightly faster than everything else. MJ who saw Brad was distracted, took her chance and push herself off of him. He then tried to grab her back, but then Davis focus back his attention back to the super powered teen launching his fist at him and on reflex raised his arm to his face.

Parker tried to stop himself from from launching the blow, but it was too late.

The powered fist slammed into Brad's hand breaking his wrist and arm. Causing the teen to cry out in horror and pain. He then collapse to the floor. The trauma so intense, That Davis was now gasping in low breaths and his cheek turning red due to stress of the injury. His crying now reduce to whimpering. As tears dripped down his face. The teen Super-hero looked at himself in horror at what he had just done.

Thou, be it through sheer will power and/or hate. Brad was still able to speak'

'Y-y-y-you...see' He barely spoke out the words through his whimpering. 'Thisss...i-is why freaks like...him deserve to be lock away!' Brad cried out as he continue to struggle to breath from the pain of his broken arm

'They...DESTROY EVERYTHING AROUND YOU!' he scream to the top of his lunges. Peter couldn't stand to look at what he did to Brad, but then he look back at the other party goers. Who stared at him silently. Their expressions instead of cheering. Looked upon him with doubt, anger and fear.

And then he Looked back at MJ, who gave him the exact same expression.

The message was clear...he wasn't wanted here.

Like he should be a surprise.

The solemn teen hero then took one last look at everyone. Before hearing sirens from the distance. Apparently, someone called the police and this time there won't be a crime he will be framed for this time. When he actually committed one.

He then fired a web-line from his web-shooter and swung away from the party. Not bothering putting on his mask or undress himself in his superhero costume.

No.

Because as far as Spider-Man is concern.

This well be his last night, as Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things That a Spider-Man can expect, from those that could harm his family and love ones...
> 
> A simple knife wielding teen never once crossed his mind.
> 
> Okay...I think this is perhaps the longest and most intense chapter I have written so far.
> 
> Because right now we are just one chapter away from concluding Act One of my story and if any of you readers have been paying attention. This will foreshadow something truly special for what will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> As for who won the dance contest well...I will let you decide.
> 
> See you soon!


	11. The Consequences Of Responsibility

Well this turn out to be a fucking mess' Flash said to himself as he saw the police questioning everyone at the party while a group of paramedics had Brad brought to a stretcher and led to him an ambulance.

Everything was going so well. His was just about to become friends with his Idol. Everyone was having so much fun...only to turn into B-grade horror flick.

All he wanted to do was one stupid party and some dick-weed of a party-crasher had to ruin it.

Michelle had some cuts on her shoulder from where brad accidentally cut her and was bandage up. but over-wise she was okay. While Ned was in the mansion busy calling his parents, as he told them he was alright.

Thompson rubbed his face as he sat in the chair next to his D.J player. Completely off put that he let his hero down like this. Then to add to his frustrations. Ned came by and sat next him.

The black haired teen can only wait in dread at what the heavy-set nerd was going to say to him.

'So... are going to blame me for this' Thompson stated with looking up at Leeds. But Ned shook his head.

'As much as I'm tempted to Flash...it's not your fault...Brad...He's always been a jerk to Peter. But no one and I mean no one expected him to commit murder. Not even Pete.

Thompson didn't speak for a while after hearing that. Before raising his head up. 'Just tell me this...did Pete...did Parker enjoyed himself? I mean I know to told he didn't have to come but...

'He had blast Flash, he had the best time in his entire life' Ned to himself with a chuckle. 'And for that...I thank you'

The muscular teen paused for a moment before smiling to himself. 'Really?'

'Ya really' Leeds confirmed with own smile. 'In fact, I think Pete needed this party more then he himself realized. Especially after everything he went through, but given tonight...I think this may be the last, we will ever see him.'

Flash's eyes then went wide in concern at what Parker's friend said 'What is he going to get in trouble or something?' the worried teen asked. He thought that Parker will face charges for attacking Brad, even thou that punk just threaten his girlfriend. Like hell he was going to allow his hero take the fall for something like that! But Ned just simply shock his head in disagreement.

'Not exactly...' Ned tried to say but huffed sadly before walking away from Flash. 'Goodnight Flash, see you tomorrow at school.' Leeds then proceed to leave the party, while a clueless Thompson look.

The confessed party teen, got up from his seat and proceed to look for MJ, Pete's girl. In hopes she will explain to him what Ned said to him. But after a while of looking around and asking guests. She was nowhere to be found as well.

Dread once again clenched Flash Thompson's heart at what might happen to his Idol or what he might do.

Just what the hell has done to his Hero.

Parker was at his apartment. Having web-slung up to the balcony and crawled himself to bed. As he cried himself into his pillow. He didn't greet his Aunt May, who was properly watching his fight with brad on live T.V. Properly worrying about him and can already imaged the news report tomorrow as, declared John: Web-crawling menace, nearly kills teenager at teen party.

We'll let them. Let Jamerson have his rant, let them see him as a menace, he was-no is. He was done.

A knock came from his door. Causing the anguish teen to groan loudly into his pillow.

'Go away May' he nearly shouted at the door. He know his aunt wanted to comfort him. But he just wasn't in the mood. He wanted to left alone right now.

'Its me' Parker then perk up when he realized that the voice belongs to MJ. Who then slowly push the door. Only allowing only her face in.

'Busy' she somewhat joked. Parker just stared at her, he didn't have the energy to laugh, but shrugged and gestured her to come in.

Michael then entered her boyfriend's room and sat next to him on his bed.

A few seconds pass between, not knowing what to say to each other. For Jones its was her trying to find the right words to reassure Peter she was alright. But for the emotional wreaked teen he just wanted to be left alone.

'I...know that tonight turn into out to be major disaster-' She started to say but Parker immediately cut her off.

'All of it was a disaster MJ!' the Hero snapped at his girlfriend who then keep herself silent.

'The party, school, being a normal kid, everything I am so SICK OF IT ALL!' he ranted he tried to hold back his tears.

'I...I thought I could handle it, thought that if I cleared my named, proved my innocence, I thought, I hoped that I might have a normal life, alongside being a superhero. Like what when Mr. Stark he revealed his identity as Iron Man. a-and with Shield, E.I.D.I.A.H and the Avengers backing me up I thought I could protect those that I cared about, even from all the enemies that now know who I am...' He declared hastly as he breath in heavily. Letting out all the bent-up frustrations, anger and fear he kept inside of him at that point.

'...BUT I WAS LIVING IN A FUCKING FANTASY!' roared out in anguish as he took in another deep breath.

'Criminals I can protect you from MJ, Terrorist I can protect you from, even from fucking alien warlords I can protect you from that. But not...people, especially those from my own school!' Parker stated as his breathing become more hesitant

'Which is why...we can't be together.'

In any other situation Michelle would have rolled her at that statement, but the way that Peter was acting right now, she will save it for another time. She made it very clear numerous times she can handle herself. Just like she did when with Brad and while she was shock at what Parker did in all honesty the psycho loser had it coming. Even if she didn't want brad to be injured, at the end of day he brought it on himself. Especially when he tried to kill her in at a public party.

"Look Peter, we had this conversation before I'm not breaking up with you.' she begin to answer, but the teen hero shok his head.

'No Jones, I am not asking this time, I'm stating it here. We. Are. Through! We aren't in a relationship anymore and we can't see each other anymore. We're done!' Parker said to her almost coldly, which caused MJ to raise her eyebrows in confusion at what Parker just said to her.

'So what you're saying you will pretend I'm not even in school?' she ask hesitantly, which caused Parker to sigh deeply in regret.

'Let...me be very clear on this Jones...Brad's...attack on you was the last straw, the finale one that broke me and its not just you either. Aside from May. I can't see anyone anymore, not you, Ned, Flash, Betty, Jason no one and as for school I'm done with that too.

Michelle Jones face apart in fearful despair upon realizing what her crush was leading her on to.

'The world needs Spider-Man it needs an Avenger. But doesn't need a Peter Parker never has...never will' said in a voice far more serious then anything MJ heard her boyfriend said before.

And it terrified her.

'What do you mean by the world It doesn't need a Peter Parker? Are you saying your going to be an avenger full time?' she asked, while the brunette gave slight confirming nod.

'But I thought you are only a part time Avenger?'

'Only because I'm a minor. Which then I will be using all my extra time for training and gathering intel for upcoming operations and assisting Bruce with mission control.

'And once I turn 18 this year I will be on the field just as often they are. Maybe even going up to space again.

Upon hearing that Jones was taken aback at what Parker said. That the guy she had the longest crush on. The man that sweep of her feet on the dance floor. Was giving up on living a civilian life just to be full time Hero.

It completely tore her heart open in rage.

'So what!? you think that living a normal life isn't good enough for you Parker?' that you think it is not worth the effort.' she insulted to him bitterly.

Parker looked away from her. 'Its not for me, Michelle I...can't put you danger anymore.

'AND YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL THE SAME FOR YOU!' she lash out at him. Causing Peter to look at her in shock. He never seen MJ like this. Shouting like at him or anyone else for that matter. She always seemed to have a cold, bitter tone to herself at worst, while having light heartily sarcastic snark at her best.

But not once has she ever raised her voice at him this way. That not only shocked him but freighted him too.

Like him MJ, too was breathing hard but unlike him she managed to regain her composer for a bit more. If only a bit.

'What do you think it is like to wait for you Parker? Waiting for you to come back home knowing the things you do?' she said quietly, while peter down held his head down.

'Fearing that you may never come back. That every moment I have with you, could be our last. That one day I may read one report on the news that they have recovered your corpse from a war-zone in the middle east!?' she ranted off, as the teen keep his head down in guilt. His brown hair now barely covering his anguish filled eyes.

'And do you know what else? I was in a way interested in Thompson, yeah you heard me I was interested in him. Sure he was bigger dork then you, a grad a asshole and a spoiled rich boy...but at the very least he was there for me... which I can't say the same for you!'

Having heard his fears now realized and full on truth. Parker's fell furthered into guilt.

So she was interested in him after all...but not, because of his money, muscles or popularity, but for the simple fact his former bully was there for her. Flash Thompson...he may not have tried to take away his girl. But in a way he was a better boyfriend then he was. Because he provides her the one thing she needs but could never give to Jones.

Just being with her.

'But you know...I kept being faithful to you because, I like you Parker a lot...love you even and I... just didn't want to lose you especially since you're my...first boyfriend.' she explain rather awkwardly, before shaking her head and re-focus herself on Parker.

'But what I want to know, is why you keep doing this superhero thing... Pete, there are other people for this type of job.' she questions but peter immediately realized from the subtext, of the sentence at what she is implying.

'I can't quit being Spider-Man' He plainly stated while getting up from his bed. But that answer was not enough for MJ.

'Why?'

'I can't.' he answered again only for the ebony girl to growl in frustration,

'Why not Peter! You are not the only superhero out you know. There are plenty that can replace you if you left.' she reason, but the hero imminently shot that argument down.

'There aren't that many Avengers left Jones I'm one the few people left!'

Michael looked at him with skeptically. 'So your telling that Nick Fury can't find himself another one? like the last time when find he formed the avengers or isn't he doing that right now after the the blip?

Peter sighed. 'Look I'am sure Fury is doing even that right now. Even as we have this argument, but recruiting someone like an Avenger does not happen over night! It took him 4 years to recruit the last team and since the last alien invasion most of them are either dead or retired. So it will properly take him longer then that! I can't expect anyone to replace me till then.'

SO, WHAT PARKER!?' she scream at him, her patience finally snapping.

'Why would you want to define a world that hates you...despise you!

'Jones' Peter try to say. But MJ went on.

'There are so many ways you can have a career, that doesn't require people to like you Peter and you don't need to risk your life to do it. You don't owe this world anything!

Jones!' he try to say again, but the raged-up girl refused to listen.

'Why do you keep doing this Peter? what could you possible gain from this? No one is asking to be a superhero!' she ranted, which at that point Parker's own patience with her began to start running thin too.

'MJ!' shouted this time using her nickname to get her to listen, but to but to no avail.

'WHY WON'T JUST LOOK THE OTHER WAY!?' she shouted and at that point Parker snapped and stared right at her in fury.

'BECAUSE THE LAST TIME I DID, MY UNCLE DIED!' he scream back at her. Which then caused Jones to finally calmed herself down. While Parker realized that he just lash out at her. Then he started to calmed himself down too.

A long while passed between the two as they then sat next to each on the bed. Both unwilling and ashamed to speak to the other.

Until Michelle in a moment of guilt at, spoke first.

'What happen?

Peter took a deep breath upon hearing that question. Aside from form his Aunt he never told anyone about why he started being Spider-Man. Even Mr. Stark only got a vague hint of it. When he explain his motives to his deceased mentor. Back during the incident with Captain America.

And Jones, will now know too. She deserves that much.

'When I... first gotten these powers...MJ...I didn't care about the little guy. I thought that...with them I could become a local celebrity, like Mr. Stark, like...Tony and become just as rich and famous as him and not only that but also to support my aunt and uncle. Who have been struggling financially ever sense the Chitauri first invaded New York'

Peter then remembered how he use to live in a more traditional house. Before the price of home living skyrocketed due to all the massive collateral damage done by the alien armada. Forcing them to sell their house and live in an apartment complex.

The teen then took another deep breath to calmed himself before continuing his story.

'So I gather a pair sweat pants, shirt, a hoodie and put on a mask to hide my age and stared as a wrestler and for a while it was good. I beaten down every show-biz phony that came after me and eventually started gaining a name for myself.

The Amazing Spider-Man.

The crowd, the laughter the cheers it all felt so good and the cash earnings weren't bad either.

'At that moment I felt like I was going to be the next Big Avenger The Next Tony Stark.'

Peter then paused for a moment before continuing again.

'Then one day during one of my shows, one of the cashiers was being rob and I just stood outside the hallway of my dressing room. I could have stop him...but I didn't anything... because I thought the police would handle him.'

Peter then smiled upon remembering that moment when going home and him...being so damn excited.

'My Uncle...Ben, before Mr. Stark came to my life, he was basically my dad. Everything I knew and loved I learn and gain from him. Comic books, old 80's songs and movies, Star Wars, my own love for science and technology, he was even the one who took me the Stark expo and even got me into Mid-town Tech High. In spite being low on money.'

I... properly wouldn't have meet you if it weren't for him' said simply. While Michelle eye's then light up at that but said nothing. Parker then continued.

'The past few weeks I have kept my identity a secret from him and my aunt. Mainly because I wanted to surprise him by showing how successful I had become from my wrestling career. I thought he would be so proud of me...

Then he stop narrating for a few moments. readying him before concluding his story.

'He was furious. Saying that I was needlessly putting my life at risk, that this was not what he wanted from me and told me to abandon my job right then and there.'

Parker's breath then become once more.

'And like a stubborn brat who refused to listen I argued that I did it to support not only me but him and Aunt May. In exchange of all they did for me... just like Mr. Stark'

'And when I mention him, Ben went completely ballistic saying that Stark was no Hero,but a monster... How ... he murdered thousands of innocent people with the weapons he sold and caused the near extinction of the human race by creating Ultron. In misguided admit to protect the earth and that I was doomed to become that very same monster. If I went down on the same path he did.

Peter grimaced as he remembered the fight he had with Ben. Like MJ he too never thought his Uncle could project such rage or hate his mentor so much in spit of taking him to that expo.

'We exchanged...a lot of harsh words with each other. Before I stormed off and ran away from home. But after while I cooled myself off and swung back home hoping to patch things up with Ben...

...When I got back home, I found out from my aunt that my uncle was murdered. Out in the streets... looking for me...

'And when I heard that I...'Parker then bailed up his fist in anger before regaining his voice. 'From listing to the news reports I tracked down Ben's murder to an abandon house and cornered him. I didn't know what I was going to do with him when I had him in my sits only...I wanted to hurt him, badly...Just like he had hurt me.

But when I got a good look at his face, he turn to be the same guy...the same guy I let go...the same guy I thought the police could handle. Who I thought was beneath me. Not my problem.

Till he.. became my problem.

On top of making my uncle look for me...' Parker's voice broke as tears began to fall down from his face while MJ just stared at him horror and grief.

'I set up my own uncle to die Jones...and my last words to him and his last thoughts...where of me hating him!'

...Over something...so...so... STUPID!' he cried out to himself as he continued to whimpered while Michelle remain absolutely silent. Now having full understanding of his motives for being becoming a superhero.

And it utterly broke her heart.

'So don't you see Michelle? I can't look the other way I can't, because when people look the other way, bad things happen and they happen because of you and I...I...continue to make that same mistake even now!'

He then sat back down on his bed before turning his back from Jones . 'My reckless with Adrian Toomes, nearly caused an entire ferry boat of people getting killed, my unwillingness to step up nearly allowed Quieten Beck to level all of London and my dismissal Brad...Nearly resulted in you getting Murdered!'

He then lowered his head to the floor. 'And me running away from my responsibly is not going to change anything. The only thing that I can do is keep trying, to be better, to be a better superhero a better person...and that is something that the world definitely needs now more than ever.'

He then took another deep breath. 'And if that means I am longer be Peter Parker...Then that's find. Because after what happen last night, I don't deserve to be teenager or anyone else anymore. So please for the best for both of use please...just-leave!...get out!

Parker demanded, but his voice and heart speak otherwise.

Michelle then took one short look Parker before walking herself to the door and placing her hand on it and begin opening it up.

It was official...

There was no way Parker, would ever quite being a superhero, his guilt is too great. His commitment tooo ingrain into his very being. Even if she get on the floor and beg like a dog. Parker will still be a Hero. Even if she yelled and ague at him more. It still wouldn't do any good.

His mind was made up years ago.

Michelle thought she knew Parker, after all she did spied on him for the longest time and personality gotten know him personal when they...where in a relationship.

But she had no idea of how just utterly broken her high school crush truly was. It wasn't getting him nearly getting crushed by a building that did that, him being snapped from exist, the bashing he receives from Jameson...or even the death of his mentor Tony Stark.

No.

He was broken right since the very beginning and only now did she realize that.

It would have been so easy to walk right away right now. After all what can she do? she wasn't some therapist could help deal with his problems. Heck he properly already went through a couple.

Maybe...it would be best if she did got out and disappeared.

But, before she could follow through on that action. Michellel took another long look at Peter. Seeing his head down.

Ashamed.

Miserable.

And alone.

Jones then then with one one big deep breath place her hand on the door... and slammed it shut.

She then rushed to Parker's bedside and hugged him tightly. Much to the young man's confusion.

'Parker...I...know you will never quit doing what you do and I can't stop you...but I will not abandon you' she said as tears too begin to fall from her face as she looks straight into his dark brown eyes, which widen in awe at what she said to him.

'We don't have to be in a relationship anymore, you don't have to at school anymore or...even Peter anymore...just promise me that you won't leave me, because I will never ever...leave you' she said tenderly. While Parker just look back at her.

Even after he told about his past, even when he told her to get out. She still stayed. Even knowing full well of how dangerous it is to be near him. MJ still stood beside him.

And she will never let him go.

Parker didn't know what to do now. All he wanted to was protect her, by cutting her off from him.

And yet

When she hugged him, his fears, his doubts, his rage, even his guilt faded away.

Maybe...she wasn't the one that needed protecting. Maybe it was him along.

Parker then hugged Jones back even tighter. Not even caring of what will would happen.

Not now.

'I don't know...what well happen to us MJ...I don't-I just don't know, if I can I can keep that promises' he said tenderly as tears too fell down across his face.

'But I will try, for you I'll...try'

Michelle then nodded slowly, knowing that was properly the best answer she could properly ever hope to get.

And then just like they where in sync when they'd dance. The young couple kiss each other. One that lasted far longer and far more passionate then any other they had before. While they slowly got into the under the covers of the bed and soon after they snuggled and kiss some more and then steadly fell fast asleep, caressing in each-other's arms.

But they were not alone in their night of passion. For another figure stood in the at the corner of the bedroom. His form shrouded by the shadows of the night.

Save for his eyes that glowed with color of amber, piercing through the shroud of darkness as he stares down silently at the sleeping couple. Like beast waiting to pounce on its prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is the final chapter of Act One.
> 
> It will properly be quit a while before I post another one. But still, I should be proud of myself.
> 
> This chapter to me. I think is by far the best one I have written so far. If only because it incorporates the one scene that really solidifies Peter Parker and Mary Jane's relationship and the scene is the one that I hope they put in the 3rd upcoming MCU Spider-Man movie
> 
> The moment of where Mary Jane comforts Peter after Gwen's death.
> 
> That single scene from the comics is to me what started and planted the seeds for Peter and Mary to becoming one of the most iconic comic-book couples in history.
> 
> Uncle Ben's death and tragedy was also very well down too. I might add and I think I did a good job at integrating it into the MCU setting.
> 
> With the Uncle Ben hating the Tony part. Being the reason why Parker was hesitant in telling his idol the full story.
> 
> Now for what to expect from Act Two...
> 
> I am not going to lie. Its going to be by far the most action pack, intense and darkest Act of the entire story by far. The days of high-school shenanigans are long behead us my friends
> 
> As For Kraven?
> 
> Well lets just say there is a reason Why he is often regard as one Spider-Man's most deadliest of foes and the story will very much highlight that.
> 
> Anyway see all later.


	12. The Hunter's Test

'How sweet'

Said the shrouded man from the corner of the room. Causing both Parker and MJ to wake with a start. The teen superhero then stared back at the man. His eyes amber eyes glowing even brighter and sinister.

Upon seeing the intruder. A million thoughts went through the web-slingger's head, while readied himself for a potential fight, while gesturing his right hand at MJ to stay on the bed. Who with argument obeyed.

'How did he got inside? Did he bypass the security made by Stark Tech without tripping the alarms? Was he always standing there? If so then for how long and why now did he revealed himself?'

He continued to ponder as more questions passed through his head. Being more concern at the moment of how someone managed to into his house. That was so secure that even Black Widow would be hard pressed in getting in.

The man then chuckled.

'I can imaged that you have many questions Spider. But fear not I did come here to kill you, merely to test you.' the intruder explain himself with a polite, yet thick Russian accent. But Parker merely narrowed his eyes.

'So who are you? some sort of wanna-be, assassin, bounty hunter, to take my head?' the spider-boy taunted before letting out a light chuckle. 'Sorry, mister but I think you're a bit out of your league here.

Parker knew that during his time, going on missions with the Avengers he would in up making a lot of enemies and not just those from Queens. It was because of that Reason. That he had the Stark security system installed and even if someone did manage to bypass it. The hero was more then capable of handling himself especially after Bucky's train him to be a light sleeper and readied for action at a moments notice in case would-be attackers, assaulted him as he rested.

He wasn't too afraid, but was concern of what would happen if MJ got caught in the crossfire.

He will have to play it cool for now

The man did not respond for a moment before stepping himself out of the shadows and reveal his full form.

And the Spider-themed Hero. Almost gasped in horror at what he saw.

'The man or at lest that was how he presented himself. Looked like a savaged barbarian that seemed came out from darkest and wildest jungles of Africa. With arms as thick as tree trunks and covered with scars and bullet holes. Dirty cargo pants fasten to his waist. While sporting a lion pelted vest on his upper body but had his hairy chest exposed. His mane a wild mess of dread locks that covered over his forehead. while face was dominated with a thick mustache and beard.

Yet his eyes, which are his most distinguished and frighting feature. Where tinted with an unnatural yellow glow and upon staring at them Parker then realized that they were silted like that cats.

...Or something worse.

But that was not the most unsettling thing to Parker.

No.

Be it his spider-sense, instincts or his own trembling fear. There was something about the Savage man that him feel unique and at the same time familiar.

Maybe he was bitten by a radioactive Lion or something.

But regardless of the reason. It was obvious that he wasn't completely human and may very well be a super solider like The White Wolf or Captain America.

He can't afford to underestimate him.

The Savage then smiled. A cold and vicious smile.

'Oh, come now boy. It would be a disappoint if you weren't. After all I wouldn't expect nothing less from you. Spider.'

'What do you want!?' Parker demanded quickly getting tired with the small talk.

'Didn't you listen to what I just said? To test you. To see what you are capable of and nothing more.' The bearded man said as he then crossed his arms and lean against the wall.

'And if you defeat me by pinning me down. I will take my leave and bother you no more.'

The teen hero then quirk his right eyebrow at the deal. 'And why should I believe you?'

The Russian gave him amused look, before forcing back a chuckle. 'Little choice you have but to believe in my Spider, thou I can't blame you for your distrust in me. Would call you a fool if did. Just know that on my honor as a hunter. You have my word.

Parker then stared at the said Hunter for a few seconds, trying to detect any hint of deceit in either his voice or in his expression. But didn't find any.

He then let out a deep breath before readying himself for combat.

'All right but you better keep your promise!' He stated firmly while the hunter grinned at the challenge

'Of course

And with that the battle was on.

Michelle thought this day and now night just keeps getting crazier. First she went to the best party of the century, then got kidnap by her crazy stalker and her boyfriend is fighting a crazy jungle man and right after they had that emotional roller coaster of a talk.

While Jones may not mind being in stressful situations. Even this was getting a bit much for her.

'But still she wasn't too worried about Peter after all he is a superhero and as he should easily kick this guy's ass I mean he is an Avenger...technicality.

Yet as the fight played out. It was oblivious that will not be the case.

This Russian African hunter or whatever he was. Was clearly holding his own against Spider-Man. To the point it looked almost easy.

The Web-Head, tried to knock him out with a punch to the face, but the hunter dodge. Then he tried swipe under the man's legs but the hunter jump over and kicked the hero to the floor. Spidy then tried to jump off the left wall and use the added momentum to pinned the hunter to the ground, the savage easy bend his his body backward dodging the attack and flipped him to into the right wall.

And for several minutes the fight continued liked this. The Web-Head used all sorts of fancy aerobatic moves against the Russian, from flips, kicks punch's the whole works in hopes to overwhelming the Intruder, to confuse him distract him or do something!

But it did nothing. While the hunter may not show it much, it was clear that he was just as fast and agile as Spider-Man. While he may not be jumping all over the place like young hero did. He made up for it by being precise, focused and firm in his movements and because this, the Spider-themed avenger couldn't land a single blow on his adversary. In spite of everything he thrown at him.

By the end the battle, Peter Parker was out of breath and sweating, while the hunter barley looked winded and by looking at a certain angle on his face even bored!

'How...underwhelming' the Russian said lowly, as if he where Parker's teacher. As if he were handing him a bad grade.

"I knew, you were soft and I even felt that I may underestimated your abilities, which is why I seek to test you in the first place.' He scolded the spider boy as shock his head in dismay, before placing his hand over his head. 'And low and behold my fears are realized. You not only soft. But weak, pitiful an embarrassment. Unworthy to be prey. Unworthy of the hunt!'

As the hunter ranted Peter, took this moment to catch his breath and get back his bearings.

'Dame it' He cursed to himself.

'This...guy, he's even more skilled then even Captain America and his not even winded. I got to get some sort of advantage over him...

'KAREN!' Peter shouted out. But the A.I remain silent.

Karen?' he asked again confused. Only for the hunter to shook his head at the teen at his vain cries.

'If, you are asking help from your computer friend. Then due not bother I have already disabled her.

The Hero eyes then winded in horror at the hunter had accomplish.

'Wha...What!?'

'Oh...don't me that look. You think that just because I hunt in the wild, that I wouldn't be tech savoy? Don't you dare insult me!' The Russian scoffed as then begin to sit next the balcony. A true Hunter, must be willing to excel in all aspects of skills. If they wish to hunt to hunt the worthiest of pray. And thou I do not share the same interests in advance technology. As everyone else does in this pitiful age. By no means am I beyond using it, to satisfy my needs.'

'A guy who is stronger and more skilled then cap and knows how to disable Stark Tech on top of that. Just who the hell is he?' the spider hero thought in a panic as all his options now become much more limited.

'If Karen wasn't disabled I would have called the Iron spider suit and had it fight him or a better yet double team against him and then taken him down. Or least call up the other Avengers'

'But no.'

'That guy already saw through that. The only chance I have against him now was to use my web-shooters which I stupidly thrown to the side of the balcony instead of keeping them on.'

'But maybe if I stall Lion Mustache longed enough then maybe...wait why is he offering up my web-shooters?

'...What...' Said the hunter. As if handling the enemy's weapons to them was the most obvious thing to do. 'You wanted to use your shooter, yes?

The dumbstruck teen hero then slowly grabbed his ionic web gadget. Not sure he was being played with. Until he got by his hands on them and then soon after that, placed them nightly on his wrists.

'Okay...why did you do that? Spidey said. Uneasy and yet curiously why to why an invader in his house would give him an advantage over him.

'Why? Because the test is not yet over Spider. While I did to have it to be purely a battle of hand-to combat. Perhaps having your most trusted weapons will benefit you.' The hunter explains his motives while grabbing a silver cylinder form his pelted vest. which the man then slid his right thumb up over it. Casing it extend and transform into elegant tribal spear. 'It's only fair if I used mind.

Now to most onlookers. It looked like an ordinary spear, which in design was similar to the ones the African and South American tribes used in ancient times. But to those that studied weaponry and valuable alloys, Like Parker and Michael did when they studied about Wakanda in school. One would know by a single glance. Can tell what it was craved out of.

Viburnum.

Classified as the strongest metal in the world. Due to its ability to absorbed any kind of kinetic energy used against it and deflect it right back with equal force. Even making it into something as simple as a shield or this case a spear. Can make any skilled fighter, extremely dangerous in combat.

Add in the fact tiger vested bounty hunter, had easily kicked Spider-man's ass with his bare hands...it was not looking good for the hero. Even with his web-shooters.

But, Jones hand faith that her crush will prevail through. He had to.

Because if not then both he and her are utterly screwed.

The Spider-Themed hero then readied himself for another fight. This time he has to all out with everything his web shooters have. He will be bested or worse if he doesn't even what would happen to MJ as well.

No one more Mr. Nice Spider. He needs to end this now!

The Arachnid boy then launched himself up into the air. The world from his perceptive slowed down as all of his sense turn up to eleven. Just as he experienced many times before whenever he was in spider mode.

And then in a rapid flash of movements, like a swimmer punching rapidly while underwater. His form only barley faster then everything else. Launched everything his web-shooters had.

Web, rockets, web grenades, web-booms, tasers, traps, timers and every single other gadget instilled in his shooters. Which numbered well over Five hundred.

It was a last resort, second only to the kill-mood feature installed in his other suits and one he only just now perfected. Because after this move, he will completly run out of web fluid and left complete open.

If not to his target then to an outside enemy.

And the hero was sure that unless he is around the Tier as either Thor or Hulk. There is noway he can escape this. Unless tiger man had another lackey to assit him and Parker hoped in heaven that he didn't. Then his victory is now all but assured.

The hunter then saw the web projects all aiming at him. He closed his for but a single moment.

And twirled his Spear.

And The Spider's eyes struck out in compete utter Awe-stricken horror.

The Hunter, or better yet monster with just one spear, deflected each and everyone of Spidey's web projectiles. His arm swings moving so fast they can barley be seen even as blur and happen so quickly. That eve the hero's spider sense, couldn't fully grasp what just happen.

Even the web tasers where rendered useless as the hunter wasn't even phased by the shock.

To Peter it was watching real life stunt of how the Jedi and Sith from the Star Wars Movies and cartoons would deflect laser blast with their light sabers.

Something that this Intruder did, with his own Spear...Only up to a fucking billion.

The Hero so flabbergasted at what he just saw. That he barely registered the hunter coming after him.

And only just snapped out of it just time. as He narrowly avoided the spear cutting through his chest by doing a back flip.

He tried to escape from the man to retreat, to take a breather, to rethink his plan or anything that wouldn't involved... facing that...insanity coming after him.

But the hunter, would not have any of that.

He has seen enough of his supposed prey.

And he was...

Unworthy.

The scarred man grabbed the hero's legs just as he was about to evade him and slammed him to the floor. Cracking it with a thud and as teenager's body bounce back up from the force and in the same motion the beast of man slammed his foot into the poor boy's stomach. Forcing him to painfully cough u[ saliva and a bit of blood from the mouth.

Pete was about to get back up. Tried to get the hunters foot off him.

The teen's ceased his struggles however when the hunter aimed his spear sharp tip directly at his neck. Barley piercing the skin.

All the while The hunter face was emotionless, yet he radiated a feeling of sadness...

and disappointment.

As if he were the one, on the receiving end of the spear.

'You've lost boy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how did you like Kraven's and Spidey's first fight?
> 
> Now the reason I only referred him The hunter and not Kraven. Is because the chapter is told purely from Spider-Man's and MJ's perceptive, since they don't who Kraven is yet.
> 
> Simpler how he wan't referred to by named when meeting with the Criminals and Scorpion.
> 
> I will admit I did, borrow a bit of of inspiration from the Spider-Man Ps4 game, when writing the fighting scenes. Particularly when Spidey launched all his web gadgets at Kraven and then the hunter deflecting all of them with his spear.
> 
> As for Spidey' and Kraven's relationship in this Fic?
> 
> Well.
> 
> Try to read the earliest Spider-Man comics featuring the character or better yet watch how he faced off against the Web-head, in the Spectacular Spider-man cartoon.
> 
> And imaged the roles of the two where reversed
> 
> Anyway see you soon when the next chapter comes out and take care.


	13. The Vow Pledge Over the Rising Sun

"You've lost boy' The pelted man stated simply to Spider-Man. Who now laid pinned down by his assaults foot. With his spear at his neck.

All it would take is the slightest of thrusts and his throat will be pierced and he would be dead. Slaughtered like an animal in his own apartment.

Parker's eyes then darted to look at MJ who stood still on his bed. Too freighted to move and it wasn't just for not for her own life. But for his as well.

In a way it was a role reveal when Brad captured Jones and held her own neck at knife and how Peter himself tried to save her.

But this was different.

If Michelle were to tried to fight the hunter to rescued him she will die. It wasn't even a question. They both knew that and if she did tried to call for help. Be it either by her phone or calling out to His Aunt May. The young hero would would have no doubt in his mind that the man will skewered her with his spear before the couple could do anything about.

Spider-Man had lost, just as the man said, and he was at his complete and utter mercy.

But the pelted man did not skewer Parker, much to the teen's surprise and ultimately the hunter raised his spear from the hero's neck, along with his foot. All the while having that same expression of disapproval.

The Spider-boy thought of attacking the hunter again but decided against it. He will probably see it coming and pinned him to the floor again...if not outright screw him for daring to take advantage of his mercy.

'...Weak...how pitifully weak. Even with your weapons...you are still far too weak to even be worthy of my time...let alone worthy of the hunt.' The yellow eyed man scolded Parker as he began to walk to the balcony.

'Yet...I should have expected no less...and be thankful that I have made the necessary preparations to mold you in the Spider that you are meant to be!' The man lectured while Parker quirk his eyebrows in confusion.

When the hunter mention preparations.

'What do you mean by that?' the teen said. As he eyed the Russian hesitantly, while the man barely gave the boy a glace. Before turning his back to the balcony and stared into the night... and then then to the rest of city.

'...As I have stated before...boy, this was a test, I did not came here tonight to kill you...but if you had beaten me...all of this could have been avoided...I would have return to my home prepared myself for our final battle and if you had won that...which I would have been more thankful.

The man then turn and stared back at Peter. With the most hateful and disgusting expression that the beaten teenager had ever seen and as the teen stared back into the man's eyes they then literal glowed yellow and become even more slitted. Like a demon that came straight from the depths of hell.

'But...You!' he said lowly. His voice consumed with contempt and abhorrence as he pointed his figure at the beaten hero.

'Are undeserving of such honor!' and so by the coming sunrise tomorrow. Upon the first light of dawn. I shall mold you in the Beast that you are meant to be! A Spider worthy of the hunt! Even if I turn this entire city against you and dammed your love one's to the hoard of your own enemies! So, says I Sergi Kravinoff the Hunter!

Kraven announced, declared and promise before walking over to the edge of the balcony.

'Until we met again...Spider-Man' He said the hero's named with one last bit of distastefulness. As he then leap off the edge and dropped down the city below.

The hero then run to the balcony in trying to see where the hunter landed, hoping to stop him. Regardless of how in vain the adept would be or at the very least know where he had jumped off to. I hopes of tracking him.

Anything to stop from fulling that horrific promise

But by the time Peter reached the railing and look over the city skyline. The Hunter Kraven was gone, no where to be seen.

A few hours then passed after Spidey's fight or rather curbs tomb against the Russian. The Hunter's terrifying vow still hanging over the boy's head. While his girlfriend MJ and his Aunt who awoken from the struggle, comforted him and hugged as he sat on his bed. While the other Avengers, projected themselves as Holograms from Parker's desk. With all of them having various levels of concern for the young hero.

Some ranged mildly like those from Rhodes, Bruce and Scott Lang. Who was able to find some time to commentate with them. While others were out-righted terrified, for the kid. Which were Bucky, Nick Fury and surprisingly enough T'challa the Black Panther. Despite him having a country to run.

Thou even when compared to Nick and Bucky. His expression was the most extreme. Implying he might of know the hunter personally.

'Sergi Kravenoff...Nick Fury stated with dread. As he looked down at the Mercenaries profile. 'Aka Kraven the Hunter or in his home country The Lion of Russia. Often thought by most folks to be a myth, a legend. Given that he is known to be active sense 1917 during the Russian revolution. Predating Captain America's own debut by by 24 years back when he fought the Nazi's and Hydra in World War 2 .' Nick whistled impressed as he continue to read the hunter's profile.

'Meaning that if these reports are legit. He is basically was a super solider, longed before the term super solider became even a thing.' the agent lampshade as he then given the file to Ant Man who also read over it.

'So..is he like some sort of...Russian jungle cat man that goes around and...hunts down people?' Scott said steady, while trying to takes this as seriously. After if this so called Kraven was able to beat up Spider-Man who despite being a kid was able to knock back his head, while he was in giant and even planned out his defeat by tripping him. Then this had to be bad news. In spite having a Named that sounded like something out of pro wrestling...and an outdated name at that.

'His the real deal, Trust me' Bucky said in low voice, that had a taint of fear in it. Has he wrapped his arms around his soldiers.

'Hydra, knew about Kraven for a long time and even sought to recruit him at one point and when he refused they sent their Winter soldiers to take care of him...the unstable ones.'

The former terrorist closed his eyes as he remembered the massacre he saw, before opening them up. 'When they didn't hear them for while. The Armin Zola then sent me to investigate the situation and if given the chance back them up.

He then remain quit for few long moments.

'It was a blood bath. The Winter Soldiers...they were torn to pieces as if a group of wild dogs or wolves had gotten to them and they weren't all group together either. No. Because those that tried to retreat. That man hunted them down one by one and gutted them...some with his bare hands.'

Everyone else looked at Bucky in horror as he told the story. Aside from the Black Panther and Rhodes.

'At that point I was just the guy who called up the cleanup crew. After that Hydra, decided wisely that as long Sergi didn't interfered with their plans. They leave him be.'

'And its not that age has slowed him down either' Rhody spoke up and cleared up his voice as he pulled web report on the screen so that both the avengers and Peter's family can see.

'This is a video from another one of Kraven's massacres that came out only a few days ago. The Video then showed Kraven rapidly the silver powered armored men at his home. Striking so fast that he looked like a rapid blur on the carmera. as the men and women in the video, cried out in fear.

Yet some how that was not the most disturbing part.

'Wait...' Scott as double checked the video making sure he is seeing it right.

'Is that guy doing all of this...while naked!?' Scott declared. some the avengers ingorned but, others like sam and hulk looked at the video themselve and their eyes wided in slight disbelief when they found out hat Lang was right.

While Rodes upon hearing and later seeing that immanently shut off the video.

Within the recording we just witness a group of Sable Mercenaries who where hired to kill Kraven at his own estate in Volograde Russia and their armory and tech were on an even higher level then even Scorpion's own gang. Numbering in nearly over a hundred and...like those winter soldiers where slaughtered in spite of rushing in and ambushing him.'

The mood continued to sourer in the bedroom at hearing that. Not only is this lion man undeniably just as powerful as Spider-Man if not more powerful. But is more then capable of leveling entire armies on his lonesome as a well. Regardless of them being heavily armed with advance weaponry and armor.

Something that both that Web-head and War Machine had a lot of trouble with not too long ago.

'But here is the crazy part' Rhodey continued not finish with his report, much to everyone's' surprise.

'Sergi...was the one who hired those mercenaries to assassinate him in the first place...' at that everyone nearly gasped in shock at fact. Everyone...But the Black panther.

The officer then shock his head. 'Just what could he gain from something like that? The Avenger asked only to be answered by T'challa himself.

'Sport' he spoke with simple word, which caused all the eye's in the room to stare back at the Wakanda king.

'Kraven...the Russian...the Hunter' The king said with a solemn yet bitter voice. 'Fights not for money, or power or even reputation...only for the glory of the hunt...for sport'

Tchalla then clap his hands together. As everyone else in the room took in everything he said. Till same called up first.

'So in other words...he's a psychopath serial killer?' Sam stated simply. Which the king while heisted a bit at the bluntness of the statement was not all that bothered by the younger soldier's bluntness. It was after all a befitting word to describe the vicious mad man.

'The Wakanda...have a history with the hunter. One of both horror and shamed.' The king said, taking long moment of silence.

'...Lets just just say...this man is not just a threat to this boy and his family...but to everyone else in his city. Which I have not doubt for one moment he will fulfill on that promise we must find and end him before then.'

'Right...'Sam agreed. Which he can say for everyone else in the room.

Parker upon hearing all he needed to hear finally spoke up.

'...I don't know all about much about this Kraven or all this history about him killing terrorist and bounty hunters...But I do know this...unless the Hulk or War-machine with his best armors or maybe if Thor, Captain Marvel or Wanda comes back and fights this guy...any other avenger is going to be slaughter I...am not even joking.

Ant then looked offended at that comment. 'Hey what about me, I could go into my gai-' But the teen hero raised right to cease the man's argument

'Look Scoot, I know you think that changing sizes might give a chance against him, but it won't. Trust me t won't...it just...won't' the brunette then shifted his head down.

'I...used everything in my arsenal to take that...Monster down...and he wasn't winded and the worst of it...he was holding back the entire time' Peter then shock his head, while May place a hand on his shoulder.

'I know, I may sound like a downer but...I can't beat Kraven. not alone'

'And you won't be alone kid' Bruce said over the hologram. 'Because whenever you know it or not Parker, you are part of this family and like the hell we are let some would-be crazed Russian huntsman stop us from doing that.' Peter's eye's soften at hearing that. Before smiling at the Hulk who in turn smiled back.

'Just sit tight, keep your head low, wait for us-' the green skin man begin to lay out his plane to Parker. But was then cut off when the transmissions, suddenly became static and the muscled hero's voice becoming too distorted to here.

'Bruce! !?' Peter called out to him and he could hear that the other heroes's tried to respond back as well. But nothing came about i, as the Hologram then suddenly shuts its self off, including every light inside the house.

Aunt May, Peter Parker and Miechall Jones stood from bed flabbergasted at what just happen.

'Okay...'May said slowly. 'What was that about?' she said as both Peter and MJ got out of the bed and began looking around the apartment. Confirming that all the lights are indeed out.

'Please don't tell me its a power outage, while I was calling back up.' Peter groan. He was not in the mood to deal with bad luck to day.

'Maybe there is an emergency generator?' he aunt said and her nephew nearly smacked for not thinking that sooner.

Oh yeah sorry I will be right back' the spider-hero then walked down stares the basement. While May checked her phone to call happy.

20 minutes past while Peter was busy trying to hook up the emergency generator. while may tired to make as many phones as can.

'Well, at least the phone is still working. But I'm not getting any calls outside of New York or even internet access weird.' a later moment she saw the lights come back on and smirk. 'well at least we wont be out of power.'

'Michelle, the lights are back on!' she announced, but didn't received a response.

Michelle? The elder older ask again. When she then saw, the girl standing out on the balcony staring out into the city skyline. Curious May walked up to join her.

"Hey, guys power's back on so...' Parker exclaim but keep his voice silent, when saw the two women were outside and then followed them.

'Hey whats...!?' The Peter begin to ask. Before he look up into the sky and his eyes winded at what he just saw and apparently what his aunt and girlfriend saw as well.

'What the hell !?'

It was a force field, covering the entire city of queens. Its energy shields tainting the sky with a transparent red. Which then lighted up into bright blood shining crimson by the first rays of the sun shining over the horizon.

Peter then thought back to one of the lines of Kraven's vow to him before he left off this very balcony.

'By the coming sunrise tomorrow. By the first light of dawn.'

Followed by another line.

'I shall mold you in the beast that you are meant to! A Spider worthy of the hunt! Even if I have to turn this entire city against you and dammed your love ones to the hoard of own enemies!

A man of his word indeed.

The superhero then collapsed to his knees. Now knowing all the terrible things that will come to him, his family and the entire city. Just because some delusional hunter wanted a proper challenge and because he wasn't strong enough to beat him when he had the chance.

And still isn't.

Anything that happens from this moment forward will be all on him as the last line from man's speech echoed throughout Peter Parker's body.

'So, says I Sergi Kravinoff the Hunter!'


	14. The Burning of The Iron Spider

Back at the Avengers Facility.

'Okay what the hell just happen!?' Sam shouted out when he saw the hologram transmission has been cut off.

I... don't know" Bruce admitted as he began working on the equipment circuitry below the projector. 'Could have sworn I doubled checked them yesterday and they up and running fine.

'Well, whatever its you need to fix it asap. The kid needs our help.' The Flacon demanded impatiently. They did not need to be dealing with technical issues at this moment.

'Uhhh...guys' Ant-man called out to them. As he looked over the T.V screen.

'You might want to see this.'

The other, Avengers turn towards Ant man and saw news bulletin being covered outside of New York and by looking over the video feeds shown by the channel, the entirety of Queens was being covered by a massive red energy dome. With one reporters standing west side of the Hundson river.

'Were, coming at you live from just outside of Jersey. Where the vast majority of New York has been covered from what appears to a massive force field dome. With The affected Broughs being Manhattan, Brooklynn and Queens. With the Dome being first appearing over the city at exactly 7:01 a.m. at sunrise.'

The Avenger continue to watch the news as the varies live camera shots varies place the force field covered. From Rock Way Park, to all the way up to Collage Point.

'Methods have been done to penetrate the barrier. But all forces of impact have been repelled by the construct. Experts say that the energy shield, is made out of kinetic viburnum. Making it similar to the force fields used to protect the central city of Wakanda from invasion. As for who deployed it? Well Investigations are still on going.'

the group of hero's then stood in silent at what they just witness.

'Anyone want to bet there bottom dollar own you did that?' Sam joked, but no one, not even him was laughing.

Peter Parker, to described him being in a state of panic would be an understatement.

After seeing the energy dome over all of queens and what he can assume most of New York. He immediately looking through his workshop, to gather any suits or supplies he can muster.

'The Iron Spider suit wasn't fully charged. So he can't use that unless he wants it to shut down during the middle of a fight. His homemade and stealth suite offered too little protection and he hasn't fully reinstalled the tech his stark suit and there was no telling how long it will take to install Karen back on there. Assuming his enemies don't find him in his apartment before then.

'That just left his personally crafted suit that he made back in Europe. Which is pretty much already restocked with web fluid and gave him pretty decent protection too.

It will have to do.

The teen superhero, was already hard at work, putting on his Black and Red Spider-Man outfit and restocking his gadgets into. Not even caring if his aunt or his girlfriend sees him undressing himself.

"Karen have you send calls to Ned and Flash, Jason and Betty to stay in their homes?' Parker asked his A.I helper. 'While I'll come and help them?'

'I already have, by following your standard protocols Peter' the A.I confirmed.

The web-hero sigh in relief.

'Good...good that's good' Parker calmly said to himself. 'At least that a form of Communication still works'

The Hero then walked out of his workshop now fully dress in his Spider-Man suite and his mask already on. Then he walked up to Jones and Aunt May.

'Okay so whats the plan?' May said almost bushiness like. Having already been prepared this type of situation.

'The...plan' the teen hero said trying to remember the protocol plain in case someone target his love ones and can't use the avengers or Edith to protect them.

'We will keep a low profile while I get you, MJ, Ned, Flash and the rest of their folks and friends out of the city first. Since Kraven and his men will obviously target you and them first. Then after I will make contact with the rest of the Avengers. We will disable the energy barrier and work together to kick that guy's ass.

Aunt and MJ nodded it was a simple plane. Even if...a bit difficult to execute given the situation.

'What would happen if Kraven sends some of his goons after you? He did say something about gathering all your enemies and hunting you down?.' Jones commented but, Peter scoff at her.

'Trust MJ, as long none of them...fight on that level of insanity that Lion-Man did to me. I'll be fine, I did took down Mysterio's attack drones remember?

MJ then thought about it. Back when she saw the aftermath of Spider-Man's battle with Beck and all the destroyed Machinery that littered the all over the London bridge and slowly nodded her head in agreement.

'Well you did, took them down with a limp leg.' she then added casually, which caused Aunt to perk her eye's in bewilderment.

'You had a limp leg!?' she shouted at her nephew. Peter then gave MJ a look. And the girl lowered her a bit in guilt. Peter did not need another Ned moment now. Especially from some who should know better.

'Sorry...I just...thought she already knew?' she shrugged. But Parker just shook his head. Knowing it was an accident and decided to refocus on the matter at hand and went back to his workshop to get something.

'So... he took an entire drone army, with a limp leg?' May asked MJ who confirm with a 'Mmhmm.'

'...While they were armed with, rocket launchers, flame throwers and shock blasters' she whispered in to the aunt's so peter couldn't hear.

May then stared at Michelle for one long moment.

'I... don't if I should be worried or impress'

Jones Michelle then smiled at her. 'Try both'

Aunt then gave the girl her own exasperated look before sighing and rubbing her eyes.

Teenagers.

Peter then got back out from his workshop and then pulled up a holographic map of the of the city from a watch Projector, fasten to his wrist.

'Alright I had Karen scan the entire area of the shield and it basically covers all of Queens, Brooklyn and Manhattan, but thankfully that doesn't cover the places that are underground and assuming Kraven hasn't collapse all of them.' He then zooms in the holographic into a 3D model of the of the eastern side of queens showing the entrance of a subway station. 'This will be one will be are closest exist'

Aunt may then analyzed the map 'That's 116 Street satiation. Isn't that all the way in Harlem!?' she said a bit surprised and imitated. That the Fore field stretched that far Into the city. The nearest exit being over 50 miles from here.

'Yep' Parker with a bit of disappoint. Showing even he wish it was bit closer. But it wan't that he had much of a choice.

'I've already sent another message that will be our exit...didn't sound too thrilled either.'

The spider hero then shut off the projector.

'Any way we better...!?

Parker then stopped himself as his spider sense tingled. Much to MJ's and Aunt May's concerned.

After Spidey's fight with Mysterio, when it was once called embarrassingly called the peter tingled. He began training it extensively. To better use it in combat and was able to determine two different types of singles from it.

Immediate danger and Forewarning.

Immediate danger is the single that happens give him an instant heads up, while his body immediately moves on his own to evade or attack a sudden threat and the one single he is the most used to.

And then there was the Forewarning Single

Which is basically a prolong spider sense, that comes about when the hairs of the Spider-boy's body stand on edge and an feeling of anticipation vibrates across his being.

Just like how most animals can sense a coming storm or earthquake, shortly before it hits and usually it happens when a massive enemy force approaches. Like back when that Space donut landed in New York a only a year ago.

And from what Parker could feel from this. Is that he has less then minute to perhaps for it.

"Peter I am detecting multiple hostiles the A.I announced only a few seconds behind the spider-sense.

Peter didn't respond.

He didn't need to.

'We have to move' he said voice almost a whisper.

'Wha..' MJ tried to say but Parker to Grabbed of both and Aunt May.

They don't have much time left.

'We need to move now!' the Hero demanded as he moved his love ones outside the bedroom and into an unknown location.

Outside of The Parker's residents.

'Kid has good taste' Mac Gargan complimented as he looked over the apartment. While carrying a bazooka and behind him over a dozens of men holding the same weapon

'You know...when I was planing this I was thinking storming into place with guns ablaze and kill everyone inside. Especially that sweet aunt and girlfriend of his or maybe fight the kid himself for a second round.'

The arms dealer then grinned wickedly, his teeth flashing in the sunlight with sadistic glee.

'Buuuut...sense its such a special day, what with it being the first day that city is closed off from the world and all...( he then readied his rocket launcher and the others did the same.)

'I might as wells start off things with the little hero...with a Bang.'

The Scorpion then launched his bazooka at first. Which then singled the others to do the same. They then they hit directly at the apartment. As it went up into a massive explosive of heap of brick metal and fire.

As the explosion of flames and force tore through all the rooms of the building from the kitchen the lounge, Peter's Bedroom and the Workshop.

With not even the suits and gadgets being spared as they were all engulfed in the raging inferno.

The homemade and stealth suites were burnt to a crisp. The Stark suit blown apart for a second and final time before having it fibers melted away by the heat. While the Iron Spider, that despite withstanding the longest of the four. It too was ultimately undone. When the flames breached into its body and incinerated its nanites from the inside out. Resulting the fire burning through the eye sockets of suit's mask.

As if it were a man was being roasted alive.

And the criminals continued to firing until the whole structure collapsed into nothing but rubble.


	15. The Death of a Friend

The dust clouds settled over the ruin remains of the Parker's Resident. Leaving nothing but burnt and broken stone, wood and metal. With some the steel beams sticking out of the rumble like twisted hands. As they resembled the body remains of people being caught in an avalanche and if Peter and his loves where caught in the assaulted it may as well double as their grave marker.

Against any other man. Something like having a building collapse on top of you in a massive explosion would more than enough to kill them several times over.

But Mac Gargan knew better.

Any criminal, with even the slightest knowledge of superheroes, especially one who is part of the Avengers. Would know dame well, this would not be enough to do them in. Or at least, not without double checking to make sure the job is finished

For as much as The Scorpion wanted a rematch with the Web-Slinger. He wouldn't mind seeing him dead either.

'Check through the rubble for any safe house they gotten into and report back to me!' He demands his troops as they imminently began searching the area. With some of them digging through the blasted piles of concrete, wood, plastic, that once made up the elegant apartment.

Their search came to an end however. When they heard police sirens coming their way.

Mac clicked this tongue in annoyance. He and his goons could easily blow them apart. That is assuming it's a standard police force and not a swat team. Which given that they did just level a building with bazookas, could very well be the cause.

On top of that Spider-Man and his posse could escape during the cross fire and him and his men would be risking their lives for nothing.

And besides he has yet to place his new and improve armor back on!

He can wait.

'Alright boys let scram, before the feds get here. We'll get the Spider later!

Gargan ordered and before long he and the rest of his gang retreated from the area.

Shortly after that something rumbled among the largest piles of the concert. A second later the piles were knock over, by none other than Spider-Man and behind him stood MJ and Aunt May, who were walking out of the very safe room the villain thought they were hiding in.

With the only reason Parker, not pushing out the rumple sooner. Was because he didn't want his aunt and girlfriend caught in the crossfire of a possible battle that could and thankfully has been avoided.

A minute later the police arrived, with officers stepping out of their cars and swat teamd stepping out of a black armored vans. Soon after a massive crowd formed around the collapsed structure, with yellow security tape circling around the damage area.

Peter had his mask off, the dust from the area making it a bit too uncomfortable to breath. While he May and MJ were sitting on a stretcher near an ambulance. All of them covered in blankets to warm themselves up to the cold morning air and as they holed each other together. paramedics began checking up on the three to make sure they didn't suffer any injuries or infections.

Luckily it was only a few buries and scratches.

After Parker answers a couple questions from the police on who done the attack. He then went back to the demolish sit of his former home and later to the remains of his workshop.

It was a heart broken mess.

Just like the suite he made while on that plane with happy. So too did he personal design his own atelier.

From the desk and the hologram projector attached. The Stark printer suit, that he personal repaired, from the scraps of the old that got blown up. All the many gadgets and tools that Mr. Stark and he himself personal created and worked together with. The Spider-Man suits, that were once proudly displayed in around the studio workroom.

And now they are all trashed. Burnt and blown apart.

His homemade and Shield Suits suits, were little more singes of clothing, the Stark outfit Parker's mentor first gave in Berlin. A melted piece of fabric and circuitry that looked so misshaped that it was barely recognizable.

But the Iron Spider Suit. Despite it being least damaged due to the mechanical nanites it was composed of...still looked like someone blown it apart from the inside out.

Its once weathered yet strong metal surface. Now nearly scorched black. Its backside completely incinerated into ash, along with its mechanical spider legs that where compacted into it.

But the most harrowing sight for Peter, was seeing its mask, which looked like burnout human skull. It blue monitor eye lens complete fried out of its sockets by the explosive fire.

The last gift that Tony gave him shortly after he died and it was destroyed.

Ruin beyond all repair.

But then another Feeling of dread came from Parker that just now suddenly hit him.

'Karen' He whispered. Thou it felt like a shout.

Karen, Peter's first A.I Companion before he was given E.I.D.I.A.H. Frankly the one he cherished the most of the two. It was her that he told his insecurities about Liz his first crush and over the years, the two become close friends, just like with Ned and MJ.

And to lose her too... The hero push back those thoughts. He needs to forces at the task at hand.

The Spider hero then begin to quickly dig into the ruins of the workshop, until found a broken circular device that contain Karn's programming, Peter then slowly pressed a button on it and then suddenly the Device lighted up blue and even began to speak in very static and broken voice

'P-et..-et...er' All the A.I was able to say before its light faded and went dead.

Peter Parker had just lost Karen

Another another gift his mentor left him with...gone.

Sure it was just an A.I a machine meant only to assist him and he shouldn't care for her...death so much.

...But even so...he still saw her as a companion and his loss of her weighed on him heavily.

The sadden hero then place the device in his pocket before walking away from his destroyed home.

Maybe one day he can create another A.I assistant, by basing it off the designs of the old one.

If not like Karen then at least someone as just as amazing. He owed her that much at least.

But right now, he has a job to do, moaning about is not going help anyone. Not if he wants more people he cares about be taken away from him.

Later that day in the police Station, calls from all over Queens where being made. Calls about reporting riots all over the streets, armed gang men robbing stores and banks and the worst of it the entire police forces in all the Broughs were cut from the outside world. They couldn't even get radio singles out there and that was not including all the calls he got from restless citizens who want to know what the hell was going on.

That was the situation the captain of the police Captain George Stacy was facing with.

It was bad enough dealing with crime lords, vigilantes and alien invasions.

And now this.

For his part, he and his man tried their best to calm down both the public and fighting down the criminals or rather terrorist, who are ravaging the city. He asked the other police captains to allow vigilantes like the Dare Devil and the Defenders help them out in the city and thankfully most of them agreed or least think about doing it.

After he and every Law in enforcement in every affected borough is going to need it.

By hearing and looking over reports from his fellow officer and other eye witness. It was obviously that this a planned attack and nearly every felon in the city was in on it. By the way they were organized. Such when they imminently began launching a attack shortly after the energy dome was deployed and the there was all the heavy artillery they have...given the fact most of these gangs retreated when the police arrived. Which also implied that they planning something worse for the citizens of New York.

And that almost terrified him.

But in his office, He has one person that might just turn the tide of battle in this war. Regardless of his Controversial reputation.

Spider-Man aka Peter Parker.

While at first he was distrustful of the vigilantly and even more taken aback when it turns out he was just a kid. The Teenager proved invaluable in helping the police stopping crimes. Especially when he once took down the entire Maggie family.

And now they need his help more than ever.

But first they need to set an agreement first.

'So' George started to say 'You want use to take your family all the way to 116 street...that is all the way in Manhattan ...then you will help us?

Parker then grimaced at that. 'Look Mr. Stacy it doesn't need to happen now, maybe much later or even after we beaten all the bad guys...I Just want to keep them safe, I've...already lost some today.

The Captain didn't who Parker was refereeing to, but for the sake of privacy he won't ask.

'Your not he only one who want out of the city kid'

'I know! But Kraven, is the guy who is responsible for all of this and they well be the ones he will target first!'

George then raised his eyebrows at that. 'He heard about the hunter but thought him as some old wise tell. Though those wise tales seem all the truer lately.

'Why would he target you, does he have some sort of grudge on you?

The Teen superhero then hesitated. 'Not exactly...look I don't what I have to do to get you to help me, just please get my folks out of the city.'

The Captain then narrowed his eyes on the teenager hero and studied his unmasked face. It was filled with fear, desperation even and upon further studying. It wasn't the criminals he fears.

'This Kraven...does he frighten you? George asked.

Peter then closed his eyes upon hearing that question, before opening them up and taking a deep breath. He then looked at the captain with a tired and frightful look.

'He terrifies Me...I fought, got me ass beaten and I'm only alive hear because he spared me...I can't protect the people I care about from him...I'm scared.'

At the hearing that Stacy's heart fell. It was at this moment, realize that while Parker maybe a top line hero. He was still just a boy.

He has seen that look on teen hero's faced many times before, when children who suffered abuse from their families, school, local gangs etc. To face against someone that you are utterly powerless to stop.

...Even when they target the people that you love most.

'...Look kid I know your scared, but I need you to man up right now, because the city needs an Avenger and you're the only one we got. I help you get your family to safety since they are the major targets. But I need you to pull you own weight in. Got it?'

George knows that he was being a bit harsh, but he has to be, he needs this hero to have his head in the game or there all going to suffer for it.

Lucky that seemed to do the trick, as peter rubbed his eyes and smiled back to him.

'Right, Okay...ummm sorry about. So... what do you want me to do?

The Captain could almost cry in relief. That is the Spider-Man he needs to see.

'Alright, first off to even begin getting your folks or your else out of this city first. We need information on any pathways out of the city.'

'So you already know about how the shield can't go under subway tunnels?'

George gave a nod in agreement.

'Indeed, but that stations are either cave in or heavily guarded...you're going to find out those that are heavily guardian.'

The hero then furrowed his eyebrows in understanding. 'So that you can organized an assault and breach the said guarded blockade.

'Quick learner you are, yes, that's the ideal plan, right now if all the police forces in New York outnumber the criminal gangs five to one, but only in a single force operation. By finding just one of those guarded stations. It will be more than enough for Law enforcement to break through and I want you to lead the assault.'

The Hero then nodded his head in agreement

'Right.'

Spidey then walked out of the office. Which he was greeted with his Aunt May and Michelle standing outside the office.

'So...how did it go' Her Aunt stated expecting the worse, but hoping for the best.

'Well...he wants me to interrogate a bunch of criminals across the city in hopes finding on station guarded by them...as in they're the ones that haven't been caved in.

'The entire city?' she asked a bit worried in that her boy was covering that large of an area.

'Just in queens'

'Still that's a lot of ground to cover' Aunt asked. She knew wasn't expect something for nothing, but it could be a lot more reasonable.

'Well as Captain Goerge Stacy said...we're not the only ones trying to get out of the city'

Aunt May then took a moment to think and shrugged. 'True'

Jones then walked over to peter and touch both his hands. 'So...do we wait in the police station until then or?'

The hero then thought about that a moment, before sighing. 'I never asked, but I can assume that. Afterall this is the safest place in the Queens at this point. But I will be sure to get you all out of city, I promise.

The dark-haired girl then placed her forehead on to Parker's. 'Just...come here safely okay?'

'Okay' the hero answered back gently.

'Oh I almost forgot take these' MJ then grab out of her pocket a pair of glasses.

And the superhero instantly recognized them.

'E.I.D.I.A.H?' the hero exclaimed surprised.

'How did you?

I grabbed them from your desk, before you shoved us into the safe room...thought they might be useful?'

Parker then giggled at that. Yeah, they might not be useful now, because the internet is down. But still he managed to break through any of the blockades and get a wireless he can contact the Avengers and everyone will be saved.

Yeah that can Definitely it...has to work

The boy hero then blushed at her help and gave her a quick peck on the lips

'Thank you'

'You can thank me when you get us out of her' Jones said right back with a snark before smiling.

'Of course, well see so you back soon' The hero promised before running out of the office and putting his mask back on.

When Parker walked into the hallway of the police station. It was utter chaos as crowds of angry and scared people lined up line the corridors, some were talking and/or shouting at officers, others just lean down floors and huddled together beside other people.

Yet almost all of them however had their full attention to him.

The superhero longed expected something like this was going to happen when he arrived here at the station. But it didn't made it any easier in dealing with it. For most the civilians, they just gave him angry glares, while other loaded insults after insults at him.

With his enchanted hearing picking up every single one of those words.

Freak!

Monster!

You did this to us!

How are you going to fix's this Web-head!?

This is all your fault!

People are dying because of you!

You're a fraud Spider-Man!

And many more, that were much worse.

It was like hearing Jonah's speech to him all over again. Only made a thousand times, as its now done to a whole majority of people and not just the ones in this station.

Jameson's days, were his opinion was a minority were longed over. It was pretty much the spoken law at this point.

But Spidey can't think about that now. Not yet. For Captain Stacy is right the people of New York need Spider-Man whenever they want it or not.

The only thing he should worry about is finding any information about those guarded subway stations and hoping, praying the police can protect May and MJ. If not from Kraven then at least from the law breakers of the city.

Or better yet from the people from inside these very hallways. He does not want to deal with another incident like with Brad.

The Spider-Hero then walked out the station and then leaped on top of its roof, to take a good look at the city.

It was as if all of New York had transformed into a third world country in single morning. As multiple smokes and fires doting across the city landscape. Gun fire can be heard occasional in the distance from all the shootouts, against policemen, felons and rioters.

And below the station Peter saw more people arriving into the station, some still in their pajamas, carrying lugged. Probably because their homes didn't have backup generators and as Parker looked back out into the city of Queens a decent amount of buildings didn't have one either.

And all of this was happening with the day just beginning, he cannot even imagine what will happen if it drags on to nightfall.

"I have to had undo this mess he created and fast.'

He brooded to himself before placing his mask over his face and leaped off the roof the police station. Swinging away into the cold morning sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep you read it right .I just killed off Karen, Spidey's first A.I companion.
> 
> Will more people die later on in the story?
> 
> You will have to keep reading to find out.
> 
> Till then see you soon.


	16. The Attack at the School

Sorry kid can't help you' Aarron Davis answered bluntly, while Spider-Man waved up his hands in the air and groan.

'Oh, come on Davis I know you want to get out of the city too!' Parker half whine half compel to the former criminal who in turn shook his head.

'... Of course, I do Kid, if not for me then for my nephew Miles. But, aside letting up about the dome. No one tells me anything, not since I ratted out Toomes.

Parker then flash back when he rescued Aarron and then when he later told about the duel location in the car garage.

'Besides...I'm still sort of peeve that you let hanging for hours attached to my car' he spoke somewhat bitterly but, the hero just huffed.

'Dude, that was an accident, okay I didn't know the web lasted that long...can you at least tell me who might know?

'...Properly, but unless you scare them enough, they an't talking, you need them fear you more than guys like Mac Gargan or Kraven'

Parker then shivered at that mercenaries named being mention but didn't say anything.

'Have you gotten any better at that?'

'Well...sort of, back in one of my missions with Sam, The Falcon in the middle east, we interrogating a terrorist for weapon information. But no matter what he did or threaten him with he wouldn't talk. So I decided to use one of Becks illusions on him...'

Parker then went into extreme detail on what that illusion was and how it affected the terrorist. Which not only resulted in him spilling everything, but also petrified him to the point of him cradling into a fetal position and from what he heard he's still affected by it.

'...And Mysterio, used that on you?' Aarron, asked still in shock at what he heard and of what Spider-Man done to that man.

'Yep' Parker said quickly casually...almost, too casually

'And you did that to him?'

'He was a mass murderer who already killed tones of people already...he had it coming' The hero justified, thou he did had a bit of regret in his voice.

The former felon then stared at the teen super, still in bewilderment that the kid had the guts to do that. Even against a cold-blooded killer.

Then he thought of the illusion the kid described to him...

'...and this was the exact same illusion that mysterio guy made you go through?

Peter then shrugged his shoulder and head for a moment before explaining

'Not...exactly like it. After all, we didn't want him falling off a building, hit by a crane...or train. Just enough to intimidate him.

'...To intimidate? ' Aarron repeated slowly as stretched out his jaw and sighed.

'Well your more ruthless then since the last time you tried to...intimidate me. I'll give that. Think you can deploy that nightmare on the other crooks here? Because I'm dame sure it'll work.

'Maybe...But none of the deactivated Stark drones have that technology installed aside from the cloaking thing. Especially since, a lot of people thought I would use the holographic tech to frame someone else for my...supposed crimes...' Peter explain when he remembered the prosecutors during his court case. Accusing him of doing just that.

'Well...maybe you can check the subs one at a time and report it to the cops. Time consuming yeah, but...I'm not sure you have much of a choice.'

The peter then once again groans at the response. It will properly take a day or two non-stop to check all of them, on top of fighting any bad guys guarding them.

The day just keeps getting and better doesn't it?

The Spider-Hero then let out a tired sigh as he began to walk out of Aaaron's apartment.

'Hey! Spider-man- Parker!' the former felon called out and Peter then turn his head.

'My...Nephew Miles...he's a huge fan you...worships you even and... he just wanted to let you know that in case you stop by. That's all.'

The hero then stared at Aaron a long moment, before giving a small grin and nodded. Before heading out the door.

First flash, now miles...at least he has other people besides his family looking up to him.

Noon then quickly approached as Spidey continued to swing across the borough. He scored all through all of Queens. Hunting down every criminal he could get his hands on, while rescuing anyone caught in the crossfire whenever it be policemen or civilians.

Too say their reaction were mixed, would be the best way to describe their comments of them being rescued by a menace. At least the police were formally polite to him.

As for the criminal terrorist he captured and tried to interrogate, none have spoken a dame thing to him. As they were more afraid of their Boss's then of him and just as Davis said. Unless they fear you more, they won't tell you a damn thing.

Parker thought about some methods of making them talk, like the methods that, Bucky, Sam and even Rhode's did when interrogating law breakers.

And upon wittiness them...well, let's just say his heart wasn't in it. Especially back when he interrogated that terrorist with Mysterio's illusions.

He was a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, not a sadistic torturer.

And he also didn't like fact he had to continually frighted people let alone seriously hurt them. Regardless if they were murderers or full on pshycos.

It wasn't right...at least not to him.

While Parker continue swing across the city he then came by his High School and his heart immediately raced.

'It was under attack, as swarms of gang-men where surrounding the gates and shooting at it with high powered rifles. With the police standing guard barly keeping them at bay.

Kraven's vow then seem to vertebrate throughout the Spideys whole being with dread. As he immediately launched himself towards the scene.

'All right guys, taking down my house was one thing, but attacking my high school is really sicking it low! He joked as a way to cover up his fear.

'I mean...I don't even like the place all much' he quipped as rapidly jumped over the school court yard while shooting his webs at the arm attackers, pinning them down to their vehicle and occasionally to the ground.

'It's Parker, surround him!' one the goons shouted as the gunman became focusing their firepower on the Web-Hero. Who rapidly began jumping away from their, line of fire, as he rapidly web them up one by one by one.

'All come on man, due I really need to give you the same conversation as I did to Scorpion?' he joked as he launched a web shot to the goon who shouted out the order, pulling him toward him, while the other criminals then tried to gang up on spider-man not wanting to get one of their own caught in the crossfire.

Spidey couldn't help but smile, thinking they could take him down that easily.

He almost pitied them.

Spider-Man then kick the lead gunman in the head knocking him out, while continuing to go off with the quips.

'You need to-' he spoked, as he kicked another goon in the chest.

'-To use my Superhero name-' he rumbled, while swinging a blow to a man approaching behind him.

'While I am on duty!' he finished his sentence as head butted last one after him to the school pavement.

However before the teen hero could take a slight breather. His Spider-Sense then went off, detecting multiple hostiles approaching the area. Coming from the right and as Parker scan out with his super vision, which is further enchanted though the lens of his mask, he saw they coming from several yards away and armed with rocket launchers!

They were going to try to blow up the school just like they did with his apartment.

Parker knew, that criminals where too far off to take them down and the immediate that will fire at the same time...least he wants even one of them hitting the school and blowing it up to smithereens!

Spider-Man then called upon his spider-sense and the world slowed around once more. But this time through the computer lens in his mask. Which it automatically scan and sent details over on rocket trajectory for the hero to see and analyze.

And as the hero did that, he then selected the one web-gadget that was ideal to counter the upcoming rocket attacks.

The pine point shooter.

One that he design during his off days at the Avengers compound and based one Hawk-eyes own trick arrows.

It was basically a far ranged web rifle, meant to not only take down snipers at a long distance. But also to intersect fired projectiles at the same time while they are being launched. Subduing the shooter and the shot in one single move.

The tricky part was that it required, refined timing and accuracy. As any misfire, could be disastrous.

As will happen now. If he screws this up.

The Spider then held in a deep breath and readied himself as stared over the horizon and the missiles already heading right towards him!

Three to his left and four to his right.

Now or Never.

Like and elegant ballerina and a break-dance dancer merged into one. Spider-Man Flipped, twirled, shot precisely seven pine point shooters. They are smaller then the average bullets, but with enough force to detonate the missiles on impact. While a second even smaller shooter launched from them and traveled even further hitting the goons, at almost the same time the rockets exploded.

'Whew!' Peter gave off a sigh of relief.

'Glade that's...Oh no!' and just before Parker could even celebrate, he sense another projectile being launched...from behind the school.

'Shit!' Parker cursed himself. How could he not see that coming?

The others were properly just distracting him.

He will be too late to stop missile unless his launched his body at it. He definitely tank it...or at least thats what the Hero hope will happen.

But before could potential sacrifice himself the rocket was destroyed, while the goon was shot to the ground by a sniper before he could launch another one.

'...Oh, wow, um...' Who did that? Peter said to himself. A little bit embarrasses and shocked in finding out his sacrifice was unnecessary then he heard someone shouting over the school speakers.

'As I have stated before' the voice boom over the school ground and when Peter looked up. He saw at the bell tower, someone sitting in makeshift gun torrent made out of scrap parts from the fallen Stark Drones.

Revealing himself to none other than Principal Morita.

'I will not tolerate, such antics at this school, be they from young vigilantes or criminal scum.'


	17. Medic With The Glove

Half an hour passed after the school battle. As Peter took off his mask and greeted the Principal at the front doorway of the school. Morita wore his standard office uniformed thou it looked a dusted and covered by pits and pieces of dust and grease. Properly from the firing the gun torrents.

Never once had Parker been so grateful for a man that gave too weeks of detention.

'Mr. Morita it's so good to see you're okay.' The teen hero greeted him has he shakes his hand and while the principle responded back in kind.

'The feeling is mutual Mr. Parker and I for one am glade to see you are safe as well' Principal' said sternly but kindly.

'If you hand't shot down that rocket the whole school..' paused himself not wanting to the otherwise dreaded outcome if that did not happen. 'Anyway, thanks for the save.

'You're welcome, but I cant take all the credit, he had just much of a role in saving the school, as much you did.'

Parker then quirk up his eyebrows. 'Really? Who?

'Yo, Spider-Man!' a student running towards Peter and Morita.

Flash!?' The hero gasped. Surprise that Thompson of all people shot down that goon down and thou he knew that the guy didn't kill him. As peter checked the body beforehand to see that the criminal was paralyzed by stun pellet.

It was still shocking seeing the former snob rich boy holding a gun...or at least it would if he didn't already sporting several pounds of muscle.

"Thompson has been a vital assist in gathering any refuges, caused by the power outlet and assisting the police in fighting off those low life's' Morita, explain to peter, while the black-haired youth offered his hand and Parker nervously, but hastily shock it.

'Seems you've been through a lot in setting this up' Parker commented as he looked over the groups of police men and swat members apprehending the web up criminals.

The Principal followed the hero's gaze and perk up his lips in reflection of his student's statement.

'Perhaps its best you come Inside' Morita said as both he, Parker and Flash walked through the door inside.

The hallways of the school were crowded, even more so then at the police station as students, teachers, civilians and policemen walked back and forth through the hallway and with some conversing or giving out orders.

'Since the power outage and the rise of the Shield dome, this school has become on the handful of safe heavens formed in Queens, while also doubling as a stronghold, especially since most have either been overrun or forcibly abandon. Due to the constant criminal incursions' Morita reported to Peter as along his Principal.

'So for the past several hours, I had the school put out radio singles and calls to anyone in the Queens to report back here to this facility in spit of it attracting hostility' Morita spoke while Peter just smirked at that little hypocritical comment.'

'What did you say about not allowing violence on the campus?' he joked. But the principal wan't at all paused by it.

'Desperate time call for desperate measures Parker. You can't exactly compare this to a mere bullying incident' Mortise the slowly stared into the hero's eyes. 'Do you?

Spidey then felt very stupid, for that quip ' Uh sorry. Its just when I to cover how stress I am and I am so super stress right now and when I saw an appropriate moment to tell a hypocrite joke an-' The brunette then realized that both Flash and Morita staring back at him in slight annoyance by his rambling.

'Sorry it's as said, I... joke when I'm under stress.'

Surprisingly the principal nodded in understanding. 'It's find Parker, everyone needs methods to cope, just be sure to keep it line' he half reassured/warn and maybe even joked back.

The Spider-Hero decided to get back on topic. 'So what else do you do here?'

The principle then perk up his eyebrows as continued up with his report 'A whole multitude of things, offering refuge for those that have no power, healing the wounded, consul those that are emotional struggling...' The principal then went a bit quit before finishing his sentence 'And holding on to the dead for burial.'

Peter's face then felled into one of horror and regret, at what the principal just said.

'So... people where already dying...before I got the chance to arrive hear' he softy spoke, his guilt sky rocking once again as he felt his body trembled and the hunters words shaking him to his core once more.

But Parker held himself strong, he cannot allow himself to break apart not yet...not yet.

'How many casualties?' Parker asked. In an almost emotionless voice. Causing both Flash and Morita to eye him again with a look of concern before they continued their walk.

'Not that many thankfully and I believe full credit should go to again to Thompson.'

Flash then blushed at that compliment. 'Hey..now mores you're sorting embarrass now, still have a reputation keep you know?'

'And I think, that will improve it' Morita gently retorted back. While flash's face glowed slightly redder.

Parker then looked at the rich boy curiously 'Flash what's he talking about?

'I believe I'll let him explain that. In the mean time I have other duties to attain. If you need further assistance I will be in my office.' the said as then left the group and walked away.

Leaving Flash and Parker alone as the stared back at each other in awkward silence.

'Right...'the muscled teenager spoke as he tried to get his bearing. 'Follow me'

Flash led Parker, to the gymnasium that has now turn into a medical room. With policemen, civilians, teachers medics and students nursing and treating each other.

Thompson then his hero to the bleachers and they sat down next to each other.

'So...' Parker started as steady began to form the words in his mouth. 'You're like a field medic?'

Flash was quit for a bit before chuckling and pulling a black glove out of pocket and fitting over his right hand.

'Sort of, its...a device I personally created, to help make people stronger by enchanting their bodies like...how yours is.' Thompson explain. While Parker looked at Flash greatly impressed and shock, by his former bully's intelligence.

"So that internship in bio engineering was not for show?' Parker joked and Flash laugh.

'Hey, just because I can buy way in here, doesn't mean I can't earn way here Pete, I an't that stereotype'

The teen hero chuckled at that. 'Yeah your right, sorry for think differently of you'

'I humbly accept your apology'Thompson said in his best snobbish tone, which caused Parker to shout out in laughter. Man Thompson actually making him laugh and for real to. He just keeps getting surprises today.

'So what does it do, genetically modifies the persons body?' Parker question.

And Thompson then gave him a short smile. "Yep...at the molecule level

The dark skin youth explain as pressured his thump on his glove hand and immensity iron molecules began forming around the air until they form solid cloud like mass's

Parker jaw nearly dropped. 'Dude that's...so amazing!'

The hero exclaim and he meant it. Parker has seen plenty of technologically in his time, holograms, force fields, human level A.I, size sifters, Nanite suits, the Arc Reactor and even a time time machine.

But molecule manipulation...at even this level, just thinking of the possibilities made even his own mind genius go mad with revelation.

"And you did this by yourself? Parker question, causing Flash to stutter a bit.

"Well not exactly I...sort of got inspiration from another invention and sort of made it My own sort of thing. Not really all that original.' Flash tried to downplay himself, But Parker exited continued to question flash.

'Which invention, does it do the same thing yours does?

'A...little but not really as for the name...sorry buts thats classified, under my internship. Not wanting anyone else stealing it you know and sense you aren't all that good keeping secretes...uh no offense.'

;None taken' Peter said without missing a beat. While Parker was a bit disappoint, he understands flash's position.

Some secretes needed to be kept secret, he himself knows that more than anyone.

Especially since he wasn't all that good with keeping his identity a secret, even before he was outed.

He did not want to ruin Flash Thompson his internship, because of his own carelessness...he has done enough of that already with everyone else.

'Thompson we need you over here!' someone called to Flash. Who then raised his hand to single he will be on his way down.

'Yeah be right there! Peter, um maybe you can come and see how this gizmo works?' The muscle teen genius offered and Parker nodded his head in approval.

A few minutes later the two teens where standing near and unconsciousness patient a female police officer. She was breathing, but slowly and painfully.

Flash then readied himself as he washed his gloved with a disinfected wipe and then slowly and steady placed it on the women's arm

'Alright...time to work the magic.' Thompson said to himself as he then began to forces on his work.

Now to an outsider, it would seem the rich boy didn't do all that much to the patient, aside from placing his right hand on her limb and closing his eyes. As if he were just praying for her health.

But to those with a keen eye in observation. Like Peter Parker with his enchanted spider eye sight. It was as if Flash was doing was real live medical miracle.

Through the use of the glove. Flash was manipulating the molecule of the patients entire body, reinforcing its flash, bones and even internal organs. While also rearranging the molecules to accelerate the healing process.

To most people who understand what Flash was doing. Would proclaim it as Magic, while the more scientific savvy would just dismiss as science.

But for Parker, who saw the process playing it out himself. He would just ask.

Why not both?

When Thompson was done, the policewomen was breathing much more easily, before going back to sleep.

While Parker just stood and stared at the teen medic in awestruck silence.

'Your...Amazing Flash...that was...Amazing' Peter congratulated his schoolmate, but he just gave a small but sad smile.

'Would be better...if I could save more' He said sadly before looking over a group of large trash bags being carried out the gym.

And Parker then shared his sadden look. No not trash bags.

Body Bags.

'I'am sorry maybe if I' Parker said about to blame himself again but decided against it. That is not what is needed now, he has another job to get back to.

'Never mind...well its glad seeing you again Thompson and helping all the people you can. Me...I need to get back to work'

"Where your heading to?' Flash asked.

'Captain George Stacy assign to find in subway stations that are guarded by any criminal gangs, so they and I can storm the place... but lets just say I'm still working on that.' Parker answered weary. Apparently his last option is to check all the train station that lead out of New York manually...one by one.

Flash then gave off his infamous smug rich boy smirk.

'I think I can help you with that'

Flash offered before standing up and walking out of the gymnasium while waving his hand for his Idol to follow him.

And the teen Hero curious of what flash can offer him complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Flash finally shows he is not just some rich boy who paid his way in To MSST.
> 
> He earn it.
> 
> And not only that but Parker and him becoming closer to being friends as well. Makes it all the more heart warming. Since I enjoyed Parker's and Flash on growing friendship in the comics.
> 
> Anyway what is Flash going to show Peter.
> 
> You'ell just have to wait and see.
> 
> Till then, take care.


	18. Deployment of the ES

"Ned! Parker exclaimed as rushed over and hugged his best friend

'Pete!' Leeds exclaimed back and hugged him back with just as much enthusiasm.

They were in the computer lab of the school library, which had become a Communication hub of shorts, while they don't have internet connection, some the people here where able radio and video Communications to everyone else inside the Force Shield.

Many where speaking with relatives and others to police offer's in other safe heavens. It was also doubled as a workshop as much of students and elections were dismantling them. Likely to created more make shifted torrents or other weapons.

With Peters friend being in the center of it all. Apparently taking the role as mission control.

Or in Ned Leeds own words, the Guy in The Chair.

'I'm so glad to so you safe' Parker said in relief before breaking away from the huge.

'Flash said you have something for me in locating guarded escape routes?'

Ned then stared at Parker for a minute. Before giving off a look of remembrance.

'Oh yeah I do. Come here' Leeds confirmed as he took Peter and Flash to re-modified Stark Drone.

'Since the internet is down, we have tried other forms of communicating and detecting incoming enemies' Ned explain as took out his phone and installed into the droid.

'With this being one of them. I call it...the multiple detection, heat seeker, scanner deployment Drone!

Leeds exclaimed as grinned at the title he to his masterpiece of machinery.

'...What do you think?

Peter and Flash just stared at Ned for a little...too long of a moment.

'Maybe you could...I don't give it a name that not so much of a fuck'n mouth full' Thompson half-criticized half insulted. Resulting in Ned frowning his face into a pout.

'But...but that's what it does...exactly, plus its my invention and I get to name it!' the computer wiz boy tried to argue. But even Peter his superhero best friend shocked his head in disagreement.

'Not everyone needs to know that Ned...maybe just shorten it to say the enemy seeker or...E.S, The E.S?' Parker offered while Thompson shrugged in agreement.

'The E.S sounds short enough to me'

Ned was about to argue again. But upon hearing Parker give his invention an acronym. Similar to what peter mentor did all the time.

Ned decides to let it go and then smiled, seems his friend his was taking more from his Idol then he thought.

'Alright it's the E.S then. But anyway, its basically a super Radar that detects hostile enemy signatures over a large area. The higher the drone is in the air. The larger the area by analyzing the weapon and armor product chemical makeup. Since all the weapons and armor they wore apparently comes from the same manufacture. Allowing E.S to differentiate enemy and non enemy targets.'

Ned then pulled up his phone and what it displayed was a map of the school, showing the front of it surround by several red dots. Which represent the detain criminals.

Peters almost gasp in realization if the drone can do that then it could also be used to detect the guarded subways.

'Have you rising it above the city?' Parker asked. But Ned frown at the question.

'No... Well we can, but it wouldn't cover enough ground' (Ned then pulled up a whole map of New York city before he zooms it down to Queens) if we raised the E.S from here, we can only cover a quarter this borough before it hits the barrier dome. I mean I could still pilot it to survey the entire city...but that will take one or two days at least.'

'And the police might not last that long...' Parker added on bitterly. If what Principal Mortis said, about the fallen and abandon police stations is true. It will only take a few days before Mac Gagan's Army takes over the entire city and storm the station he placed MJ and May at.

Time is not on his side.

'Have you tried creating a visual matrix scan to widen the area search?' Peter offered but, Ned shock his head again.

'We could Pete, but we just don't enough materials for that, we are already running low with make gun torrents and even if we could, they are properly not strong enough to spread out that kind of matrix.

'What if you refine it?

Flash spoke out and this time it was Ned who stared at him for a bit.

'Uhm sorry Flash...but building machines aren't exactly the same as healing people.' Leeds tried to reason the rick teen, but Thompson stood his ground.

'Maybe, but...my molecule glove could help.

'Are you as knowledge in mechanical structure as in the organic structure?' Leeds question and at hearing that Flash step back a bit.

'Not...quit as much, no... But Peter here can' the muscle medic then took off his glove and gave it to Parker.

'Wait Me?' The hero gasped at Flash offering his own personal invention to him.

'You're the smartest person here Pete and especially smarter than me and with your training with Iron Man...I think you can handle those gloves better than I ever could.'

The Spider-Themed then gently took the glove away from Flash...still unsure if he should hold on to them. In a way it was like giving away his web formula. So that someday else can work with it. In a way it was...at the time more interpersonal then even him revealing his secret identity.

As if giving it to some-else, also meant giving a part of himself to them as well.

And Flash...trusted him so much... he was able to do it so casually. Without a moment's hesitation.

Something Parker can't really apply that to himself.

Even at the times when he wanted to, with all his heart.

'You are...sure about this? Peter ask, almost weakly. But Flash just smiled.

'You got this Spidy...' I'll give you the rundown as you work.

Parker then nodded as they then begin to get on with the project.

'A few hours passed, Parker, Ned and Flash finished creating the miniature Stark drones connected wireless to the E.S. But as Leeds said they are not strong enough to connect that long of a range over the city.

Not yet any.

Peter then took off the glove of his own Spider-Man suit and replaces it with Flash's and then places his black covered hand on the surface of the miniature drones.

'All right as I told you' Flash said as he coached his idol.

'The Molecule glove is a tool just like any other. Not magic as most people assume it is. The nerve interface may give you insight of what you are dealing with. But It requires extreme knowledge and control over the molecular structure it alters, otherwise you risk it crumbling to dust or even cause it to explode, by the slightest mistake.'

'Wait it can cause it explode?' Parker look at the glove in shock and almost tempted to pull it off his hand. But Thompson place his right hand on his shoulder.

Flash Just shrugged 'Dude, its glove that manipulates the molecules of any object it torches. Most likely it would properly just rendered the drone inactive, making it a dud...But it can happen none the less. That's why I am trusting you on this...both as you as Spider-Man and Peter Parker.

On the hearing that Parker nodded in agreement. He was right, it was no different than when Professor Banner worked with Gamma radiation and merge himself with completely with the Hulk or how Tony worked on miniaturizing the arc reactor in his heart to stabilize it.

Any of the worst possible outcomes could have happen in both 'scenarios. Hulk could become a permanent enraged monster, Mr. Stark would've flat out die most likely. given we was working with scraps.

Sometimes making choices wasn't always knowing the right decision.

Sometimes.

It just takes a leap of faith.

And this one single leap...maybe the only way he can save his family and friends...and eventually the entire city.

Parker then touch the miniature drone with the glove and his brain almost exploded from all the information he received.

It was like looking at miniature universe, not too unfamiliar of what Scott Lang teach of his experiences of the quantum-realm. But unlike most people who would be overwhelmed by everything they just experience. Parker Recognize all of it...Sort of.

'After a few minutes of tinkering The high school tech Hero was done. He enchanted the machinery as much as his skills allowed and then proceed to do the same with other the miniature drones.

Half an hour past and Peter was to finally able to enchant all the drones. He Ned and Flash then walked up outside on top of the school roof. Which then Leeds proceed to launch The E.S into the sky.

The Modified drone reached its full hight in the atmosphere as it then shoots out its miniature's drones across the boroughs of New York.

Another couple of minutes pass and Ned then pulled out his phone.

The moment truth was coming.

A few more minutes pass.

Did it fail?

Some more had pass and it seem like it did.

...until Ned got a reading.

'It works!' Ned Exclaimed as pulled Parker...and even Flash together in a group hug. At first the muscled teen medic stood back a bit, but allowed himself into the warm embrace not even sure he even deserved it given their past history with each other.

It felt...nice.

'Okay now let's see what we have here. Ned as began looking the now much Larger area map of the city and began to tracking all the hostile variables. A few minutes later Leeds then turn back to Peter and Flash.

'Okay...I think I've Tracked the guarded subway stations, base on the most hostiles and one of them is all the way in Manhattan at 116 Street Satiation

'116 Street Satiation. That was more than great it was excellent. It was where he wanted to take MJ and Aunt may in the First Place. He just wasn't sure if it was guarded or cave in. This just makes a whole lot simpler and easier.

But then Peter remembered Ned hesitation in his voice and the hero almost cursed himself for getting his hopes up, there has to something else.

'So Ned...What's the catch?'

And his voice became even more hasty.

'Its not really a catch Parker, more like...a bigger opportunity'

The hero then raised his brow at that statement.

'What do mean Ned'

The husky teen showed his superhero friend the map on his eye-pad.

'Those gathered signatures are only the second largest on the map. There is another one that's like...three times larger the one guarding the station...and it's in the middle of queens.

Parker's eye's then winded, now fully understanding the Ned was implying.

There was only one place in all of New York that would have that many hostiles, that many Criminals in one place.

It was the Enemies strong hold and not it also most likely holds...

The power generator.

The very device powering the whole dome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that reference from Spider-Man into the Spider-verse?
> 
> Spider-Man has not only found a way out of the city, but also the potential location of the enemy stronghold and were shield generator is at.
> 
> What will our web-Friend chose?
> 
> Keep reading on to find out.
> 
> See you later.


	19. The Double Standard and The Choice

When Parker arrived back at the police station to give Captain George Stacy the report. Even he was a bit conflicted despite the apparently good news. But at the same time, it sort of wasn't. As both the Captain and the Superhero concluded.

'Were...at a crossroads Spider-Man, a real double edge crossroads' Stacy said on edge. 'One hand taking down the generator, would defiantly liberate the city from these criminal terrorists and if succeed would allow us backup from the other cities, shield and the Avengers' The captain then lowered his head and stared down at his table.

'But...due to the massive scale of enemies, as indicated by these maps readings...I am afraid it will take all of all force in all the boroughs to break through...Leaving the Police stations and other heavens extremely low on guard...including this one'

Parker then closed his eyes and grimace at the Captains words.

'Do you know what I am saying son?

'You can't protect my family and...liberate the city at the same time'

Stacy then moved his up and down, there was no need to reply.

And the Spider-Hero slumped into his seat.

'So... what are you going to?' The Captain asked the unmasked wall-crawler. As the conflicted hero continues to stare down in silence.

'I... honesty have no idea...I mean I rather you break through the barrier and protect my family but...I guess that is not going to happen.

Stacy then stared at the teen hero. Before waving both hands up In the air, having no idea what to do either.

'As I said son...its a fork in the road where you can't have it both ways. Yes it is indeed possible to push through the blockade and get your folks out of the city. But I'm afraid, that the only way the other borough that would be able to help would our Queens and Manhattan. As for Brooklyn well...they might think we would be passing a golden opportunity in not taking the enemy base down and potentially liberate all of New York.

'I know...' Peter agreed he wasn't even going to bother to argue with the captain at this point.

'Even if we managed to break through, that would still leave the combine Law enforcement's of New York depleted even if not by much...and considering that Kraven and Scorpion will most definitely be guarding the generator and possibly back by those with those power suits to boot. Which even War Machine and Shield having trouble with them.'

Peter could do nothing but agree. The kid knew full well what at stack, properly due to training and a combination of personal experience for these types of scenarios and on what it is leading up to.

Spider-Man... No Peter Parker was being ask in all but name...

….to sacrifice his loves ones... for the lives of the city.

A Sadistic choice thrust upon a child.

Due to the actions of a mad wild hunter.

A decision that will result in lives being lost.

No matter what choice he chooses.

Save for one Third one.

That could very while be his last.

The Hero, the Avenger and the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man made then Made his decision.

An hour later in Manhattan.

The Sun began to slowly set down over the horizon as Flash Thompson drove alone in silence to New York City Hall and inside where Ned and his Idol Spider-Man fully dressed In his Superhero suit.

While it may be weird driving Spidey in a car when he can web sling to the place himself. Flash know the full reason why the superhero decided against it.

He will need all the resources he needs to prepare for the final battle for the city.

And while Flash has faith that his hero will pull through in spite of the odds...he can at least do one last favor for him in case the worse comes to worse.

Especially since this could probably be the biggest favor that the web head could ever owe him.

But now he needs to convince the rest of the public to follow through on his plan

The three teens then arrived At city hall and already a group of reporters began swarming the hero and thankfully the police and security formed a circle to around all of them. But even still shoved their camera's and microphones to his face, like vultures.

The questions they ask are as followed:

'Peter Parker, Spider-Man, what is your plan to save the city?

'Did you find a way to disabled the dome?

'Is it true that you were beaten, by the folklore legend Kraven, as the rumors stated?

Have you made contact with Avengers, or the outside world on how they will deal with the situation?

'Parker is it true, that you were going to abandon the city and leave us to our own.

'Spidey...Pete...can you really save us?'

That last question stun the web-slinger as he then turn to face reporter who asked him that.

It was Betty Brant, One the few people on the news media at least in his highschool, who still treated him with respect even after everything that has happen. Apparently she most gotten someone ride her to the place.

And beside here stood Jason who held up his Carmra and then stoically zoom in on The high school hero.

While she will know the about the plan as everyone else here would. She at least deserve a word of acknowledge.

'...Everything will be explained in the meeting inside Ms. Brant. Were all your questions will be answered.' The hero answered her professorial. Even more then Parker himself thought he could. Before heading inside.

The Meeting Room was packed.

As policemen, politicians, news reporters and other civilians stayed in their seats. On the left side of stage stood the Street heros the Defenders. Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist and Dare Devil aka Mac Mudock in his Dare devil outfit.

Spider-Man and Dare Devil then gave a slight nod to each other.

Peter couldn't describe the major debt he owes to The Man Without Fear. For without him he might even been in jail and now he has another major favor to ask of him.

On his left stood the Captain George Stacy, who stood by him since his during the first days he started out as Spider-Man and even after the most of New York fell into chaos, he still does.

And now, it is time to do his part.

To own up to all the trouble, he caused to city.

To take responsibility for his actions.

The hero then walked up to the podium to explain his entire plan to the public.

'Alright...' Spidey Spoke through his mask. 'Any questions?

One the reporter's stood up 'What is your plane to evacuate the city'

"Good question!' Spider-Man said pointing his right index finger to the man as he then pulled use the built in Projector from the podium to pull up a holographic map of the city before zooming down on to show the guarded subway.

'Since this station is the only way out of the city and blocked by Terrorist. The police will gathered all their available forces to break through the blockade and after that has been dealt with. They will begin using the under ground tunnels to get the citizens out of the city.'

The Hero explained while the rest of the people in the room murmured to themselves, some in agreed ,some not and others still undecided.

'What about taking down the dome?' another report asked. Parker's heart then skipped a beat at the question, before regaining his composer.

'Alright, Spider-Man here comes the part they need you to convince them with.' he said to for extra motivation. Before staring back at the audience

'They will not be the ones targeting it'

The Room immediate become much livelier at that statement

'You have determine the location of the generator? Another reporter. A women asked.

'Yes' the hero responded as he move his hand over the projector and zoom in on another targeted area that showed a huge massive mass of red dotes that merged around the location. Giving it the appearance of a horrific red stop light.

'By locating all the places, the enemy been through New York. This is where most them are located and mostly where the power generator is and if not...well taking down the main Terrorist stronghold will definitely be a major step in liberating the city from them. Either way, we all have everything to gain from that.

'Then why are they storming that Stronghold right this instant!' An older reported shouted at the teen hero and Spidey just let out a tired sigh.

'Fucking J. Jonah. Jameson is in the room...of course he is in the room' the web-head bitterly said to himself. Knowing full what was coming next.

'You and Law enforcement have a perfect opportunity to end this city-wide nightmare! In one operation! and you would rather run away from it!?' the journalist shouted, causing most members of the press tom mummer themselves in agreement.

'Why not have every man, women officer and... vigilantes Jameson accused. As he viciously eyed at the Defenders on the stage, who in turn stared back him with nigh equal fury.

'Or are you intending to use other people to cover up your mistakes and hide away like a coward...like the pitiful miserable menace that you are!' the reporter accused. But spidy let the old timer vent. For he is not the one he needs to convince.

But the People of New York.

'Okay...first off Mr. Jameson you are assuming that the enemy stronghold will not be targeted...it is targeted...by me...and me only'

Jameson took a step at what Spider-Man just at him. Before smirking and laughing at him.

'What...you expect us to believe that you can handle that!' he could barely say as he was holding back his laughter. 'Your just some dumpster diver in Queens. Not some fucking solider ready for War!'

Upon saying Spider-Man then stared back at Jameson, so intensely that for once it made the old journalist sweat in intimidation. Before the hero place his hands on the top of his mask and slowly pulled it off. Reviling the face of Peter Parker.

And yet for some reason it made the Web-Crawler even more frightful in appearance, as the boy stared at Jonah with cold focused eyes. The eyes of one that has seen death. Both upon himself and others and witness the full fury and horror of war.

It was then that the old news host then realized that Parker despite being only a kid, a child. Has far experience as a solider and as a Avenger far more than almost anyone in this room save for the defenders themselves.

J. Jonah will now know the full brunt of it.

'Okay I am sorry Jameson...are we really going to have double standards now or due you just have a crush on me?' Peter joked, which despite the heavy grime atmosphere of the of the room caused a few members in the audience to chuckle.

'What about Captain American, who was just a kid from Brooklyn, Nastas who was train as an assassin for Russia since birth? Scott lang who was a former crock turn superhero by the oringal ant man? Clinted again former assassin and criminal. Bruce Banner the hulk, who people thought was nothing more nuclear abdominal monster...becomes a full-on celebrity. Or Maybe we should talk about Tony Stark...Yeah Tony Stark, Mr. Stark the Invincible Iron-Man'

Spider-Man put on his E.I.D.I.A.H glasses and place them over his eyes then then pulled out a sheet of paper. While everyone in the looked at him nervously but mostly at Jameson.

'Who, was responsible for sealing weapons to terrorist, got himself dead-ass drunk on live television, got him and his friends nearly killed by a missile air strike when he decided to shit talk a terrorist organization...Which only happen after he given them his fucking address! Or maybe we should bring up the fact that Tony created the super A.I as a means to protect the earth...Only for it to nearly wipe out all of humanity process!' Parker yelled at Jonah while slamming the papers on to the podium. Before recomposing himself and then taking off his glasses.

'The very same man if I remembered correctly. You once declared as a saint.

The old reporter then shrugged back to his seat when all the eyes of the room stared at him.

'Look Mr. Jamerson, I get it. You think I'm a coward...and you are right I was and now...maybe a bit suicidal...but that doesn't matter, because whenever you accept or not...hero's make mistakes...even the best of them...even your idols and sometimes all you can do is push forward to try to make up for them.'

Peter then took off the glasses and rubbed his eyes before continuing his speech.

'This plan...was only possible I volunteer to go alone, so that every officer, every hero, in New York can protect the people and help them escape from the dome...while I go out of my way to disabled it and liberate their homes...and in order for that work, I need all of you to do your Part...especially yours...Mr. Jameson'

At hearing that line the news host kept his head and form further down into the back of his seat. While everyone in the audience look at him with utter distaste.

Peter Parker was right of course, he made have made mistakes, but so has the other Avenger and unlike Jameson who just went hating Spider-Man just for the sake of hating him. The young hero was willing in all but named to sacrifice him to not only persevere their lives. But liberate their homes on top of that.

Maybe the kid was doing for glory, maybe he wants to die a martyr, maybe this was all one big con. Who knows and frankly who cares?

Peter Parker aka Spider-Man was willing to do something to solve the situation. While the journalist would rather spout hate and sabotage the Wall-Crawler's efforts.

What the people need is a solution, not a guessing game of who to blame who

And when the audience realize that. Jameson's power over them faded.

Now was back to being a controversial web host.

A mere minority, just as where he should be belonged.

'Okay then I think that about covers it' Peter said as swept his brow. Relived and given a bit triumphant that he finally put Jameson in his place.

'But if anyone else wants to ask any more questions?' the Web-Slinger offered and for few it remains quit before on the report raised his hand.

'Yes!?' Parker said pointing to the reporter. Who was blonde and seemed only a few years younger than him.

'Um...you never said the name of the location?'

The web then perks his face up at the question

'Oh...right I didn't...well...let say it's a place that everyone should know, especially since we just finished talking the Avengers'

Parker then disabled the Map of the city and replace it with a picture of the targeted location,

And as the superhero, almost everyone in the room recognized it, as a collection of gasps, wide eyes and mutterings. Expressing their surprise to each other. Filled the meeting room.

Even Jameson was shock in spite of being humiliated and burn by the young upstart. Couldn't believe the criminals would go so far.

For the picture displayed the place where Tony first unveiled his New Iron-Man armors, along with his father's other inventions and for peter the first time he meet tony and save him from the Hammer drone.

It was the Star Expo that the enemy chosen as their base of operations and host for the force field dome generator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Spidy has finally putted Jameason in place. Proving once and for all that actions speak louder then words.
> 
> Another super long chapter, which you can guess right now. We are approaching the climax of Act Two.
> 
> And from here the story will reach its darkest points yet
> 
> Will Spider-Mans plan work, Will he be able to get everyone else in the city to safety, Even with the defenders at this back and call?
> 
> Well we will just have wait and see.
> 
> Tell then see you soon.


	20. Prequel to the Endgame

One hour ago, back in the police Station lobby.

'ARE YOU INSANE!?' Aunt May shouted out, in complete utter disbelief at what her Nephew just said to here.

But Peter remain unfazed by her outburst.

'...I'm Sorry May...but it has to be done...' the spider-boy spoke in a broken but firm whisper he knew his aunt wouldn't take it well. But simply knowing that beforehand wouldn't make easy to say to her.

She needs to know that this is the best decision that he can make.

'The plan...that me and George agreed to...'Peter said steadily as gathered his barring's, while also preparing for another verbal onslaught.

And then proceeded to explain the plan in full on detail much.

Much to both of their horror and sorrow.

Michelle rise from her seat and star into her boyfriend's eyes.

'Peter...if what you're saying is true...that that means you will be facing hundreds... if not thousands of crooks all at once. With no back up, no reinforcements...even from other superheroes. I mean forget battling a drone army...you will be taking on the entire criminal underworld...literally.'

Parker keep his peace as he thought about what MJ said.

She was right.

While it was true, he was able to take down Quinten Beck's Drones, even when injured, he didn't actual fought off the entire army. Merely disabled the rest of them when he got back E.I.D.I.A.H.

Even if, he is able to knock most the goons with a single hit each. They will most likely overwhelm him through sure numbers alone. In a way it was like fighting against the outriders when Thanos invaded the avenger's compound and in that battle, he almost died to that very tactic. If he didn't get his ass saved by Valkyrie at the last minute.

But that's a risk he has to take.

There is no other way.

'Peter...' he aunt almost to the breach of panic and crying. 'I know...that I can't stop from doing this...But this is suicide...I...am not sure Iron Man can pull this off... let alone you...my little man...my little boy'

May struggled to speak. The fear for her nephew, slowly swelling up in her heart. Causing her to almost lose her bearings and it was here that Peter Pulled his Aunt into a tight huge to calm her down.

' I know its suicidal...But it's the best choice I can think of...May...I now you don't believe me and may not want to hear it...but...the lives of New York matter for more than mine and they priority above all else...even for the ones I love.'

May then broke down in tears at what her dear nephew, was saying. She didn't care about the citizens of New York, the People who, cursed and shun him. Her nephew who she saw her as her own son.

Peter didn't own them anything.

But just as Michell learn recently. May knew that she can't stop her loving boy from doing the things he does. Hell, they had this very conversation when she found him unmasked in his Spider-Man suit.

And was even more furious then, when Jones was when she found that parker wanted to abandon his civilian life.

And He was going to see her little boy go and fight in an impossible war that may not even win.

And die.

MJ then walked to the group and join in the huge. The Three stayed with each for the longest of moments. Knowing that this may be the last time could even see each other.

As the pulled away Michelle then grabbed something from here pocket.

'You know...I was only going to give you this for like our one-year university or something...but given the...situation now...here' Jones then place her soon to be doomed boyfriend an item in his hand.

And when Parker open his right palmed his face light up warmly. It was a miniature replica of The Awarded Medals from the ending of Star Wars I. Made out of metal and gold.

'Since you gave me the Black Delilah, I thought about giving you another necklace. To pair with each-other' MJ said as she brought up her own necklace. While Peter raised his own next to hers. The Flower overlapping the medal plate.

Black and Gold a perfect match.

'I love it' Parker said with genuinely as place the necklace under his costume.

'Is there anything else you need?' His Aunt May said one last time

'I had Mr. Stacy set up a meeting at the City Hall to tell the rest of public about the plan. Hopefully I can can convince them.

She then hugged him. 'Remember how you handle that interview at F.E.A.S.T? You'll do find'

Parker then laughed at his aunt warmly. That wasn't how he exactly remembered it. But hey he now has a chance to do better.

Peter Parker then pulled on his mask and walked out of the station. With the Captain waiting outside for him.

Meanwhile in the basement of the Stark Expo.

Life couldn't get better for Mac Gargan, the city was his oyster and the cops where powerless to stop him.

Especially Spider-Man and the Defenders.

'With an army of over 25,000 thousand strong gathered all over the globe. He basically turn all of New York into his own city-state his own kingdom. While Kraven gave him all the control he needed.

With his only orders being:

'Hunt down the Spider and his friends'

And

'Kill all those who stand in your way.'

And not a single damned one of his men had a problem with following any of them. Especially sense he personal led the Armada to destroy the kid's place and any Stark tech that he had stored in there.

'For as everyone knows that he is useless, without his fancy gadgets and tech.

All they would need to do then is wear the superhero brat and he is done and without the Avengers or Shield backing him.

The Web-Head's death was all but assured.

As for the defenders, like Dare Devil, Iron Fist, Jesscia Jones and Luke cage? Pfft...they may be good but he faced fare worse and are as just likely to meet the same fate as Spider-Man... if only a lot quicker.

Them having their base at the Stark Expo was just the icing of a large sweet delicious cake.

But even the then... Scorpion was concern.

While the dome did indeed keep the major Superheroes and Feds from getting reinforcements...it was not going to last forever.

Sure, only a day has passed. But what about the next day, next week, next month? How long will he be able to keep his men in line if they run out of food and water? That 116 Street Satiation Subway tunnel is the only way out of the city as all other stations have been caved in by Kraven's orders.

'And because they had that thing fully blockade. It also means his own men and him are a trap in this part of New York as well.

Unless, The Russian wants to take on the Avengers and the whole Fucking State.

He can only hope the Hunter has a long-term plan

For all their sakes.

'Gargan' Seregi called to the criminal leader and Mac turn his head to listen.

'The endgame is upon us...the weak have been culled...and the true hunt is about to begin.'

Yeah, the hunt. Mac wouldn't say it, but he was getting really sick and tired of that word, the Russian kept spouting out.

'I can understand, that you feel angst of being trapped in this city...do not worry. I already have the means to be rid of those, who's resolve is lacking...come let me show you'

Mac now has his full attention on the hunter. His worlds implying that he just read the super criminal's own doubts and thoughts...he can only hope he didn't read out his ones of annoyance.

Kraven then took Gargan to the power generator at the basement of the main expo building protected by its on personal force field and beside the power source was rows of massive crates filled with wrist bands.

The hunter then proceed to take one out and place it on his own wrists.

'The boy has yet to be broken and night has already fallen. But his soul has now been laid bare by the destruction of his home, the continued chaos and deaths that plague his city and the sacrilege of the symbol of his dear mentor...Now comes the fourth and final step.

'The death of Friends and Family...by my own hands'

Mac then paused at that statement. 'What would have happened I or my man killed them? The criminal asked even thou he shouldn't. But the hunter chuckled darkly.

'Be it by your hand or mind. It does not matter. I simply reacquired the Spider broken...' The hunter then stared back Mac Gargan with vicious sadistic grin. 'Unless...you want to challenge me, for my right on the prey...will you?'

The hunter asked lowly as if daring the Scorpion to accept the challenge and Mac... wisely and quickly step away. Even with his improved armor, there was no way he was going to take on this lion devil in human clothing.

That was all on Spidey.

Kraven then looked disappointed but shrugged as he then pulled up his wrist.

'This device, that I had tinkerer made would allow you and your men to escape the barrier unharmed and to show that you are not being deceived' Kraven explain as he then placed his through the viburnum shield that protected the generator...and his limb passed harmlessly through it.

'What the' The criminal leader gasp...was this man...really letting them all leave just like that?

'If you are wondering why I only revealed this to you now. It's because I didn't want any of your men with weak wills to be captured by enforcers or by the so-called heroes. They would have used this very tech to break through the shield and completely undo everyone we have accomplish.

Mac Gargan then paused for a bit...at first, he was a little peeve that the hunter din't told him about this sooner. But then again, he understood the logic behind it.

From personal experience there will always going to be snitches and those with wet feet, within even the tightest of operations. Hell, it was the main reason why he only had his main gangs is inner circle outfitted with the power armor.

And Double hell. Even he needed to work on that. Considering this man's half-brother was able to infiltrate into his last crew with ease and the only reason that bastard didn't exposed them to Nick Fury right from the start was because he wanted them to test the Web-Brat.

Sort of how Kraven was using them to test the young superhero now.

'So... these things' Mac said as he pointed to the crates. 'Will just...allow us to get out of the city?'

'Indeed. You well have to careful for patrols out there. Thou I have faith your men can handle that.

Dame as hell there was going to be a patrol going around the city dome. But still it was better than having no escape at all and besides...that assuming there was going to be police guarding around the entire dome and not just the blocked subway station.

It was passable.

But still Mac Gargan just had to know.

'What's the catch?'

'Catch?' Kraven asked as if he were almost confused. 'No catch, only that it is your choice to leave the city or join me in the hunt.

At the hearing of that word again. Mac grunted in utter fury. He may be pushing his luck. But he was tired of just hearing the hunt he wants real fucking answers!

'Okay, listen I get that this maybe some...spiritual forest quest for you. But I that is not going to cut for what do you gain, for capturing the city and ticking off Spider-Man!?'

The hunter once stared at the Scorpion and the criminal cursed himself for his damned stubbornness. He'll die right now with or without his armor. But he just had to know...No criminal, mercenary, Assassin or what have you, worth their salt. Wouldn't do this for nothing.

There has to be something This Kraven wants out of this.

The hunter then stared at the Scorpion, but it wasn't out of malice, hatred or fury for the criminals insubordination and when Mac looked into the Russian's. Which for once, where not glowing freaking yellow...he looked as if...If he would even dare say the word.

Human.

...As if this jungle freak could ever be human.

'Donald Mac Gargan' Kraven spoke.

'It is as I have said in the beginning. When I offered you this plan, it was an opportunity to test yourself against the Spider, to have your revenge...but since you are looking for a more...detailed reason, I shall give it to you.'

Mac then sighed relief it seems that that his luck will holdout and now he is finally getting to know his employer's motives.

'This is not just a test for you...but mainly for the Spider, to push him to break him. Make him let go of his humanity and unleash his full potential on to you...and me.'

Gargan then narrowed his eyes at that statement as if the hunter was telling a joke.

'So let me get this straight...you want to turn this kid into a killer...like you?' the criminal said slowly and forced himself from smirking and burst out laughing at the idea.

'Sorry Pal, but Spider-Man...no, no, no Peter Parker is just some stupid highly overrated kid, That Tony Stark decided to pull along as his side-kick. He may be strong sure, but compared to the rest of the Avengers his just some snot nose brat and without them or his fancy tech his nothing!'

'Kraven then grinned amusing at Mac's utter contempt of his prey. Amused even.

'Funny...many of my former enemies, thought similar of me...and at that time I was only a year older than the boy...now look at me' The hunter laughed darkly yet again. Only this time it sounded far more...remorseful.

'No matter...Scorpion...Donald Mac Gargan...If the spider dies night tonight, by your hand...I care not...for he has proven to be utterly unworthy and your criticism all the more justified.'

Mac could almost bared his teeth at the statement. So Sergei was only toying with him when he gave off that threat.

'But...if he proves worthy and he defeats you' the hunter chuckled in complete sadistic glee. 'All the better!'

In perhaps the creepiest and most terrifying he seen of the hunter, Kraven's eyes did not just glowed and silted as they usually do when he was emotional.

No.

It was perhaps the fact his very voice became much more primal, bestial like. Like and actual lion was speaking the English language to him. Along with the Russian's thick ascent.

The seer uncanniness and Terror from it all. Almost made the sadistic super criminal bolt out of the door right then and there.

As for Kravens reason for targeting the kid? For Petesakes sake he doesn't care at this point. Because to the Mac Gargan it was still all nonsense.

Make Parker turn into him? it was just one big joke.

It was like Turing a fuckin boy scout into fucking Jason Voorhees or motherfucking Freddy Krueger.

It an't happening no matter how much the kid is pissed.

'And if Kraven doesn't him mind him killing that brat off. So, fucking be it.

He had all he can take from this...crazy ass shit of a bestial abomination of a man in front of him.

After gutting Peter, he was done and out of the city.

And away from him.

'Boss! A gunman came running down the stare way. And Mac Gargen growled in impatience.

'What is it!?' he shouted he was not in the mood to deal with lackeys

'Its Spider-Man he's outside the expo.' The man reported while catching his breathing 'And he's...all alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now we found out about a little bit of Kraven's past and a bit of his noble side. While Scorpion is about to have second thoughts.
> 
> Now...In response to those that may think that this is just a repeat of Iron Man 3.
> 
> Its not.
> 
> Spider-Man: Home Sweet Home is at its core. A complete and utter deconstruction of Spider-Man's character. Specially on how he is portrayed in past Spider-Man films.
> 
> Exploring the concepts of Identity, Responsibility and Choice.
> 
> Whenever or not there was even a point in wearing a mask to hide his face and protect the ones he loved.
> 
> Whenever he can truly handle the responsibility of a superhero even as world hates and shuns him. Without it breaking or corrupting him and if it is even worth having a civilian life anymore.
> 
> And if he has truly any influence over his own choices or only because of the choices of others.
> 
> The point of chapter 15 was to show the devastation of Peter losing the main ties he had left of his mentor Stark. Heck why do you think I went into so much detail on the destroying of the Iron Spider suite?
> 
> It was because it was the last thing he gave to Peter right before he died and losing Karen right after that...well to Peter it was the closest thing he had to losing one of his own friends.
> 
> If Anything This fic has more similarities to Batman and his movies. Then Iron Man's
> 
> Well I hope that clears things up.
> 
> Take care.


	21. Spider-Man: One Man Army

An hour before entering the Stark Expo.

The young avenger was standing on hill overlooking his destination. He was wearing a black and red jacket over his suit, along with a pair of geans for warmth.

He needed to be in his tip top form for this and he was not going to a little cold get to him.

Peter then stared out over the Stark Expo...and forced himself from looking away at its pitiful state.

The Expo...Once it was the Crowd display of Not only Mr. Starks work, but the work of all the inventors in the world. Showing the people of Queens and New York glimmer into the lives of tomorrow. It was also the place according to Steve. Was were he was first offered to enlist in Project Rebirth.

The very same offer that. Upon Roger's acceptance of it, led him to Become Captain America.

As for him, he attended during the first year it was open in 2010 and it truly felt like walking into the future when his Uncle Ben took him.

The lights the music, the dancing, the technology wonders that where displayed.

Iron Man himself giving him his autograph and later saving him.

And then becoming his mentor

And...

…. Yes, it was perhaps one of the best experiences of his life and more than anything he wanted to be just like Tony and maybe one day present his own inventions at the place. To change and revolutionize the world.

Just like what Mr. Stark wanted

To be better than him...to make him proud.

But that... was all in the past.

For right now in the future...it was anything but that.

After the Snap and the five-year period of the desolation. So too did the Expo...fell into desolation.

After half the universe was snapped away. The other half struggled with depression of all those they lost.

No one wanted to know what the Future hold. For the future brought nothing but fear and uncertainty and the past reminded them too much of what they once had and for the longest time thought they could never gain again.

So, the Expo was abandoned forgotten. Just like it was in the 1970's. With not even the late Tony Stark wanting anything to do with it.

As the years followed the elements of the earth slowly took over it. Its metal structures rusted, its building in disrepair and condemn. While the overgrowth of weeds and vines consume everything else.

And like a desecrated grave, criminals, terrorists and a mad man have turned this once renown symbol of progression and legacy of the Starks. Into a stronghold that house the very thing that keeps everyone else imprison in the city.

As if the Expo was strangling the whole of New York with the roots of its past.

...Time to pull them out.

The sun now was about to set over the horizon and just as Kraven has done to him. Peter too shall wait until the sun has fallen.

If only to ironically use the hunter's own death vow back against him.

Flash once again driven Parker to the expo and taking Ned and Michelle and his Aunt May with that this may very be the last they get to say a good bye to him.

'So... this is it huh?' Ned said as looked over the expo'

'Must be what a hundred or thousand guys from what I head? Ned ask as just stared on at the ruin exhibition.

Yep' Parker said simply. No jokes, no stuttering. There was no place for it.

Except for this.

Peter then pulled out E.I.D.T.H and offered the glasses to Leeds, who first paused at seeing them...but gently took them away from from his dear friend.

'You know what to do when you are outside the dome?' Parker asked wanting to make sure Leeds remembered what they have gone over.

'Use it to contact Nick Fury the moment it comes back online got it' Ned spoke without missing a beat and Peter nodded in approval.

'May...please watch over them' Peter's Aunt stared at her nephew for a moment before smiling.

'If I can handle you and your, activates. They won't even be a problem'.

Peter once again nodded in approval and then went to Michelle and place his right hand over her face and caress it. While she griped hold of it with both of her hands.

'Please...take of yourself when I am gone'

Jones could barely hold back the tears.

'I'll try...for you I will try'

Peter didn't say anything else before turning to Flash, once high school enemies and now...perhaps unspoken brothers.

Flash then took out a suit case from his trunk and gave to his fellow Idol and Parker grab hold of it.

Everyone he will need...will be in there.

Peter then took out Karen's dead A.I device and placed it in Thompson hands, while looking over to M.J

'Take care of her...both of them' Peter said as he walked away. While flash looked at both the A.I and Jones and gave a nod in approval.

And just like that the group departed, With Peters friends and family getting back into the car and driving off. leaving alone on the hill.

No more words needed to be spoken, no more last goodbyes.

Not even one final hug.

For they all know that if any of them did that.

None would ever let each other go.

A long quit silent moment later. The sun has finally set over the horizon and its last rays of light gradually fading away into darkness.

Parker then open the suit case. It was filled with improvise tech and other gadgets he made during his last visit at school. While small emblem of a spider stood in the center of it.

His final preparations for the finale battle as he grips hold of the golden medal that M.J gave through his jacket. Before readying himself for one last time.

And so, whereas the Golden Lion represented the dawning of sun.

The Crimson Spider represented the coming of the night.

All has now come to full circle.

Spider-Man for better or for worse will now take the fight to the enemy. Regardless if he is ready to face them or not.

The Hunt renewed once more.

Back at the basement.

'What he is alone? Scorpion spoke back to his subordinate. To be sure he wasn't just hearing things

'Yes boss, all alone and we checked all the scanners. No other officers, swat team, heroes or anyone else, just him' the lackey confirmed and Mac Gargan then paused himself for a moment...before bursting out laughing.

'So are little bug wants to die a Maryter then. Well then let's be sure to fulfill his request!' the criminal leader then stared back at his message.

'You!'

'Yes sire' the goon responded 'Tell all the boys that Spider-Man came alone to storm the place and I want want them all armed to the teeth when they face the kid. Let loose everything you have. Even if have to blow this fucking place to sky high!

The goon hesitate that the boss wanted to that much fire power to kill one little teendager. But like his other Boss he knew then not to question those superior to him. The lackey then gave a confirmed nod. Before running out of the basement and following through on his orders.

'So does, Kraven want in on this'? Mac offered. Sacred he may be of the man beast. He wouldn't if he takes out Spider-Man out for him.

But the Hunter remain quit brooding in deep thought before answering.

'Interesting...so the prey wishes to become the hunter' he then smiled. 'It would seem that the Spider has learn from his test after...Still It is far too early for him to be ready. So I may as well respond to his challenge in kind.'

'So, you're not joining in?' The Gargan question and the Hunter just smirked in response.

'No... not yet. You and your men can go and have your fun. Tenderize the spider unleashes everything he have upon him save for a few of your men that I need...and if he survives and if you fell forced to speak to him...relay to him this message.

'Kraven got to face to face with Mac and he without on word of protest listens.

The Russian then whispered the address in the criminal leader's ear' before walking next generator. 'If you value your life, be sure not to forget it.' Kraven warned and the Scorpion immediately stared repeating the information over again and again and again in his head.

For while he is sure that Parker will be dead before that would ever happen. He was not going to that chance with the hunter.

'If the fame mercenary doesn't want to take down the web-head the hero they have gunning for this entire time.

Find.

He will do It himself.

The sun had fully set down over the sky as the darkness of the night sky shrouded the expo. Save for the moonlight that illuminated the landscape.

Scorpions men swarm out of the building of the exhibition. Arming themselves, with rifles, hand grenades, rocket launchers and even power suits. Along with any other weapon in their stock pile. Asy the all surround Spider-Man.

But the superhero did move an inch even with hundreds of fire arms aiming right at him.

Spidey took one deep breath, readied his battle stance...

And attacked.

The criminals, respond back in kind by releasing all their weapons at him.

Guns fired, missiles where launched, grenades were thrown. Against any other man this would have have been the end of them. Unless he was Thor, Hulk, War Machine or Iron Man. He would be dead, just by the sure overwhelming fire power alone.

And they were right Spider-Man wasn't anywhere near as powerful as those hero's...

But he didn't need to be.

Before the group attack was even deployed their fire arms. The Web-Wonder had already calculated the trajectory and the impact of all the projectiles coming and during the very moment before they were used use his spider-sense to once slow down his perception around him. He then made one massive leap in the air and as he jumped. The hero shoot out all his pine shooters to interject and take out the missiles and those that launched them. While also avoiding all the grenades explosions and bullets as he into soared the air.

And Spidey did all of this in one fluid motion.

To the law breakers, it just looked like the Web-Crawler just evaded a massive explosion...until the ones holding the rocket launchers where webbed up.

The terrorist then chase the web-head. As the hero jumped across the lamps of the site. Firing off multiple web shots from his shooters. Pining almost every goon to either the ground, trees or other structures.

He didn't have time to make jokes. It wastes too much energy that he disparity needs to outlast the army.

The Spider-Boy then swung around one of the retro towers of expo. While throwing around multiple web bombs on the gathering enemies' troops below. Trapping them all within the web fluid. He Then fired off rocket webs that bounce around the tower and snare targets that where hiding behind cover behind behind it.

To those that tried to gang rush him. He bind them all together with splitter webs and those who tried to attack him with power armor, he short circuits them with his stun webs and tasers.

And this continued on for the rest of the night, with Spider-Man dodging gun bullets and missiles and webbing up as many criminals that he can. Some of the rockets that missed their target ending op hitting one of the expo building models. Blasting them apart to pieces. While the shower of bullets became so numerous that even the Web-slinger couldn't fully dodge all of them. As a good number ended up grazing his suit, but luckily none of them where a direct hit.

And not only that but more crooks kept coming out of the expo. For every dozen or even a hundred bad guys Spider-Man took down...Hundreds more ran out of the buildings and soon after his web fluid and stamina where steady beginning to run low.

But the Spider cannot forces that right now.

He had to keep fighting.

Even if he had to last out the entire night.

'He's...still fighting out there? The Scorpion hummed as he questions his subordinate.

'Yes Boss, we have been doing this for like...thirty minutes now and he is still out their swinging. Over 200 of our guys have been taken out, but we are still over a thousand strong. We'll wear him down eventually.

Mac Gargan had to admit he was impressed, perhaps he underestimated the kid after all...if only a little. Soon however it won't matter much. He was already out fitted with his new armor.

The time to crave up the Spider has come.

Much later.

The hero...was exhausted.

He was now running on fumes at this point. His movements become slower and his body less agile. To the point that a few of the bullets actual left made a direct hit hit on the Web-Crawling. But thanks to the metal plating that laid over the cloth of his Spider-Man outfit, the impact only left him with a few bruises.

Yet even the fewest of bruises or any injury could slow him and bring him closer to deaths door.

He was now down to his two last web vials and almost running dry on his last one.

With little else to lose Spidey then decides it is time for to activate his last ace in the hole.

The hero then pressed the spider emblem on his chest and from it nanits sprout out. Covering his suit in thick viburnum coating and changing the red color highlights of his suit to a silvery white. While also making it slightly bulkier.

The Armored Spider. MK1

It was created if and when the Iron Spider suit was unavailable or destroyed beyond repair. To use it only when web fluid was at a an all-time low. Only just now he was able to make it usable in battle when he added the finishing torches back at school. Which was why that suit case that flash gave was so important.

The reason?

Well. While the vibranium is indeed the among the lightest metals on earth. The nanites they make up it are not. Especially since this was his first suit composed of them and has yet to find to find a way to solve the weight problem like how Shuri did with the Black Panther Suits or an arc reactor to enchant his strength. But the thing is Peter doesn't need mobility now.

What he needs now is the take down as many crooks as possible.

Consistently dodging all the lead from their firearms, was wearing him down too much. To end this fast as possible he needs to abandon evasion and defense and go all out.

He'll worry about the bullets and rockets consistently hitting and hurting him later.

As the armed criminals approached readied their weapons to fire. Peter closed his eyes and remembered the Training that Bucky, Sam and Rhodas put him though and teaching him a fighting style that was pretty much the opposite of his old one.

'Parker couldn't quit remember the named the style or if it even had one. But if he were to have dips on naming it would be called...

Smash House Brawl.

The now armored Web-Hero, launched to the fray once more. Now trading web shots for fist cuffs, as he hit and OK'd, every enemy that came after him. Yes, bullets hit him and yes, they hurt. But they didn't leave any wounds on the hero and in the end that was all that mattered. As he used every single kickboxing move, he could think of against swarming enemies.

jabs, straights, hooks, upper Cuts, front kicks, round kicks, sidekicks, you named it he did it and more. He was barley even looking at his enemies anymore. Allowing, well train muscle memory do the job for him and like an inverse of his usually spider sense the world went from slowing down to a halt to a fast paced blur. Spider-Man's sense of time completely lost to him.

His stamina was still depleting however. But thankfully at a much slower rate.

Eventually through either desperation or frustration the Scorpion's men then ganged up on Spidey in hopes of crushing him under their own weight including those with power armor and the hero while at first surprised and caught off guard. He only growled in a fury. As if they thought they could pine him down like some guy. Before flexing his body up and flinging over dozens of the criminals off.

But right before the Web-Bruiser could take a breather. His spider sense suddenly warns him about missile coming right at him!.

However even if he could dodge it in time. His armor made it too heavy for the young hero to move and thus had no choice but defend it head on at point blank ranged. As the projectile made contact and went off in a massive explosion.

The goon who launched the rocket could only breath out a sigh in relief. He finally took the web-head out.

Few minutes earlier

When the fighting started. At first the criminal troops moral was good. After all it was over 1,200, guys against one superhero, even for someone like captain America or The White Wolf. It Would be near impossible overcome those odds.

...The night then dragged on however and Spider-Man continue to fight on, none stop. Soon after as their number began to drop from the dozens to even the hundreds the guys started to get nervous. But when the Queens kid began to run low on web fluids, moral started soon flared up again.

They thought they could out last the little Avenger. Thought if he run out of web-fluid it only be a matter of time before they surround him and gun him down.

That was how everyone thought it would go down. The young suicidal hero dying in a hell blaze of lead.

Yet that was not what happen.

The very moment, the Spider revealed his ace. That silver armor made out of vibranium.

He became unstoppable.

He tore apart through their ranks, like a metal saw through weaves of grains. Rapid taking out every single on of his teammates with a single hit each. With bullets and grenades doing nothing to him. While fighting in a style all too, familiar, the Falcon, The White Wolf and even...the Captain.

And it was then that the lackey realized the only reason the Spider-Man hasn't done this yet was because, their weapons, their artillery...where the only thing keeping him at bay.

And since Web-Boy severed that advantage it was only a matter of time before their numbers wear out. Long before the hero's own stamina depleted.

He can't allow that to happen.

Using one the rocket launcher he hand. He took aim at the web head.

Every over bazooka wielder was web up by the hero and know he was the last one left. He saw his chance when saw Spider-Man getting ganged up by his allies in a last-ditch effort to overwhelm him...Predictably the hero flung them off like a pile of scattered leaves.

But in doing that it if Spider-Man wide open.

Setting up a perfect shot that can kill him or at least subdue him.

The criminal took aim and fired. The missile hit its target and set the area of impact into an ablaze of fire.

Did he get him?

The flames and smoke then disperse. As the crook saw Spider-Man form...but instead of being a smoldering burnt corpse blown to pieces, he was alive and barely moved...while having a vibranium energy shield projecting from his right arm blocking the missile and the explosion.

'...OH, CO-!?' the criminal didn't even had time finished before the Armored Spider aim his shooter at him and webbed him to the ground. Just like every other criminal before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Spider-Man has officially become a one man army. With not even over a thousand criminals being able to take him down.
> 
> I hope I did a good job in introducing the classic MK I Spider suit. Because if there was going to a successor to the iron one Tony made. It should be Spider-Man first armored version of his own suite.
> 
> Now for the reason why I chose the Stark Expo as the battle ground for Spidey to battle Scorpion and His men. Well as I said before in the last chapter this fic is inspired by batman and his movies.
> 
> The This chapter is Based on on the setting of final climatic showdown Batman had with his archenemy The Joker and the Love of his life Andrea "Andi" Beaumont.
> 
> The setting being The Gotham's Worlds Fair. Where Bruce and Andrea once dated at.
> 
> And the Stark Expo was Peter's equivalent of that. It was the place his uncle took him. where he first meet Tony Stark and Where his Hero first saved him.
> 
> Now fallen into disrepair for over five years after the Snap and The main bad guys using it as their base of operations. Just like how he lost all the suits that his Mentor gave him It too was blown up into an ablaze of fire.
> 
> Only this time Peter had to do it with his own hands.
> 
> Any way the next chapter will feature the second fight with Scorpion. Which I'am sure will also be a blast to read.
> 
> Till then take


	22. Mecha Scorpion Arrives!

Mac stood in complete awe at the site before him. Looking up at the through the footage in the security room.

'Well...holy shit the kids better than I thought!' Scorpion whistled as he saw Spider-Man took over a thousand of his men at once. Even donning a new white viburnum armor and trading his acrobatic style for that of a full on brawler.

He will fully admit, he underestimated Parker. The Queens brat pretty much showed he is Avengers' material even without his team's or stark's tech backing him up... But even after all that it still wouldn't be enough.

For several weeks now Mac Gargan has been working on his new Scorpion Suit and made sure to use every single valuable resource he could get his hands to make it.

It may not be viburnum, but from the other metals he got from the mad titan's invasion from Wakanda and New York, it may be even better. Even Iron Man would have to use his best suits to take him down now and Spider-Man...He was running on empty.

It is time to squish that bug once and for all.

Back outside.

After hours of none stop fighting, Peter...was tired.

His limbs felted like lead as the armors weight began to wear him down. Barely having the strength to lift them. But thankfully the wave of goons had finally ended and much to the super-hero's own amazement he managed to beat them all. The rest still standing retreated. Having lost their moral.

The Spider-Boy should felt proud and accomplish. He defied the impossible. He took down an actual army in a way that probably no other Avenger could do better. It should have been a time of celebration.

But Experience taught Parker better.

Even if he beaten over a thousand criminal scum. It meant nothing if Scorpion and Kraven are still out there the final bosses. In this sick little game of the hunt.

Even when Spider-Man rested himself on the ground he only did down to his knees. He had to be ready when either Scorpion, Kraven or hell both of them show up. He maybe ready to collapse at any moment but he had to keep standing as long as he draws breath.

Otherwise everything that fought to protect at this point will be for nothing.

And then as if right on cue. The massive Gamma dome site burst apart as Scorpion emerged from it in his new armor...but to call it merely amour wouldn't even begin to describe it.

It was as if the old one dropped into radioactive toxic pit and mutated into a demonic version of its former self.

With four leg metallic legs on each of its sides. A Massive long stinger stretching over 50 feet in the air. While Mac Gargan laid in his cockpit on its huge back. Its design making him look as if he where wrapping himself in a coffin. Two pincers that looked large enough to snap a blue whale in two and its face being an unholy fusion of an insect and a man.

And when adding that all together to its whole form. It looked even larger than very building it crawled out from.

No longer was the criminal gang leader sporting an armor suit anymore. It was a full blown mecha.

Instead of gasping for terror or cursing out. Spidey's face only an expression of utter bewilderment and annoyance out the dreaded foes look.

Maybe it was because, he was so scared that he came full circle or maybe he so emotionally drain that he can't even feel fear anymore. But most likely it was both.

'Okay...Mac...I don't if its me or anything but aren't overcompensating or something? I mean I knew you probably ungraded your suit and all the but...come on man this is just fucking ridicules' Spider-Man stated. Not quipped stated. Though it may sound like a joke. But at this point Spider-Man was being serious for once.

This was a battle for superhero's and villains...not a fucking anime.

Scorpion then growled at the wall crawler. And spoke through the suit's speaker...that came from its mouth. 'Prattle all you want Parker, but this will be the end of you bug, even if I have tear apart your measly body to pieces!

The hero utterly unfazed by threat only groan at the villain telling his name.

'For the last time Gargan don...' Peter then stopped himself as he places his right hand on his face rubbed it like an itching headache. 'You-you know what it's starting to become a running gag at this point...let just get on with the fight'

The villain Gladly with sinister chuckle and soon after the final battle of the Stark Expo commence.

Meanwhile at the subway station

MJ, Aunt May, Flash and Ned where walking through tunnels on foot escorted by officers and swat teams along with hundreds of other citizens. While the defenders guarded at the front. As the walked through the remains of the blockade.

It had been of 4 hours, since the combine efforts police force and the local street heroes pushed through defense and while there were some casualties. Ultimately the Scorpions men where no match for their combine efforts of the Law enforcement and the vigilantes.

The plan had gone off without a hitch as Parker's family, friends and the people of New York where only a few miles away from reaching out of the dome and to freedom.

Until the Dare Devil raised up his hand. Singling everyone's to stop.

'Someone's here...' he announced before a pair of glowing animal like eyes glared down at him and the Devil only one moment to look up, before the dark form of the holder of those eyes descended upon him and all those in its grasp.

Back at the Stark Expo

Scorpion slammed his the back in of its pincer at the wall-crawler and slammed him into the burning ruins of the retro tower. While Peter struggled to get up as he cough up blood in his mask.

The Villain then laughed at the sight. 'What the matter Spider-Boy? I thought you would have dodge that. Don't tell your getting a bit tired, now are you!?'

The Spidey did not respond because...he truly was tired. In his tip top shape he would have evaded that blow with ease. But couldn't because his body was past his limits.

So he will just have to push forward beyond even that.

Peter then readied his stance and cracked his shoulders a bit before chuckling a bit.

Mac sneered 'What, laughing in the face of death!?'

The Web-head just shrugged as he continues to chuckle. 'Not its just...well when I design this armor. I didn't use it all that much because of all the weight, due to all the nanites installed. But the thing is, without nantis' he said as he raised both his arms to the side and a moment later the micro sized machines fell down from the dark outlines of his suit like flowing piles of sand. While the remaining nanties took the silver vibranium highlights of his costume, compressed them and move them across the limbs of his costume. Until a white metal then gathered into the hero's palms.

The Viburnum then extend out and form two twin long dual wielding swords into Spider-Man hands.

'Its petty damned light as a feather with just using it as a weapon!' Parker boasted out with a hit of blood lust in his voice. As he lunged out at the Mecha Scorpion in a blur.

Mac could only gulp at what was about to happen as he tried to in vain to defend himself as Spidey swipe at his legs and to the criminal horror cut right through them. In spite of its supposedly superior alien metal and nearly causing him to fall over. But then regain his composer as the severed reattached to the stump's that where cut off.

Spider-Man only narrowed his eye in annoyance. At seeing that as he continues rush at the the Scorpion Mecha. His body regaining its previous speed and mobility without the weight of the nanites impending it. He jumped around at the super criminal cutting more of its legs as he dodge under its swapping pincers and slashed through the underside its body. The web-hero then jumped over its stinger and slashed at the top of the robot suit's back and continued to attack the Scorpion as Spider-Man slash through its body piece by piece.

However, no matter times he damaged the suit, it kept repairing it self. For every leg he cut it just reconnected itself and for every slash he laid on its main form the metal itself seem to close up over the gashes.

At first Peter thought Mac Gargan was using nanits to keep his suit together similar to his Iron Spider Suit. But upon closer inspection he realized that suit reattaching its limbs and armor...

It was reforming itself. Through its own damage scraps. Not discarding them as the nanite suits would.

Meaning That unless Spidey did some real serious damage, he wasn't getting anywhere in this fight. He would need to come up with a different tactic.

'Do you like it kid?' Gargan shouted through the speaker mouth.

'Its was something I had Tinkerer to developed to counter that strength of yours in case you tried to demolish it again...but that's not the only thing I had him developed.' Mac boasted as he readied his tail and from it stinger shot out blazing green energy blast.

Spider-Man dodge it, but it turns out to be liquefied in nature as its splattered essences landed on one of his viberuman blades...and melted it. Causing the hero on shock and reflex to discard the blade to the ground as the weapon dissolve into goop.

The Criminal then laugh at seeing the hero's reaction to his destroyed blade.

'Nice right? An energetic laser acid blast. capable of eating away even The strongest metal on earth. One one hit and you turn into that melted puddle right there!' He crackled hysterically as launched more and blast of the laser acid while the web-crawler. Who could only dodge at this point.

Parker was now done to his three last resources. One viburnum blade and two vials of vial web fluid. One of which is already half empty. The hero then looked at the vial and the viburnum sword and idea form in his head...but he is going to need the full web vial.

With a quick breath to refocuses himself, Spidey then place the vial on the vibranium blade and by commanding the nanites inside of it. Broke through the container and merge with web fluid inside of it. Causing the two equipment to merge into one bay forming expanding itself into a ball.

Scorpion watch curiously at what the kid-hero has done as the web-head tossed the ball up from his right a few times... before suddenly launching up high into the air above the Gargan and then Spidey jumped right next to it and back flipped kick it right at The Criminal.

The Villain could only winded his eyes in outright shock as the ball slammed into him and exploded in a massive web of viburnum.

I was something Peter thought of at the last minute condensing all the vibranium in his blade and merging it with is web fluid. Just like how it was was often used to weaved into the cloths and tattoos by the people of Wakanda. So he figure why not do the same to his own webs? It was a rush patch job that he did at the last second and their was no way he was any wear skilled enough to do that with own clothes yet.

But for a formula of his own personal design...it was passable.

Mac howled in frustration as he struggled to get the viburnum webbing off of him and Peter knew that he would give him a few minutes. Seeing that the strains of the webbing were already snapping away. The hero then looked at the Stark expo globe and narrow his eyes on it.

Time for the finishing blow.

Gargan struggled to get webbing off of him. But with it being infused with vibranium made the task extremely daunting to say the least. Yet even so he didn't panicked. He knew the Spider was only buying time and in a few more minutes he break free and soon he will crave up and melt down that Spider-Boy once and...!?

Mac Gargens thoughts ceased when he saw Spider-Man standing on the side of the world globe and launched two long and thick strains of webbing on the sidewalk. At first the criminal leader guessed that the hero was going to launched himself from the globe by pulling from the webbing on ground to deliver him a massive kick and indeed that is what in seem to happen...

With Spider-Man using his sticking powers to have the entire globe attached to his feet. The Wall-Crawler yelling out in pain and fury as he used every strength from his legs to tear the globe from its hinges. Flipped himself and the massive object over into the air before pushing the orb away with massive thrust, as he then detaching his feet from it with a back-flip. Sending the globe right into Scorpion!

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' Mac gave out on last cursed as the gigantic world model slammed into him like ball being shot out by a massive sling shot. The flying monument sending him into the air and crashing into the center Stark Expo stage. Causing its pillars and glass roof to collapse right on top of him.

Peter was so tired that he couldn't land properly a he fell to the ground with thud and laid there.

A few moments which then stretched on to minutes as he took off his mask and took long deep breaths of the cold night air. He then-slowly rises his head to see the stage to see if Mac Gargan busted out from it...he didn't.

His plan worked.

It actually worked and given no other criminals were coming for him right now...they must have retreated.

And if that was true then... he actual beaten an army...

Parker then giggled to himself in joy and amazement at what he just done. He actually beaten and army numbering over a thousand...and lived.

For once in this long day of disasters. Things where finally looking up.

'If only Mr. Stark and Rogers can see me now' he whispered to himself in glee before taking another long rest. Even thou he should be going after the generator right now. He also needs to rest up a little. As it was most likely guarded by the hunter and if it took everything he had to defeat scorpion and his men...he did not want to know what Kraven would be like if he ever gave it his all.

After half an hour passed sense Parker rested himself on the ground. He then forced himself back up.

He wasn't back to top form yet. He properly needs a full night's rest for that. But Spidey was in a much better state then he was when fighting Scorpion.

At least his arms didn't feel like dead weight anymore.

As the rested but still tired hero look over the expo his heart sank at the site around him.

All of the exhibitions retro structures and buildings...where utterly devastated into rubble and burnt by the still lingering fires from all the explosions of the battle. While its two infamous monuments the globe and the stage. Laid collapse on to each other in a massive wreak.

It was like having his workshop and suits destroyed all over again...Only this time done by his own hands.

Another part of mentor's legacy... gone.

But Peter can't think about that now. He needs a generator to find. To disable the dome.

He just needs to find it...among all this mess.

The Hero didn't even need to do that however as he heard clapping from the still active speakers.

'Splendid, Spider splendid. It would seem you have far more fire in your heart then I knew you would.' Kraven's voice spoke through the speakers and Parker growled in contempt. He did not need this man's praise.

'But even so you are not yet ready, so I have something to show you. Come down to the basement under the stage and will discusses your next test.'

The next test...sure whatever. If saves him the trouble finding the generator and...facing that Savage again...

Peter once again pushes down his fear.

He will just need improvise...and hope for the best. He can't beat Kraven not the way he is now...but then again, he thought he couldn't beat Mac Gargan and his army. So who knows. Maybe another miracle can happen.

Peter then made his way to the stadium ignoring Mac Gargan as he continued to pull himself out of the wreckage and walked himself down to the basement and when he arrived, he saw no generator.

But a single laptop.

But the Hero was only disappointed in seeing that...he suspected that the place didn't had the power source and that it might have been in a more elusive location. But even so the stronghold had fallen and Kraven is the only one left and if the combine efforts of the police and the defenders were successful. Then the Avengers and the rest of The law enforcement on the outside will take back the city.

It was over.

But even so, he at the very least, he needs to know its location. If only to prepare for another and much less suicidal assault.

Peter turn on the laptop...and what saw on the screen caused his very to soul to freeze in compete utter disbelief...Which was soon after thawed out into complete and absolute heart pumping terror.

The Hunter Kraven stood over the bodies of hundreds...if not thousands of police men and swat members. While the defenders were scattered across on the ground. Either unconsciousness or perhaps even dead.

And what he saw in The Russian's blood covered arms...was MJ struggling in vain as tears of fright flowed down her face.

'Good to see you again Spider...now let's discusses your final trial'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh seems like The hunter has captured the Heroes love Interest in classical bad guy fashion. Will are Hero be able to rescue her?
> 
> Any way I want to personally thank the guest who gave me that heart warming review and I hope I will be hearing more from you in the future. As for this fanfic well there are some things I need to address.
> 
> The finally of Act 2 is only few chapters away and after that the third and Final Act of this story will be written. As for how long that will take...well I rather not give a date. But if I have to guess It will properly around the end of this year.
> 
> But no promises.
> 
> However for any of you who are wondering what will happen in the next chapter. Lets just say that things...are about to become far more darker then anything that has ever been written in this story so far.
> 
> Any be sure to stay tune.
> 
> Take care.


	23. The Sacrifice of Morality

KRAVEN!' Parker shouted as he nearly crushed the laptop top right then and there. As he saw the mad hunter holding the struggling Jones in his arms. 'LET HER GO, NOW!'

The Russian merely smirked at the teens protest as he squeezed Peter's dear beloved even tighter.

'Don't be so hasty boy, she is not going to die...not yet.'

'Then let her go, please she has nothing to do with this. Just you and me!' Peter argued. But the hunter merely shock his head in disapproval.

'Spider...did you forgot my vow in all but one day?' he sneered as he tighten his hold on the struggling girl. 'That I would hunt down everyone you love and kill them all...even if I had to turn the entire city against you?

The Spider growled furiously. 'Yes, mister big game hunter I heard your stupid little revenge poem. But guess what you failed!'

'Failed?' Kraven asked in a genuinely, if not mockingly confused voice.

Yes Failed!' The hero shouted, not even giving his enemy the chance in playing dumb. 'I've beaten Scorpion I demolish your home base and your blockade is gone. You have turned all of New York against me and failed! So why won't you stop being a sore loser and get your sick fucking hands off her!'

The hunter then raised on single eyebrow at the accusations.

'My, my, my, you sure do know how to take things out of context...Peter what makes you think that I need an army or Mac Gargan to take you down?

Peter was then taken aback at that question. While Kraven continued.

'It seems like Donald you failed to fully consider ones own words when they are spoken to you...Spider I did not need an army to take you down. As you should have already know and I still don't. If I wanted. I could have killed you at any time, anywhere and I would even go so far as to frame it as an accident...If I was so keen in covering my own tracks.'

Parker then freeze at what the hunter said to him. He knew Kraven could easily kill him. But he didn't realized he could do it that easily.

The Hunter then stretch his right hand before continuing 'This whole entrapment on the city. The gathering of your enemies...all of it was for you. To make you stronger by severing your weakness and so that no one else can interfere. To make you unleash your full potential and became a worthy prey of the hunt.'

Parker narrowed his eyes and gripped his fists. As the hunter went on to explain his goals. He knew it was just some sick game to The Russian. But even so, he wanted no part of it.

'And look at how well you grew! Battling over a thousand enemies strong and coming out victorious! Your reckless abandonment, so inspiring. That even I decide to...take inspiration from it.

Parker's eye winded when he then remembered back when saw the dead policemen in the video, the defeated Defenders and the blood covering Kraven's body as a grueling terrible realization hit the hero.

The plan was for Spider-Man to take down the enemy base alone. While the other heroes and the police evacuated the civilians and protect his family.

It was a plan that could've ended in his death. But also in the liberation of his love ones and the lives of New York. He was the one should have battled the two bad guys, while the defender and the police sweep up the lackeys.

The only should have been at the most risk should have been him not...not them. Not the other way around. it was like...

He led them to their deaths.

Just like Ben.

Not once did he ever thought that Kraven would be crazy enough to take down an entire like him and succeed.

He underestimated the enemy. Just like with Brad when he nearly took MJ life and back when he allowed that robber take his uncle's life and worse yet it properly happen while he was taking his little nap.

He failed to uphold his responsibility to protect his dear ones, his home town, his city and now bad things, horrible things will or had happen to them.

All because of his stupidly and carelessness...again.

Peter Parker then collapsed to his knees as the full weight of actions came down upon him. Not speaking a single world while Kraven merely smiled at his foe's pitiful state.

'Now Spider do not be sad. This is a time for celebration! Your improving...but still far from being worthy.'

Peter didn't want to listen to the hunter's voice...but listen all the same...

Was there any point not to?

"What to you want me to do?' Peter said emotionless his voice utterly broken by trauma.

'Kraven frown at hearing the heroes defeated tone. His once rebellious fire snuff out. but ignored it and address the hero's question.

'Interrogate Scorpion into telling my manor's whereabouts and you will met you girl then.' The hunter said plainly as he cut off the video feed.

Parker stood in the basement in silence after hearing the Hunter's instructions. The weight of his guilt still biding him down and at that moment he just wanted to give up.

But he got up anyway.

Because even if all his friends including...his aunt has been killed. Their was still MJ and if he could save at least her...then maybe there might be hope for him yet

If not...

Peter cut off the dreaded piece of thought out. As he began, walking back up to the stage.

There is criminal he needs to have a small chat with.

A few minutes later.

Mac Gargan couldn't believe what has happen to himself. The kid beaten him again just like back in Maine only this time it was even more humiliating.

First, he took down his all his men at the base, trashed his Mecha Scorpion suit and forced him into the basement for interrogated by the brat for information on his girl's whereabouts.

And like hell Mac was going to squeal.

He took enough away from him and besides Spidery is still just a child playing dress up. Sure he is undeniably stronger then he ever gave him credit for. But behind all that he is just a timid high school white boy from Queens.

As if he even has the stomach for interrogation.

'Where is Kraven?' Spidey spoke simply and Mac merely giggled.

'Kraven who?' played dumbly. Only to be smack in the face by Peter's fist...that was so powerful that it felt like it could take his jaw off. To The super criminal's shock.

'Enough with the jokes, where is he?' Peter spoke again in a more stern voice.

Scorpion shock soon gave way to amusement. 'What, can't take what you can give out?' the teen then hit him again. This time aiming at Gargan's right leg...and nearly crushing the bone underneath with it.

Causing the arm dealer to scream out in pain. Before Pete grabbed his face and forceful made stare deep into his infuriated, yet steel cold brown eyes.

'I'm not playing Donald, where is he, or its only going to get worse for you!' Parker threaten. But Gargan in spite of the pain merely laugh in his face.

'Okay kid I'll admit you got some bite in you, but you ain't scaring me. Trust me if you where half intimidating as The Lion or even Black widow I'd properly sing, but I wont. Because at the end of day you not a hero or even a man...just some street punk Tony pick up to-' Mac didn't even finished his sentence before the Spider kick him to the floor and proceed to slam his foot on to Gargan's chest.

'You know Mac...I am really tired of people calling me that' Peter sneered at the criminal as he applied more force onto the felon's torso causing Gargan to wheezed in agony as he struggled to breath. 'I know plenty of torture techniques that can make you talk Donald. Some of which the Avengers even showed me. Particularly the ones done by Bucky and Sam. but for someone of your experience...I believe only something worse than that would be appropriate for you.'

Peter then took his foot off of Mac and pulled him up to his feet. The cold hearten teen then took out a small tool from his pocket and placed near the neural spine on Mac's cockpit suit.

Gargan then begin to feel nervous as the stoic brunette steadily place the tool on his outfit'd device.

Hey what ar-' Was all the Scorpion said before his brain exploded with complete white frying pain. Unlike anything he experienced before and while it lasted for only a few moments, the trauma of it still very much lingered.

'WWWwwhat-!?' the criminal wheezed out as he begin to wiper in horror '...was that!?

'That' Parker said if he where a teacher in a science lab disciplining a student 'Was me activating every single nerve impulse in your head. Through the nerve interface one your suit. I can image it felt like having a thousand red hot needles borrowing into your skull. Now imagine...what will happen if the rest of your body felt like that?'

At hearing that Gargan's mind went completely blank as he stared at the teen and to his own shook he once again felt fear... and this to Spider-Man of to all people to... a little sweet boy in Queens.

But when Mac looked into the kids eyes...it was like staring at someone else entirety.

He seen that look before many times from other interrogators or men who kill and torture without hesitation and to see that on a high-school student...unnerved him more than anything else.

But even so Peter has to have limit for how much torture he can give out right ? Its not like...

He would actually fire every nerve in his head right?

Right?

'You...wouldn't do that...Pete you torturing people... It isn't what a guy like you would do.' The criminal pleaded hoping to appeal to the kid's good nature. To make him hold off the torment.

But Parker was unfazed.

'...There are a lot of things that I should have done. Things that if I had done before...not so many would have been lost...This being one of them. So tell me Donald where is Kraven or do you want me to set-off all your nerves? Or many I should it to one body or joint at a time, to prolong the suffering? Only reason why I didn't do that at the start is because it would have reduce you to a drooling vegetable!

Peter then place the tool on the tip of the nerve interface. Where it was attach to the very top of Mac Gargan's spine. 'But then again consider of how much you push me...I might just do it anyway to just to make you scream!

The boy said menacingly as he then to ever so slightly, began to push the tool on the attached spinal cord.

'So...what its going to be?'

And at hearing that threat from the brunette teen. All forms of bravado evaporated from Mac .

The kids voice, his movements...he was not bluffing Gargan can tell that right now. If he pissed off Peter one more time. He mostly likely live in metal ward for the rest of his life or flat out die

To him Parker was like his little experiment. No different to a student playing with a live frog at a science lab. Tearing it apart until there was nothing left.

'While Kraven would likely tear his body apart to piece like a wild dog. Peter would make the torture last as long and agonizing as possible and only ending it unless he wishes it to.

In many ways he was far more terrifying then the Hunter himself.

'Alright I'll talk its at 132 Manor New York zip code 11987. I swear!' Mac cried as he breath in panic. He was not going to be tun into some sick science experiment. Dignity be damn.

Parker then looked Gargan for moment before moving from his tool from the criminal's spine. Throw it away and seemed walk out...

Only for the Peter to instantly gasped the front of Donald's face.

'If this turns out to be a lie...you wished I stick that fucking needle through your fucking spine!" Parker warn the criminal. Before tossing the quivering man to the floor and departed out of the basement.

Peter hated himself for he did to Mac. He really did.

The defeated and tortured criminal was likely traumatized for life...but it had to be done if he wanted to save MJ.

He then looked at his web shooters.

Little less than half full and likely to run out completely once he arrives at the manor. but that is something he is going to have to deal with.

Being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is not going to rescue the women he loves and if he has to sink to the bad the guys level every once in a while...then so be it.

Peter and everyone else would've properly been out of New York by then. If he interrogated the criminals like he did with Gargan and none of this would of happen.

But no more.

If Kraven wanted him to play his game find he'll play...for now. If only so he can rescue Michelle and get her out of the city

No matter what.


	24. Origin of the Macabre

Everything was a blur to Michelle Jones. One moment she walking through the subway tunnel escorted by the police with her friends and May by her side. Then some guy with glowing eyes came from the shadows massacred the police and the group of heroes guarding them and took her by force while talking to her boyfriend over on an eye-pad.

Before everything went black.

When the dark-haired finally adjusted her sense of awareness. Jones saw she was tied up and upon realizing where she was. The girl was even more surprised.

She was in a circular room that looked like something right out of a haunted house movie. Crossed over with a poacher's trophy room and a museum collection

Its walls where covered with dark brown wallpaper. While six black oak wooden pillars hold up the ceiling. While a planked floor fashion in a swirl like design stand below them.

Each pillar hosted a lamp post that displayed each of the of valuables beside it. Mounts of animal heads. Like bears, dears, lions, tigers and...if she could see it right of actual dinosaurs and pre-historic animals. Like raptors and even saber cats! Other walls where filled with armor and weapons from cultures all over the world. Like South America, Asia, Europe and Africa. That ranged from spears, shield, swords, bows, guns.

And in front of the room stood her kidnapper staring out through a massive glass window overlooking the entire city. Holding on to a glass of fine wine.

But Michelle didn't even need the man to turn his head around. she already knew how he was

Sergi Kravenroff had captured her and brought to his lair.

Like in a stereotypical bad guy fashion.

'Ah, Michelle Jones good to see that you are awake. The Hunter welcome her warmly. Jones however wasn't having any of that.

'Look, if think you think you're going to get a date by tying me up I'm sorry, but I that's not my thing' She tried to play it off in spite of being terrified out of her wits end.

Kraven didn't even looked bothered by her crass remark.

'Your doing well to hide your fear girl...thou I am afraid it will do you little good against me.' the hunter said. Seeing through her act before turning around to face her. 'Tell me. How do you like my humbled hold?'

"I say...I'm...impressed' Michelle spoke honestly even if she didn't want to. Whenever it was her nerves getting to her or not. She did like and was even fascinated by the dark decor around her... if a bit over crowded. But she would have admired it even more if her life wasn't endanger.

'I am glade.' Kraven smiled in appreciation. 'I have heard that you are a fan of the dark and macabre parts of human nature and history. I find a liking to those who share such interests.

MJ then stared at the Russian for a moment.

'Okay what is your deal? Are you treating me as a hostage or actually trying woo me? Because, I am fully confused right now!' she rattled on, while the hunter hummed in amusement at the girl dilemma.

'Its only fare that you are comfortable my lady. After all...this may be your final moments of your life.'

Jones was taken aback at that statement but then remembered from her crush telling that this hunter trying to kill everyone he loves. To make him...grow as a man or something.

But if he wanted to chat. It may buy Michelle some time before Peter finds her.

Hopefully.

'So...are you...going to tell me your origins or something? Because...guys like you usually have origins.'

Kraven then gave her a look.

'What?'

'Nothing it's just that you are the third person to ask me and it seems to be a recurring trend...but sense these are your final moments a short story will suffice. Kraven then turn his back to her, before facing the window and stared out into the street once more.

'Tell me girl...what do you know about the Russian Revolution?'

Michelle then perk herself up at that question. She remembered when Nick fury was going over Kraven past during the briefing at her boyfriend's now destroyed apartment. if she was being honest. The revolution was among the top three of her favorite bloody revolutionary stories involving Nations being overthrown.

Right next to the French revolution and the Fall of the Roman empire.

'Well first off it wasn't just one revolution more like three...but the one most people remember was the second one called the Red October. Due to Nicolas II and his wife Alexandra Feodorovna poor management the government during the First War. Which resulted in low wages, abusement of workers, over priced goods and the heavy losses of soldiers on the front line. Eventually the both the majority of citizens and the militarily rebelled. Overthrowing The House of Romanov and abolishing the Monarchy...along with any other form of nobility caught in the crossfire.'

Kraven then looked at the window the solemnly as Michelle finished her story. 'A condense version of the events...but accurate none the less.'

'Best stick to the main points...so what happen to you at that time?.Assuming you actually lived that long ago? The girl question while Kraven looked deep into the reflection his wine glass.

'I...was but boy when I retreated from my homeland after the fall of the Tsar and the deaths of my father and mother... There was no room in Russia for aristocrats for cultural, for honor, for human dignity and in hopes of regaining it all. I sought the power to destroy those who took all of that away from me.' Kraven then stare closely at the reflection of the glass. The memory of his parent's murder by his own country men, were still fresh in his mind. As he recalled of how him and his half-brother Dimitri hid themselves under a hidden door below the bedroom of their estate.

Their screams hollering over a onslaught of bullets.

'But even when I annihilated my hated enemies. The Vengeance I gain from it, wasn't enough to satisfied me. Nor did I had interest living a civilized life after that'

'No...only in the wilds, did I find dignity. Only through the primal did I rediscovered my honor and for the past century I hunted down the greatest and wildest of prey. Be they man, beast or even deity...all of which have fallen by my hand.'

Michelle then looked over the European weapons and then realized they didn't from any earth country, but from Asgard. His boost of slaying deity's...in at least a fugitive sense was not a hyperbole.

'But soon I realized in spite of my longevity. I cannot escape time forever, even the marks of aging are slowly and gradually taking hold of my body. In few a decades time. I will be too old, too crippled to carry on the hunt and after that, I will meet my end. Not on on the battlefield, but as pitiful old man on his death bed...The snap and the desolation only further remained me of that inevitable fate.

Kraven took a sip of wine in one whole gulp before placing it on the table and if Michelle looked closely she could see that the hunter was...crying.

Unbelievable, she was actually feeling sorry for a savage mad man trying to kill her. But her sympathies aside she needed to stall for more time.

'So why Spider-Man? Why not, some one like Captain America, The White Wolf, Black Panther or given your experience actual gods like Thor, or god like beings like the Hulk or Captain marvel or maybe even Doctor Strange?

Kraven then smiled as he turn his head back to Michelle. 'Believe me Ms. Jones I have considered those options but none of them satisfied me. The Captain, Wolf and Panther are foes that I have already beaten far too many times to care for anymore...especially The Black Panther' Kraven said while eyeing on a figure in the room and MJ followed his gaze behind her back and her expression winded in shock at she saw...but then turn her back towards to the Russian.

'As for, For Thor and Hulk, they seem very impressive...if they hadn't lost their fighting spirit. Hulk became far too passive and ultimately too crippled to be a proper challenge and Thor...'Kraven then squished his face in disgust when he remembered seeing the so-called god of thunder. Fat, drunk and playing...Fortnite. '...The less said about that embarrassment the better.'

Jones had to hold back a laugh at hearing that last part.

'Ms. Marval and the Doctor I will admit I would be outmatched by them...if without the proper preparations. Thou depending how long they would be gone from earth it may be far too late for me.' The hunter said then stared at the sky beyond the dome as if waiting for those said heroes to arrived.

MJ herself was honestly expecting The Hunter to be bit more arrogant or boastful. But him being a bit humble was nice too she guess. Thou even she has to admit that The thunder god did sounded like an embarrassment. If what Peter said about the god letting himself go, was anything to go by.

'And Iron-Man and War Machine?' MJ asked and Kraven rolled his eyes.

'Mere men without their suits. Especially since I have plenty of tools that can tear their precious armor apart.'

Okay there was a bit arrogance in there...even if he was mostly right about him tearing apart their armor apart. But even then, there was one question that has been bugging MJ sense the entire conversation started.

'Why Spider-Man why...Peter, I get your reasons not wanting to fight the other heroes...Thor especially. But why him? he's...just some guy who got his powers from spider bite. That's it.'

Kraven then stared at Michelle and narrowed his eye for the longest of moments on her. That to the raved haired girl it felt like he was peering into her very essence.

'A spider bite...is that what you truly believe in. That...the boy's powers and all he has...comes from a mere spider bit!?' the Hunter said bewildered at the young girls igonrecne.

'Michelle...I am so disappointed in you' The hunter said with a growl as grabbed his viburnum spear from a stand above the window and Jones feared that she may unintentionally insulted him.

'I expected from the all the times that you watch the boy that you would understand the true nature of his abilities.' Kraven proclaim as readied spear and pointed right up to The frighted teen.

'But you know nothing. Nothing of the great power bestow upon him. Nothing about about its origins or what the boy has become!' he spoke sternly as he eyes glowed briefly at the girl who nearly freaked out upon looking at them.

'For if you did. You would've realized that he has become far greater than what either man or beast or any so called god could even dream of.' Kraven then raised his spear to the ceiling and stared straight up at it and Jones followed his gaze.

Her heart nearly pulse right out of her chest at the horror at what she saw.

It was huge stylized South America tribal painting, of a seeming demonic entity. It had curved fangs and large white eyes. The outlines of its face and nose being the color of blood, align with its golden brownish cheeks. While pitch-black round hook extinctions stretched out from all sides of its face. Which could be seen as representation of either snakes or hair.

It was then that Michelle did not only began to fear Kraven...but even of her own boyfriend as well...

The Hunter then sighed 'But it does not matter. Your part will be played soon enough...for the Spider has now arrived. MJ fear of Peter then soon even inflamed. Now dreading of what the hunter plans to turn her sweat guy into.

And that she may have a direct role in it

Maybe it would have been best if she did stay away from peter. If not for getting her own life in danger, but by risking his own as well and now she knows exactly how Parker feels.

She was such a damn hypocrite.

And worst of all she could nothing about it. Even when the hunter approached her.

'Be honored girl, for you shall be the final tie that sever The Spider from his humanity and from then the true hunt can begin.'

He places a cloth in her mouth that caused her to quickly fall asleep.

'My greatest hunt...and my last'

Those were the final words That MJ heard before the effects of rag fully took full affect.

The world once again fading away into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...can you guess what mythical figure Ms. Jones was staring at, be sure to leave your answers in the review.
> 
> Now Then there will be one more chapter after this that will be the rematch between Kraven and Spider-Man and it will be by far the longest on by far and serve as the final chapter of Act 2 of my story.
> 
> If I'am lucky the next chapter might come out on Halloween. Fingers crossed.
> 
> Until see you next time.


	25. House of Horror and Tragedy

It was a quarter to midnight when Peter Parker arrived at the mansion, where Kraven kept MJ.

It was magnificent piece of architecture. Which gave off a dark grime Gothic aura of dread and malice as opposed To Thompson's own household. Which shine a brilliant radiance of elegance and glory.

In short comparing the two estates was like literally comparing it to a sanctuary for gods and a den for the devils.

The hero then looked down on his wrists holding the web shooters.

They were empty, having just only enough fluid to allow him to swing here. To the home of his most fearsome enemy and now...they will no longer be able to help him.

Peter then took off the shooters and gently place them on the ground.

Maybe it wasn't wise to leave them there so that anyone could just get them...but he can't let them be a crunch to him or weigh him down. Not when up against Kraven.

He would need every advantage he can get...even if meet sacrificing his own personal invention, that felt like a literal part to him at times.

Peter then upon the door and step inside the Mansion and upon looking around it felt like entering into a genuine haunted house and from the Hero's perspective he pretty much was.

The hallway was dimly lit. With only lighted torches illuminating the area, but Parker can no less can make out the details. Its walls where the color of black and dark brown. The floor made out of a dark ebony wood. Old black and white pictures dating all the way back in the early 1900's hanged among the walls.

Many showed images of Kraven hunting down and killing wild animals from varies parts of the world. One of them showed him standing beside a dark skin woman perhaps his lover, holding her in his arms. Another showed him standing among a team of people of sorts. With one of them wearing an eye patch similar to nick fury and others showed him a as a young boy standing along side another sibling of his...and the rest of his deceased family members.

Peter then entered the main hallway. Which was felled with exotic plant life from nearly every single jungle and forest all over across the earth lining among its walls. Above him stood a massive T-Rex skeleton was strap to the ceiling and fashion to make it seem like it was preying on the mansion's guests...or its owner. The rest of the room was filled with stuff animals and mounted heads. Of Deer's, Lions, Tigers and Bears. While a massive wooden balcony loom over all of it.

But Peter barley paid attention to any of that. He was too focus on his mission saving MJ who was only here in this...nightmarish place because of his own lack of foresight.

He has to rescue her... he just...has too.

'Good to see that you have made it Spider, it would seem that your integration of Gargan went well?'

The Hunter praised sarcastically his voice echoing from the balcony. Yet he himself remain unseen.

Peter However was done with the jokes.

Period.

'Tell me where she is Kraven!' the Spider-Boy demanded. But the Russian merely chuckled.

'If you want to find her...' The hunter began to before leaving his sentence hanging.

'You would need to find her yourself' he finished, but the voice didn't come from the balcony anymore but rather, from one of the stuff bears.

Faster than a blink Peter rushed over there and kicked the mounted beast aside, with so much force he its head went off...But Kraven wasn't there.

'Oh Spider-Man' The man mocked. His voice now coming from a lion as Parker's head immediately turns towards it.

'You will need to do more than just follow my voice to locate me, otherwise your women's life is forfeit'

The hairs on the offended hero's head raise up in fury for the hunter that bastard For even implying that MJ was just and object to him. He lunged himself at the lion and kick with such fury it broke through one the glass windows and into the street below.

'Stop FUCKING, mocking me and face me you coward! if you want to fight me fight, fight me don't drag her into this!'

'But wasn't she dragged into this because of your failure boy?' The hunter pried. His voice now coming from the hallway under the balcony.

Peter then ran into the corridor as the hunter continued to taunt him and Peter grew angrier with each and every insult.

'Your arrogance and carelessness in trying to prove yourself a worthiness to Stark, nearly resulted in you the lives of the innocent, your comrades and you getting killed' he narrated from a nearby room as Parker slammed it open with a punch. Reviling it to be an office of sorts.

Yet like with the statues no one was there.

'And upon realizing the horrors of war during the battle of Battle of the Mad Titan Thanos, You tried to abandon your duties as an Avenger, a protector of the world...and when you thought you found someone worthy to carry your mentor's mantel it again nearly resulted in the people of London and once again your friends demised.' Infuriated Parker didn't bother got into another room. He literal punch his way through the other wall in a single sending debire and dust everywhere.

But when it settled it just another empty room filled with nothing but mirrors and clothes.

"Even now, you allowed your cowardliness and hubris to plague you!' the hero then heard the man's voice coming further up on the second floor. Not wanting to climb up the stairs he went through the window of the dress room and climb himself on the stone wall of the mansion before jumping himself back inside through another window and another room above the latter one.

'Instead of trying to prepare yourself to face me and live up to the challenge you dared, to try to run away from me! So much so, that had I not entrapped you in the city. You would go gone to your precious heroes to save you!'

The voice grew louder as Parker then tracked it to door in the center of the hall way. He ran right into it. only to find yet another empty room that seem to be a lobby of sorts.

However, a muttering of noises began chattering above. Showing that it was not completely vacant and when Peter looked up saw it was massive net that covered the entire ceiling filled with spiders!

He could only gasp in disgust and horror, before the net cut itself open letting loose the insect horde upon the hero. Consume him in a icky crawling wave of darkness.

Peter screamed in terror as the little demons crawled over his body, face and biting him.

Pure panic and desperation overcame the hero as he swipes and crush away the little nightmares off of him. He then rushes himself out the room and into another hallway before collapsing on the floor in complete fright...and on the verge of crying. His fear and frustrations from his enemy's misdirection's and insults were pushing him to his breaking point

Kraven called him again but instead of his voice coming from one location...it echoed throughout the entire house.

'Only, through my guidance, did you even begin to became something of worth. 'It was through the destruction of your mentor's gifts. That you where force to rely your own armor and weapons. By letting go of your inhibitions, did you gain the motive to harm your enemies and bend them to your will and it is only by relying on your instincts your inner primal that you will be you me...can you!'

Peter fought against himself from shouting out to the Russian. Because he knew it would do him little good. He did how Kraven was able to throw out his voice like this or many he is speaking through speakers or something. But if this keeps up he will never find MJ. Not unless he wants to bring the entire building around him down and her along with.

As much as he is against it. He is going to have to take the advice of his own tormentor. If only this once.

So, Parker called upon his spider-sense, but instead of slowing down the world, he reached out to it with all his other sense. As he felt every, air, scent, light and touch of the area around him and soon after began to reach even deeper.

Unlike the other two spider frequencies that merely warn him of danger. This time he is going to seek it out himself. Finding it through a third signal he just now discovered and develop.

As the Spider-boy continue to reach out his sense a metal image appeared in his mind and in it he two figures. Above him on the top floor.

He finally found them.

Peter then rushed up the stairs to the top floor of the mansion. Before finding the door and slamming it open. Reviling the trophy room and in the middle of it stood Kraven and Michelle.

'Excellent work Spider, your growth continues to impress me.' Sergi praised while holding Jones too his side a knife to her throat

Like Brad Davis did.

He did not want another repeat like last time...not again.

'So, spider what will do, will threaten me? Demand me to let you dearly beloved? Or take here back by force? What is your decision?'

Parker looked enraged at first his fist shaking as if ready to make an attack...

But sighed, before pulling his mask off and got on his knees to the Hunter.

'Please...Kraven...sir please just let her go' Peter pleaded, while it may indeed be humiliating to beg it meant nothing if it would give MJ back to him. If he played the Russian's games then maybe, perhaps he will let her go.

He doesn't have any other choice at the point.

'We'll have your final fight, your rules, location...anything you want...just please let her go. You don't need to kill her...please...' Peter pleaded as broken tears fell down his face.

Kraven sneered at the boy in disgust 'Why should I? what make you love her so?'

Peter stuttered a bit at the question before rubbing his tears from his face. 'She...well mainly her quirks, her wits, her interest in things all dark and scary, her sense of humor of it all and... the fact she always stands beside me no matter what'

The Russian then gave off the slightest hints of empathy at that statement but his face remain stoic. While MJ felt truly touch by Peter's words to her.

'I thought that...if I abandon her, cut my ties with her I thought...she would be safe and everything would be okay...but it's not...The truth is I need MJ in my life especially everything that's happen to me and without her I...I don't what I would do with myself...especially sense she is likely the only person I have left right now.'

Parker then stared into Michelle eyes longingly and she turn did the same.

'Look I don't care what I have to do...I will become your personal manservant or something just let her go...that's all I ask.'

"Peter' she called out to him even with a knife to her neck.

Kraven the gazed pitifully at the teens pleading form and crying state. He was willing to offer up everything to save her...much to his disappointment.

'And that right there boy...is why you are unworthy of the hunt. In spite of how much you have grown. It is wasted the very moment that she is involved' The hunter lowered his knife from her neck and pushed Jones in front of him.

'But if you want her so badly... take her' and Kraven then pushed Michelle to Peter and he instantly went up the floor to grab her to hold her on to her in his arms and to know that she was. At last safe.

Their fingers where a few cementers from touching...

Before a gunshot was heard from behind...

And MJ...

Fell.

Parkers face went complete black with shock at what just happen. The sound of the fire deafening everything in the room as Parker grasp Michelle's body before she landed on the floor.

He held his hands at the back of her spine...and saw blood from the bullet shot and the next thing that came to the boy was a fear that he pray would never be realized came true.

MJ, Michelle Jones, the love of Peter Parker's and Spider-Man's life.

Was gone.

'The boys heart was so broken apart by the lost of his beloved. That he whimpered and cried uncontrollably.

'No... please no, no, no, please...no...' he repeated over and over as he held on to MJ even after her body became limp and still.

WHY!?' Peter scream his face now a sobering mess of tears and snot. His cheek puffed red and his eye bloodshot from all the unbearable grief and sorrow that he felt for the loss of the women he crushed on, like, adored and given up anything for. Now lying dead in his arms.

'I would have done anything you ask anything, ANYTHING!' He screeched to the top of his luges as starred at Kraven with filled with complete and utter confusion, disbelief and anger. Still not understanding why the man took her away from him even when he fallen to his knees and beg.

'You want to know why child?' Kraven asked almost fatherly in his tone.

'It was because, you can only give me what I wanted...through her death. There was no other way. Your compassion, your love ones...your very humanity. Binds you Spider. Preventing you from unleashing your true potential. Even if you were to come at me to kill. It would only be out of need not want.' The Hunter then walked next to the window.

'And fighting out necessity, is for mere soldiers and what I want is for you. Is to fight with rage and passion. Like a true warrior, like a true beast!'

He then sadly looked at the body of Michelle Jones. 'Here death was inevitable'

'LIKE THE HELL IT WAS INEVITABLE!' The boy raged with absolute fury as more tears begin to fell from his face. 'I didn't ask to be in stupid hunt, I didn't ask for the city to be terrorized and I Fucking did not ask for you to kill my family and friends...Just...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'

Peter then began to sob even more as his face barred itself among the Jones chest hoping to hear a heartbeat...there wasn't any.

Kraven went silent at Parker's words before turning his back to the widow. '...If you wish to seek vengeance for the loss of your lover then seek me out...your senses should be more than enough to do that and when we do we will have our final battle. It will be a battle...to The Death!' as the hunter spoke the last word his eyes flashing their signature yellow glow. Before jumping himself from the window and into the street below.

As for Parker he continued to bawl and weep while holding MJ's arms.

But eventually the crying ceased when his body became unable to produce any more tears and from that pain and sorrow gave way to hollow depression. Making him unable to feel nothing at all.

Nothing...But pure burning Hate

Peter then looked at MJ's motionless face before, taking his golden medallion from under his suit and gently moved her hands over it. Along with her Black Dahlia that hung from her necklace.

The medal was meant to be an award for hero's who saved people...and he was no hero.

'He was failure, Just like Jamerson, Brad and Kraven criticizes him as...and the death of Michelle was undeniable proof of that.

The only thing he can do now is take vengeance. To hunt down the hunter, avenger her...and Kill Him just as he killed her.

Just like his teams namesake.

Peter then kiss the girl he held so dear to his heart on her forehead before placing his head onto hers.

'I'm sorry' he spoke softly. As he then turns towards the window.

A storm mysteriously brewed over the dome and while the energy field would prevent any rain or snow from falling. That did not prevent the rushing winds blowing through it. Nor stop the sounds of raging thunder and the flashes of lighting.

As Parker stared out through skyline from the window a bolt through the sky. So bright that it alighted the entire cityscape in a blanket of light. But Peter did not flinch at the stinging blindness.

For he had just felt fare worse.

Yet when the glare faded away. Peter's eyes have changed if only subtly. For his corona that was once brown had a slight red tint in them...that glowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Chapter 26 resulting in the death of Michelle Jones...
> 
> Anyway the next chapter will be will be the second fight between Kraven and Spider-Man and let me tell you something.
> 
> The Next will properly not only be by far the longest Chapter in the story but also the bloodiest that I have written so far.
> 
> So much so that I will issue a warning at the top of the page for anyone who is adverse to extreme levels violence. 
> 
> And from that, Act 2 will be completed
> 
> Until then see you soon.


	26. Kraven vs Spider-Man: The Last Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains extreme levels of violence. Viewer discretion advise.

One hour ago, after the battle in the subway.

A disaster, that was the one word that can be described by the captain and outright disaster.

Everything was going so well.

Peter completely schooled Jameson and connived the public to go along with the plan he got the backing from the police force all over the Boroughs and the superhero team defenders backing them up. It should have been a success.

But he should have known it was set up to fail the best laid plans usually did.

For just as Peter decided to take on the Scorpion and his main base army alone. So too did Kraven decided to take on the whole police force and the defenders.

And to call it a massacre would be the nice way of saying it.

The savage man tore through their ranks like a raging whirl wind through fire. Moving faster than any bullet and tearing apart his men to pieces. Dare Devil, Jesscca Jones, Luke cage and Iron fist last the longest...but even working together they could barely slow him down and at the end of it the kids girl, Michelle Jones was kidnapped.

And the situation only gotten worse. For as they retreated from the station to gather the wounded and survivors to regroup.

The tunnel collapsed.

Whenever it be by a remote trigger to set off any thermal charges, that either the hunter or one of his men used. Permanently trapping them in the city with no way out.

But even so it wasn't all bad news. Because from what was reported from the other officers near the criminals base. the kid actually did the impossible and defeated Mac Gargan and all of his men single handily.

Wanting to see it for himself George Stacy then drove himself to the Star Expo and what he saw from the place was like looking at a war zone.

The Expo...if it could even be called that anymore, was nearly leveled to the ground. Crooks numbering in over a thousand where either web up or knock to the ground unconscious. The many buildings, structures and retro monuments that had once stood up sense the 1940's where all but burnt and demolished into rubble. With some fires still smoldering among them.

But the biggest eye shocker was what happen to the globe replica and the center stage. Which could only described as if someone took the massive hollow statue of the world and used as a bowling ball to knocked down the pillars of said stage.

And under the broken wreckage laid...and again he was not making this up a giant Scorpion Mecha, being pin and squash under it.

Even the attack from the hammer drones back in 2010. Didn't caused anywhere near this amount of damage.

To think they doubted the kid's survival.

George then hand his men search out the area for Parker but they couldn't find him on the battle ground. So the searched the entire expo, to see if was caught in the derbies or worse found his corpse among it.

But if they couldn't find him here that would imply that he is at least missing in action. But where would the teen go beyond his assign station Stacy couldn't even guess. But what was even worse was the fact there was no power generator.

Now while the Captain knew it was never a ganrenti that the power source was at the base. It sure would have been nice if it was since that was its main selling point in conniving his officers to follow the plan to begin with. However with the main criminal's stronghold destroyed taking back control of the city should be a bit easier.

Thou he imaged it would be a lot harder next time to connived the other boroughs to launch another attack and if they found the web-wonder...The captain might not even need them.

Thankfully they have a one lead to the web-crawler's location. Mac Gargan...who looked saw the face of Old Scratch himself.

'Where is Spider-Man?' George demanded

'124 Manor, zip code 11987...just...take me to jail already am done taking over!' He answered quickly even urging himself to go to prison

'...be nice if all of the felons where this easy.' Stacy committed on the criminal before heading off.

Captain Stacy then arrived at the manor and it was as frighting as one would expected it to be. He had the place search out. Finding all matter of creepy stuff: Mounted animal heads and statues, old pictures and signs of a battle judging from the broken glass in the main hall and the broken down wall between the office and dress rooms.

When they got up stares...again he was not joking they saw a whole lobby filled crawling spider, with some of them squash or splattered against the wall.

Just how Deranged is this Kraven guy? Or should he even have referred as even a man at this point?' Those were the thoughts the Captain and his men had as they looked over the scene.

The most horrifying aspect of the house however was seeing Michelle Jones lying on floor in the trophy room at the top of the mansion. Seeming dead and maybe even is. As they found blood on her the back of her neck and as they felt her arm there was no pulse...

But when they took her to an ambulance which sent her to the doctor at the nearest hospital. It turns out...Thank the Heavens. She was still alive if just a bit bruised. She was laying on a stretcher and soon after awoke with a start and immediately stated panicking.

'WHERES PARKER, WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM IS HE OKAY WHERE AM I, HE NEEDS HELP!?' she scream, shouted and demand in outright hysteria. But the nurses hold her still as they tried calm her down and take things slowly.

'Easy girl, everything is all right' Stacy half-lied, but decided to not tell the full truth is not now. Now tell me...what happen?'

MJ regain her composer as she began to quickly recall the events that she been through.

Her capture of Kraven him discussing his deranged sob story. Knocking her out again.

Forcing...Peter to beg for her like a dog and then... shooting her in the back...

'How did I survive?' she asked.

Stacy then sighed and took a sip of his coffee next to him.

'Well, it wasn't exactly that you where shot by an actual bullet. But rather a potent and non- lethal paralyzing pellet that slowed your heart rate and pulse down to a crawl. To the point that only supervise equipment could detect it and lucky it mostly worn off when we found you. With the blood on your neck being fake.

'...Really?' she asked in a daze not fully believing what she's hearing was real.

'Yes really...what? You should be relieve that you are still alive most people would be in your situation.

'The Captain argued and Jones admits that he was right. She should be.

' She still remembered hearing the gunshot, the...apparently pellet hinting her and then quickly losing conscious...for a second time now this day.

'Tell me have you found Peter yet? I need to tell him I'm okay' She reason, but the captain place his hands on her arms.

'Look Ms. Jones I already have my men on it. What you need to focus on is rest'

Michelle then sighed and then looked at her hospital gown. Maybe resting a little would't hurt so badly.

'Can You at least tell me that Ned, Flash and May are alright?'

At hearing that the captain smiled. 'Actually, they are right here to see you now.'

And then as if right on que, Jones was greeted by Peter's friends and aunt who came out of the door and sat next to her. Much to Michelle's relief.

'MJ I'm so glad you are alright' Ned said as he huge her and Jones not while not full up to strength to fully embrace him, did pant the husky teen on the back.

'Likewise,' she gently said relive to see he was okay too.

George smiled at the warm renown union. Before clearing his throat to explain the full explanation.

'As it turns out. While Kravenorf did killed most of the policemen during the attack. The citizens were unharmed. Including the folks standing right here next to you.

'That's...strange' Jones said to herself while everyone else turn her head to her.

'I mean...he vowed to kill everyone that Peter cared for, which is us. I mean...I was shocked he spared me...and for that matter...you all too.'

The other people in the room shared MJ's confusion. It would have been easy if Kraven wanted to killed all of them. He had the chance.

So why spare them?

'Maybe perhaps the guy isn't as blood thirsty as makes himself out to be? Flash offered. But even he knew that didn't explain everything.

Like if he didn't want to kill Parker's love ones and break him...why not follow through on it?

The groups thoughts where immediately silence however when another knock came from the door and it open.

It was Aarron Davis.

'Is there a reason that you need to be here son. George Stacy asked. While he new Aarron was reformed. But he was not in the mood to deal with another potential crock former one or not.

'Look chief I do not want any trouble I just came to check on Spidey's bros and nothing more and...to talk about something that might interested you' he said with a little swagger. But Stacy had no time for it.

'Look, Davis either tell us now or get out. We are already distresses enough as it is' the captain bark and Davis got himself in line.

'Right, sorry man...look the kid came to ask me about the whereabouts of the blockades and I said I couldn't help. Because no one the street wants to tell a known snitch...but by pulling a few strings and asking the right people. I founded a way out of the dome.

At hearing that the captains and everyone looked at Aarron in surprise. Was he telling the truth?

The African-American then took out a wrist band. 'These things allow anyone wearing to walk out of the dome and before you ask. Yes, they work I tried them myself and my nephew miles is on the other side with his folks.'

The Captain then stared at Davis for a bit before speaking to him still bemused that criminal even a retired one actually provide the means out of the city were the police and the local superheros couldn't.

'Guess that explains that explains why Kraven blown up the tunnel...but yes this is definitely what we need. Thank you' the Captain said warmly as he offered his hand up and Davis shook it.

'No prop... Though I should warn you the wrist band can work on two people holding each other's hands, but only two at a time. So, it would will take a while if want more people out of the city.

Stacy hummed in understanding. 'Still that's far from unreasonable. Will let you when on who to evacuated soon.

Aarron then smirked at the statement before heading out the door. 'I will be waiting in the lobby.'

As Davis left. The captain turn to face the rest of the group.

'Well...at least we finally managed find a way out of the city, by its own criminals ironically enough and sense you all here I think it would be best to get you all out of the dome. Me and a few officers will go with Davis to make sure he is telling the truth about the wrist band and after that we get you all out the dome as soon as Ms. Jones is ready.'

The captain then got up from his seat and standed right next to the door. 'And by then we call reinforcements the Avengers and hopefully. Assuming there won't be any more surprises...finally take back the city. I will be back after my little earner to check up on you. Take care.'

And with that the police captain left the room to check up on Davis. Leaving the Aunt and the senior high schoolers alone.

'Well...at least Pete will succeed in his plan for getting us out' May as he stared out into the window of the room. 'I just wish I knew where he was'

A question that was on everyone one's minds until someone came to the door.

I was Aarron again.

'Guys. I think you need to see this.' The man said and a few minutes later after MJ gotten out of her gown and fully dressed in her clothes walked down to the Lobby. With the T.V on.

And connected to the channels that were previously cut off by the dome. Even showing a news reporter outside of it.

What the hell was going?

'I am coming to you live as we now gotten or first full on footage inside the dome in the last 24 hours. And from what I've been told this footage is also live on recording on all the news channels. Shara what do you think?

The news feed then shifted to the report Shara Lang 'Well from what I'm seeing here, it looks like an arena is being built inside the center of the Manhattans central park, with camera sit up by the local terrorist and apparently a crowd has been gathered to watch the display if at safe distance.

'As for why they are doing this I... wait I am getting a call of another news feed. I will pull it up now!' The channel change to another feed this showing a large man with a pelted vest, rugged arms and dreadlocks and a spear holding in his hand while standing in the middle of an area pit.

It was Kraven.

'Greetings people of New York, on both the inside and outside the dome. For you are about to witness a special before you...one that will star the so called hero that you all know. Will prove himself worthy to me in this arena, for all to see!'

The Hunter then paused himself, before turning his body to the side to reveal a figure behind him.

'And look at who has decided to join us, the man of the hour...Spider-Man!'

The camera then zoom in the web-head, but he stood still silent, not quipping, joking or even getting a little nervous like he usually is. Instead being stoic cold and even...menacing as if all the joy from the kid was drain away him and when Peters relatives looked at Peter costume. their face's swelled in shock, horror and sorrow.

The hero's costume...if it could even be called that. Was covered in dust, greases, ashes and blood. Staining out the red highlights of his suit and mask with a dirty pitch black. As if all the evils of the world completely tainted and corrupted his very body.

To Flash It was like seeing his fun-loving hero had just stepped out of a grueling horror movie.

'For Ned he had to take double look to make sure it was even his friend and not some imposture just imitating his suit.

Aunt May...could barely even at her nephew. Wondering just what he had been through to make him look like that.

And for Jones she fear for Peter. Not just for him no facing against Kraven for a rematch...but of also what he might become. As The Russian's words about the origin of her boyfriends powers echoed in her head.

How peter may not even be human and Kraven wanting to turn him into a monster like him.

Though her death.

Jones heart then jumped out of her chest when she realized the state of mind Peter was in right now.

For while she, his friends and his aunt are okay...he did not know that.

Right Now...he thinks they are dead.

Killed by Kraven.

And if him facing down The Hunter on live T.V was anything to go by...

Things could only get much worse for here on out.

Michelle felt a jolt as the weather outside the seem to contribute to her fears. The thunder storm building up and sending more strikes of Thunder and Lighting roared and flash throughout the night sky.

Kraven announcement didn't just which to Peter's companions but the other heroes as well.

Back in the compound all the Avengers, Rhodas, Sam, Bucky and Hulk where in the lobby watching the news.

'So that's Kraven?' Sam stated as stared at the jungle themed man. 'You know I never thought a guy like him would go all out for theatrics.

He then eyed at Peter in his disheveled state. 'Man... I don't even want to what he made that kid go through.'

Bucky then sat right next to him and shared his concerns. 'Looks like a veteran who just came out of a war tour...I can only hope he can beat this Kraven guy up this time.

Rhodas stood in the center of the lobby staring at peter on the screen. The light of the boy's eyes seemingly drain out.

'Then tell me...why do I get the feeling that's the least I should be worrying about now?'

Rhodes fears were also shared by another one. The Wankada king T'Challa who stood on his thrown watching Peter and the hunter Kraven on his own T.V screen.

The king grips the rest of thorn to the point that it started to break...as if he knows exactly what was going to happen.

And powerless to stop it.

At the Scoot Lang house hold, they had similar feeling for Parker's well-being and what The Hunter plans for him. But unlike most people Scott, While he might not know the Spider-Boy all that much and he still only hopes that he can pull through...because that is all he can to do at this point.

Meanwhile at the make shift stadium.

Parker, stood silently at the his enemy not even letting out a single word.

He didn't care for Kraven's speech of him or the criminals who boo'd at him and cheered for their leader. They were nothing but white noises to him.

The only thing matters to him is The Hunter.

No more running, no more hiding, self-doubt, pity or mercy.

He tried all of that and it only got everyone he cared for killed.

If having compassion for one's fellow man, only makes them turn against him.

Then he will close his heart.

If reasoning fell deaf to the ears of, the arrogant and haughty.

Then he will give into madness.

If being a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man wasn't what he wanted from him.

Then he will just abandon the man part and become full on Spider, full on Beast.

Just. Like. Him.

No matter want happens Kraven will pay for what he has done. Regardless if is stronger then him or not.

Peter will have his vengeance. Even if has tear his own body apart to do it.

Piece. By. Piece.

The hero then looked around the arena as the walls where covered by composed of slants of wood properly taken from a construction sit. It stood over 30 feet tall and on top of the wall stood a fence above to prevent the blood thirty criminal onlookers from getting to them...Or more to prevent The Spider and The Hunter from attacking them in during the battle.

'Spider...' Kraven spoke to the hero. 'Now your finale trial lays before you. No longer are you burden by any attachments. Now you are free to unleash everything upon me and with the whole world watching us. It will be battle that will soon be sung. For ages upon ages to come!'

The Hunter then took hold of his ionic viburnum spear from the wall. 'I can only hope...that you will prove to be a more worthy prey this time.' he spoke sternly as his eyes glowed brightly at Peter.

But the boy did not speak even When Kraven stares intensely at him with his bestial cat-like eyes.

There was nothing else to say.

But FIGHT!

Both combatants lung at each with speed that define logic. As they briefly disappeared from the onlookers eye and then in an instant later reappeared in the center of the arena lunging their fist at one another and at the same time before both collided.

Sending forth a shock wave so massive and powerful that it displaced the air and caused not only the miniature stadium to shake. But the entire park itself. Nearly causing the crowd of people to lose their balance and fall over.

From then the battle became deadly dance of fist and metal between the Spider and the Hunter. Kraven thrust and slash his spear at the Spider, showing off a vicious fighting style hone by a century of training and experience. While Spider-Man used a more chaotic unpredictable one. Channeled with nothing more than pure raw instinct as he punch and kick at the Russain through every possible opening he could find. Even powering through the minor nicks the hunter laid upon his body as they through the metal of the fabric of his suit.

And even this was only a hint of what the battle will became.

The fighters then began to build up the pace. As their attacks became faster more and more brutal and moved so fast that their very feet dislodge the very earth beneath them. Sending out dirt and mud flying everywhere. With the lighting and thunder of the storm over becoming even more vicious itself.

As if it were reflecting the two enemies own emotions.

Eventually when Kraven made a wide swipe of his spear at the Spiders head. The Avenger parred the spear by hitting just below the shaft that held its head. Leaving the Hunter open.

Allowing the enraged teen to struck his fist at the head of his hated enemy and when the blow connected one could hear loud CRACK! From the Russian's jaw as it dislocated upon impact. Before he slammed into the wooden wall, breaking through it.

The Hunter then slowly rose from the sited, looked at the blood from his mouth...before snapping his jaw back in it place with a POP!' and then...grinned his teeth with complete blood lusted joy.

He then suddenly lunged at the Spider swiping at him with spear so swiftly that the Spider was taken off guard by the hunters speed. As it slash through his mask and across his cheek. Causing the Avenger to yelp out in pain as he fell to the ground

'Yes...Yes,YES!' Hunter roared out in celebration. 'THIS is what you what you are MEANT! To be not a boy, not a man or some pathetic hero, but a beast, a monster, a SPIDER!'

As Kraven hollered out. His voice transforming into a primal beast, just like it had with Mac Gargan and the rest of the crowd went silent at the spectral. Not even sure they should be cheering or getting the hell out of dodge.

The Spider then rises himself up. The half his mask was torn exposing the left part of his face. His brown hair falling down over his fore and his teeth still bared. But the one thing changed apart his human features.

Was his eyes.

They turn bestial with the sclera blacking and the corona turning from a natural brown to a crimson red that radiated and glowed with light.

Just like Kraven's.

And when the hunter stared at them. His grin grew even wider, fully implying he was expecting the transformation. His breathing become a haunting giggle of anticipation for the challenged to come.

And the Spider let a deep bestial roar of its own 'AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAGHHHHH!' His voice sounding like banshee's speech from the darkest pits of hell itself. Before lunging at that hunter one again. With even greater power and rage than ever before.

Back at the hospital lobby

'That's not Peter' Aunt May said to herself. Traumatize at what her Nephew had become. which could also can be said for the rest of group.

Because that was indeed not Peter Parker or Spider-Man...but something else entirely. The way he fought, The way he move and scream like some sort of devil like animal and the way his eyes glowed the color of blood.

It would far more believable if something possesses him and made him do this. That the cheerful boy and person that they was being locked up and something else took his place.

But no.

This was in fact Peter the same Peter and the same Spider-Man. Driven over to the breaking point and reduce to a savage beast. Just like Kraven always wanted.

And now they were seeing the full fruits of his labor.

'Maybe...Spidey...Parker is still in there? Flash crooked out as even he couldn't believe at what happen to his Idol, his hero. Even wondering himself if the hero was gone for good.

But for MJ...it seeing her fears about what Kraven describe of Peter coming before her eyes and fully realizing that the Hunter did indeed perhaps knows far more about Peter and the nature of his powers fare better then anyone else.

That he wasn't human.

That he was more then man or beast.

And whenever he was something else entirely.

She then flash black to that horrific entity that was painted on the ceiling in Kraven's trophy room...and how early similar to how her boyfriend looked like it now.

Kraven was right. A mere spider-bit wouldn't allowed Peter to turn into...that...

Monstrosity.

And can Jones can only blame her own oblivious for not seeing it sooner.

At the Avengers compound

'Okay...what the...hell am I seeing now?' Rhodes spoke as he saw Parker battling Kraven to a standstill and now has matching glowing eyes. Just like the Hunter.

'He's like me...only in spider form' Bruce commented grimly he looked over the fight. 'If I could guess both of have enough power to level an entire city block if more so. Given, they were able to shake all of central park with just the shock-waves of their fists colliding... wonder how that small arena is still holding up.'

'So...do you think the kid will win?' Sam said. 'I mean this is the first time I have seen Pete go all out like this'

'You can say that for all of us' Bucky agreed. he then heard footsteps as the saw Ms. Pots and Happy Hogan arriving on the lobby.

'We came as fast as we could' Pepper announced as she looked at the T.V screen 'Dear lord. Is that really Peter?' she asked in concern for the boy. who was now the complete opposite of his usually cheerful and nervous self. A now murderous fighter.

'Is there is anything we can to stop this' Happy question not wanting to the see the kid acting like this. But Bruce shock his head.

'We've just barely getting on with blue prints for the phasing device...nothing we can do but hope and pray.' The professor said dimly as the heroes and looked on toward the screen.

And hulk was not alone in that sentiment.

T'Challa back in Wanknaka looked at he battle with growing nervousness.

Scott lang hold on to his daughter in his arms as the spider-boy he began to brutally attacking his foe.

None of them wanted this For Peter. None of them.

But Kraven.

The Battle in the park continued as the enraged Spider and Hunter continued to duke it. The fighting devolved into less of a dance, into now a brutal slugging fest. Both focusing less on defense and more on landing the finishing blow.

For Kraven he still had an advantage of the Spider. As his Superior skills and experience allowed to doge and weave most the Avenger's attacks and in compensate landed the most hits judging by the multiple cuts and wound over his adversary's body and suit.

But for The Spider he made up for it by being much more faster more, durable...and ultimately stronger than the hunter himself. In-spit of what was once thought otherwise. For while the slashes the Russian gave to the Spider where indeed painful, they weren't nearly as bad as the blows the Spider landed on the Hunter with nearly all of them resulting in a crack or broken rip and damaged to his eternal organs.

And while Kraven was able to dodge most of them. Those that made their mark brought him closer to the edge of defeat and when adding the Spider's superior stamina on top of that with his added youth. It would only be a matter of time before he the famed mercenary tires himself out and the Avenger finishing him off.

He would need to end it now with a single blow by his spear.

The Spider jumped in the air and launched an ax kick to the ground uprooting more of the earth and sending dirt and rubble flying. Kraven dodge the to the side and swipe his spear at the Avengers chest, causing the Spider to back flipped to dodge and landing on the arena wall. Before launching him off of it and striking the hunter with his fists.

Kraven rolled with the punches even as more of his rips broke and tussled on the ground to the left. Before leaping himself up and landing on his feet. He then twirled his Spear rapidly just like he did during his first battle with the Web-crawler.

The same movie that cut through all his web gadgets.

Once more he launched the technique at the Spider and which would no doubt slashed him down to pieces.

But it didn't.

Just the like Hunter did before so too did the Spider...did the impossible.

He stood still for a second as the weapon closed in on him and by instinct alone, dodge every single blow from the Hunter's spear. Moving far faster then even it the Spider's movements nigh impossible to even be seen...

But Kraven was not worried.

He had one last ace in his whole.

It was technique that he devolved for a long time and inspired from the ways of Ninjutsu from by studying the Ninja of Japan.

In basic practice it was a move that involved the user moving rapidly from one place to another and back and forth so swiftly it created an optical illusion.

it was called the After Image.

But his version of the technique was much more superior. Instead of merely creating a body double of the whole body he creates from parts of his own or even from the weapons that he wields. Allowing to catch his enemies off guard, while distracted by the illusion.

A technique that only those with extreme levels skill and training can pull off..and his only chance at victory.

So the hunter preformed it on the Spider while still slash his spear at him with rapid speed and soon after the spear split two from.

One real and one the illusion.

As the Spider then saw the illusion spear coming after thrusting through and dodge to the left not noticing that the real one right at the right.

And Pieced through his skull.

Kraven Grinned in delight. Victory was his. He had killed the Spider!

But is moment of triumph was short lived.

For the spear did indeed pieced the boy's head...no blood sprouted from it.

Or even a sound.

And to The Hunter's confusion and horror the Spider's head that he pieced began to to become transparent...

Before fading away from his sight...

As another one below him readied his strike.

The Spider had replicated The Hunter's move.

By witnessing it only once.

'Well I'll be...' He thought with more awe then fear as the Avenger suddenly took hold of Kraven's Face and stick his right hand on to to it...

Before launching a kick the Hunter's stomach and used the momentum to forcefully pulled the flesh right off from the Russian's skull.

Tearing half his skin, beard, mustache and even gorging his left eye out, before the Spider crushed it and throwing it to the ground. The act being so gruesome and severe. that even Kraven in-spite of his own impressive tolerance for trauma. Soon grabbed both of hands on to his face in pain. Screaming in full on agony, before falling to the ground.

Everyone who saw the scene played out on their monitors. Gasped in absolute terror at what their hero, their friend...did

The wounds inflicted on the Russian are now critical. With the right front of his head torn off, finally pushing him over it. On top with his other broken bones and bruised organs. Even if he where to get up and fight the Spider again he would be utterly helpless. For while the Spider's bared his share of wounds with some of them even bleeding. Kraven's were on the edge of being lethal. He was no longer a threat to the Web-Crawler, to Peter any more.

It was over.

The noble thing to to would to walk away or if he had his web shooters, web the defeated man up and leave him to the police. Even the low lives surrounding the arena wouldn't even dare attack him at this point. They were more afraid of him then The Hunter now.

But that...was not was not what Parker wanted.

No.

If Kraven was any other bad guy, any other crook this alone would more then enough for him.

For Toomes, was just a man looking out to support his family. In spit of criminals activities. Beck a delusional man for dreams of Grandeur. But was never going to kill Peter and his friends if they didn't got in his way.

Even Thanos, the guy who snapped half all life from the universe even he...was ultimately driven by good intentions, To help people. Even if his methods were horrifically flawed.

But Kraven?

From start to finished he played with him, mocked him, humiliated him. Turn his entire hometown and city into a fucking Death Trap! That resulted hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people losing their lives to riots and shoot-outs all across the streets.

And worse of all he took the life of the girl he loved and maybe even of his friends and family away from him. All so that he could make him...worthy.

...Even when he got to his knees and beg his heart out. He still did it and not once regretted it.

Even now after fighting and beating him the Hunter continued to laugh and chuckled. Like hyper active kid at an amusement park and still, STILL he had that smug grin on his face even when he ripped his face open.

Killing was not enough for Parker...Nowhere near enough.

Peter then went to the other side of the arena and picked up the Hunter's spear and slowly walked towards him.

'No... will not just kill him. He will tear to Bites. Organs will fly his skin flayed from his body his screams echoing HOLLERING INTO THE NIGHT!' Peters thoughts raged in his head as he stood above his fallen mortal foe.

Kraven's face was utterly disfigured. His flesh torn from his head as every muscle tissue and fiber was bare and exposed. While in the place of his right eye laid an bloodied empty eye socket.

Yet despite of his grisly stat the Russian still smiled even when his end came near. Baring his teeth at the Spider and chuckling even.

Which enraged Peter even more.

He then steadily raised the spear in the air readying himself to strike.

'PETER! MJ and May, shouted as well as everyone else watching the scene on T.V

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING PARKER!

STOP IT!'

DON'T DO IT KID!'

YOUR BETTER THIS!'

NOOOOO!'

And many more shouted out. But Peter could not hear any them and even if he did. It was doubtful he would even listen.

No more was the good school kid from Queens

Or The local Town hero Spider-Man

All he was a boy wanting vengeance.

And willing sacrifice his very soul to make it happen.

He then tighten the grip on the spear ready strike at Kraven. The one that made his life a living hell.

His thoughts and emotions made clear and bare.

For he will pierce this man's this DEMON'S HEART, CLAW IT OUT OF ITS CHEST DEVOUR IT AND SEVERE HIS HEAD ON HIS OWN SPEAR. SO THAT ALL WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO FUCKING MURDERER THOSE THAT HE LOVES!

EVERYONE WILL SEE, EVERYONE!

Everyone...'Will...see...?

Peter then looked away from Kraven and then to the nearby camera.

Yes everyone will see, everyone will hear and everyone will know.

That he is in fact a monster, a demon.

Even to himself.

Parker then took at the Hunter and the slowly looked back to the spear...and saw his own reflection his own red eyes that glowed.

Just like Kraven.

His arms and hands shucked uncontrollably, before tossing the spear to the ground and when he did, his own eyes turn back to their normal shade of brown.

'What are you doing!?' The Hunter snarled. His smiling face replace by one of disgust and fury.

'This...this so stupid. Murdering on live television, proving my worth as a beast, as a Spider...its all so fucking stupid...' Peter said in a whispered broken voice.

'Killing you becoming like you...wont bring MJ back or May, Leeds, Flash or anyone else back. I will only being serving myself if I did that and if they saw me now...they be ashamed of me.'

'YOU ARROGANT FOOL!' Kraven roared and then despite his injures dashed from his side of the arena socked Parker in the face so hard that that mad him cough up blood...knock out some of the boy's teeth.

'I HAVE MADE YOU MORE THEN MAN MORE THEN BEAST AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY SHAMING THE HUNT AND STEPPING ON MY PRIDE!' the hunter howled out. His voice a mixture of lion and man. But Peter was not once intimidated.

'Kraven...you may think I am some sort...mystical animal for you to slay and prove yourself to...but that is not me...and I don't want that to be me.' Peter in looked at his gloved hands covered in dirt and stain by the blood both of the hunter and his own.

'In the end...all I'm is just a kid from Queens, not a Solider, hero or Avenger...just Peter Parker a guy just trying to do little good in the world...you may not care for that...but for me that's all I wanted and that's all I need... I'm sorry'

Kraven then stared at the hero in utter silence as it has now been made known to him that all the trials that made the boy go through even killing those precious to him...

Where all for naught.

'I am sorry too' the Russian spoke before launching another blow to the boy and another repeatedly.

Kicking him in the stomach, legs, pelvis and head. As Peter cough up blood from every blow. He knew he should be able to dodge the blows. With Kraven being far weaker than him now. Especially since The Hunter's wounds were far more sever.

But whatever strength Parker had left him.

Spider, Strength speed and agility were all gone.

Maybe it was because he expand all his energy fighting Kraven, maybe his lack of rest was finally catching up to him.

Or maybe just didn't wanted to fight anymore.

And as the hunter continues beating the audiences winced at their hero, their friend taking in every hit.

With the people in the lobby being the most affected by it.

'I don't get why is Spidy fighting back? He beat that guy's ass so what the hell !?' Flash cried out as he begin to panic.

'I'm afraid he has no more fight left in him son' George stated grimly as he stared at Kraven beating the hero up.

'What do mean he has no fight!' Flash shouted now on the verge of crying. But remain silent as Stacy went to explained his point.

'You need to understand The stuff that Parker...has been through...Its too much. A kid, a child who isn't even fully-grown adult. Should never have gone through the stuff that he has now. Heck most of what he experience would broken most men several times over.'

Flash then calmed as he began to understand where the captain was coming from.

'The lost of all those he holds dear. Or at least him believing that, was the finale straw that broke him and while I forever grateful to the Lord he hasn't been gone out of his in committing man slaughter. Without that vengeance fueling him. He has nothing left to fight for.'

'...not even for himself.'

The group then stared wide at what the captain was implying.

And that terrified them more then when Parker nearly gave into his rage.

The beating continues for several minutes. Before Kraven kicked Parker in the ground. The teen now struggling to breath from all the pain.

'Pitiful absolutely pitiful.' Kraven insulted, his tone very lace with venous content.

'You could of have everything, you could become something profound, wonderful, terrifying, beautiful. But you through all away...because your human weakness.'

He kicked Parker again in the face before grabbing his mask. 'You don't deserve to bare the mantel of the Spider! Kraven sneered as he yanked then yanked it off the hero's face.

Revealing the bloodied and beaten face of Peter Parker.

Both of his eyes bruised, black and nearly swollen shut. Cuts and bruises covered his cheeks. His nose crooked and broken. His lips busted open with blistered. While his mouth was filled blood and broken teeth

Yet Parker did not whimpered or cried.

The only thing felt now was failure.

And tiredness.

Kraven growled the pathetic sight before whistling to one of his men tossed him a rifle.

The hunter snatch it out of the air and aimed it at Parker.

Much to the shock and horror from everyone else watching him.

'You know boy...If only your humanity was your weakness. I would have been successful in prying it out and be happy to die a warriors death by your hand...but now I realize that your true weakness was never that'

The Hunter then readied his aimed.

'It was your lack of drive...ambition to succeed further then what you have now. It was only your humanity that push you and made you drive forward. For without it...you are nothing.'

His finger was now on the trigger.

'And no one not even I can help someone with no ambition...farewell... Peter Parker!' The hunter declared as he gave off one last venomous taunt to the hero's named before pulling the trigger and shooting the boy.

And the bullet... pieced right through his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes the final chapter of Act 2. The Climax of the story has been reached.
> 
> Is Peter gone for good? Well you will just have to wait until Act 3 comes out. Which will serve as the conclusion of this story.
> 
> This Chapter pretty much shows then whenever Spider-Man is a man or not he will always be Peter Parker.
> 
> And Peter Parker despite what Kraven wants him to be. Will never be the beast that the Hunter craves. Because for whatever powers made into what he is now. Peter Parker is at the end of the day. A kid from Queens, who just wants to help the little guy out.
> 
> Too bad that Parker paid for that conviction with his life.
> 
> See you next time.


	27. The Aftermath

'PPPPPPPPPEEEEEETTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRRR!' May hollered in horrified distress as she saw her nephew, her boy, her child that she raised as her own. Was shot dead in the face on live television, right before it cut itself off.

Her screams and cries echoed throughout the hospital. As the women felled to the floor. Completely losing her balance due to the sudden trauma and anguish in her heart, before her screams quitting down into broken hushed whispers and sobs. Even when George Stacy and Aaron helped her up, she was a devastated mess. Calling out to her dear deceased nephews' name.

In hopes that might make him come back...

The others like Ned and Flash had similar reactions to Mays but nowhere near as extreme. Ned gasped his mouth closed. While Flash look away at the very moment the bullet hit Peter and covered his face...but both of were then shedding tears, as they moan for the loss of their dear friend.

Michelle Jones reaction however was the polar opposite of everyone else's.

She didn't shout and didn't cry. But rather, she was in a complete state of shock.

So much so that she couldn't feel anything. Not even after seeing her boyfriend shot dead on screen.

But what she did felt millions of thoughts that ran through her head. Thoughts about her conversation with Kraven. Thoughts on how she will never break up with Peter no matter what and thoughts how she would be there to support him. If only so that he would never be alone.

And yet... She wasn't able to do any of that.

The only she served was a liability to him a useless damsel in distress that only existed to make Parker worry about her and to make it worse. Kraven didn't even need to kill her. To nearly turn the man she loved into a blood lusted monster.

She wasn't even worth to it.

Those where the thoughts Jones had as she then walked into a nearby bathroom and crawled herself into a corner. Before placing both of her hands on her face and cried.

All she wanted was to be by the side the boy she loved more than anything...and played a direct cause in his own death.

Peter was right she should have broken up from him they had the chance. Because while she was more then willingly to brave the dangers of Parker's superhero life.

She never wanted to be part of those dangers.

Later at the Avengers Compound.

Rhody was in the kitchen drinking down a bottle of Scotch as he rubbed his face grimly.

Like everyone else. He saw the kid's death on live television and it shock him to his core just like everyone else. But unlike everyone else it was different to him.

'Hey are how are you holding up?' Bucky said to the military officer.

But Rhodes kept his face still.

'About as well as I thought I be...which is not all' The African-American Avenger sarcastically joked as he sipped form his bottle of scotch. While the former winter solider looked down at the table.

'You know...I never knew the kid had that kind of heart you know.' Bucky lamented as stared into his metal arm. 'Thought he was some over eager kid Tony took into even the odds during our little scuffle. But when I saw his fight with Kraven and him refusing to kill him...he remained me of Steve.

Rhodes then smiled 'Well at least you got something good out of this' The sober man then looked down at his bottle. 'Tony...sacrifice his life and his own chance to be with his own family to bring back the kid' The veteran then sniffed as he hold on to his composer. 'And some punk-ass wild hunter...goes up and murderous him...all because he didn't want to play in his sick little death match.

Bucky then lowered his at that comment as he gripped his metal fist...it was shaking.

'...Sam and Hulk?' the White Wolf asked.

'There dealing with it pretty hard themselves and want to be left alone for a while' Rhody then placed his hand on his face. Before staring back to Bucky.

'When Parker decided to become a Avenger...I was imminently against it...with him being a minor and the fact he already died once. But upon seeing of how short of hand we were and of how how handled the Mysetrio incident. I decided to let him join...as a junior Avenger'

Barnes then smirked at hearing that nick name. 'Avengers junior, must have pissed him off'

Rhodes then laughed. 'Not as much you think...if anything he just took it in easy.'

He then took another gulp from the scotch as he continued the story. 'Turn out that Parker was a natural at the superhero stuff. A genius level hacker, engineer, chemist, mathematician and a quick learner on anything else he doesn't know...Little wonder why everyone thought him to be the next Tony Stark.

Bucky then sighed as he stretched his hands and rested them over the back on his head 'Combine with the fact he is stronger then even Rogers...he defiantly had a lot of potential'

Rhodes nodded in agreement and after a few moments of silence the White Wolf ask another question.

'Did Peter...ever gotten closed to you or anyone one of us?'

Rhodey shuck his head. 'No...he was nice and all but none of our relations where ever that personal. For ever since he lost of Howard and being con by Beck. Parker has sort of avoided the whole father son relation thing...not that I blame him.

Bucky huffed in agreement. Experiencing lost and betray are two things he knows full well of.

'Still...doesn't make him losing him feel any better' The White Wolf responded.

The Officer let out a huffed snort. 'It sure as hell doesn't'

Buckey then gripped his own bottle from the fridge filled with licker. 'So, what's the plan?

'From what I heard from his majesty he will be giving us his top expert on viberuim in order to breach through that shield...and once we get through that barrier. That Bastard of a hunter will pay' The War machine then raised his bottle to the While Wolf and the rise his own bottle to it in kind.

'Because even if we fail to save the world or one of our own... 'The White Wolf started out the quote and pointed his licker bottle.

'Then you'll be sure as hell we will Avenger them.' They both finished and cling their bottles together toasting to their fallen comrade. as they both began to drink their sorrows away and prepare for their own hunt of their own.

Back in the hospital ward

Ned Leeds was still breaking apart at what he saw. His best friend, dying right on live television and him being unable to nothing about it. All the people in the room where shocked but May and Jones had it worse. The poor aunt was so traumatized that they had to put her in a hospital room just to get her to calm down and MJ went to the bathroom and never came out since then.

Thompson was setting on the sofa his head down and staring at the floor as he whimpered. Avoiding looking at people so they don't see himself crying. As if he was still trying to put on a brave face.

As for Leeds?

Well, he knew that Parker might die one day and that it would of come sooner rather then later...but even now he was still unprepared for it.

And it all happen because Peter didn't live up to some wild guys so called standards.

All his friend wanted was to be someone who helped the little guy out. To there or them when other heroes couldn't...but that wasn't what Kraven wanted...

No not for that demon in human form. He wanted Parker to become a monster just like him by targeting those he love and sending the entire city into chaos and driving Peter to the point of Madness.

But his friend in spite of thinking he lost everything...refused to kill the hunter in spite of that. Standing up to his morals and holding on to his humanity. To Ned Leed that was far more powerful than the animalistic nightmare Parker turn into briefly turn into.

But not to Kraven.

And he is dead...fully believing he allowed everyone to die...how cruel could his word get?

A few minutes later Captain Stacy appeared before the group.

'Well...here is the good news. Turns out the bands Davis has do in fact work and I already have one of my men on the other-side of the dome. I will be waiting outside until all you are ready leave.' the captain announced as he then walked out of the door.

Flash then got himself up. 'Okay you heard we need to move' the dark-haired teen then looks around the lobby before turning to need. 'Is Jones still in the bathroom?'

Ned looked at the back hallway solemnly. 'She hasn't been out their for a few hours now...I'm getting worried'

Flash then took a short and tapped his teeth a bit before heading down the corridor. 'I know its rude and all. but she can't stay in there forever I'am going in.'

Ned stayed silent as Thompson went into the girl's room to get MJ. In any other situation he would be shocked and stuttering at the thought that the rick kid would dare into the little girls room. But recent events made stuff like that seemed pointless.

But then again, Ned himself didn't feel like leaving either.

A little while later Flash was knocking at the door to the girl's bathroom, but MJ was unresponsive.

'Michelle!, Michelle Jones come on we need to leave soon!' Thompson called out as he continued to knock on the door. But gave up after the 10th knock and decided to barge in.

He might by invading her pricey, but he had given her more then enough time.

The Teen the looked over the sinks and saw the girl sitting in a corner with her knees hold up together. Her head down.

Thompson then sighed 'Alright Jones time to go, you've done enough moaning already.'

Michelle remain unresponsive.

'Jones!' Flash then attempted to grab by the arm. but the heartbroken women slapped Flash's hand away.

'Get the Hell away from me!' she snapped at Thompson. While he in turn looked on at her in the confusion...And then in anger.

'Look Mich, I get your still rolling over Parker's death everyone is. But you can't stay here mopping in the bathroom forever. We have to get out of here and...

'AND WHAT!?' MJ screamed at that the jock medic. Who took a step from the women's outburst.

'To just move on? To pretend that Peter's...murder just happen and...and just get over it?' she continued to rant as her face become puffy from all the crying and sobbing.

'Well fuck that shit I not going I rather just stay in this corner...forever'

Flash then narrowed his eyes and growled at Michelle's words. 'So that's how it is huh? Your just going to lie their weeping like a little bitch because your little Petey is gone? Get the fuck over yourself Jones!'

Michelle eyes then light up in fury at hearing that. 'Don't you Dar-'

'OH YOU BETTER AS SHIT I DARE!' Flash roared out and Jones imminently silence herself at hearing Flash's own induce outburst.

'You think you're the only one that suffers Jones? The only that is still...destroyed by Parker's death!? No!' he yelled out as he continued to stare down at Michelle.

'What about May? or Ned? who knew Parker well before you ever decided to start stalking from behind his back. If anything they have more of a right to be in this corner then you do. Yet that is not stopping them from moving on! So don't you dare think that gives you a privilege here it don'st!'

Michelle then stared at Flash for a long moment before took out Peter's medal and stared deeply into it seeing her own pitifully expression.

'Its...you wouldn't understand Thompson, you wouldn't' She tried to defend herself, but was beginning to lose her voice.

'If I...' she spoke before tears began to fell down her face.

'I just listen to Peter and broke up with him none of this would have happen. If I left him that night he would still be here and I... I can't live with the fact I cause his own death' She then stared at the golden medallion. 'It must be how he felt when his own uncle and mentor died.'

Flash then looked into Michelle eyes and calmed himself down after hearing what Michelle was feeling. He then slowly began to sit down beside her and let out a deep hard breath.

'...If you think that blaming herself is going to make everything Better MJ...It won't work... it never does.' The teen medic said solemnly and gently as he stared up at the ceiling.

'Because even if you were responsible for his death...then that blame should also go to everyone here in this big rotten apple of a city including me' He said bitterly as Jones stared back at him.

'I should have known Brad would've tired something at the party, maybe then he could have kept his cool with Kraven and beaten him in their first fight. Maybe if I helped the Defenders healed their wounds with the glove I have. Maybe they would've hold Kraven off and not captured you...especially since Parker told me to take care of you when he was gone...'

Michelle then down at the medal again and closed her eyes in guilt. 'I...am sorry I...I just I still feel like its my fault.'

'Of course it does, Michelle and It always will' Flash respond back sadly without missing a beat. 'And that's why...we have to keep moving forward no matter what. Just Peter did...Just like Spider-Man did.

Jones then locked her eyes to Thompson at what he just said.

'Do you know...what makes Spidey...Peter my hero?' Flash said as his own voice to break down before finishing his statement. '...It was because no matter want happen to him, be it facing down invincible villains a ruthless public press or even nearly dying...he always pushes forward. No matter how mistakes he made or how impossible the situation was. He always kept getting back up...even in the end when he nearly lost his very saintly. When he felt that he lost all he cared for...he never, not once...gave in to the darkness surrounding him.'

Jone's Heat then lifted up at that statement and stared deeply at Thompson face...

Maybe if she did break up with Peter and gotten together with Flash...he be wouldn't be that bad of a guy after all. If only because he was there for her...much like right now.

Michelle then smiled and hummed in thought before speaking up. 'You know...I did said to Peter that I would be able to live without him...and...your pretty saying the same thing to me.' She then laugh softly. 'Thou it would be better to phrase it as: Do not try, due.'

Flash then smirked at hearing that. 'Star Wars reference?'

'He was a massive dork for it.' Jones confirmed as both Thompson and Flash laugh at each other.

'Well...I better get out of her before I get arrested for sexual assault or something. This is the girls bathroom after all.' Flash joked and Jones whistled response.

'Most likely yeah...want to walk out together so that won't happen?' Jones Offered and Flash quirked his eyebrow at in confusion.

'Uh...sure thanks.' he awkwardly agreed. Before MJ grabbed him by the arm into much to Flash's Shock.

'Thanks...for snapping me back to my senses.' she whispered into his ear and Flash smiled back at her.

'Any time...now lets get out of here.' He thanked Jones as both of two comforted teens walked out of the of the room.

Sense that fateful hour passed the rest of Parker's family and friends moved out of the Hospital and at last out of the dome.

'It felt...strange really. When they were only trapped in there for a day at most. Yet when they step outside of it felt like an entirety.

You can tell that they were out of the dome do the moist of the landscape covered in rainfall and the sky, even when the sun had yet to rise up lacked the red translucent glow of the barrier.

The group then transferred to another hospital located somewhere in jersey city and by then everyone else was able to able to come to grips with Peters passing...or at least in getting in the process of doing so.

May had calmed herself down from her hysteria. Yet she was still very quit and rarely spoke. But when she did she was chipper and supporting especially when Happy came to visit. Ned Leeds was also copping well as he began to talking to Betty and Jason on the phone. Turns out commutations where still going on in the dome and as for Flash and MJ. Well they were at least supporting each other and getting along well enough together.

It would however take years if not an entire lifetime if ever, to truly move on from Peter.

Like a hole that can never be filled and what time can only feel in partially

Aaron after then provide the band as evidence of getting inside the dome to the Avengers and they immediately began working on mass producing it. A weeks' worth of work now turn into a matter of days and in the end it wasn't even Spider-Man or any of the Heroes who found away into the city.

But by the hands of their own enemy...willingly.

Some tome passed and the former felon offered to go back to the city to let them know where Kraven and his goons burred Parker's body. In hopes of the heroes finding it...and giving him a proper burial.

Assuming that The Hunter bothered barring it and not thrown it into a ditch somewhere.

Aaron wasn't alone however as he took his nephew Miles along with him to find the fallen hero and soon retrace their steps back to the central park.

And the Arena was taken apart and utterly dismantled...and in its place was a moan of dirt. Mixed in with broken wood and barb wire...

It didn't even need to be stated, of what laid under that pile of dirt.

Aarron struggled not to look at it...sure That Russian may not left the kid rot in the streets...but an unmarked grave was almost as worst.

As if he doesn't deserves anything to be remembered by...regardless of in how much he sacrifices for all of New York.

Davis then stared at the moan of earth before looking around for any usual piece of wood or metals. While he can't unearth Parker yet...he deserves to have some form of dignity until then.

However unknown to Davis, Miles or anyone else pieces of dirt began to fall down from the pile. Maybe from the loosen earth...

or maybe from something else.


	28. The True Meaning of Responsibility

n an unknown time, in an unknown location.

Peter was running.

From what or who he doesn't even know. Only that he needed to run. His heart and being told him so.

And as he did, He ran across multiple places that faded in and out like a blur. The Scorpions hideout in Maryland, school, the flash's pool party, The Stark Expo, Kraven's Mansion...

And Central Park.

Whenever it be minutes, hours or days none can really know.

But Peter didn't care. He had to get away as far as possible. It was coming for him. Very close to him now and he needs to keep running.

Or be eaten.

A Gigantic Spider then suddenly arise from the ground that was so huge. Its its mouth alone could devour the entirety of the park and New York as a whole.

It had four eyes, two of them being large on the forehead of its skull and two others on the right and left of it head. All of the eyes were pitch black with a tint of crimson red in them. It legs the size of mountains and its main body almost blocking the whole sky. Its fur a color of brown and gray. With each of hairs seemly moving on its own.

Yet the most horrifying thing about it was its intellect. That seem to rival that of human. For no matter where Parker go, the Spider was upon him.

Every building he ran to. Demolished. Each time tried to jump away he was pinned down and when he to trap it with his webs...they were gone from his arms each time he tried to use them against it.

And this continue on for what seemed like years, decades, centuries. The locations shifting from the city into more natural areas. He swam deep into a deep ocean, rising himself up from the waters he then found himself in a massive cave and leading outside of it, a massive jungle.

But the Spider still chased him even after all of that and unlike what it did with the Central Parker in New York. I seem to fade in and out of the of the wild areas...as if it was part of the landscape itself.

Eventually Parker came across a massive cliff and across it laid a massive white gate...and exit maybe.

Peter then with all of his strength jumped himself over the cliff...and fell down to the chasm below. The teen then closed his eyes. Waiting for the end.

But it never came.

Parker then open his eyes and found himself at the bottom of the gap and next to the side of the other side of the cliff a stairway leading up to the gate.

Fearing the Spider would come after him again Peter then made himself up the stairs. But each time he did he felt lighter and calmer as his fear slowly began to disappear.

When he finally made himself back up the cliff, he was on the other side of the canyon and the Spider roaring on its own end...but did nothing more than that. Not even to try jump over the abyss when it easy could have.

But instead of feeling relived. Parker felt...unsure what to do next. The Spider cannot harm him, cannot chase him here. Otherwise it would have done so the very moment he failed to make that jump...so why is he so undecided?

As he looked over the Gate and walked towards it, he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

Howard Tony Stark.

'Mm,mM-Mr. Stark?' Peter asked in stuttered awe-stricken words. Still unsure what he is seeing.

'The one and only Under-woes' the famed hero smiled with usually ton of humor.

He was dressed in usually black busies suit outfit, along with his ionic glasses and even seem much younger than Parker remembered him being. Expect for the first time he first he saw him at the Expo when he was around nine.

But Parker wasn't buying it.

' ,no,nononono, NO!' he cried out in a panic 'You...you're just a hologram and illusion one final trick from Beck... or even a hallucination you... you can't be real!

Tony then quirk his eyebrows in amusement. 'Really? well let's dispel that illusion shall we? Name one thing that only I would say'

Peter then gave him a look...'Dude...your are a hallucination anything I would know you would know too!'

Stark then stared at his protege for a moment...before smacking himself. 'Right...should have seen that one coming...alright name one thing that only I would know but you don't.'

The confused yet cooperative teen shrugged in agreement. After all it was just an illusion, right? And this time will really know it is one.

'Okay...Ummm...Uh ...what I do not know about him-I mean you!' The teen continued to stuttered while Tony just rolled his eyes in an annoyance.

After Peter thought long and hard, he then gave Stark his question.

'What is your favorite Song?' Peter ask and Tony shrugged.

'Back in Black' Stark asked and Peter groan at the answer.

'See now that is what a hallucination would say because back in black is one of my favorite songs too-

By AC/DC' Stark interrupted him without pause.

'... what?'

'The song is written by AC/DC...not Led Zipplen...in fact I'm offended that you would even get the two mix up.'

Peter then looked silently at his mentor...before covering his face in embarrassment.

'Are you serious!? That was the band's name. Why nobody told me? Man I feel like a total noob right now!.' Parker whine, Stark then perk his up. Enjoying seeing the kid wallowing in his misery

'Not many care to remember musician artists names unless it somebody like Beounce or Justine Timberlake'

Peter then place both of his hands on his head in further embarrassment. 'Yeah I better do that bef...

He then looked back at the man again.

'It really is you... isn't?'

Tony then smiled and a second later Peter then immediately gave him the tightest hugs he ever gave one to...if only to be doubly sure that was actual him.

'Glad to see you back kid' the man said has he patted Parker on the back even as he whimpered in his chest.

'It... it's really you...I don't know if your back to life but...I miss you Tony...I haven't been doing so well without you...I mess up so much lately'

Stark then looked Peter with symphony like he always did to the kid was troubled. 'How much exactly?'

Peter then then huffed. as he broke away from his mentors embrace. 'Too much!

The Teen shouted out as he sat himself to the ground. 'Letting Brad took hold of MJ, falling to defeat Kraven when I had the chance. Leading a group of innocent people and Heroes to their deaths...and nearly allowing myself to become no better than him in the process!' Peter cried out and sobbed as he repeatedly rubbed off the tears in his his eyes.

'It's like...no matter how hard I try...People whenever it be people I love or good people who just looking out for me...they keep dying because of my mistakes. Because I wasn't strong enough, smart enough or even brave enough and... and I'm...so tired of failing Mr. Stark. I'm sick of fighting on when nothing good comes out of it!'

Peter then then closed his eyes as he calmed himself down. Yet his misery was still very present.

'I just...want to rest...and move on...I'm so tired.'

Tony then stared at his protege for several minutes. Not saying a single world. Before speaking up.

'You know...I could give you a prep talk that would involve me saying, get over it and move on. Or say that your better than you think you are and continue pressing forward...But that is not gonna cut it. Not by me anyway...'Thou I know someone that will.

Parker then looked at his mentor in confusion at said about 'Someone that will?'

'What do you mean?' the teen asked hesitantly unsure if he even wants to know the answer.

Stark then looked at Peter and shifted his gaze to the right. 'I think its best...if you showed yourself him'

He spoke anomalously. As the boy followed his gaze and saw someone standing on a bench overlooking a tree.

He had dark brown hair. His wearing a black leather jacket and his white face wrinkled with age.

'It can't be...' That was the thought that echo through Peters mind as if he couldn't believe what his own eyes where seeing.

He then slowly walked up to the person sitting on the bench step by step and right next to it...he then steadily took his seat...and looked at the man's face.

It was Benjamin Parker.

Peter's deceased Uncle.

'Nice seeing you again Kiddo. The man spoke with a gentle and firm voice and upon hearing that the Peter stood still frozen still in ultimate shock of who he was staring at.

Before breaking down.

Soon he began to cry again. As tears and snot leaked out of his face. In both Joy...and guilt.

'I'm so sorry' Peter said his voice barley even stable enough to even speak the words and turning into the rapid huffs of for air.

'I should have...listen to you...I should have stopped that the robber I should have been better I... Oh Man...I...' The Boy couldn't speak as he wailed into his Uncles arms and he hugged him back gently without even saying a world.

'I can image...you thought I hated you right?' The uncle said and peter nodded silently in his chest.

'Well...the same can apply to me as well...so tell me Pete how is everyone doing lately? Ben asked and Peter got off of his chest and rubbed the tears and snot from his face.

'Great actually, May is dating again, I'm...was going to graduate from Mid-Town Tech high. Like how you wanted. I meet this wonderful girl MJ and me and Flash...where friends now.' Peter rambled on happily, while Ben smiled at him warmly.

'That's good. Glad everyone is doing well...so are you going to go back for them?' Ben then asked Peter raised his eyebrows.

'Go...back...uh...no Ben their dead...they died I'm pretty sure... aren't they here with you?

Ben then stared at his nephew. 'They are still alive kiddo. Alive and well...and they miss you.'

Peter eyes then widen in disbelief as his jaw dropped and shuttered. As he for a moment lost the ability to speak.

'But how I... saw her died and...I assume that Kraven killed everyone else...why are they still alive?'

'Wish I knew Peter' the uncle said with a shrugged. 'Maybe he wasn't as...blood driven as he made himself out to be. But still...do you want to go back?'

Peter then looked over the white gate and then to the chasm.

He then let out a deep sigh.

'I don't know...I... I'm glad that their still alive and everything but...I'm scared Ben...I'm scared that I will let them down again and that next time...even if I managed to defeat Kraven...someone worse will just come along... and may not have the same the mercy as him.

'...Your right you don't' Ben agreed with Peter. 'The Thing is kid...We have very little control over are our lives. In Spite of the all the power we have or gain. We can't decide where, when or how we are born. Nor can we know all the shifting waves and trials that life throws at us... and more often than not we fail to overcome them. Whenever it be because we lack the methods to succeed...or face with circumstances that are often beyond our ability to control.'

Peter then looked at his uncle as he began to take in everything, he said with grim understanding. For that lesson can apply to anyone in life. Not just him.

'But even so Pete...our choices do matter. Regardless of that and it's those very choices and actions that define who we are.' Ben then stared back his nephew and looked at him like the father would to his own son.

'Peter...you did not need to become Spider-Man to help people. You didn't. Even when your pursuits were less then noble. You always looked out for those you care for and I can image you would help your fellow men in one-way shape or form...regardless of whenever I had died or not.'

Parker then looked at Ben and stared out over the white gate and then over the chasm.

'Maybe...your right about that...but I still feel like I was responsible that I should...live up to it. That I have to take responsibly for it.' Peter argued but his uncle shook his head.

'Son, being responsible is not just looking out for other people...but also for yourself and those that you care for. Not one or the other. People and families die all the time Peter it's a fact of life and the best way to honor those fallen is to do the things in life that you want to do. Not need, but want' Ben then turn his nephew.

'Peter...what do you want to do?'

The brunette Teen was afraid to answer that question, because he may make him feel selfish, but answered honestly. 'I want...to live like a normal kid again, a normal life again...and at the same time I also want to help people too because...I ...enjoy seeing them happy and when they are happy...I'm happy.'

Parker then remembered his time talking and joking with the Avengers, his internship with Tony and then he and Ned went to that party at Flash's house.

It was...even before it all went to hell...the best time of his life. Hanging with his classmates showing off his powers, having so much fun, playing games and laughing with everyone and... dancing with MJ to Footloose. At that time it didn't matter if he was Peter Parker or Spider-Man.

He was both one and the same. Interchangeable from one to other with no need for a duel identity

The first time he wasn't bounded by guilt, worry or even fear.

He felt as free as when he swings across the skyscrapers of New York. With nothing to hold him down.

And maybe, if just maybe...if he regains that feeling again with Flash, Ned Leeds, MJ and May...then it might be worth a chance to go back to them.

Peter then looked at the gate and then back at Ben...before letting out a long deep breath.

'I don't know...if I'm making the right choice Uncle Ben and even then...I'm...not even sure if I can be a Peter Parker or Spider-Man. Let alone both of them...but if it means I can see them again...if only to stand beside them and nothing else...then that's enough for me.

Benjamin then slowly nodded at his nephew's choice.

'Then you know what to do Peter...thou warn I you...it will come with a cost and I can't say what it is...but it will be pricey.

Peter then nodded. 'Whatever it is...I will endure no matter what and see through it to the end.

Ben then smiled warmly as the two then hugged again and Ben in a show of further compassion. Gestured Stark to join them on the huge. The two fathers and son holding together tightly before letting go.

Each of them looked at each-other one last time.

Before Peter then walked over the abyss.

Even when he couldn't see the Spider, he knew that it was coming for him. Even as these very thoughts process through his mind.

But he wasn't afraid.

Because he knows what the Spider represented and the what walking through that Gate would've meant.

It would mean he would be running away even if he were given a chance to go back.

Even when he felt like to running away. At the same time he felt he shouldn't and ultimately the later side one out.

For those with great power they must live up to that great responsibility.

Not just because they need to. But also, because they want to.

And for Peter there wasn't even a difference between the two.

He wants to be with his love ones, because he needs them.

And they want him, because they need him too.

The dice has been cast and the tides of fate have been decided.

The Spider then appeared over the cliff. Its jaws wide and its eyes a blaze of fury as if to double-test the boy.

He didn't flinch even when almost all men would.

The Spider acknowledging the boy's resolve...and then devoured him whole.

The world then faded into the void. With not even darkness remaining and Peter Parker, the Hero, High School Student, Avenger and Kid from Queens...

Awaken.


	29. The Ultimate Way Out

When Peter was brought back to life. He didn't expect it to be filled with so much...dirt. The Wall-Crawler not wanting to die a third time, by suffocation. Quickly used what little strength he had left, to bury himself out of the pile of soil and after a few minutes of almost fruitless effort...breach through the surface.

He gasp as he took in the cold morning night air. He chest breathing in an out. Before looking over the red translucent sky of the dome and then to the dismantled arena around him.

Before suddenly coughing something out of his mouth and spite into his right hand and when Peter focused his eyes on what the object was.

A bullet.

Upon seeing that Peter suddenly flash back to his fight with Kraven...and when the hunter shot him in the head.

'That actually happen?' Peter spoke awestruck and disturbed by what happen to him. He really was brought back to life

He then looked back at the bullet...and instantly thrown it away in disgust.

To think that thing actually went through his brain. He shivered at the thought.

But before he could regain his barrings he then notice the two people staring back him.

It was Aarron Davis.

And a kid purposely his nephew staring at him in complete awe stricken bafflement.

As they stared at him for a couple of seconds with wide eyes and gasping mouths...to the point gotten very awkward for the once buried boy.

'Uhhh...Hi?" Peter wave at them.

Predictably...it just made it worse.

'SPIDER ZOMBIE!' miles scream out . While Aarron immediately grabbed his kid and began to run out back to the car.

And realize he should have known better tried to run to them... or rather tried.

The hours of constant fighting finally took there toll on peter as he could only walk for a few more steps before collapsing on the ground face down...and couldn't even get himself up even when is butt sticking up in the air.

He felt like an old man in spite being in the prime of his youth.

After a while later. Aarron Davis and Miles then walked back to the exhausted youth. Confused and yet curious on why the supposedly undead hero wasn't chasing at them.

Isn't that was Zombies do?

Miles then then walked around his body and then back at his uncle.

'I... don't think he's dead uncle Aarron.' Miles said before smelling him and holding his nose. 'But he sure does smile like it.

Davis then looked at the unconsciousness boy for a bit. '...Try kicking him a bit.' he asked and Morals complied with a swift kick to Parkers rips. Causing the teen to groan in pain.

'Yep...his definitely alive...and not a zombie either' Aarron said to himself as continue to star at the hero. 'Still having trouble at believing what he is seeing right now.

'Come on Miles let's get him to the car.' Davis command the nephew grab hold of Peters feet and while the later grabbed his arms as the gently put the brunette teen in the back seat. Having already fallen asleep.

The two African American males then got into the front of the car and just stood there staring into space and for a second forgetting what to do next. Before Davis turn the vechial on and drove off.

'Holy Shit...things just keep getting fucking weird in this town'

It was half an hour later until they drove out of the dome and back into the hospital ward. Peters friends and family where completely shocked in seeing Peter tired but alive as he was being dragged out of Davis's car.

Soon after a group of doctors and nurses had him sent to an emergency room where they strip him of his costume and place him into a ward gown. A few hours later the doctor came to the lobby gave his report to Happy Hogan who was already began to read through it.

A few more minutes pass the doctor then took his leave while Happy sat next to the group.

'I will be at my work station to look over any other symptoms. But until I suggest all of you take a long rest. Take care. 'he reassured as he left the lobby and the group with their thoughts at what happen.

'Unbelievable...' Ned whispered.

'He...actually came back to life like the an actual... force ghost or something. Only actually back to life.'

'It's...definitely a miracle I will say that.' The Stark bodyguard said as he looked over the report the medics given him. 'Aside from, severe cases of exhaustion and major wounds that have already healed by the time they got him, he's fine...heck it wasn't even because of a fake bullet like with Jones here no... they found the traces of lend in his mouth and determine its origin...'

Happy then looked at the report and then to Parker in awe. 'That kid...lived through a bullet shot through his literal skull...'

Flash then in whistled at hearing that. 'That's...really something...I mind knew Spidy had a healing factor and all but...this is like Vampire level shit here' Flash then perked his face up a bit. 'He...isn't a vampire, right?'

'Even if he was...does it matter?' May whispered wiping her face with a tissue. 'My little man is back...and that's enough for me.' she sniffed.

And on hearing that everyone in the room could agree to that and are just thankful that Parker was alive.

Everyone expect for Michelle Jones.

She was glad that Peter was alive she was truly was. It was just she couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling that there is something more to it.

And then she once again remembered her conversation with Kraven about the true nature of Peters Parker's powers...and the image of that horrific face on the ceiling.

The painting look like something from a South American tribe. But even so that does not matter now.

Right Now Peter the guy she loved more than anything was back alive.

And as May said, she should be content with that.

...Shouldn't she?

A couple of hours passed as Peter slept in bed. A rest that he was longed over due. His slowly chest rising up and down in slow yet steadily rhythm, relaxed and even. As if he were letting go of all the troubles of the world.

He then after the feeling he was ready open his eyes and found out he was greeted with all his family members and frieands smilling warmly at him and he did the same.

Even MJ was there.

Just as his Uncle said they were all alive.

And he couldn't be more thankful.

'Hey everyone.' Peter said weakly as he joked if only in good faith. His Aunt then hugged him followed by Ned, Happy, Flash and Jones.

'I am so glad you are okay my little man...We all thought you were gone forever.

Peter then remembered his dream sequence with the Spider.

'Yeah and I could have been...but I decided to stay' Peter said gently and May hugged him once more.

Happy pat his hands on his legs. 'It really is good to see you again Peter it is...Though' Happy then hesitated speak. He then looked to May and she after staring at him for a moment nodded her head in approval.

'Okay. Nick fury has come to personal come to visit you first. Before the rest of the Avengers. For something important...and in private.'

Peter face remain even in slight confusion. 'Like...what?' he said plainly, wondering what the head of Shield want with him.

'Thats...between you and Fury' and if you excuse us we need give you and the agent some space' The rest of peters friends felt hesitant to leave him. But complied when May gestured her head to the door to leave and soon they left Peter's room.

A moment later Nick Fury was staring back to Peter and Peter staring back to Fury.

'So...' Parker began. 'What do you want from me?'

The agent then narrowed his eye's on the hospitalize teen and then light up his face and sighed.

'Its not that want anything from you Parker...its what I'm offering you.'

Peter then frown at the vague response. 'Which is...?'

Nick then got up from his seat and had his back at Parker. 'I can forgive you for not getting the full picture. Sense you just woke from bed and from the grave...so I am going to lay it all to you.'

Parker then push his head closer to listen in on what the agent had to say.

'You...have a way out of this Peter' Nick spoke. Peter then narrowed his eyes on hearing that phrased. He had an inkling of what the head of Shield was implying.

But he wanted to be sure.

'Can... you elaborate on that sir?' Peter asked as politely as possible. He didn't want to sound stupid to the agent but need actual confirmation.

Nick then breath getting the subtext message in the boy's question. 'What I am elaborating ..is that we have a golden, once in a lifetime opportunity. When Sergei Kravinoff, shot you dead. The entire world saw it.

'Everyone.'

Peter then remembered the camera's around the arena.

'and because of that the whole words knows your dead...or rather thinks you are dead.'

Parker's eyes then lite up. Now fully realizing what Nick Fury was implying.

'Now before you get any idea's Peter I want you to know that this a single golden opportunity. Very rarely if ever do people come back to life. The blip being the exception and even rarer for their deaths to be televise.'

Nick then turn to face the Peter. 'All you have to do Mr. Parker...is keep the world thinking you are dead and you can be officially out of this. With a few bribes and negotiations with the hospitable ward to buy in their silence. He can set on your journey to be a new man a new person. Just change your name and...dye your hair blonde or whatever and bam its done. Hell, you don't even need to stop being a superhero. Just create a new costume and code-name. Just so long as...

'I stop being Spider-Man...and Peter Parker' the youth said in a almost monotonic voice as he slowly begins to understand the full ramification of the deal Nick was offering him.

'Think about it Parker. You can go to school without being seen as a social pariah. You won't have to listen to that motherfucking Jameson anymore. Can actually have carrier besides being a superhero and her family and friends would be safe without our consent protection'

Nick then perked his eyebrows up and smiled. While peter still had his jaw still dropped at what he heard.

His voice completely gone.

'Of course...that is if hypothetically, you want to do that. Because if you don't Parker...well lets just if you did died again not everyone is going to buy it. They will just think you have gone into hiding or what whatever crazy conspiracy people think of now these days...and any enemies you made will properly attack your significant others just to draw you out.' The agent warn and then turns his face towards to Parker.

'And... before you go into that self-pity argument bull-shit. The Avengers do have a way into the barrier. take that crazy whack job hunter out. We don't really need you for this. But again, its your choice' Nick finished before walking out of Peters Room.

Before walking away then turning his head back to the teen who had now become very quiet.

'But...if there is something I do heavily recommend...be sure to think about this decision really carefully before jumping off the wagon. Don't want to make you do something you may regret later.'

And with that agent walked out of the door leaving Peter Parker alone with prepares the biggest choice life has ever given him...even more when deciding to coming back to life.


	30. A True Fan

It has been a few hours after Peter debriefed everyone on the Fury's offer to him. The expression on his family and friends face being mixed.

Flash and MJ, where very quiet and subdued by the news, their expressions neutral. Ned's was filled with shock and surprise, but wasn't able to say any words and May's face was filled with both hope and hesitation.

The Aunt then decided to speak first.

'Well...if what this Nick Fury is saying is right...maybe you should start out with a new identity'

Everyone then stared at her and she responded with a shrugged.

'Look...it's just as the secret agent guy said. It's not that Peter can't be a superhero anymore, just not Spider-Man. And sure, he would also have to change his name from Peter Parker, but still that sounds like a good deal to me. Maybe he can take his uncles named and call himself. Ben...Ben Reilly?'

The group then looked away unsure on upon hearing that. Yeah Peter can indeed start both his civilian life and his superhero life all over again. It would seem like the most logical conclusion.

But is it what Peter Parker wanted?

Then Brunette then stared at the window. As the morning began to rise from the horizon.

It would be sunrise soon and the start of a brand-new day.

A new day...in which he could leave all of this behind him.

Ned the spoke up next.

'Well...at the very least he won't be criticizes by Jameson anymore or get himself bullied by Brad and hunted down by criminals...It could work out. For If Parker does die and comes back to life again...no one may buy it a second time. Just like how most people know that comic book characters never stay dead all the time.'

Leeds then turns his head to Michelle.

'MJ...what do you think?'

Jones barely shifted her expression upon hearing that question. 'What do I think...Leeds I honestly don't know what to think about this. I mean...Peter died. Not seeming died, actually died and unlike everyone else he wasn't brought back my a bunch of magical stones!' she raised her voice in frustration before pressing both of her hands on her face.

'I think...we should at least leave this this place and this city and wait until this whole thing blows over and then make a decision... because I know it will take more than one day to actually decide on this.'

'And what about Parker's choice on this?' Flash spoke up. Which caused the rest of the group to stare at the Brunette. Who sighed in response.

'Look guys...I'm in the same boat as Michelle' He spoke tiredly as he stared out into the sky.

Peter then closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before speaking again.

'When I... decided to come back to life...I only did so because I wanted to be with you all. Because all of you were still alive. Thanks ironically enough to the mercy of my own enemy. If not for that...I would still be buried under that arena...'

Everyone then gazed their eyes away. As they remembered what Aarron Davis told them of where Peter was buried...just thinking about it, still sent shivers down their spines.

'And this...I just don't know...when I first started out as Spider-Man I did it for myself and after Ben's death, I did it to help people and when Tony died to save all of us and when Beck tricked me. I tried my best to be the best hero, I could be. Not just helping the little guy out but everyone across the entire world.'

Peter said as he explains his motives with a smile. Before it fell into a frown.

'But even then...it wasn't enough...I... wasn't enough and when I tried to do everything on my own...it not only it ended up killing me and nearly everyone else...but nearly cause me to lose myself in the processes.'

The teen then thought back to How he almost killed Kraven...how he almost gave into his rage...and nearly become no better than him. Due to all the suffering that man inflicted on him.

'And I... just don't if can go through that again...maybe instead of being an Avenger or a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man...maybe I should be just me...'

May, MJ, Ned and Flash then looked at each other and then back at Peter. All of them had expressions of understanding to varies degrees.

May smiled at him.

MJ chucked to herself.

And Ned perk his lips and shrugged, before he himself smiled.

But Flash...his expression was neutral. Not giving away anything.

'Well Peter' May said as she gently placed her left hand on Peter's arm. 'Whatever you decide...we will be there to support you. Just get your rest and we will talk about this tomorrow.'

And with that the Aunt, MJ and Leeds left the room. Leaving Parker alone.

All expect for Flash Thompson.

'Flash...?' Peter asked cursorily. 'Is there...anything else you have to say?'

The dark skin medic then shifted himself into his chair unsure if he wanted to answer.

Yet he decided to if he wanted to be honest to his idol...his friend.

'Peter...Do really want to abandon your identity as both a superhero and a civilian?' Flash asked and Peter shifted uncomfortable in his bed.

'And what if do flash? It's my decision' Peter answered back if somewhat bitterly.

'I...I'm tired of feeling guilty all the time Eugen. I so tired of failing people and protecting people who don't give a damne about me. I... heard from my uncle when I meant him that I need to take responsibility for both myself and others...but...' Parker then gave flash a tired expression as his voice began to break.

'I... just want to be for myself for a change and those that care for me...and I don't want to feel bad about doing it...' His face then winced grimly.

'Look Flash...I know you are my biggest fan and all and this my make you fell disappoint but...I just don't feel like doing this anymore...not right now.' Peter finished grimly. While Thompson gave off a quick breath before sighing and rolling his eyes.

'First MJ and now you...geeze Pete. It's no wonder you two are a perfect match for each other.'

Peter then looked at Flash in confusion. Before the teen medic pulled up his laptop.

'Peter...you think that just because of Jameson, Brad and everyone else that criticize you. You think that all the world hates you and wants you to suffer. That the only people that care about you are people that you personally know. 'Flash explain as he then open his laptop top to Peter.

'And for someone who is pretty much the smartest guy in school... you should know better than that'

Thompson then clicked on the on button with his right finger and the screen came on. Showing a website.

About Spider-Man.

Peter's eyes then went wide in awe and shock.

'What...'he stuttered as was barley comprehending of what he is witnessing. 'What is this.?'

Flash then smirked gently as he placed his right hand on the screen.

'This Pete is the Spider-Man fan club website with over one million subscribers from all over the country and the world.' Flash as he gave the mouse to Parker who in turn began to scroll down over the site.

He was amazed.

Their was news blogs of people talking about spider-man saved them and helped them across town Like Mr. Delmar and his cat. Police officers who personally gave their thanks to the hero for helping them stop crime. With captain George Stacy being one of them. Some of the Bloggers even came from that party at Berlin he went to when first gotten his stark suit and then he saw the football hooligans from the Netherlands and the other towns folks. Who gave off their praise for Spider-Man for creating a memorial for him and honoring his death.

There were even subscribers from his own school. Many of them being from Flash's pool party. Like Betty, Jason and Rob.

Heck some of his own teachers like Mr. Harrington and Principal Morita were on the page.

But what shocked Peter the most was the one girl he thought that would never be a fan of him.

...Liz Allen.

His first high school crush...who he abandon at homecoming and locked her father in jail...was a fan of him.

Peter then cried...but they were not tearing of sadness, guilt or any form of pain.

No.

They were just like when he first meet his uncle again. Tears of happiness and joy.

All this time there was this many people who looked up to him and praised him. In spite of the messes he caused and criticisms he received.

He felt guilty sure...but at the same time he felt relived and thankful.

And Flash smiled at that.

'Pretty nice huh? Its not the only website out they're that either. Sure, it might be the minority...sort of it varies. But the thing is Pete there will be people who will always believe in you no matter what. Heck allot of them on this website become fans after your identity was busted. Since they relate to a regular joe protecting them then some stranger in a mask.'

Peter then laughed at that. It was definitely more relatable.

'But anyway...' Thompson as he headed out the door. 'I will be disappointed if you want to quit being a superhero Pete...but I won't hold it out against you and heck as that Fury guy and your Aunt said before. You can always be another superhero just know that...you will always be my hero Pete. No matter what... take care.'

And with that Thompson left the Room as Parker continued to Smile at him and then looked back at the laptop.

'My hero...' Peter hummed to himself as he chuckled. 'I should be saying that to you...'

Peter then closed the Laptop as he faces become forces with determination. While the sun finally breach through the morning darkness over the horizon.

He has now made his decision.


	31. Know Your Enemy

'Nice to see you are back with us Mr. Parker' Nick Fury complemented as both he and Parker walked through the Avengers compound.

'Well...what can I say' the teen said as he looked over the hallway. 'A couple of fans and people still look up to me...wouldn't be right if I just ran-away.'

Nick then shrugged. 'True, but still Parker that is a bold discussion you made. I'd say even bolder when Stark himself unveiled his Identity to the public...do you still think you can handle it?'

Peter then thought about for a moment. Before smiling. 'Maybe. maybe not...but I'm not going to abandon my identity as Peter Parker or Spider-Man. The people need help Fury and... I just want to be there for them.'

Parker then looked over to the sunrise.

'After this...well we will just have to take one day at a time.'

The head of Shield then nodded. 'Sound argument...well let's get back to work.

The two then entered the conference room and within were Hulk, Bucky, Sam and Rhodas. Who smiled warmly at seeing one of their own back alive.

'So the Spider has rises from the dead' Rhodey greeted him in sarcastically and Parker smirked in response. As they both shake each other's hands.

'Alright, now that we have the bands, we can start replicating them to phased a whole armada into the dome from then...' Hulk debriefed as pulled up a holograph showing the down from the desk.

'We will, locate the power generator and disable the dome and allow the rest of our armed forces to take back the city. Any objections'?

Everyone seemed to nod and shrugged to each other in agreement. It seemed like a good plan.

Except to Parker.

'I...don't know if that will be that easy Mr. Banner' Parker question. Which caused everyone else in the room to stare at him.

'Want to enlighten us?' Rhodes offered.

Parker looked at the military officer nervously. Before calming and explaining himself.

'When Kraven gave these bands to the local criminals...he must have known that there was the likely hood of them being captured and it isn't arrogance on his part either.' Peter then went up to the hologram and zoom in on the red dome. Displaying the energy signatures on the force field.

'No...Kraven would've had a fail-safe in place in order to prevent anyone else getting into the Dome.' Peter then studied the energy field carefully. 'Fail safe being...he can alter the wave signatures of the dome itself.

Everyone in the room looked stun at was the teen scientist just said. While Bruce looked grimly at the holograme.

'Makes since...' Bruce committed lowly. 'How else was Sergi able to allow T.V and internet singles breach through the barrier. It would definitely be something he would do. wrists bands or not.'

'But this hunter doesn't guy know we have them, right? I mean we could just sneak in and maybe with a little luck...' Sam argued. But Peter shock his head.

'You can't underestimate him Wilson. Sure, he's an egomaniac, but he is not stupid. He will most likely see it coming...assuming he didn't already change the singles already.' the teen argued back and the Falcon darted his eyes away and whistled.

'Well...what are we suppose do then?' Rhodes complain.

'If what you and hulk is saying is true and at this point it properly is. how else are we supposed to get into the dome? Unless we break through and cause it to donate itself there is no other way.'

Peter listen in on Rhodes counterargument.

He was right.

'The bands are indeed the only way in. But it was a way that Kraven has absolutely no control over. More likely than not we will be playing into his hands and that is the last thing we need'

Parker then rubbed his chine in thought.

'Perhaps instead of finding a frequency they could find to cut instead of bust right through it. But how...?'

Peter eyes then lighted up as an idea form in his head.

'Guys' he spoke up and everyone in the conference turn to him.

'Think I found a way into the energy shield.

An hour later.

'Okay...I'll bite who is this kid?' Rhodas asked as he was now staring a muscular bronze skin teen in loose street clothes wearing a glove. While the teen himself looked a bit nervous being there.

'Guys...this is Flash Thompson and...my friend from high-school.' Parker said which cause the rest of the group to look at him puzzle. While Flash looked at him gently when Peter said he was his friend.

'Now before you all freak let me explain. Flash has invented a device capable of manipulating the molcutice structure of anything it torches. But more importantly has far better understanding at using that device then I'm and I will need his expertise's in creating the one product we need to get through the shield.

The Avengers were still confused until Peter break them all to the lab and in there was Shuri was able to travel their all the way to wakana and Ned who the Avengers where already familiar with. greeted them.

'Um Peter I its impressive that your high school buddy built a molictic manipulation glove...no really it is very impressive. But shouldn't this be left to professionals, as in other adults I mean it was questionable enough when we found out you gave your Friend Ned access to E.D.I.T.H?' Peter then gave Bruce a look and Bruce darted his eyes away upon realizing what he just said. 'Well...with you being the exception obviously but still.

'Mr. Banner...' Peter explain with a sigh. 'Flash is a professional trust me alongside with Ned and if I want this plan to work, I am going to need his help and yours trust me.

Banner then rolled his eyes and shrugged. 'Alright I trust you kid...but... how will this help us break through the barrier?' Bruce asked and Peter gave off the wildest smirk he could ever sport on.

'Not break through Mr. Banner...we are going to cut through it.

The Gamma professor then wide his eyes at the statement. Before Parker then pulled up a holograph displaying a type of metal.

vibranium'.' Parker announced as he zooms up on the alloy.

'The toughest metal in the entire world. Due to its unique ability to absorb all forms of kinetic energy. But only because there is a force to absorb it from, so well the simplest way to bypass it is to cut through it without it absorbing anything and reinforce it with a metal capable of maintaining that sharpness...a metal stronger than viburnum itself.'

'Stronger...then vibranium?' The hulk in awe in disbelief in what the young avenger was saying.

'Kid...I get what you are saying and in theory it could work but...this could take months if not years in advance to make. Not sure the people inside would last that long'

Peter then looked outside through a window in the lab. Even from here he could still see the dome covering his home town in lock down.

'Look I know it may take a lot of work...but we need a sure-fire way to get through the shield that doesn't involve us playing into Kraven's little game. But if you have any other suggestions, I will be free to listen.'

'Well maybe I can help you with that.' Nick Fury said he walked into the lab pulling up a suit case.

'Now...keep in mean this is highly top secrete stuff even for someone with my level of clearance, but since all of New York as at stake. I was able to pull a few strings on the whole stronger than the stronger than viburnum part.

Nick Fury then open the case. Reviling a silver block of metal that was the size of a large stone brick.

'Now this right here Adamantium is the real strongest substance in the world and purely man made by Dr. Myron MacLain.' Fury then took out the bar and placed it on the table.

'This right here is all I can give you the right now. But hopefully you can make the most use of it.

The hulk then stared at the metal block before lifting it up. 'And only now, you decide to give this to us...been really nice if Tony's armor or Rogers shield were made out of this stuff.'

The Agent then rolled his eyes. 'Well sorry mister scientist. But the higher ups of the government wanted to keep this as hush, hush as possible. Given how much vibranium is sought after. Just people having the slightest inkling that Adamantium exists, would send the entire black market ablaze just to get a single brick of this stuff. So be fuck'n grateful for what you got.'

The hulk was about to argue more but Peter raise up his hand to silent him.

'Thanks Mr. Fury 'he then turns to the professor.

'Mr. Banner with this proper substance do you think that cutting through the shield is posssible?' Peter asked. Which caused the doctor to look at the metal curiously.

Well...if this stuff truly is made stronger than viburnum...and if that flash kid is really that much of the professional with me at the head...let see if can get this done before the morning is up.' Bruce boasted and Parker and every else smirked along with him.

For the next two hours. The lab was alight with people working. Flash and Banner worked on the chemical makeup of the product. While Shuri and Ned where busy designing how the device would look.

With Thompson using the glove to finely mixed the chemical formula to the exact measurements the Hulk instructed him by and aside from a few mishaps. The medic was doing well on his own.

'Mr. Thomspon...for someone who claims he is not good with working with inorganic material. You are doing pretty well for yourself 'Flash then perked when the gamma scientist complemented him. It was one thing to be praised by Peter, Spider-Man.

But to another Avenger and renown scientist?

It... actually felt nice.

'Oh ummm...thank you.' Flash responded back nervously as he continued his work.

Later Peter and Ned where discussing with Shuri on how best to get through the shield.

Okinawa being the first to explain the procedure.

'Alright, white boy and...'she looked over at Ned for a second. before shaking her head. '...nonwhite boy. In order to properly bypass the shield. Simply cutting through it is not enough. Otherwise the energy field will just reestablish itself. So, we will need to design a polar energy beam capable of isolating the fields energies from reforming itself.'

Ned nodded in understanding. 'The Stark drones should be able to produce enough power for that and by channeling their energies through the metal. It should be able to make the beam stable and concentrated enough to pierce through the field without it absorbing any kinetics from it.'

Shur hummed in approval before. Looking at the holographic diagrammed.

It will take around at least four drones to make a pathway wide enough to open an assault force into the dome and precise control over them think you can handle it?' Shuri asked and Ned smiled.

'Of course, I can...I'm The Guy In The Chair.

Shuri then stared at Ned for a second and then to Peter who avoided her gaze.

'...Right. well anyway Guy In The Chair we have some blue prints we need to make.

Morning slowly began to pass into nood as the group from both Mid-Town High and the Avengers finished their project.

Four drones armed with adamantium laser pierces laid on the on the table as the Hulk scan and checked up on all of them.

'Well...to the surprise of myself we actually did it.' he congratulated his colleges as he gently patted one the drone on with his green hand. 'If our calculations are correct these boys, should be able to piece the dome no problem and with some added testing, both law enforcement and the rest of the team and can march on through. So, what do you think Parker?

Peter then stared at the Hulk for a bit and then at the drones before answering. Causing the hulk to look concern.

'What's the matter kid?'

'Its nothing its just...I really do not want to overlook anything Mr. Banner. Especially when it comes to Kraven...and this just seems way too easy to me.'

Hulk then quirked an eyebrow. 'Too easy...kid you have this in the bag and if you think you don't think you stand a chance against this guy...well sorry but you kick his ass and given the beating he gotten he is obviously far worse for wear then you.

Peter then looked grimly at the hulk, then to his friends and to his hands. Before sighing.

'Come on Mr. Banner I need to talk to and the Avengers on something.' he turn to Flash and Ned. 'You can come Three if you want to.' the two Three teens then perked up at that.

Later in the compound lobby

'Okay so what's the problem?' Hulk asked and Peter let a huge breath as he tried to calmed his nerves.

'Now...to address Mr. Banner about me beating Kraven...it's not that simple. The finding and the beating his ass not that simple.'

'Why not? ' Rhody asked as Peter stared him.

'Look we all saw you take down that jungle freak in single combat. Shook the entire damn city when your fist rammed each at each and had him at your mercy. I am pretty sure you can handle this kid.

Parker then sighed again as he rubbed his eyes.

'Rhody...what makes you think Kraven cares about winning?' Parker asked and the War Machine looked as if the teen was playing him.

'Who doesn't it? I mean isn't that is why he hunted you down to prove himself the biggest baddest hunter in the land?' the military officer argued. But Peter slowly shook his head solemnly.

'No Mr. Rodes...If Kraven wanted to kill me...he would have done at the start or did you remembered the last time I talked to you guys about him?'

The rest of the avengers narrowed their eyes as they remembered of what Peter said on how the Russian toyed with him and now they dreading to find the real answer why.

'Kraven...'Peter then paused before regaining his breath 'Doesn't care if he lives or dies all he cares about is the hunt and only the hunt. The only reason he launched the dome and had all those criminals coming after me and my family. Was so that he could break me. Push me to a corner, to the point I eventually snapped.' The hero explains as the rest of the avengers stared at him in horror and dread as Parker continued his story.

'And the worst part is...he nearly succeeded.' Peter then looked his right hand. The very hand that once held that Hunter's spear as he grabbed it.

And nearly pierced the man's heart with it.

'I... can't assume anything that this guy as any sort of self-preservation. If we were to hunt him down. I can guarantee that he will use any means necessary to break me again when finds out I'm alive...We can't afford to overlook anything. Not when dealing with him.'

Rhodas was about to retort but was then interrupted.

'Kids right... ' Bucky agreed. 'We can't assume anything.'

The veteran solider still looked unconvinced. 'What ...you telling that Kraven has a counter for this too I mean come on. The guy is finished. Sure, he may have played us for a bit but he is done!' Rhodas, argued and then the Hulk raised his hand to speak.

'Alright look let me give you all my input so that we are all clear...of all the people in here. Only me. The kid and you Rhodey in your most powerful War machine armor can take this hunter on. We are dealing with someone with enough power to level a city block. Took down hundreds, thousands of officers at once, armed with guns and with over a century worth of experience of fighting...who knows what else.'

Hulk then then let out a breath. 'Even if you discard the strength factor. The only one that can outmatch that hunter in skill and experience is Thor and he is in outer space.'

Rhodas then remain quite while Sam then offered his own input.

'So basically he is an Avenger level fighter that has been fighting far longer than any of us combine and it is almost a definitive that the Russian will have something up his ass even if we do penetrate the barrier... Like Bucky said the kid is right we need a fail-safe.'

The leader of the superhero team then stood silent before shrugging his arms.

'Alright...find. What do you suggest Then?

A half hour passed as the group of heroes and Parkers friends went into detail on the on the plan. When they were finished Peter was in his room at the lobby.

Just like at his last apartment. A workshop was built into the room just in case is the other was blown up. But he has had this one for far longer. With the same gadgets and weapons before...minus all the suits.

Saved one.

His personal Spider-Man suit. The one he wore and made back in Europe. Before the final fight with Beck.

It was his own pride and joy a costume he made using stark tech that gave everything he needed and unlike his other stark suit. He had full control over it, as if it were a second skin.

Now however it was blacked and covered with mud. Dirt, ash and blood on top of missing its mask. Giving it the appearance of desecrated, decapitated corpse.

But he didn't dare thrown it away. Even if for safety reasons given how contaminated it is.

Maybe after a few days of scrubbing it can be fixed as good as new and if it was really was beyond repair. Well Peter can always make another one. He has the blue prints.

Right now, however he must focus on making another suit, for his upcoming battle with Kraven, his army and anything else the hunter might bring to the forefront.

He has to be ready for everything.

When was about to add on the finishing touches. Someone came to his door and knock.

'Come in!' Peter called out and the door open itself up, revealing Michelle.

'Hey Pete...nice to see you are doing well.' she commented as Parker continued his work.

'Mm mm' Peter mumbled. Before looking back at Jones a small smile before turning back to his work.

'So MJ...I hope that you are okay with me still being a superhero'

Jones darted her eyes away.

'Its find...I mean ever since Flash showed you that website...well its oblivious what choice you where going to pick.' she then remain quite for a bit before answering.

'Peter...when Kraven kidnapped me he...showed me something. Something that...I think you might need to know.'

Peter then stopped his work immediately.

'He didn't do anything to you did he' Parker growled lowly and MJ flinched upon hearing it.

'What, No!' she wave her hands in defense. 'Nothing like that its rather...' MJ then pulled out her phone on it was a picture of a demonic figure. The same figure that kraven showed her in the trophy room.

For when Kraven showed her that image and after Peter's revival. Micehell began researching on the internet of where that image came from and upon finding it.

It disturbed her right to her very core.

She wanted to tell Peter about this to let him know that Kraven might where the real source of his powers comes from.

But she stared at his his worried brown eyes.

She hesitated.

Jones was worrying Peter, worrying about her safety...and now she was going to make him worry about himself.

But even so...she had to be honest.

If only a little.

'When you...fought Kraven...did you know your eyes were glowing...like his?' Michelle asked steadily. Causing Peter to gaze away from her.

'...To be honest...I only realize that after I saw my own reflection in his spear...rather not talk about it.' Parker answered fearfully. 'Did kraven showed something related to that?

Michelle held her voice. 'I... Peter...if you don't want to talk about this you don't have to...I mean it could just be the ravening's of a mad man or you know?'

Peter then looked into Jones and grabbed her hands tenderly. 'Look MJ...whatever it is...it can wait when this whole thing blows over then you can talk to me about it...in fact...I not sure if I want to know anything about it.'

Peter then stared deeply into her eyes and gently placed his right hand on her face. 'But I will talk about it...if you feel you want to talk about it'

He then smiled at her. 'Deal?'

Michelle then looked at him and snorted with laughter. 'Yeah...you know what... it is not important right now...you have enough things to deal with...so...later?' she offered and Peter agreed.

'Later' he nodded and before he noticed MJ placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Before then preceding to give him back his Star Wars medal and Peter took it without even saying a word.

There wasn't a need to.

'Its good to have you back Tiger' Jones committed before walking out of the room and into the hallway and Parker smiled back to her before continuing on working with his suit.

In the end both Peter and MJ knew there was more to Peter's powers more to Kraven and the situation they would be facing.

But that was a story for another time for another day.

Right now, they need to focus on the present. Saving the lives of the People of New York.

Not just in a battle of strength, but also a game of wits.

Like that between predator and prey.

For when Peter Parker finishes his suit all the preparations will be made.

And the Spider and the Man will rise forth once more.

Bringing on one last Hunt.

The True Hunt.

All Right I think it is time for another news update.

This will properly be the shortest of the three Acts and if I keep updating regularly this story will properly be finished by the end of December.

But again no promises.

And because of this I will be working on another fanfic on Bleach and it will be called Paths of the Five Kings. Based on the Brave Souls game.

Thou do expect to be much shorter then Home Sweet Home.

Anyway that is all. See you again soon.


	32. Appeal To The People

Mid-morning soon passed as Peter and the rest of the Avengers stood over the barrier dome on the Brooklyn Bridge.

The young hero was wearing a basic set of cloths. Composing of black-jeans, a dark gray top with short sleeves showing off his biceps and black finger-less gloves. With the only thing resembling a Spider-Man uniformed being the black spider pendent at the center of his chest. While his Star Wars medal laid under his shirt.

Peter was tempted in wearing the usual Spider-Man outfit. But decided against.

He only had time to make one Spider-Man costume and it is fully compacted in the pendent. Only usable if he is in the heat of combat and when the moment is right. Just as they planned.

Peter then put the band on his wrist and touched the dome before phasing through on the other side and looked to the other heroes who gave a look in approval. The teen then began running off to downtown Manhattan and later to Queens.

And so began the first phase of the plan. Peter will be all out on his own...again.

It wasn't all that dissimilar then when he faced off against Scorpions alone and while a few of the Avengers did protested on going with him. It was far less from what he received from May and MJ. If only because he can actually take down an army now and even ...sort of... Kraven.

Pulse captain George Stacy was already back in the dome gathering more police-man from the other stations. For the final assault of said plan.

No. The real challenge was to keep himself incognito as much as possible before confronting The Hunter. For despite everyone knowing his face. He was still pretty average looking...relatively speaking. To the point that most people well just dismiss him as a nobody.

For a while at least.

And in order to pull it off he can't even use his web shooters. Being that they are a dead giveaway. Forcing Parker to remain hided in the shadows and being as quit as possible. Thanks in part due to his training with Sam and Bucky.

Which basically boils down to avoiding large groups, keep himself as little out in the open as possible and most importantly make sure he was not being followed and with his spider-sense helping him incredible in the latter. It was relatively easy to accomplish the whole sneaking around bit. To the point that Peter was able to walk through the city basically unnoticed.

However,...that could also be mainly because the people where more focus taking care of themselves then a stranger.

Something that the spider hero concluded as he saw that the entire city of New York looked like an utter mess. Even more so when the dome was first lifted.

Multiple stores had their windows broken, by robbers and vandalize. Cars and other verticals litter the roads and laid abandon and what door werent broken into where looked tight by the inhabitants inside. Too afraid to get out and terrified that they might be broken in too.

Parker wanted to help he truly did...but that was not his responsibility...not yet.

First, he needs to make his way to school to reestablish communication with Stacy,the other police stations and the rest of the crew on the outside.

Assuming that the stronghold was still standing.

Later at the High School

'The answer is still no Mr. Davis' Morita said steely. While the asian teen growled menacingly.

Brad Davis, Peters Bully. For despite wearing a full-on arm cast on his right limb. Still still acted extremely self-important. Even to his own Principal.

'Why Not? they aren't guarded. Since most of the criminals have already left the city!' He argued as he gestured his hand to the window.

Morita huffed in frustration. 'Mr. Davis...this is a shelter a safe-haven for those in need. Not an weapons stronghold. Yes, we use armed weapons to defend ourselves but that is it. We will not stoop to the level of deviants.'

Brad then rolled and flagged his arms into the air. 'Oh, will cut with that code of honor bullshit Morita.' He then got into the principal face. 'NO ONE GIVES A RATS ASS ABOUT THAT CRAP ANYMORE!'

The man then narrowed his eyes at Brad's sudden outburst and swearing at his face, but remain silent.

'The the only thing that matters is that we take what we want, when we want it. The Avengers aren't rescuing us and when Spider-Man tried to be all peaceful and shit...He was shot in the FUCKING HEAD!.' The Asian hollered. While the principal remained impassive.

'So...you would rather have Peter be not better than the enemies he fights against...even when facing against you?'

Brad winded his eyes at the comment. But shrugged it off.

'That doesn't matter...what matters is that there is whole bunch of guns lying around that place and it's all for the taking up for grabs. What better way to protect the school?'

Principal Morita sighed as he pressured his temples at the youth's insolence. 'Mr. Davis...the people of the city are afraid enough as it and more guns and violence will only apply that fear and which the recent tragedy of the bock 'ad on 134 street and the death of young Mr. Parker...do you really want to turn this sanctum into another battle ground. Especially to those may want to liberate our own school for the same reason...because they now view us as a threat?'

Brad then paused himself. As he looked at Morita and then down at the ground himself. 'Look...we are already low on supplies and I...just don't want to shot down dead without because I didn't had a loaded bullet.'

The older man nodded in understanding. 'Believe me Mr. Davis when that time comes, we will liberate that area of its supplies. But not now...not this soon.'

Brad looked at the principal for a minute before letting off one final growl.

'Find whatever...but don't blame me we come under attack by those bastards and out of shell because you didn't want to resupply.' he huffed as he walked himself out of the door.

As Brad left the room. Morita let out a sigh in frustration and relief.

It was bad enough he had to deal with teenagers back when school was in session. Now it was a 24-seven deal. Along with keeping the safe heaven operational.

Yet dealing with Brad and his antics is the most stressful part of it all.

If only he can take a break just this once.

'Not fun dealing with that guy on a daily bass huh?' One the other teenagers said to him.

And Morita swear he was going to break his desk in two.

'Listen!' he barked to the voice. 'I had up to hear with another teenagers sass. So why won't take it somewhere else and...?' he then stopped himself.

He recognize that voice.

The Principal then turn his head to the window of his office and saw Peter hanging upside down on the ceiling. By his web.

'What's up?'

Morita almost tripped over his desk at seeing his now...alive student speaking to him.

He darted eyes around his room making sure he was not just seeing things that his arching tired nerves weren't causing to have a mental break down as he covered his hand with his face while his letting out uneasy breaths.

Parker then looked at him with worry.

'Uh...teach are you okay?' Peter Parker asked his Principal, while Morita steady sate himself in his chair.

'You...are real are you?' The stressful man asked and Peter just smiled.

'Of course,' he confirmed as he jumped out of the window and landed front of Morita's desk and shuck the entire floor with a rumble as he landed on his feet.

Jolting the principal to his senses.

'So... I am not imaging things' he spoke to himself as he placed left hand on his forehead. Still wide eye at seeing a person he thought dead was now alive and speaking to him.

Peter took that as a sign of confirmation. Before smiling at the Morita.

'Good to see that you are convince.'

The teen hero then narrowed his seriously and his voice lowered. 'Now...I need to make announcement at the school.'

A half an hour later.

The school was buzzing upon hearing that Peter Parker the Web-hero had return. Once thought killed in action. Now back alive as if nothing happen.

First it was reported by Principal Mortia that the famed student was alive but many disbelieve him thinking he was getting delirious...until Peter walked out of the door beside him.

Rumors where spreading across the hallways, other students, teachers and even the few police officers still standing guard.

Some say he is a zombie back from the dead or a literal vampire. Others proclaim he was just an impostor who only looked like Parker. While some say that he was a clone created by Shield to replace the old that gotten killed and many others.

Yet nothing less the teen superhero was hear at their school and came in for announcement. With everyone being reported to the gymnasium.

But what the announcement is for? Not even the rumors could guess that.

'Uh hello is this on' Parker repeated as tap the microphone one last time before the ranged in almost deafening tone.

'Okay, good.' Peter said as began to stretch out his arms and shoulders. Shaking ever single bit of nervousness in him before beginning his speech.

'Alright now I know all of you are happy...if shock if in seeing me or maybe disappointed I don't know. But the thing is I have return to help you all. But I can't do it alone.'

There were more whispers among the crowd.

'Since the E.S was deployed at this school in finding the main stronghold of the enemies I need the help of any technicians available in finding the where the power generator is and... anyone who is willing to fight beside me.

The group then muttered to themselves again this time a bit more agitated. That the hero was offering another assault again and one that will likely be even more deadly than the last.

'Why should we believe your!' Brad called out to the crowd.

'The last time we trusted you nearly gotten all of the defenders and the police killed.' Brad shouted and the rest of the crowd murmured with him in agreement. 'This could be another fucking death trap for all we know!'

Peter then stared at Brad Davis and then to the unsure faces of the masses. Many faces where doubtful, some, where angry and others...where filled with hope. Practically the ones he saw from Betty, Jason, Rob, Mr. Harrigton and Mr. Morita from the crowds.

Just as the fan site showed him there were in fact people that believe in him.

And now it is time to make that belief warranted.

'...You are right Brad this could be a death trap it could lead to another disaster 'Peter said honestly said much to Davis and everyone else's confusion.

'But I'm not demanding that all of you risk your lives for this operation...I'm asking do you want payback?' the rest of the gymnasium then muttered to themselves in doubt and even Brad felt a bit unsure at what the teen just said.

'Look...I am not going to pretend that I was the only who suffered by Kravens hand. Everyone one of you did and while it hurt me a lot that he targeted me and treated me as prey he can play with. It hurt me the most that he gotten my family and everyone else in my town hurt because of it!'

Peter then grabbed the microphone more tightly.

'That... IS WHAT PISSES ME OFF THE MOST!' he roared the microphone. Much to everyone's shock. Not expecting the awkward hero to have such a tempered mouth. But then again Peter did show off his wild side to when facing off against The Hunter. So not many of them where that surprised.

But what they were surprise was the fact the hero was angry at the hunter for hurting them and not himself and for many...

They felt thankful by that.

'Like me, Kraven made you all his playthings and worse of all saw you as in inconsequential. Does that make you mad, make you infuriated that he treated you like this, manipulated you like that? It sure as HELL IT SHOULD!

The rest then became more energetic and even Brad in spite of himself felt himself going along with Peter.

'We are New-Yorkers. Not cowards who hide behind walls and what until the storm blows over NO! we stare down those that come at us and tell them to BACK OFF! We get back up when everything else tries to PINE US DOWN!'

The teen then gestured his hand out to the audience.

'I'm asking not just as an Avenger, not just as Spider-man, but as your neighbor, you friend, who has been through this hell just as much as you all have and managed to rise up from it.'

Peter then finished his speech as looked at everyone in the gymnasium. Their expressions where mixed, with many of them still unsure. But some of all those faces had hope and smiled warmly in apparition.

And in the end, those where the faces that Parker was looking out for.

'Anyway...if any of you are interested, I will be waiting outside of the school gate. The city will be liberated whenever I do it together or not. It's your choice...take care.'

And with that Peter then went to the lab to modify the drones and while there were many that where still unsure what to do. Some and others began to walk out the gymnasium to meet with Peter at the gate when he is finish.

To them any doubts they had where gone when that boy made his speech.

Because to them it was not Just the fact that Peter came back to save them

But gave their own chance to take back their city.

Their home.


	33. Readying The Blitzkrieg

Peter made his way to the school computer lab that held the E.S and there where a group of technicians who decided to join him.

One of them Being Mr. Roger Harrington

The Peter couldn't help but feel grateful.

'So, this E.S was design to track down criminal with a specific chemical signature. Based on the chemical makeup they used on their armor and weapons.' Mr. Harrington asked and Parker gave out a hum in approval.

'Exactly it was how me and Ned were able to able to locate the enemy stronghold and the block 'ad in the first place. But right now, we need to have to have it track down. The generator specifically.'

'Do you know the energy signature, for this thing?' The teacher asked and Peter once again nodded in approval.

'I have already loaded the species on my phone. But sense the dome's energy field prevented it from being located on the outside. I realize it can only be detected inside the field.'

Mr. Roger gave a look of understanding. 'I see, so basically after this whole thing is fixed those specific specs it's just a matter of launching the drone again. If done right we can have this operational in less than an hour tops.'

'Okay that's good' Peter spoke in approval. 'I just need to get a few things ready and then we can start.'

The Spider-Hero then walked began to walk out of the lab until he confronted Principal Morita.

'So... are there any takers?' Parker asked.

'Quite a decent few in fact. Some which I think you should meet personally. The Principal then took his student to another part of the library and was greeted by a welcoming sight.

It was the Defenders who have thankfully survived their confirmation with Kraven. Some were sporting injuries. But otherwise they were ready for another fight and among them, were other police officers including George Stacy and even a few civilians that decided to join up.

The Spider-Boy beam with excitement as he personally shocked the hand of Matt Murdock, Luke Cage, Jesscia Jones, Iron fist and all the other people in the group.

'That speech you had about taking back the city...pretty inspirational' the Lawyer spoke. 'Been meaning to get the payback myself.

'So besides deploying that drone of yours again what is the next stage of the plane? Luke Cage asked.

Peter then rubbed his hands in anticipation. 'Alright here is the fun part...we are going to make weapons.

'Weapons?' Luke cage asked confused. 'Don't already have guns and torrents?'

'We do, but we need more of them if we infiltrating a highly guarded area and one that is capable of taking out as many enemies as possible in mass.' Peter explain as he pulled out something from his pocket.

'And that being?' Jesscia asked.

'This'

The teen hero then places the object on a nearby table for all to see.

It was a vile of a web-fluid formula.

'Hold up...' Luke looked took a double look at the vial. 'You want everyone to shoot webs like yours...um sorry kid but I don't think that is my style.

Peter then Shrugged. 'You don't have to cage it's for everyone else. They may not look like it. These webs can be deadlier than most bullets if used right. But more importantly they can cover a far larger area and can be mass produce at a far greater rate. If only because I want to make to take down stronghold handling the generator in one single assault and as quickly as possible.'

'He has a point' Murdock spoke as took up the veil.

'I have sensed the webs in action plenty of times when the was taking out street punks. One vial alone could cover a whole city block if used all at once and if means taking down an armed group as fast as possible that would also limit the possible causalities listed in this operation.'

Luke then looked impressed as he steadily took a look at the vial as Matt gave it to him.'...Do we have enough resources?

'I mainly made it from garbage and resource at this very school' Peter spoke casually.

Cage then smiled at that answer.

'Alright I think I'm convince. Time to play some music.' Peter coach Mr. Andre Wilson shouted out to the team as he went to the radio. Before turning to Parker.

'Any song that you are interested in?'

Peter then thought about what song he wanted to listen he was a fan of Back in Black. But maybe it was time for another song that he can call his own.

'How about...Ramones- Blitzkrieg?

Dean then gave Parker a look before shrugging his arms. 'Not what I would have picked but it's your call.'

And then immediately plays the music.

As the hour passed Peter and the rest of the school began to working on the re-deployment of the E.S and making web shooters and fluid for everyone else.

The Spider-Hero taught his formula to his teachers as they began to mass produce it in the science lab. While he and other students and technicians where creating the webs shooters and other gadgets in the robotics lab and after they were been made. Peter then began teaching the police offers and the other recruiters how to properly use them. Such as using the web grenades, web launchers, grenade webs and many more.

Such as webs shields that can block a full-on bullet torrent at close combat ranged and grenades fashion into web bombs. Some of the webbing was even used as a substitute for bullets when loading guns

Of course, their where some accidents. Like some of the people getting webbing in their hair, like with Betty and others who underestimate the power of the shooters and ended hitting some else by accident. Through thankfully none lethally.

Spider-Man himself began to debrief the plan to the Defenders and what they are up against along with everyone else in the room. Such the upcoming armada and back up from outside the dome. While also training with them and others in combat to further readied themselves.

And while that was happening Peter began to check on the how the E.S was going along. With the drones now looking slicker than ever in design and soon after. were launched into the air and began locating the stronghold.

Eventually as the hour went up. All the tasks where completed. Every officer, hero and willing civilian had web shooters strapped to their wrist. While more fluid and vials where made as back up in the lab encase more people from other strongholds and places where to join up with them.

Parker then took a short break in the lab as he sated himself down in the teachers seat. As sweet dripped down his chest and stain his shirt and as he relaxed. Peter looked at all that he accomplished in the span of a few hours.

Be it by a miracle or the stubbornness of the people. Everyone was now fully armed and readied.

With Peter backing them up in the front. It should be easy enough to take down any goons that are guarding the Generator and if there are more than anticipated. Well there was the back up from outside the dome.

The only Problem however was Kraven.

For Peter was now sure he was stronger than the hunter. However, that was only when he was sufficiently enraged and even then...the Russian was still able to hold his own against him.

If Parker where to tap into that power again...he may not able stop himself in this time and may even lose his himself for good.

The hero then shivered at the thought when he remembered his conversation, he had with MJ discussing about that. Especially since his eyes glowed just like Kraven's own.

So, no... he was not going to become that thing again.

He will have to try something else.

Thankfully if what Same and Buckey taught him during their training with him was good enough. It should work...hopefully.

Peter was then cut off from his musing when two students came up to him.

They were Jason, Betty and Mr. Morits

'Oh, uh hi there, do you guys need something?' Peter asked and the group then looked at each for a bit before Jason pulled a black bag and laid it on the desk next to Peter.

'Umm...okay what is this?' the teen hero asked. Which cause the group to give him a warming and knowing smile.

'It's...just something we want to thank you with Spider-Man...for everything you done for us.' Betty explain. While Jason hold to her hand.

'And to apologize for...all the shit you had to go through.' Jason added on. While Principal Mortia stepped ahead of the group.

'At first we were going to present this to you at your graduation...but I believe I can say for everyone that this is a far more appropriate moment'

Peter then stared blankly at the three before opening the bag.

And what he saw the inside of it had him completely memorized.

It was a Spider leather jacket. Similar to his homemade one...only with a far more professional design.

It had features, that borrowed from his other suits. It was crimson at the front while with a black spider in the center of its chest. It's back was colored ebony with a huge slick white Spider insignia on it. While thine golden outlines laid on the tops of the high red outlines, collar and cuffs of the jacket.

The front had several buttons fasten to it. Each on one black and a unique letter design to them. Which Peter then realized was a ancronyme of his schools name.

Parker was rendered absolutely speechless...he had no idea that his school. That for the longest time had shunned him. Made himself something like this.

'Everyone that can, where willing pitch in make this for you Mr. Parker 'Morita said.

'And many us wanted to be sure it was cool enough to satisfy your tastes' Betty added.

'So...' Jason asked as stepped to look at Parker. 'Do you...like it?'

Peter was still recovering from his speechlessness as he tried to keep himself from crying in full on gratefulness.

'I... love it' He said quietly' with pride and joy before regaining his composer. 'I promise you all...I will not let any of you down.'

'Well yeah of course you won't because if you do...We are all going to die' Jason then said causally. Much to the shock of bother Morita and Betty. Who looked at him in disbelief. Offended that he would would ruin such a heartwarming moment. While Jason just shrugged.

'What? it's the truth!'

'That it is' Peter agree much to the girl's and principals shock as they turn his gaze to him. Surprised that teen hero wasn't even offended by it and just accepted the comment.

'Come on. I think it's about time to get everyone ready' The Parker said as he places the jacket over his shoulders and fasten it to himself.

And when Jason, Betty and Morita looked at him. They could have sworn that Peter looked over several years older.

No longer where they seeing a boy or even a teen from Queens.

But looking rather looking at an actual adult, a man.

As if he where a blend of his own two mentors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Spider-Man suit the jacket was based on?
> 
> Anyway the music playing idea came the homecoming rewrite made by troyoboyo17.
> 
> Please be sure to check his channel out.


	34. Rally Of The Spider

The sun now passed over to noon and the time of battle was soon coming for the Spider and his allies.

Peter was in the engineering workshop down in the basement. Working on his final project.

It was a red helmet of sorts forged and created by using the remaining tech at school and the Stark drones from the computer lab.

It was an iconic part of his identity as a hero. Meant to protect himself and his love ones from danger.

...

But that time has longed passed.

Now it was time that it serves a new purpose, a new role.

Something he thought would only happen in his wildest of dreams.

After adding the last bit of touches on it. Peter then grabbed the helm and walked out of the basement.

It was time to make on last meeting before the final conflict with The Hunter.

Later in the computer lab.

'Alright, after scanning all the Boroughs after we launched the E.S we have found where the power generator is.' Mr. Harrington said as he displayed a holographic map from one the drones.

'It's at the former Avengers tower that is still renovating' he confirmed. Peter sighed in displeasure at hearing the information.

'Also, one known as Stark Tower...Typical, it only makes since that Kraven would make a knack of insulting my Idol even after my supposed death.' Peter then looked at his teacher grimly.

'How many forces are in there?'

The Roger heisted to speak. But answered.

'From what we have calculated by analyzing the scanners...I say about 5,673 strong if not more. That's over five times larger than the enemy force back at the expo. While ours is only 2,646.'

The teacher then looked back at the Hero slowly. 'We are outnumbered Peter. Severely and even with you and the Defenders adding up to that...there is also the reinforcements that the enemy has...Which number over 15,000 from across the other boroughs.'

Roger then tightened his hands into a fist, in effort to hold-back his feelings of dread.

'Even if you managed to take down that hunter...that is still not going to stop the terrorist from overwhelming us and gunning us down. I assume you have a ploy in case that happens?

Peter then remain silent on hearing the odds.

He assumed that since Kraven gave all his men wristbands. That at least most of them would abandon the city. Given that they are basically locking themselves in until the heroes and law enforcement outside break through or until they all die of thirst and starvation. When the city's supplies supplies eventually ran out.

But apparently many of them are as just as crazy as their boss it seemed.

Peter then let out a deep breath.

'Don't worry... there is one in place and I can assure you. It will get ourselves reinforcements when the time is right. Remembered how I explain to you on how me and the Avengers found a way to cut through the shield?'

Harrington then gave a look of confirmation as stared at his student grimly. 'You did, but Parker even if that were successful...most of the people with us, will still properly die.'

Peter remain quite for a bit before speaking up.

'And many more will die if we do nothing...look I'm not forcing these people to fight for me a I'm asking them and if they are willing to risk their lives to protect this city... Then I won't stop them and if people due die on my watch that is my responsibility to take.'

The teen-hero then closed his eyes.

'For as much as I hate to admit it...I can't protect everyone and I'm sure as hell I can't do this alone...but even so I will do my best as a protector to my hometown.'

Peter then got out of his seat and walked over to his teacher who reach out and shakes his hand.

'Well, Godspeed to you Mr. Parker, You where defiantly one of my proudest students' Roger said respectfully and Peter smiled.

'And you where definitely one of my best teachers.'

And with that Peter then walked himself out of the door of the lab.

Sometime later the hero was outside the school building his helmet in his hand staring over the entire crowd. Composing of police officers,The Defenders, fellow teachers and civilians.

With nearly everything single one of them having web shooters attached to their wrists and vials of web fluid attached to their belts.

Yet just as Harrington said. Despite all their equipment they are still outnumbered. But they are willing to place their lives on the line for the lives of everyone else.

Just Like him.

Parker then stretched his body a bit and cleared his voice as he held his helm in his arms. To prepare himself for one finale speech.

'Alright...I do believe that everyone here is ready...ready to take back New York away from the criminal scum.' Peter announced as he then grabbed his helmet with both hands.

'Most of you...properly won't be coming back even if we do win. But I think you all knew that already...'

Peter then raised the Helmet over to his head.

'However,...the fact remains that all of you are willing to risk your lives for this cause and willing to face death in the eye without backing down. Shows to me that this city, this place is worth fighting for!'

The young man then placed the helmet over his head and when he did. The rest of the people in the audience widen their eyes in awe.

Everyone already who Peter Parker was when is identity was outed. Though not many people outside of his allies and family and friends, took him seriously as a hero. For to them he was just a kid in a costume, playing dress up. A mere sidekick to both Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers.

Yet when they looked at him now, they didn't saw a kid anymore.

The helmet turn out to be another version of his Spider-Mask. With shifting white lens that moved along with his eyes and reinforce with hard steel. Now being worn with his school made spider-jacket. It gave him the appearance of a man with pride and dignity...or even an older captain.

Even his innocent high pitch voice from the mask seem to matured. Now sounding deeper, lower and filled with weight and purpose. As he spoke again once more.

'Today we make our stand up to those that threaten us, sought to destroy us and make them feel OUR WRATH!

The young Avenger then raised his right arm up in the air and griped his hand in a fist.

'WHO IS READY TO KICK SOME ASS!?'

And the crowd upon hearing the Heroes declaration, too raised their hands in joyous passion and roared with him in unity.

The Hero has now officially return.

The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is back.

And with all of New York rallying behind him.

Meanwhile at the Tower.

'Boss a riot outside is coming for us and... well I I'm not sure you want to believe this. But Spider-Man is leading the charge.' the lackey said as he saw his superior working on the generator. His Back still turn and his form and face shrouded in shadow.

'...So... the Spider has return?' He then smiled wickedly. 'Another chance, to prove himself worthy with an army to back him up.'

The then looked at a circular device in his hand before laughing.

'And once more he impresses with his challenges...a battle between us invaders and the people of the city itself...just like waging battles on the fields of conflict in the war for dominance.' he then turns and stares at his lackey with his one remaining glowing feral eye.

'Let The Hunt be renown again!

Kraven laughed as he prepared himself for his last conflict with the Wall-Crawler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter. But I assure you, the next one will be much longer and deal with the battle between the citizens and heroes of New-York and Kraven's own men.
> 
> From here the story will have at least four more chapters left and after that will be finished.
> 
> I will also mention that this was inspired by another version of spider-man. Spider-Punk who rallied a similar army to take down Norman Osborn.
> 
> See you Soon.


	35. Battle For New-York

Spider-Man lead the charge at the renovated tower. While an army of Kraven's men poured out of its doors and from the nearby buildings surrounding it.

The criminals armed with, guns, grenades, rocket launchers and power suits. The police and civilian volunteers armed with web-shooters, drones and some fire armies themselves.

But if one where to gain a bird's eye view of the two armies. The felons clearly outnumbered the New- Yorkers. As if they were a black sea surrounding and enclosing a pile of glittering sand.

Yet the civilians had people that could be counted armies by them themselves. Dare Devil with his heighten senses and train the reflexes, Iron fist with his mastery of the martial arts, Jessica Jones with her super strength and Luke Cage with his unbreakable skin.

And Spider-Man who pretty much had all of the above, with his spider-sense, his training with the Avengers and his own super enchanted spider strength and toughness.

With these Five heroes, allied with all people of the city. It might just be enough to overcome the seemingly impossible odds.

Or at the very least give their enemies the fight of their lives.

Snipers where all hosted on the buildings. Aiming their rifles at Parker. For they know full well that while the webs-linger could dodge their shots with ease. They can at the very least keep him occupied. While the rest of their comrades, Take out the rest of the New-Yorkers.

Keep the cities ace in the hole occupied as long as they can.

Peter then looked over the roof-tops and stared each of them in the eye. Before glaring back at them. Singling the snipers that he knew exactly were they are.

The gunners almost panicked. But readied themselves as they expected the hero to locate them and then immediately all of them their triggers and shot their bullets at Spider-Man.

But the Web-Hero did not move or even acknowledged the shots even as they flew right at him and then right when the bullets reached the half way point. They were suddenly shot out of the air and before the snipers knew it, where instantly web to their stations a split second later.

By pin point web shooters.

Shot by no other than Principal Morita...and Brad Davis. By nearby rooftops.

Peter then gave them both a slight nod in appreciation and both of them return in kind.

Both of them did their part.

Now it is was time for him to his.

While keep on his steady pace Parker then pressed the emblem on his suit and just like his last suit, it is composed with nanites. Covering him from head to with black armor. While a golden spider symbol laid at the center of his chest, it legs stretching over his arms and legs.

His second armored spider suit. MK II

'Like with the past model this version is too composed of vibranium nanites. Pluses with the left over Adamantium that composing the spider-emblem. By basing on the product of his last design and with a few pointers from Shuri. Parker was finally able to solve the the weight problem and can no fight to his full capacity.

But that was not the only thing it has.

Guns went firing against the Web-Crawlar, who barley even moved even when shot at him. So it the bullets still stung a bit. But it was more an annoyance then anything else and besides...

It had the intended effect he was hoping for.

The criminals who fired the at the Spider. Heisted at seeing their weapons bouncing off harmlessly against the hero. With some of them having flash-blacks of their time facing the Wall-Crawler with his last version of the suit and it was that very moment of hesitation that Parker exploited.

He could almost smile in anticipation.

Peter then jumped in the air and immediately launched dozen web grenades at them. Which exploded and entrapped hundreds of them with webbing and soon after that the other criminals enraged at being played began joining the fray and fire back in mass.

The final battle for New York had official begun.

As Peter took to the front lines. The other policemen and heroes began fighting off the felons.

Iron fist used his enchanted mystical blows with to knock out each thug coming after him.

Jessica Jones. Used her super strength to overwhelm the men in power suits that came after her. By ripping them apart with her bare hands.

Luke Cage. Shrugged off everything thrown at him. Be it guns, grenades or rockets. While pounding the heads of all those that launched them.

And Dare Devil whose Rader senses surpasses Spider-mans own enchanted senses. Took down all the crooks around them without even needing to turn his head, in rapid succession.

While the rest of the policeman and the civilians constantly shot their web shooters and any fire-arm they had or could get their hands on, against the scum of the city.

And Spider-Man... was like a dancing, flying, gymnastic battle angel.

Using his webs to swing across the sky and battle field. Peter launched webbing after webbing at his foes and as he did. Each of them exploded in a massive gush of sticky white fluid. Ensnaring as many as a dozen or even fifty of his opponents at once with each shot.

And when he wasn't in the air taking out rocket launchers and snipers. He was taking out gunmen and power suits with fisticuffs. All the while quipping the entire time with the heroes and the policemen.

And they whenever it be their faith in the hero or in the possibility they might die. Quipped with him.

'Hey Jessica how your are holding up?' Peter joked as the female hero tore a piece of concrete and slammed it down on a criminal wearing a power suit. 'Find. You?'

'Peter chuckled. 'Oh you know I'm hanging,' he said while webbing goon to the ground 'by a web.

'Jessica rolled her eyes 'Can you be bit less obvious?

'Not when its too tempting not to.' he says as he then jumps over to Captain George Stacy. 'Hey captain, I don't if it is this too much to ask but how many guys you taken down? Do you have a head count?'

George grumbled. 'It would have been nice if you brought this up before the battle Parker. It is only courteous that you did...but I am at forty-seven, You?'

Peter then wide eyed embarrassingly

'Oh uh...five hundred or something.?

The Captain huffed int annoyance. 'You need to know the excite number over-wise they game can't be played.' A goon then tried to stab Stacy who, with a fit of reflex shot him in the chest. With his web shooter. 'Forty-eight.'

'Uhh...catch you later' Spider-Man said embarrassing as he swung next to Luke Cage and Dare Devil and their conversation while still lighted heartened was a bit more serious.

'So... Matt, Cage how are we holding up?'

The Devil then stood silent as he wack another crook with is club. 'So fare pretty good. We are suffering little casualties and the web-shooters we are armed with are taking them down more then their fire-arms on us.

The Lawyer then looked grimly over the the street was more goons where coming in.

'But this is obviously only the first wave. We may not holdout if their numbers keep piling up.'

Peter hummed in agreement. They were just now whittling down the first thousands of five thousands, pulse ten thousand more that might come to join in.

'Be sure to tell everyone to use any fire armed they can get their hands, or any power armored they can used if they know how to work it.' We have to draw out the enemies fire out as much as we can.

'Yeah sure Pete' Luke said uneasily as watch something over from the distance. 'Don't mean to sound like a bitch but...is that a motherfucking mecha!?'

Peter quirked his eyebrows then saw it was indeed a mecha. It was around the size of the regular power suits the criminals wore. Only far buffer and more armored.

'Well...' Spider-man sighed sadly knowing full things were going to suck much harder now. "if they managed to replicate the Iron man suit with alien tech. Why not the hulk buster as well.'

Luke then shot him a look. 'You knew they had this!?'

The Spider-Hero shrugged. 'I suspected it since you know...I fought a giant scorpion robot suit before that. Pretty much making these things look like little action figures.'

Cage was not amused. 'Well I hope you have something plan Parker, because unless we have a hulk. None of use are going to able to take even one of them on...and there is more coming.' Cage pointed out with his his right hand at more buster suits following behind the first. Numbering in over the dozens and soon they began plowing through officers and even Jessica Jones herself even.

Spider-Man then narrowed his eyes. 'Yeah. Figured they had an army of them too. Which is why I design this suit specially for this.

Spider-man then jumped himself at the Hulk buster suits and then punched at one of them. But while the force of it did leave decent sized dent. The suit was very much intact and battle ready.

Until it suddenly slumped over and fell with a thud.

Causing the pilots of the mechs to take a step back at what they saw and peter then smiled. He began shooting out web pellets that landed on the other hulk buster suits and like the first they too felled down lifeless.

Such was the power of the magnetic webbing. The signature power that Peter designed the suit for.

By channeling electronic impulses, through the nanites of his suit. Parker basically turns himself into a walking emp wave. Allowing to disable virtually any electronic device. By either hitting his target or launching his webbing at them and since the nanites are solar powered like an arc reactor. Peter can continue to disable electronics indefinitely as long as he doesn't over charge them.

Allowing the Spider-Boy to one hit the mech suits with a single hit each as they all went after him.

Unfortunately, the pilots quickly began to wise up on the situation and began forming group armada front and then following that. They all suddenly charged at Spider-Man all at once.

Making so that if Peter where hit one of them again. Another mech will be right there to stomp on him and if he used his webs. More at the back line will take their fallen comrades place and even if where to jump over them and shot his webbing from the air. Most of them would already be upon the Defenders and crush most of them and the rest of their forces to the ground before the webbing could even hit the giant suits.

It was time to use his ace in the hole.

Spider-Man then began walk slowly to the invading armada. He then began to rub his hands together and when the hero did a magnetic energy began building within his palms. He then steadily pulled his hands away as a black ball of electricity formed between...before slamming his palms together into the energy spear.

And when Parker did a massive wave shock-wave of electronic force wash over the hulk buster armors. Causing them to shut down and stop in their tracks and after the attack was done. The electrical nanites of his suit solidified into plates before they fell off from his body. Even his web shooters where disabled when he preformed that move.

Save for the golden Spider Insignia which then sprung to life. Crawling over his back, before reforming itself into a mechanical shield. Which then attached to the Hero's jacket.

Peter then gave a short sigh of relief as he looked over the dead hulk buster suits and then the open way to the Avengers tower.

Luke then looked at Spidey and then to the depowered armor. 'Okay...that was...pretty bad-ass for a kid from Queens I will admit...but that isn't going to stop them for long'

'He is right' Dare Devil said as he then used his Radar sense to feel out the rest of the battlefield. 'Even now I sense at least ten more of those suits and more crooks in the thousands heading our way. Twenty minutes, tops.'

Jessica was busy brushing herself off. Still feeling a bit lopsided from being hit by that armor, while Cage help her up gently. 'Maybe we should retreat, regroup?' the women offered but Spider-Man shook his head.

'No...if we do that now, they will just continue their attack in mass and even overwhelm the stronghold at school. He need to take down Kraven and his army now or they will take us all down by the end of the day.'

'Well we aren't making progress here' Luke argued as he looked up to the tower. 'Do you think you can make it the tower on your own?

Peter remain silent for a moment before giving a slight nod. 'If we are going to stop Kraven once and for all... the plan must succeed at all cost. Everything has to be in place.' the hero said solemnly as stared at the center of the building.

He then stared back at the Defenders.

'That is why you agreed to it right?' Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Matt Murdock and Danny Rand. Gave the teen hero from Queens a looked of accepts and resolve.

'Everyone here knew the risk Parker even before you told them' Danny said stoically as he charged his fists. 'We and the others will other cover fire to aid you in getting into the tower. now go!'

Peter then stared at Iron Fist and then to the rest of the Defenders. Sure, maybe they aren't as strong or as experience as the Avengers. But they are as just as much as heroes as them and even more important they were just like him. People from New York who want to take their home back.

Who was he to deny them when he would do the same in turn?

'Alright, but be sure to pick up those metal plates on the floor when the battle is over...there recyclable!'

And with that final sentence Parker then rushed across the battlefield to the main door and in a second later bullets began to shooting him at mass. But nearby police officers where shooting at the gunners in turn to draw away their fire. While the hero mentally commanded the the shield on his back then reformed into twin swords in the form of spider legs.

Parker barley broke his streak. For while it is true, he is not bulletproof anymore. He is still very much untouchable in combat.

When it was a bullet aim at his shoulder, chest and or head. Parker either dodge to the side or deflected them with his swords, with the barest and littlest of movements. When rockets came to him the Wall-Crawler jumped over or even a leap of off of them in midair before jumping back down to the ground even as they exploded behind him.

And when two of the hulk buster suits came after him. Peter then proceed to use his twin spider leg swords to cut their feet. The sharp edge of adamantium blades slicing through their limbs as easy slicing through stubs of ten foil. Resulting in the two mecha failing to the ground.

However, before he could reach the front door. Its suddenly exploded as the roof collapsed on itself, while the blast began to reach The Web-hero himself.

But Peter...kept running.

Smirking even as if mocking these goons for thinking he was going for the front door.

Using the shock-wave of explosion itself and his own perceive timing. Peter then proceed to form his spider blades into its shield form and bounce off from the blast itself. The vibranium in the spider legs absorbing propelling the energy of the blast itself.

Peter then turn his shield into swords again and extended the spider-legs into embedding themselves in stone walls of the tower itself. Before using the implanted blades to jet himself further into the air and up to the top of the skyscraper itself. With the spider-leg swords detaching themselves from the wall and shirking back to their normal size. While the hero landed and rolled himself on to the floor of the launched bay of the tower.

Peter then took in long deep breaths as he she sorted and reformed his spider-leg swords back into a shield.

'Okay...well...I now made it up here...' The hero said to himself as looked that darkened lobby. 'Now to located the generator and Kraven.

Peter then activated the sensors on his Spider-Helmet to locate the shield power source. From he had read the last time, he made sure that it was in this building, at the top level even. However, when he scanned the area again the power source was somehow...moving.

Parker groan...He did not want this to be a decoy. So, he doubled checked the scans to be extra sure.

And to his shock and disbelief. They were telling it was the real deal.

The energy signatures not only match it. But there was a surge of power between the signal and the engery field of the dome...yet it was somehow moving.

Like a person.

Horror then gripped Spider-man at the implication of what that means. As a familiar laughter came from the shadows, before reviling itself.

It was Kraven and as if the Russian had somehow done the impossible again. He was even more terrifying then when Peter first met him.

His body was covered in with even more scars and cuts, due to the injuries of their last battle. He a blacker, darker version of his lion vest and cameo pants that helped him to further blend in with the darkness around him...or maybe it was just his old one, but never bothered to wash it. While His hair was cut short and riding himself of the dread locks.

But what horrified Peter the most was the Russian's face... and what he was wearing over it.

And Peter almost lost his lunch upon witnessing such a putrid sight.

The spider-mask that he once personally made, was now being worn by the Hunter. Its fabric darken with dirt, ash and blood. Its other eye lens cutout, showing off the Russian's other glowing cat eye, while the torn half of the mask exposed the disfigured side of his face. Healed but still leaving his muscle and nerve endings exposed. While his left skull socket was hollow and empty due to having its eye ripped out and its bottom half torn away apart to revile his grinning bared teeth and blacked beard and mustache.

It was as Kraven was wearing the dead skin of his desecrated prey...and in a way he was.

And even that wasn't the worse of it.

For strapped to his chest was the power generator in the form of a orb.

Like an arc reactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And So the third and final battle between Kraven and Spider-man will begin next chapter. Which like the last one will be extra long and drawn out.
> 
> Now lets talk about the MK2 Spider suit.
> 
> They suit itself when compared to MK1 suit. Is a finished project, while the MK1 was more of a rough draft. With it being an improvement in every-way.
> 
> Being lighter and allowing Spider-Man to fight to his full capacity, while still being bulletproof. Has magnetic webbing and a EMP field, that can disable teach as advance as hulk-buster suits with ease and when all its nanites have been depowered when using its finishing move. The nanites solidified into plates, so that they can be easy recycled.
> 
> Though if I had to label one weakness. Its the fact its specialized in taking down tech based opponents.
> 
> Little when facing against foes who don't rely on it.
> 
> But anyway see you next chapter


	36. Rematch Kraven Vs Spider-Man:Final Hunt

Well...Kraven I see you did the whole...wear my mask as trophy thing, so uh...do you do this to all guys with masks or...?' Peter quipped nervously as he eyed at the uncanny look of the Hunter.

The Russian then gave off a vicious smile. Deciding to play along with the Web-Head's humor. 'Only to those whose masks are worth remembering...'

Spider-Man then gulped at hearing the answer, before averting his gaze at his foe. 'You know...despite me knowing the answer I was hoping it would a little less...graphic from your usual stick. But then I should have known better'

Peter then narrowed his eyes on the generator core on the Russian's chest

'So... I guess you didn't put that thing on the just for show, did you?' He spoke to Kraven again in a much more serious voice and the Hunter gave his adversary a smug sadistic grin.

'No Spider...its a means of a final test to you.'

Peter narrowed his eyes further and growled. 'What you beating me like tenderize meat and shooting me in the face wasn't enough for you? Look Kraven I told I am not some animal for you to hunt and I am not going to play your little games again!'

The Russian then eyed Parker amusingly, before shaking his head. 'Oh...dear sweat innocent Spider...do you honestly think that just because we are human a different species. That it makes us better than animals?'

The Spider-Hero then took a step back at what Kraven said, but shook his head. 'Hey look don't you spout that shitty philosophy crap on me because-!?'

'Its not philosophy it is the truth!' The Hunter shouted as he readied his stance and began circling around Peter.

'All living things that breaths, moves and lives are animals Parker driven by a need of want and need. And when faced by anything that threaten those two things. Every one of them fights to maintain and keep it...or make an example of what happen to those that threaten them.

Kraven right eye then glowed as it stared at Spider-Man. ' Just as you sought to fight and destroy me. When you thought I have taken all that you loved'

Peter's body then shifted uncomfortable. Knowing that his foe was referencing the time when he nearly stab the hunter's own weapon to boot.

And even more disturbing was that Kraven was able to sense what Parker could done after said stabbing.

Peter then gazed to the ground in shame. Barley even believing that those sinister thoughts were even in his head. But he shook those feelings out of him and refocus on his enemy.

'Even if you are right Kraven... I'm still not going to play you games anymore, because unlike an animal...I'm not so easily lead anymore.'

The disfigured man then gave off a dark giggle as he then places his right hand on the orb on his chest. 'Is that so?'

Using the touch of his fingers the famed mercenary sent a metal command to the orb and after doing that the force field over the city turn from red to a golden hue. Parker then felt his Spider-Sense alerting him that more criminals where arriving on the battlefield from across the city.

'As you should already gathered Spider. I have the means, of changing the frequencies of the field in case the wrist bands where ever used against me. Preventing anyone from getting inside the dome and interfering with our hunt' Kraven then stared out through the windows of the lobby. Humming to himself as he relished from hearing the sounds of battle below.'

'And given I see no further reinforces from those outside the dome I can assume that either you failed to find a way to breach the shield...or' The Hunters one remaining eye silted as it glowed even brighter.

'They are just now in the process of getting through dome, aren't they?'

Spider-Man remain quite not even saying a word and Kraven grinned.

'Either way Spider it would seem that you lead the people of the city once again to their deaths. In futile admit to stop me...even when you were more than capable of doing it alone.'

'You're wrong'

Parker rebutted while Kraven eyed the teen. Perplex by the answer.

'They...I offered them a chance to fightback because of what you had done to them and for my own arrogance in believing that everyone in the city and the world hated me and that I alone suffered and make mistakes.'

Peter then readied his stance for battle. 'I know full well now...that people are always going to die, regardless how many I tried to save and yet at the same time...I know that many others, such as my friends, family and all the people in New York who are willing to stand up would do the same.'

Parker then grab hold his shield as it then reformed into the the twin Spider-Leg swords.

'I'm was never going to fight you alone Kraven. Not because I was afraid of you...but because you hurt everyone else here by your actions.

The white lens of Spider-Man helmets then glowed brightly blue as if they responding his emotions.

'I am not just doing this for me Kraven...but for everyone else!'

The savage man then smiled at Peters words as then took a silver bar from under his pelted vest, which he then extended it into a spear.

'So... you are not just fighting for yourself but for the people of the city itself...quit an ambitious goal.'

The hunter then leaped up at the Spider and lunged lunged his weapon at his head. who then crossed both of his own swords to block the attack. The blades and the spear-head clashing against each other. Unleashing a shockwave so great that it that blew away all the clutter and dust in the lobby. While causing cracks to open along the floor and walls of the place.

'Let us see if such ambition bares fruit.' The Hunter chuckled lowly in anticipation. His face alighted with glee and excitement.

The final hunt has now begun.

Meanwhile back outside.

'Captain there are more hostiles coming this way. Some with even hulk-buster armor we can't keep this up for long' on the officers said while firing off his gun. 'If this continues even the defenders are going to overwhelm!'

The Captain clicked his tongue. 'We need to keep holding the line until as long as possible. Spider-Man's order!'

'But we are going to get ourselves killed at this rate!' the Officer shouted back. 'We are letting ourselves being surrounded!'

'George then saw a hulk-buster suit coming right after him. Before launching a taser web grenade at it and when it hitting the mecha suit and causing it short circuited fall down to the ground.

'Yeah...I know.' George then looked over the city-scape as he saw more criminals pouring in. 'Are more enemy forces arriving?'

The officer then gave off a exasperated sigh. 'I think the entire force of the city is here sir' the officer said as he looked over his wrist watch showing the all the enemy hostiles. 'Over 15,000 strong, by estimates.'

The Captain then paused a bit in dread before sighing exasperation. He looked over the battle-field itself, seeing the both the defenders and his own officers slowly but surly being overwhelmed.

'...I think this is all we are able to handle...give me cover officer I need to give Parker a call.

Back inside the tower

The battle between Kraven and Spider-Man raged on across the balcony and later into the central lobby as their weapons continued tore through the floors and walls of the room and moving so fast that they looked like bullets dancing around the area. Being little less then a blur to the human eye.

Parker himself was keeping his distance attacking only when needed and mainly focusing on evading his opponents attacks and staying out of the range of his spear.

It was simple strategy really not something he didn't even learn from the Avengers, but from watching a documentary on prehistoric humans and how they hunt down their prey. With one of their infamous tactics, being they would consistently walk up to the prey and chase after them until they become exhausted and left helpless.

It was how Parker thought he could deal with Kraven. After all unlike him he has yet to fully recover from their last fight. His movements where slower and his guard was not as refine.

But still the Hunter wasn't so weak that he couldn't push his body and reflexes to the very limit and beyond. With him already landing a few cuts on his prized spider-jacket.

Though that is of a course of if Kraven was stupid enough to fall for it...empathizes on if.

Then Hunter then growled as he then grabs a light grenade from his vest and detonates on the ground. Blinding Spidey.

Yet even so the hero still kept his focus.

And for good reason too as dozens of knives where suddenly launched behind aiming at his back and Peter by instinct alone flip over them and landed on top of the ceiling.

Only to then hear a beeping sound underneath his feet.

The Web-Hero only head a second to winded his eyes as the mines detonated and exploded sending him crashing to the floor. However despite being caught off guard, he immediately regathered his composer and readied his blades into a fighting stance.

'Impressive...even when I caught you off guard you still remain focus and ready...let's see if can keep that up' Kraven appalled like some wack job mentor his voice echoing throughout the entire building and soon after a another explosion came from behind Parker, barley giving him time to react as he formed his legs into their shield form, absorbing the impact of the blast.

Spidey then sighed in frustration as he reformed his swords again. "So, he's playing hide and seek and see if I can stab with my knives game huh?...find I'll play the seeker.'

'Just as Parker expected. Kraven had changed tactics. He knew he was too weak to tried to take him on in a straight up fight. So, he went to attack him from a distance and catch him off guard through hidden explosions.

Luckily he had a way to get around that.

Parker then focused his Spider-Sense and then in after a few seconds was able to locate all the bombs with ease.

But even so he did not how big the explosions are and didn't want to guess their ranged. So he then grab one of the broken pieces from one of the exploded mines and used his helmet to analyzed it.

'Hmm...casing, plastic, metal type and judging from the chemical residue, I say it each of them exploded with over 4.8 kilograms of TNT ranged between 15 to 25 meters' Peter spoke to himself and then a moment later toss the piece away.

'Alright' he hypes himself, while jumping in place and stretching his shoulders and arms.

'You got this'

Spider-Man then ran across through the lobby. Moving towards Kraven's location. But even as the explosions detonated, barley any of them affected him. As Peter dodge and invaded them with ease. With some not even touching him. The Hero upon calculating the full ranged and area effect of the mines, was able to find a path through them. leaving him virtually unharmed.

From then on turn in into a game of cat and mouse. Kraven ran across the rooms of the Avengers Tower. With the Hunter launching knives at Spider-Man and setting off more explosions and when that The Hunter didn't do that, he fought the Web-Hero within the darkness of the building itself by shutting down all of its windows. But Peter's Spider-sense enabled to see his enemy even when blinded and continued to fight him, without being inconvenienced at all.

Yet dis-pit being at a disadvantage the Russian continuing to mock and laugh at his prey.

But Parker never once let the taunts get to him.

For he knew if he did, he would be killed.

And... much as he hated in sounded like his enemy...Their is no room in this fight for such weakness. Not when the stakes where this high.

He then made his way back outside of the dock of the tower, his spider-sense telling him that the hunter was their. his jacket and clothing covered in smoke and burns on which he located Kraven was...only for him not to be there.

Until Peter sense someone coming from the roof and by using all of his speed and agility, dodge the spear that would have impaled his back.

'I must admit Peter you are far more resourceful, then you were in our previous encounters...been nice if you were like this when we first fought'

Peter then Smirked 'The way you say that, makes you think you already won or something.'

Kraven then gave the hero a bemused look.

'Didn't I...?' he replied in mock innocence. While Peter remain silent.

'Can't you sense it...boy. Your allies are surround, your reinforcements if there are any. Will not make in time to save you and by the end of this you, not the city, you will be all alone to face me...and my army.'

Peter then looked over the cityscape.

The Russian was the right.

The Defenders and the people of New York where outnumbered vastly. Even with the combine might of the defenders and the webs-shooters and gadgets he gave them...it wasn't enough.

Even if he himself went into the fray and tried to take them all down...thousands of people would still die if not all of them.

Regardless if he won or not.

The moment only worsen when he received a call from George Stacy from the built in communicator in his helmet.

'Spider-Man we are surround we can't hold them off anymore what are you orders!?'

The Hunter then gave off a dark sinister laughed. 'So much for the people of the city backing you up Spider. Even when gathered together they all are all impotent to the full might of my forces!

Spider-Man tilted his head to the side and then faced Kraven.

'Did you say...The full might of forces...as in all of them are here?'

The man then gave the hero a puzzled look. Not at the question but rather the tone it was said in.

It was filled with confusion and uncertainty.

But not fear.

'Yes, all my army is here' Kraven responded again.

'Are you sure?' Parker asked again and the Hunter growled as if being insulted.

'Yes all of army is here Spider. All gathered around to face you and all that would dare aid you! Have I made myself clear!?" Kraven yelled out and from seeing the white spider lens from Peter's helmet.

It seemed to.

Smile.

Parker then place his right hand on the communicator device.

'That's all I needed to know...Guy In The Chair have E.D.I.T.H disabled the cloaking shield. Peter resounded to his friend on the commutation device in his helmet.

'Shield disabled Spider-Man' Ned said gleefully.

And upon hearing that Kraven's own heart then turn cold in shock and horror. As he saw before his eyes, three helicarriers suddenly appearing above the tower in a flash of holographic light. Which was followed immediately after, by dozens of jets souring out of them and hundreds of agents flying through the aircraft's launch pads. Many of which now sport their own power suits.

But what later came out the airships was even worse.

The Avengers.

War-Machine flew overhead and shot down the main forces of his army with guns and rockets.

The Falcon soured through the skies and took out the remaining snipers and rocket launchers.

White Wolf jumped down out from one of the jets and landed on the streets and immediately pulled out his guns shot down every criminal in his sights, while a back up by a group of shield agents who all landed on the ground by parachutes.

Hulk made his entrance by crashing in the concrete unleashing a shock-wave made a of New-York rumble and proceed to smashed the hulk buster armors in crumbled pieces of scraps metal.

And Ant man who decided to join the battle. Transformed himself into his giant form stomp on any of the power armor users that managed to escape the green giant's wrath.

Kraven was in so much shock that he barely noticed Parker was back to calling Stacy.

'So Captain the plan worked...are there any casualties' the teen called and the police-head sighed in relief.

'There are a several causalities as to be expected, but nowhere near of what would have been if the ambush wasn't deployed. Congratulations Spider-Man operation Lion's den was successful.'

'Lion's... Den...?' Kraven spoke uneasily.'

'Yeah Lions Den' Parker answered back causally. 'It like how hunters used smoke and fire to draw foxes out of their dens before the hunters kill them when they reached the exit. Sort of how I had everyone draw out all your crew and then while they were all gathered Shield and the Avengers would lay in wait and boom perfect ambush.'

'But...the barrier I would have...'Kraven explain. But the web-hero interrupted him.

'Already activated which is why I had Ned to cloak not only Shield with the barf technology but also any singles from the force field that would alert you and since you have the generator on you and by your words, also every criminal in the city at this street...Well you are basically trapped like a fox or in your case...like a Lion.'

The Russian was stun at what the Spider had just said.

He was played like a fiddle and exposed as a fool.

The Spider having now become the hunter and him the prey.

He didn't know if he should be furiously of being made a fool of...or pound at what this boy accomplished.

There was now nothing else left to do.

Kraven then touched the orb on his chest and gave out on last mental command to it.

Back at the streets below.

'So...is everyone accounted for?' Rhodes asked as George surveyed the battle area.

'As I have said with Parker, aside from a few losses. The main forces are still mostly intact and with the combine efforts of Shield and you Avengers. Kraven's army is all but finished...still surprising The kid pulled this through.'

Rhodey smiled and shrugged. 'Its basic army tactics. Lure in the smaller force as bait and to draw in all the enemy forces and then surround them with your own main armada. Gotta to say Peter did good.

The War-Machine then looked up to the Avengers tower.

'After we are finishing rounding up everyone here me and the rest of the team will be backing up Parker in taking down Mr. Wild man up their and finish this for good' Rhodey explain to the Captain. But before he could carrier out the task. He received a call from Leeds.

'Uh Mr. Rhodas there is something you need to know. The Force Field its...contracting...rapidly!'

The veteran's eyes then gaped in shock.

'What do you mean its contracting!' the officer yelled until the wall of the energy dome heading right to him...and phasing past him and everyone else.

The Older Avenger and all the other people then looked in awe and terror as they saw that the dome has surrounded the tower completely. Trapping both Spider-Man and Kraven inside.

And leaving everyone completely helpless to aid the hero.

Back on the top of the tower.

'... I guess this is your ace in the hole huh?' Parker lamented with joking yet serious tone as he eyed the barrier now personally surrounding him and the Hunter.

'Indeed.' Kraven confirmed as he readied his spear.

'You...have played me Spider and surrounded me. But even so that is still not enough to defeat me!' Kraven then began to swirl his around before stopping in a battle readied stance. 'I have set the power core to exploded with enough energy to devastated not only this city. But the very state surrounding it!'

Spidey then narrowed his eyes at hearing that as he circled around Kraven readied his own battle stance.

'If you would I was to be knocked out or restrain by any means...aside from instant death. This core will denote and take out everything and everyone that you love and hold dear' The Russian said menacing as he aim his spear at Peter. 'Your mercy will not be allowed here not this time!'

Peter then tried to use the communicator in his helmet to call in anyone. But there was no response.

As it turns out Kraven cut off electronic commutation with the now miniaturized dome. Preventing from calling his friends and allies to aid him.

But Peter was not afraid.

For now, he knows he can't be.

Not when lives of his city, his family and friends are on the line.

For it was them that had gotten him this far.

And now it was time play his part.

In winning a battle that will deciding the fate of New-York and beyond.

Meanwhile on the dock of the main helicarrier

'...Why do I get the feeling we should have known that Kraven was going to rigged himself to blow up along with the rest the state?' Fury mused in frustration as he looked over the Spider and Hunter ready to duke it out one last time.

'We have already expected that the Sergi would have done that' Maria hill said as she frown at the site below her. 'It's just we never suspected that the generator was portable and had it linked up directly to his vital signs. If we had sent in a sniper and gun him down without even knowing that...all of us would have been vaporized right now.'

Nick then gave off a harsh breath at hearing at that, but none the less agreed with his partner.

'...Would have been a hell of an agent if was...on our side.' The head of Shield mused again in disappointed and dread, before looking at Maria. 'Any options we have if Spidey gets killed again'

Hill then didn't answered that question for a bit before responding back. 'Not so much as an option but rather a gamble...if the Adaimunated laser we have can piece through the energy shield and the core attached to Kraven core it could disabled it...but mostly likely...'

'It would send in a chain reaction that could detonated the whole dome anyway. Its one thing to cut through a barrier, but another thing entirely when piercing through a power source where even the slightest mishap could set it off...' Fury growled as he then took out a cigarette and began smoking it to calm don his stress.

'As much as I hate to admit it Peter is on his own again and this time with no back up...I can only pray that kid will come back alive this time.'

Back at the Avengers launched bay

Both Spider-Man and Kraven then stared down at each other as circled around the area just like their battle before. Waiting for one of them making the first move.

With Peter having his Spider-Leg swords readied and The Hunter occasional twirling his spear in anticipation.

And then as if an unknown bell was tolled. Both the Spider and Lion then lunged at each other and sung their weapons at each other. But instead of unleashing a shock-wave that rumbled all of the Central Park like last or within the tower. This combine strike was swift and lethal. With both blows happening so fast that it wasn't so much as seen. But rather the aftermath of it was. As only the displacement of the air and the lighting of the sparks from the clash swords and spear being the only to things to signify any attack had been launched at all.

And that was how the fight continued. As these two animal themed warriors unleashed everything they had.

Kraven was swinging his spear rapidly, with each move calculated and fierce, each meant to be a lethal blow to the Spider.

Peter was able nimbly dodge each and everyone of them with his Spider-sense and his own superior strength and agility. But unlike the last bout. Parker was now focusing on both defending and countering The hunters attacks.

For every move that the Hunter made. The Spider sought to find an opportunity to stab his opponent or knock him down.

But Kraven was far too experience to fail to such a simple tactic. Because for each counter Spider-Man could make. The hunter responded back in kind by parrying with his spear and attacking back and slicing off pieces of Peter's jacket.

Realizing that he would need to get more aggressive. The Web-Crawler then began to increase the pace of his strikes against Kraven and the Russian responded back in kind and as he did. Peter began noticing something was happening to the hunter and he know what it was, expecting it even.

Kraven...was tiring out.

Whenever it be his superhuman body, his will to fight or even both. The Hunter was now running on fumes at this point. His movements becoming more sluggish, his blows losing their impact and his breathing becoming more raided.

But Peter would be a dame fool if he were to think he had the upper hand now. Because like how a cornered animal will lash out with everything it had till its dying breath so too would foe.

As Spider-Man sliced his twin spider-swords at the hunter in a cross guard. The Russian blocked both of them with the shaft of his spear and by twisting his weapon, Kraven used the bottom of the spear-head to hook on to Peters swords and disarming both of them from the hero's hands.

Leaving the Web-Hero defenseless.

Smiling in victory at last the Russian then twirled his spear rapidly at inhuman speed. Just like he did before in his first battle with the Spider and in the second. As the weapon craved up the metal on the floor and pushing back the air around it.

Spidey then looked at the rapid spear for a single moment. Before taking a deep breath and began walking calmly to it.

Just like in his last battle with Kraven he weaved through every blow and strike aimed at him by moving at equal if not greater speed. Like a ghost passing through a storm of razor blades.

'What is the matter Spider!? do you think you can evade this forever do you think you can copy my move again and stick me down once more !?' The Russian mocked Peter as he then turns up twirling speed of his spear and for a moment it managed to nick Parker's right shoulder, making the teen grimaced slightly in pain.

'Well it will not work for a second time. This time I will keep striking at you until you literally nothing but tiny diced pieces of flesh! THIS IS THE END OF YOU!'

Peter then remain quiet...before snickering.

'Thinking you achieve victory before you actually have it...your teachers at Japan must be really disappointed in you.' The Web-Head taunted and Kraven enraged by the insult then thrust his spear at Parker's heart with the double image technique. To silence him once and for all!

Kraven expected Peter to use the after-image technique again to counter it and expected that the Spider would have tried to grabbed at his face again. Only this time he would be prepared for it.

He would dodge the hand, by ducking under it and while his prey had his stomach exposed to the tip of his spear, the hunter would then skewer him like a red trout.

That was how it was supposed to happen. That was what should have happened.

Yet it didn't.

Just like before Peter created an after image and the weapon through it.

But the spear...didn't hit nothing but air this time.

Rather...it hit something solid.

Like a piece of leather.

Kraven's jaw gasped in shock and dismay as he realized what had caught his spear before his one left eye even registered it. For Peter had used the after-image to hide his own movement of him stripping off his jacket letting the spear pierce through it and taking hold of it.

And before the Russian could do anything else. Spider-Man pulled on to his Jacket and ripped his foe's iconic weapon from him. Resulting the man to lose balance and stutter back. While Peter in the same movement grab the spear by both hands. Holds it over his left knee, before slamming it down and breaking it in half. Which he then proceed to throw both halves of the weapon over the edge of the launch bay.

The man not wanting to back down, regathered his composer. As he tried to tackle Spider-Man the ground.

Parker however didn't even need to use his spider-sense to see that move coming. By using the magnetic pull from his empty web shooters, he called back his spider-leg swords and swung both at his assailant.

And before the Russian knew it, the Spider had him at his mercy. With each blade crossed over and pressing against the skin of his neck.

Kraven The Hunter...was defeated.

Though is moral remain as strong as ever.

'...Well?...what are you waiting for...DO IT!' The Hunter ordered, demanding that the hero takes his life.

But Peter ignored him.

'...No' Parker said simply while Kraven looked at the boy in rage.

'You...infidel... you will strike me down. You will kill me...YOU WILL FINISHED THE HUNT OR ALL THAT YOU LOVE AND PROTECT IS DESTROYED!' Kraven roared at the top of his lunges with so much force that all of New-York and beyond could hear him.

Peter looked at Kraven for a moment and then he tilted his head to the side.

'Would you...really?'

The hunter then gave the young hero a look of disbelief.

'You...doubt...you dare doubt the word of a Kravenroft!?' he growled with such fury, that his voice was now turning into more lion then man and tone so much killer intent it would make even the mightiest of men back away in terror.

Unless of course they didn't notice the tinge of fear and doubt in Kraven's own tone... and face.

'Kraven...if you had wanted to blow up the city...You could have done it at any time at any place and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop you and you know it.'

The Hunter then gasped at the boys accusation as he continued.

'Even me beating you now...wouldn't really change that. I know the nerve interface of that core Kraven. I know that you would only need one thought one single stimulus to set it off. In the only reason it would ever go off by you death is because you programmed to do that.'

Peter then lowered his blades from Kraven's neck. 'You could have easily killed any of my friends or my aunt in the tunnel and any of the people back when they where in the tunnel, but aside from officers coming after you didn't. Just as you didn't bother to kill MJ...even when there was no reason to spare her either.'

The Spider Hero then snorted as he continued to star down at Kraven. 'Unless you believed I wouldn't have the guts of finishing you off back then did you!?'

Kraven then sneered back, but it sounded weak and pitiful. 'You...don't you assume that you know me boy...I... only spared them because...they were not-!' The man couldn't even finish his sentence before Spidey's fist slammed into his face and sent him pluming near the edge of the launch bay.

'GIVE IT A REST ON THE HUNT THING ALREADY! NOBODY GIVES A DAME ABOUT THAT NOT EVEN YOU!' Peter roared with rage.

'Say what you will about, Toomes, Beck or even Thanos, but at the very least they were willing to follow through on their goals and ideals and didn't did anything half ass like you' Peter spat out viciously as he then walked towards Kraven and the hunter for the second time. Felt fear from the boy as he steadily back away.

But not for his own life.

'When I took on the role of Spider-Man I did as a means to make up for all the mistakes I have made by my selfishness and so that no one else would have suffered the same things that I have went through.' Peter then balled his fists.

'And when I continued to make the mistakes, even the same ones over and over again. I always tried to push myself forward, always tried to do the right thing and the only time that every tried to quit was because I thought my actions did more harm than good...or the pressure of it all would have eventually turn me into someone like you!' Peter then spoke. His speech ripping through The Hunter's being with each and every word.

Peter then narrowed his eyes as stared deeply at this fallen enemy. 'Tell me Kraven, have you ever thought using your powers for good or at the very least doing it for the benefit of someone you truly care for. Because I know for sure you could have if you wanted to. Because I know that despite you seeing humanity as a weakness...you could never get rid of your own.'

The scarred man gasp at the accusation...before lowering his head down in shame.

Kraven then gently took the mask off his head tossed it to the floor and when Parker saw the man's face, his own heart skipped a beat.

For before him wasn't a mad hunter who tortured and humiliated him for the past few days. But an old tired man who looked passed his fifty's. His left eye no longer glowed or was shaped like a cat. Instead it was a normal shade of black. While his hair now that it can be seen more clearly in the sun light. Revealed to have several locks of gray hair.

And as much as Peter didn't want to...he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Russian.

Kraven then saw the expression on the mask that Peter wore and smiled gently.

'...It is one thing to defeat one in battle and fell them in a contest of strength, speed, skill and wit... But to defeat them by breaking their will...that is a true measure of victory.'

The hunter then raised himself up from the ground and Parker readied himself in case the hunter attack again.

But whatever fight Kraven had in was gone.

'You...have won the hunt Spider...and by the terms of our agreement laid out before our first battle...I will no longer harm you, your friends or anyone else in this city ever again. You have my word...truthfully this time.'

Peter then lowered himself after hearing what the hunter said in confusion. 'Does that mean...what are you going to do... turn yourself in?'

The Hunter then scuff at the question. 'I have no interest in living out my remaining days in prison...or in anywhere else actually.'

Kraven then walked over to the edge with his back turn opposite to his worthy foe. Who defeated him, shamed him...

And humbled him

'Perhaps...in another life, we could have been allies...perhaps in another reality we could have been friends...but sadly not in this one...'

The Kravinoff then turn and stared at Spider-Man once more. He then grabbed power orb on his chest and crush it, disabling the barrier around the tower as the energy field flickered out of existence.

'Farewell Spider-Man... farewell...Peter Parker.'

And with that the Russian jumped over the ledge and Peter without himself realizing it. Ran towards to his adversary in hopes of catching him.

But when he arrived and looked over the edge.

Kraven was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the finale battle with Kraven has come to a close and with that their would only two more chapters of the story left.
> 
> Kraven was indeed different then most Spider-Man villains or in this case more different then most MCU villains. Is the fact he has a code of honor and respect and ultimately it was that very honor and respect that was the source of Kravens humanity.
> 
> And upon realizing that Humanity, The hunter himself realized that he himself was just a broken man, who just wanted to go out in blaze of glory, before ultimately dying.
> 
> Anyway I hope I did justice to his character.
> 
> Well then see you next chapter and after that the final conclusion of the story.


	37. Home Sweet Home

A few moments passed a Peter stared down over the tower where Kraven disappeared and just like before when he left his apartment there was no trace of him.

Peter can only hope that the man kept his word otherwise...

Well... let's just say he wouldn't been so hesitant to lower his blades.

He heard a beep from his helmet and pressed his figure on the motion button to answer it.

It was Nick Fury.

'So Parker...do you have any idea where Kraven ran off to?' the head Shield agent asked

The web-hero then used his spider-sense to detect his enemy. but couldn't find the Hunter anywhere in his range.

Or at least nothing he himself could pick up

'No... the guy is gone Fury...were? I have no idea' Peter then looked over horizon. 'But at least from what I can gather...it's finally over'

Fury remain silent for a while before answering again. 'So, it would seem...However I would need to double-check on that. Do you need anyone to pick you up?'

The teen then paused at the question as he looked over himself.

His jacket and pants were covered in smoke and had numerous cuts on them. With some even piecing through his skin and staining the fabrics with blood and when Peter allowed the adrenaline to fade from him. The young hero then felt the full weight of exhaustion his body. As he steadily stat down and rested on the launched bay.

Peter then took off his helmet and then stared out into the sky and cityscape itself. The sun was now beginning to set over the horizon, with its rays blanketing all of New York in a golden glow. Its light no longer tainted by the red glow of the dome that once stood over it.

And with that Parker gave off a small smile. His city and everyone else was finally free...at last.

'Yeah...sure... I'm not going anywhere...Just...give myself time to enjoy the view' The Spider-Boy joked warmly. While Fury just chuckled.

'We will send somebody over in a few minutes...so soak it up while you can.' The agent joked back from the spider-helmet, before closing off communication.

As Peter continued to stare at the sunset. He couldn't help but think maybe he should have killed Kraven when he had the chance. If not in rage, then out of protecting his love ones from him.

But yet despite that doubt in his mind. His heart told him not to worry about it.

After all, as he said before: If Kraven wanted kill him and everyone else he would had done it anyway before their final battle even began and not only that but Peter despite by all the reason he shouldn't. Felt sorry for the hunter when saw his sad and disfigured face. An expression of one that had lost all hope.

Just how Peter's own face was, when he allowed Kraven to kill him back then...

But regardless there was nothing he can do about it right now. What is important now is that he needs to rest, recover and reassure his family and friends.

And even if Kraven returns to harm and his love again.

Peter Parker at the very least won't do it alone.

As The Web-Hero rested at the top of the tower. The Avengers and the police began rounding up the rest of the hunter's army. With many of them surrendering when their leader abandon them and no longer interested in taking on another fight.

And soon after more reinforcements came to the city.

With Flash Thompson, May, Michelle and May being among those reinforcements.

Flash who used his gloved to treat as many casualties as possible. Michelle who along with Betty and Jason began offering emotional support to both there teachers and fellow students.

Leed who used the stark drones to scan the entire city to detect any other survivors of the battle.

And May who thanks to her skills as a secretary made sure that everyone who was involved in the conflict was accounted for. With many people on both sides found dead, killed in action.

Such as expected for the price of freedom.

A few hours passed and Peter during that time was picked and transferred to one of the helecarriors and went to the medical bay to treat his wounds. A few hours later he came out of it barring multiple bandages and stitches while sporting new pair clothes. Including a black shirt and geans. While his damage Jacket was being disinfected and cleaned.

Parker was then reported at the conference room to discusses the aftermath of the city battle. With Rhodes, Happy Nick, Maria, Banner, Sam, Bucky and Pepper sitting beside him.

'I am not going to lie it is going to take a lot work before all of New York is fully operational again.' Pepper commented as she looked over the documents.

'Hundreds to thousands of break-ins in multiple stores, facilities and homes throughout all the boroughs, on top of the fact that at least over half of them lack power. The massive amount of collateral damage done from high powered weaponry from all the riots over the past three days. Including the battles involved at MSSU, The Stark Expo and the renovated tower. All of which will lead to a massive amount of finical expensive to just clean it all up, let alone rebuilding...'

Pepper then hesitant as she then began to read the next part.

'...And of course, of all the casualties and deaths caused by this terrorist act...which number past a thousand..

Everyone in grimaced in heartbreak at that. With Peter seeming suffering the most from as his arms began to shake and his hands closing into a fist.

Before taking a deep breath and stopping himself.

'Will their...be a funeral for all of them?' he asked quietly and plainly, while Pepper looked at him with sympathy and nodded.

'That is being plan out right now as we speak'

Peter then looked in her eyes and nodded back as he pushed further into his seat.

'Well I just hope that something like Kraven doesn't happen again...' Rhodes said, but then gave a look of disagreement at his own statement.

'No... something like shouldn't had happen to begin with' The veteran said with a sigh as folded his hands. 'Whoever this man was. He completely made a fool out of both Shield and the Avengers and isolated one of our own at his mercy...and that is utterly unacceptable.'

The rest of the group remain silent at hearing that. Knowing the Rhodey spoke the truth as harsh as it was. Before Nick Fury gave his own answer.

'You are right Mr. Rhodes, something like shouldn't had happen but did. Which goes to show just how complement the Avengers and Shield are becoming.'

'Sam then quirked his eyebrow.

'Complacent...we have been dealing with arm dealer's and terrorist none stop and you call that complement!?' the military solider snapped while Fury remain stoic.

'Complacent in thinking that the world won't change around without us.'

Sam then looked at Fury in surprise before calming down as the agent began to explain.

'Now there is something all of you need to know. The age of isolation is coming to close for the Avengers. Just as the age isolation came to a closed for the world when the internet became mainstreamed in 1990.

Nick then began pacing around the room 'Stark industry is no longer the only company with power suits. With others now being created and used by both governments and criminals alike. Wanakanka has since open its borders and soon everyone in the world will have access to both viberium and the tech that comes with and the Avengers...are not the only super-powered team anymore.'

Fury then stopped his pacing and stared back at the group.

'And as for Shield...It too has longed since realized it needed to grow in order to deal with off world invasions...and not just terrorists'

No one in the room, not Rhodey or even Sam rebuff Nick Fury's argument.

For the Head agent was right. They had become complacent and for too secured in their position of the world.

The status i que is changing.

Fury seeing that everyone around understanding the situation then went on with his lecture. 'Kraven gotten away as much as he did, was because we underestimated him. We thought that because we dealt with foe's like Hydra, H.A.M.M.E.R, Ultron and Thanos. We thought he wouldn't be much of a threat...we were wrong.'

Nick Fury then sighed as he closed his eyes grimly. 'And if we continue to have that mindset, all our enemies even ones below our pay-grade will eventually rise above us.'

The head of Shield then stared towards the group in the room with his hands now behind his back. 'And so, within a years' time when this incident is fully settled. A new incentive will be form. That will mean recruiting new members, forming new teams, gathering any intel on any other potential enemies from both out and on world.'

Nick Fury then stared at Parker and the teen looked up at him. 'I just hope you are still with us by then...'

The meeting then continue on in discussing a few more things like tightening up security measures around the city and where to locate other criminals, who escaped the dome before the final battle and those that deployed it.

Like Tinkerer.

The conference finally ended and Peter then went to sit in one of the lodges. Where his Aunt was greeting him.

'So...do you still want to be Avenger all after this?' May asked and Peter shrugged. 'Mr. Fury gave us a year to prepare for the next incentive...so I have plenty of time to decide. Though given how much the world is changing lately...'

'I supposed that is a yes huh?' May responded flatly and Peter shook his shoulders back in forth in the agreement.

'Well...since you are about to become a legal adult this year and I wasn't even able to stop you before then...I guess I have no choice but to continue to support you.'

Peter then looked at May in the eye. 'You know...given of how you reacted when...when you first found out I was Spider-Man... I thought for sure that...It-It would be too much for you' Peter then closed his eyes as thought at the moment of reveal.

He felt so embarrassed and exposed when May found out who he was...and felt utter shamed by her following reaction after that.

And May herself felt the same way. Due to her own lack of skill handling said revelation.

'It almost was kid...almost was.' The aunt said solemnly before placing both her hands on her nephew's shoulders.

'And when you died...I pretty much went headlong past it.' Peter then averted her gaze, but May put a stop to that by gently taking hold of his chine and making the boy look into her eyes.

'But that was something I should have been prepared for the very moment I decided to support you in your hero carrier' She then hugged Peter and he in turn hugged her back.

'I'm so sorry I made you worry and I'm so sorry I keep doing so by still being Spider-Man...But I promise you. I will still continue to live as long as can...for your sake and everyone else's.'

Peter eyes then became watery as he hugged his aunt tighter. While May did the same.

'I know...but it is as I said...it is just something I myself just have to deal with' The Aunt then moved away from while rubbing the tears from her eyes. 'Come one there are still a lot of people that want to meet before heading back. Peter then smiled in agreement before following his aunt to the docking bay and soon after was greeted with his other friends, Flash, Ned and MJ.

All who greeted him with a smile.

Much to the Peter Parker's joy.

A few hours later the group return back to school in the computer room as they began to catch up on recent events and the upcoming future.

'So... Are they like recruiting new Avengers now?' Ned asked while Peter shrugged in the agreement.

'It properly won't happen till next year, once everything is settled in New-York, but yeah that is the main goal now.'

Ned gave thought about the news in awe.

'Well, that's pretty awesome...due you think they will recruit me?' Leeds asked and Parker despite himself gave him a doubtful look. While Flash rolled his eyes.

'Unless you do some serious sit ups, I would keep your hopes low Leeds.' Thompson said sternly. While Ned looked offended.

'Yeah well I was the one who used E.I.D.I.T.H to deploy those drones to both pierce through the barrier and cloaked all those heilcarriors I mean that makes me Avengers material right?" He tried to argue, But Flash gave Leeds a look.

'...do you think you can do a regularly schedule training montage for five months straight, to get yourself in shape? I mean you do realize that being an Avengers mean working both off and on the field, right?'

The bronze teen then gestured to Neds body. 'I mean...I don't want to be mean or anything but...'

Ned then took a look at his out of shape form as doubt kept to his features and then back to Flash.

"The...training wasn't that bad wasn't?' he meekly said, while Thompson kept a straight face.

'Not if you count nearly dying several times as not bad...' the muscled teen said ominously and Ned immediately darted his eyes away.

'On second thought being the guy in the Guy In The Chair is enough. I mean that is just as good right?' Ned said, while Flash smiled warmly at him.

'More than you think...' he said and Leeds return the smile.

Thompson then turn to face Peter and Michelle. 'So, Parker, how are you and MJ holding out? Planning on taking a long vacation together after everything you all went through?'

Flash asked while the two shifted their gazes at each other before answering.

'Actually...we decided to take a break from each other for a while' Michelle said in a somewhat somber yet accepting tone.

Thompson then looked a bit disappointed. 'Really?...seemed like you two had already patched things up'

Peter then shifted his position in seat before explaining. 'We did it's just...well both of us have gone through a lot during these past three days... too much in fact and with school year closing in and dealing with all the stuff with Kraven...'

'We just both think, that having a relationship on top of that is just not worth sustaining...at least not yet' Michelle finished for Parker as she look sadly down to the floor.

Flash then eyed at both of them uneasily. 'So... you both are breaking up...but not quit breaking up?'

Jones then huffed in frustrations. 'Look Thompson, if you want a straight answer. Then yes we have broken up, but there is always the potential to for us to get back together, but not right now'

Parker then gestured his hand. 'Meaning that if you and MJ decided to get together I wou-'

'HOLD UP! you think I was pining for you girl Parker!? Flash cried in shock. Which caused both Jones and Peter to stare blankly at him.

'...Wasn't it obvious?' Michelle said in an even, but unsure tone. But Flash shook his head disagreement.

'Okay...let me set the record here. I have no interest In you Jones. Your pretty, sure and I see you as friend and buddy and all that, but that's it. Me inviting you to the party was no different than me inviting everyone else and me comforting you in the bathroom was no different how I would comfort everyone else in that bathroom with depression.

Parker then raised his eyebrow at that. 'You went into the bathroom... while MJ was in there?

'Not the point.' Flash said harshly not wanting his Idol to change subjects. 'What I am trying to say is I have no interest in your girl or ex whatever and all the other stuff I did was just me being an honest decent guy'

As Thompson finished explain. Both MJ and Peter shared a look of surprise and guilt.

'Oh...sorry for jumping to conclusions it just...from I heard from MJ and ...about the other stuff I just-' The teen hero continued to mumbled, before Michelle cut right to the case.

'What he means to say is that were both sorry for making such an accessions on you and assuming the worse.'

Flash paused at that statement for a moment... then gave off a light smirked as he continued to shake his head. 'That's okay because... now that I think about it now it did seem a little concerning, but it wouldn't matter because I already have a girlfriend'

The former teen couple then perked up at hearing that.

'Who?' Peter asked and then suddenly he heard someone coming behind him and when he turn around he gasped. With even Michelle herself sharing his expression.

It was Liz Allen

'Hi Peter, Hi Michelle' Allen greeted them and before Jones or Parker realized it Liz then proceed to come by Thompson, hugged him and kissed him passionately and then the couple began to make out.

Ned himself then looked at the couple and gave off a bemused look. 'Nice seeing that the two were able to finally meet each other.'

Peter and MJ then both stared at Ned at the same time and Leeds back down nervously. Realizing he had some explaining to do.

'Oh right you too are not into the whole gossip thing a lot...well see due to Flash's internship program him and liz meet each other up and after that began dating. But since both of them live in different states they where force into a long term relationship. Aside from the occasional visits. But after Toomes had his bail paid off. Liz then moved back into New-York and in MSSU again. Allowing the two of them to get a little more...(Ned then eyed the kissing teens) personal'

Peter and MJ then proceed to stare at Ned even harder. With their expressions reading. 'Why didn't you tell us about this sooner!?'

And Leeds by merely feeling the indent from of the two alone. Gave off his answer.

'Well...it's not that I thought Flash was looking up MJ, only...MJ looking up to him?' he shrugged innocently.

Parker and Jones then stared at Ned for few moments, before both sighed in frustration and turn to leave the room.

'Oh, come on you could have just asked anyone else, it's not that their relationship was a secret or anything!' Ned called out to defend himself. But Pete and Jones ignored him.

Leaving Ned alone in the computer lab awkwardly with a kissing Thompson and Liz.

Half an hour passed as Peter and MJ then made their way to the chemistry lab hopping to forget that entire conversation never happen.

'Thompson and Liz...I feel complete and utter humiliation as a reporter in not noticing it sooner.' MJ muttered bitterly. While Peter shared her tone.

'I actually had a crush on Liz and nearly took her to homecoming even and now she is with Flash...why does that feel so dirty?' Parker asked to himself as he shivered at seeing the sight. While Michelle growled in disgust.

'Its because Having your rival kissing a girl you had a crush on will always feel dirty Parker...I'm just friends with Liz and even I felt unclean after seeing that...'

'And all of this unnecessary drama happen we didn't bother to ask.' Peter quipped.

'Like a B-Rated teen flick'

'Exactly'

Both Teens then looked at each other for a few seconds after listing to what the other had said...before bursting out laughing.

Jones then calmed herself down as she stared back at Parker. 'You know its times like these...that makes me want for us to stick to together...but we can't can we?'

Peter then looked at Jones in sympathy before sighing sadly. 'It's not like relationships like these last beyond high-school...most don't anyway.'

MJ then gave her ex a sad smile before staring out into the widow of the lab. 'True...But I still want it to in a way...hoped even' She then turn to face Parker.

'Peter...if we...ever do get back together...I don't want to feel like a burden to you'

The brunette hero then looked up at MJ and gave her a concerning look.

'I...always thought that...I could handle being kidnap and be put through consent danger and...I could live with the fact you might even die...but for me to be the cause of your-'

She didn't even finish her sentence before Peter rushed up and hugged her tightly and gently.

'Don't say another word Jones...I already know...Thompson told me'

Michelle, looked at Peter in surprise, before returning the huge in kind and after a few tender moments, before they both the hug apart.

'Just let me tell you from personal experience...feeling guilty from something that is not your fault is never good and I never ever want you to blame yourself for my death. When it was my choice to begin with.'

Michelle stood silent before answering. 'And I can imagine you are still suffering from that same issue I have... even when someone told not to.'

Peter then nodded. 'Yeah'

'...do you think we can still get back together, after school is finished and when both of us have our couriers ...do think we can still have a life together?'

Parker then remain quit for moment before answering. 'I don't know MJ, I really don't...But I do know that the only way to find is to take it one step at a time and maybe...we can have the future together.'

'But, we will always be friends right? Even when not as a couple?' Michelle Jones asked tenderly and Peter gave off a pleasant smirked.

'That will never change MJ, regardless of what happens to us. Because even if we may never be an item again...we will always be there for one another.'

Peter then gently held on to Michelle's shoulders.

'...Just as we promised...' Michelle responded back. She then pulled Peter closer to her.

The two teens then smiled at each-other before embracing once more.

They couldn't kiss again not now. Not until they were fully ready. But at this single embrace was enough.

For while them being a boyfriend and girlfriend was too much for them at the moment.

Them being as friends was just find.

Following the next day. Repairs to the city was already underway. With Peter deciding to live in a nearby hotel until he gets himself a new apartment. As well as aiding the people of New-York rebuilding their homes.

With the Spider-Hero helping with construction, rerouting power in all the other areas and tracking down any escape criminals. With most the people in the city, that once hated and shun Spidey ended up helping and welcoming him with open arms.

And while there were others like Jameson and Brad who still blame him for everything. It was nowhere near as venomous as it was the last time. Especially since allot more of citizens where willing to defend Peter now.

After several more days passed a massive memorial service was held in central park to honor those that died during the deployment of the dome. With Peter his friends and the Avengers and defenders all attending.

Shortly following that. Power was then fully restored throughout all the boroughs New York and soon the whole school was back in session.

However, despite Peter saving the city principal Morita still gave Peter two weeks of detention Much to the young man's annoyance.

But aside from that. School ended up being a lot easier as well.

He was now going to his classes more regularly, along with taking missions from the Avengers and even offered to teach some of his own teachers of what he learns from his time as Hero.

Peter was now hanging out with Flash just as much as he did with MJ and Ned and together, they were able recreated the Karen A.I program.

Though it was a bit snarkier than usual now calling itself Shara.

Ned had essentially become essentially became Parker's the main form of communication alongside E.I.D.T.H. While discussing things like Lego, pop culture,Star Wars and course any girls Peter might after his break up. But this time while the hero was on patrol or in class.

And so, Peter's life as a high school student and as Superhero went on. as they seemed to merged together as one. While time itself went on like a blur.

Days, turn into weeks and weeks turn into months.

And just like that the day of graduation came.

With everyone in school and Peter friends, family and all the other heroes attaining.

Such as, Ned, Flash, Michelle, Liz, Betty, Jason, May, Happy, Pepper, Rhodes, Bucky, Banner, Morita, Hank, Shrui, Mr. Delson and most of the members from his Fanclub.

Even for those that didn't attended it where watching it at home. Like Tchetla back in his kingdom of Wakanda.

And Dr. Strange when he finally returned from his own mission.

The Principal then made his way to the stage to address the audience.

'It fills me with great pride. Knowing that the people of tomorrow are finally ready to walk out of these doors and embrace the world that lays before them. It also fills me with pride to know that this school and the people who represent it stood against the terror that this world sent towards it without once breaking and more over...I'm also proud that its was able to teach a boy, now man to become a hero that this city so desperately needed in its darkest of times.'

Mortia then walked away from the podium.

'Ladies and gentlemen...may I present Peter Parker aka Spider-Man!'

And then like a bird descending from heaven the superhero teen swung to the school stadium by his webbing and gracefully landed down on the stage. With everyone clapping in immediate uproar applause.

The Graduated then smiled and bowed as he walked over towards the Podium and began giving his speech.

'...Hi everyone' He joked nervously. Causing everyone to laughed and chuckled at the line.

'I...am going to honest...when I first became Spider-Man I never thought that something like this would happen to me...Me some poor dumpster diver from Queen who couldn't afford a proper suit. Now being mid-town celebrity in all but name'

The Audience once again laugh as Parker continued on with his speech.

'But...thanks to my Uncle Ben who install my morals into me, Stark that inspire me to achieve greatness and my own Friends and Aunt...who stood beside me no...was what enable me to be a hero...to be Spider-Man.'

May, Flash, MJ and Ned smiled warmly and Peter seeing them in the crowd smiled back at them.

'However even so...I never felt what I did made a difference or just made things worse and at times I with all the mistakes I made with facing off against Toomes, Beck and Sergi I thought...That I didn't deserved to be Spider-Man, to be Peter Parker...or anything really.'

The rest of the audience then went quite as they hold their breath at the sudden tone swift that Peter made. But the teen hero upon seeing their expressions then lighted up his face with joyful grin.

'But it was you guys...you people who remind me that my actions had good consequences just as much as the bad. It was you who made me realize that I could make a difference. Can make a difference and ultimately inspire me to continue to be not just As Spider-Man... but as Peter Parker too' The teen then chuckled to himself.

'Or Rather...just being one and the same'

The Audience stood silent, but none the less where very torched by Peter's Speech. Such as Mr. Delson. Mortia, Jason, Betty, the Police officers and Even George Stacy himself. All felt a sense of gratitude in knowing they were responsible for inspiring the kid to continue to push forward.

"However even so...the bad times are far from over for us...The world is changing faster than we can comprehend, things once thought as fantasy are now becoming a part of our reality and the great heroes stand beside are now all but gone.'

Peter then let out a deep breath he as stared out into the city-scape and the sky above him.

As if he were seeing Tony and Ben staring down proudly at him.

'Yet I know...that if we all stay together and continue to help each other as you all help me...I know we persevere through all of that and more... But if I wanted to shorten this speech in a single phrase...I just want to say...'

The teen then gotten closed to the microphone and spoke in a voice reminisce of both the man and hero into one.

'Thank you all...for having me.'

And with that finale word the entire crown erupted into an applause with many of them standing up cheering and yelling out to Parker with happiness and joy.

With some of them like May, Ned, Michelle, Liz, Flash and even Banner and Rhodes being moved to tears.

And he himself couldn't but wave back and bowed.

It was like living out his dream that he had since he was a child.

When he first saw Iron Man saving him.

And it was everything hope from his Uncle Ben when he relieved his identity to him had accepted him as a hero.

For the first time in a long time.

He truly felt like he was back home.

After a few hours passed since the Graduation ceremony as Peter was at the Avenger's faciality letting everyone know that he was going on break for summer vacation with his aunt and friends and that he won't be available until the middle of august.

However just has he said his goodbyes to everyone in the Facility he then heard a conversation from the conference room.

'Okay...let me get this straight...you allowed Kraven...motherfucking Kraven the Unkillable Sergi, The King of Lions, the criminal underworlds version of the boogeyman to infiltrate the city and had him face Parker!' Nick Fury shouted from a holovid...to his skrull double Talos who was still in his fury uniform.

'Sergi never seemed to target the boy from what I had gathered. Pulse by the time I did find out about him he already had the whole aera under lock down.' Talos tried to defend himself. But Nick was not having it.

'Seemingly to...no. You should have expected Kraven would have targeted Parker the very moment he started making a name for himself. My Fucking predecessor knew how dangerous Kraven was if he found someone worthy to challenge him. With him faking that person's death and changing their name being the first steps in protecting them from that animal psycho.' Fury criticized. While Talos sneered in impatience.

'Well I'm sorry Fury, but from my previous reports there was nothing to incite that the hunter would have been interested in the boy. Given that he spent the most half of the decade killing off mercenaries he hired himself for a challenge!' the alien shouted while Fury just continue to shake his head in disappointment.

'Talos...when I had hired you to replace me on Earth. It wasn't so you could be my double. It was so you could watch over it, while I was busy on working on are project in space...somehow, I thing we should of have had these roles inverse.

The skrull then rolled his eyes at that commit 'It was you who insisted on taking a vacation after dealing with the mad titan. You could have that role reversal after you were finished with your said vacation-'

'OKAY WHAT THE FUCK!?' Peter interrupted the conversation as he stared at the alien and agent. Who now both look like deer caught in the spot light and where so shock that they completely lost the ability to speak.

With both of them reducing to just shifting their gazes at each other back and forth. For several seconds.

'...

'...

'...

'...

'...

'...

'...

'...

'...

'...

'... Okay seriously what the fuck is going on here?' Parker finally said having grown tired of the awkward silence. While both fury and Talos nervously began to explain themselves.

'While you see uh...Mr. Parker' The skrull tried to explain while still trying to regain his composer. 'Fury had me assign to act as his double to take when he was vaca- I mean working on a project in space.'

Talos then gestured the agent to back him up and Nick followed his lead.

'Yes...because. I needed someone to look over things on earth and not because the stress was getting to me. If that was want you were thinking'

Peter then stared both of them in silent while frowning.

'... So, you are telling-no want me to believe that Nick Fury...the real Nick Fury was not on vacation in space. During the time when I was on vacation and because of that, Beck a guy you could easily guessed as an impostor if you were where actually their. Ended up fooling your alien double, tricked me into giving him E.D.I.T.H, which then lead to him nearly killing me, my classmates and outing my IDENTITY!?'

Both the alien and agent remain dreadfully quiet at what Peter accused. The truth being far harsher than they are willing to admit.

'...Yes?' Talos answered in a hopeful plea that Parker might take upon.

But the Young Man's expression already said that such pleas were worthless to him right now.

Peter's expression turned into one that was filled with a combination of shock, disgust, frustration, anger and full on annoyance. While he rubbed his trembles tightly and groan.

"...okay...here is the deal...this entire conversation never happen. This little revelation never happen. You having an alien impostor to do your job never happen and we are never ever going discusses this happening until after I have my FUCKING SUMMER BREAK!'

Peter then stared daggers at both Nick and Talos with such justified fury. That even Nick felt a bit intimidated by them. 'Deal?'

'Sure'

'Sounds fair'

Parker then narrowed his eyes one more time before turning his back to them and facing the door.

"Good... because I had enough crazy ass bullshit in this past school year then I would have in my entire life and I don't anymore on top of that' he open the door.

I'm out!'

And just like that Peter existed the room, without another world. While Nick and Talos stared silently at each other in both shame and embarrassment.

With them too wishing the conversation never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this here is the conclusion chapter. Meant to wrap everything up in this story and serve as its final conclusion. With Peter Parker finally graduating from high-school.
> 
> What will happen next? well we will just have to see.
> 
> I would also like thank a couple of people who supported with my story.
> 
> The Guest reviewer that gave me that big heartwarming review and toscanofrancisco01 for making sure my story was updated correctly.
> 
> With the next and Final chapter being the true secret ending of that lead to the squeal of to this story, which will properly not come out for a long, long time.
> 
> As for what secret ending will be?
> 
> Be sure to make your guesses in the review section.
> 
> See you soon!


	38. Something Sinister This Way Comes

It was peaceful at the Thompson residence and surprisingly it was well intact.

For despite three days of non-stop rioting and criminal activity caused by the deployment of the dome months ago. The mansion looked absolutely untouched. With even the blades of the grass of its lawn not even disturbed.

And inside the mansion was Flash Eugene Thompson dressed in a suite and tie. He was busy talking to Peter Parker on the his tablet with a wide grin on his face as he laid about on a sofa in the the main hallway and next to him was his girlfriend Liz Allan who was listing to the conversation with a soft...yet haunting smile on her face.

'Oh...so it will be some time before you are ready for the trip...no that's find I some things to do before I am ready to, so see at 1:00 p.m... at the airport?...okay see you then Dickweed.

Flash chuckled as he turns off his eye-phone.

'Dickweed? Liz said with a smirk. 'I thought he was the biggest hero and friend?'

Flash then shrugged. 'He's still a massive dork...and besides its more of a nick name than anything else' the muscled teen then got up from the sofa and adjusted the tie on his suit.

'So... how do I look?'

Liz then stared at her boyfriend and once again gave that haunting smile. "It looks as good everything else you wear...so ready to meet everyone?

'Yeah...and did you already made your respects...Dimitri?' Thompson said as he stared at the bearded Russian who stood in the middle of the hallway.

The bearded Russian then gave a slight bow in confirmation.

'My Brother's death was inevitable whenever or not he killed the Spider or not...or be by his own hand or not' The Kravenroft then took in a deep sigh as crossed his hands over his waist. 'And he died with nothing but shame...yet was ultimately humbled by the experience'

The double agent then turns his gaze towards the stairway. 'Come...our chairman is on a tight schedule and its best not to keep him waiting'

Dimtri as he walked towards the stair case and upon walking a few feet near it. Took a a small device in the shape of a miniature camera from his pocket and as he aimed at the stair case he pressed a button on it. Which then projected a black portal in front of him.

He, Flash and Liz Then walked inside portal and after they did the dimensional gateway closed behind them.

A few seconds then passed as the trio existed outside of the portal and arriving inside a massive underground cave, that seem to contain and entire city within it.

With varies buildings, tech and other structures filling in the entire area and among them where other people.

Many of the individuals where varies ethics all around the world, with some of them even being part of Scorpion's, Beck's gangs. Even some members of the Maggia where there. Some of employees where even aliens.

While others seem to originate from rogue organizations like Hammer, A.I.M and Hydra. With most of them talking about business deals, working on equipment such as power armor and advance weaponry. With some of them even arriving out of other black portals. .

Dimtri, Flash and Liz didn't paid any mind to that at all they walked towards their destination.

It was a structure shaped like massive arena sized dome, that stood above every everything else in the cave. Its only entrance being a huge sliding door connected to a single bridge.

The group then proceed to walk on to the door. Without even stopping their stride as they immediately crossed the bridge and came upon the front entrance.

Thompson then readjusted his collar and exercise his shoulders a bit. Something that Dimitri noticed.

'A bit nervous, are you? In spite of weeks of planning.' he commented. Without even looking at the teen as the older man stared at the door. But Flash just huffed in annoyance.

'You could have prepared me for those five years I lost I would still be nervous' he comments back before looking back at Liz as he gently placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"This won't be long I promise...' He said gently. While Allan simple closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

'And from my last time here they usually aren't...doesn't mean the waiting is any less suspenseful.' Liz then place her right on her boyfriends left cheek. 'Just put on you acting face like you always do...and this will be over in no time.'

Flash then gave a soft smile at the girl he loved. 'Like I would mess up my own act.' the black hair teen then kissed her on the cheek. 'See you soon babe.'

The door then slide open revealing behind an empty hallway that was only barley lit by the yellow torch lights on each side of its walls. Thompson then took in a moment of hesitation, before hardening his face and walked through the corridor and Dimitri following behind him.

Liz however stayed behind. Knowing that whatever meeting flash had it was private. Yet wanting to beside him none the less.

She gave one last foreboding look of worry at her significant other. even as the front door slammed down in front of her.

Meanwhile in the main chamber a group of people were discussing events both recent and upcoming. It included five individuals each sitting around a large oval table. With a large yellow flush mount ceiling light shining down upon it. However all their forms and faces remain hidden by the shadows, leaving them untouched by the light.

Save for one. That sat at the head of all of them.

He was a middle age man, with pale skin, auburn reddish hair, a pointed jaw and dark green eyes that hold no reflection of emotion but calmed arrogance. His suite was black, with a medium sized cape lapped over his shoulders and in his right hand a cane with a solid gold handle.

'It would seem that project Red Dusk was a success and Tinkerer has already given the blueprints to us. Though 'It's a shame that Sergi died...he would have made a fine addition to our operation.' one the unknown group spoke with a female voice.

Another from the group a man then snorted. 'Please...that man was already dead animal, just waiting to roll over and die and what is worse, Is that he didn't even kill the spider when he had the chance...especially given what he has become now...'

'Indeed' one of the group said in agreement with a thick yet even accent. 'They child has too much of the Captain and Iron Man in him...I suggest that we take him out now. before he becomes even more of a threat.'

The last of the hidden group then let out a deep breath. 'I'm sure we have the necessaries to do that...but is it the right time to strick?' The rest of the individuals turn to the red haired who then smiled.

But it lacked any kind of warmth.

'I'd say within half a years would be good enough to do so. After all what better time to take out the Avengers when they still are still busy mending their wounds?

The rest of the people in the group gave off a silent look of approval. While the accented then turn his head to their leader.

'So I can assume that the Insidious are fully formed?' The military man asked and the older man snickered wickedly.

'Of course, I have personal hand picked and gave full combat training and equipment to all of them. They are ready. All we need to now is make the final preparations'

The man then got up from his seat and began heading out to the door.

'I believe that is all we have for our daily meeting and now it is time to go back to our own businesses' The red haired man dismissed and soon the rest of the unknown group left the table. Some existed the room through one of the hallways. While others teleport themselves away.

The red haired man then began walking down on of the hallways and when he did, he was greeted by another man.

He was tall, with a fine smoothed like muscle body, with his brown hair cut short and wearing a pair of shades.

'I do assumed that all the preparations are made.' The red haired man asked more sternly.

The shade wearing man hummed in confirmation.

'Some needed improvements and others had to be built from the ground up, all except one...but they are ready'

'Good' The red haired said simply and when he did the other man went behind him and follow him up to a metal balcony. Overseeing an arena stadium alighted with golden greenish lights and below it where six individuals. With each one of them staring up right at him.

All them were past enemies of Spider-Man. With each of them being in a full-bodied armored more advance version of their costumes.

The Man then grinned wickedly, before addressing the group. 'All of you should be grateful and honored to part of this squadron. For each of you where pick specially for the talents that would give this organization the chance rises above in this world and beyond.

'Adrian Toomes, The Vulture, Mac Gargan the Scorpion, Quinten Beck the Mysterio,Herman Schultz , The Shocker, Dimriti the Chameleon and...' The red haired man said as then glaces down to the six member.

And'...our latest addition Flash Eugene Thompson.'

The man Announced as the rest of the group gave the teen a mixture of looks.

Toomes averted his gaze. Not wanting to face the teen's face.

Mac growled in discomfort and nervousness. Not liking the fact he was beaten and imitated by a kid, but now forced to work with one.

Quinten rolled his eyes upon seeing The teen and shared Mac's thoughts, but unlike the Gargan it was more out of annoyance than anything else.

Herman Schultz. Gave a look of curiosity and amusement.

And Dimtiri gave off a look of neutrality as he bowed and closed his eyes respectfully.

The Man then noticed the unimpressive looks the team new their new young member...but only grin in anticipated.

"Mr. Thompson...I do believe that some of these fine gentlemen have a lack of faith in you...why don't you show your suit?

Flash didn't say anything but nodded.

The muscle teen stretched his out back and then took a deep breath. Before kneeling himself to the floor.

And the area around him began to shift.

Iron partials then began to swirl around Thompson's body, before solidifying and forming into pieces of armor. Like shoulder pads, braces, boots, greaves and...from what appeared to be a hood over his head. All of which had heavy metal gothic design to them. While the rest of the iron partials gathered around his face.

A moment later the armor was alighted in a fiery glow. Radiating heat blazing through the openings and outlines on it

Flash then raised up his right arm and hand into the air and used the swirling iron partials to form a large broadsword. The blade then glowed brightly with heat, before flames burst forth from it.

Many of the criminals where surprised at what they saw and some like Beck and Mac even impressed by the flaming blade in the teen formed.

But when Flash lifted his face up. Everyone in the room save a few.

Gasped in outright.

Blood freezing.

Terror.

Thompson's face...can't even be called human or even a mask. By fusing the iron molecules into his skin and channeling the heat through his body. The Teen had taken appearance of the demon straight out of a dark horror fantasy.

His skin was pitch black and leathery in texture like a reptile. His ears were pointed and large along with his nose. While his eyes radiated with the glow and radiance of fire.

And the reactions of the villains, which were once mixed now became more extreme.

Mac. Nearly suffered a heart attack and took everything he had not to run away.

Beck. Double checked his his eyes, wondering if one of his illusion tech malfunction Herman Schultz Looked at Thompson get up in both fear and Awe.

Dimtri...had the most subdued look. Giving a bemusing expression. As if Flash had already showed him the transformation or perhaps it reminded him of his brother's.

While Adrian. Turn his gaze further away from Thompson. In both terror, shame...and guilt.

The red haired man in the balcony however was please upon seeing his associate's reactions.

'Amazing is it not?...to take something already made and turn it into your own. A genius to rival Parker himself...and so I welcome are newest member to the Indiouses '

Then then gave one more looked at face. His own face now twisted in a horrifying grin, that would make Flash's own ghoulish appearance looked tamed and subdued.

The Man then gave a dark cruel chuckle upon speaking the boy's alter ego. 'Or should I refer to you has The Goblin?

Flash said nothing, before speaking in his own twisting voice that sounded just as demented and cruel.

But unlike the red haired man...it was only a hollow act.

'Whatever you say...Mr. Osborn...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally at last after over two months of hard work the fic is officially finished with this last chapter.
> 
> Revealing that Flash Thomspon himself as the Goblin or more specially the Hob-Goblin working for Norman Osborn himself.
> 
> And of course the introduction of Sinister Six.
> 
> Now I will be honest with you all it was a really hard in writing this secrete ending mainly because. I had a hard time choosing between Flash Thompson being Agent Venom or the Hob-Goblin.
> 
> But then as I remembered watching Homecoming and Far From Home. Flash Thompson in this version of the character is also Harry Osborn.
> 
> Due to his wealth, his jealously with Peter, the fact that nobody likes him. Regardless of him being rich and of course his family troubles which were mention in Far From Home.
> 
> It just seems more fitting to turn him into a Goblin.
> 
> And as for Venom...well I already have some planes for him in the upcoming future.
> 
> I also have them called the Insidious Six six from the 1990's cartoon series, because to me the world sister seem too silly of a name, to be used for crooks like Norman and his supporters in this fanfic version of them and the fact they don't see themselves as cartoon villains.
> 
> But as I said before The squeal will properly not come out until later next year and during that time I will properly be proof reading this story more and fix any issues I come across. Along with working on other fanfics in the mean time. That will properly be much shorter in length.
> 
> One which will be Bleach: Paths of the Five Kings and properly a few stand alone Spider-Man stories.
> 
> Anyway thank all for reading so far and see you next time when my next fic is posted.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
